No Life After You
by Missschievous
Summary: Sequel to Center of Attention. 3 years later Olivia and Fitz are reunited, after Olivia receives an internship offer at a prestigious law firm in L.A. Can they find their way back to each other after 3 years of unspoken words? Can they get over all of the hurt and emotions that have vested over the years apart?
1. Gravity

**Hi loves. So I kind of sneak attacked you with that ending haha. I know you guys must have lots questions of questions. They will all be answered within the first three chapters so just hold tight. I hope you enjoy! Xx**

**P.S: Sorry for the shitty summary lol.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Gravity _

_Gravity - Sara Baeillies _

**_"Something always brings me back to you _**

**_It never takes too long_**

**_No matter what I say or do _**

**_I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone"_**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Harrison smiled as he drove them down the road.

"Yes." Olivia squealed. It was the internship of a lifetime. And she was lucky enough to have her best friend Harrison interning at the same law firm. "Are you?"

"Yes." He exhaled. "We're going to be interning at the best criminal law firm in the Los Angeles County."

"Try California." Olivia smiled. "I don't care what anyone says Peterson & Associates is the best criminal law firm in California."

"Someone's excited." Harrison teased.

"And you aren't?!" Olivia laughed.

"I'm a bit worried about who I'm going to be interning for, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"What if I get the boss from hell? You do realize their going to work us to death."

Olivia nodded. "If we got through law school, we can get through this. Plus our internship is only a year, how bad can it be?"

"You're right." Harrison smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. "Are you ready?" He said putting the gear in park.

Olivia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Her stomach filled with butterflies as the anticipation built. "Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled as she undid her seatbelt and got out of Harrison's car.

Harrison laughed as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Your tie is crooked." Olivia laughed as she handed him her Prada tote to hold. She adjusted his tie and smooth out his jacket. "Better. I told you to let me fix it before we left." She smiled.

"Thank you." Harrison laughed as he handed her back her bag. "Your bra looks crooked can I fix it?" Harrison teased.

"Don't be a pervert!" Olivia laughed as she playfully hit his arm.

"I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us." Harrison smiled.

"As am I." Olivia smiled extending her hand for him to hold. Harrison took her hand in his as they made their way into the building.

Olivia's eyes darted everywhere around the absolutely incredible building. The building was fully refurbished and was breath-taking. From the glass walls to the modern art at every corner; the hotel was beautiful.

"Liv." Harrison laughing breaking Olivia out of her daze.

"Yes?" She blushed.

"We're on the 9th floor." He said as he walked them towards the elevator.

"Can we go to the bathroom quickly?" Olivia asked.

"Fine." Harrison groaned as he took a quick detour to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you here."

Olivia nodded as she made her way into the bathroom. She just needed to check the mirror quickly. She smiled in approval at her outfit. She was wearing a white pencil skirt which ended a little below the knees, a black blazer paired with a black turtle neck, finished off with her red Prada tote and black heels. Her outfit said smart but stylish, chic but sophisticated. As for her hair it was curled with the except of her front bangs which framed her face. And with that quick check in the mirror she turned on her heels and went on her way.

"Did you wash your hands?" Harrison teased.

"I just needed to check my outfit."

"You look stunning, like always." Harrison smiled as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Thank you Mr. Wright, you don't clean up so bad yourself." Olivia smiled.

"Why thank you Mrs. Wright." Harrison teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she entered the elevator as it opened before them. "Mrs. Wright? In your dreams Harrison."

"C'mon. You know we're eventually going to get married." Harrison teased as he pressed the 9th floor button. "Your parents love me."

"You're too much of a whore for me to ever marry. And I'd love to know what Vanessa would think of this conversation." Olivia laughed.

"Vanessa and I have only been dating for two weeks. Plus I plan to have multiple wives, I plan to have sister wives." Harrison laughed.

"You're a pig." Olivia teased as they rode the elevator together.

"You love me."

"Debatable." Olivia sneered as they reached the 9th floor and exited together.

They both stared at the /Peterson & Associates./ sign plastered on the front door.

"Are you ready?" Harrison said extending his hand to her.

"Now or never." Olivia smiled as she took her hand in his as they entered the office together.

"Hello." A man smiled coming over to greet them. "You must be interns."

"How could you tell?" Olivia smiled.

"That overwhelming glee and excitement to be here." The man teased. "I'm Gideon Wallace."

"Olivia Pope." Olivia smiled shaking his hand.

"Harrison Wright." Harrison said shaking the man's hand as well.

"Perfect. I'll just let our associates know that you're here. We're still waiting on a few more interns so feel free to sit down. I believe you've already been assigned to your lawyer but if you'll just give me a moment I'll verify that for you." Gideon said before walking down the hall.

Olivia and Harrison nodded before taking a seat on the front couch.

"Nervous yet?" Harrison smiled.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded her head anxiously.

"Me too." He sighed.

Gideon made his way back over to them. "So you interns are extremely lucky today as we have a pretty easy day planned for you. You'll meet with your lawyer, they'll outline the roles of your internship, then take you out for lunch so you can get to know each other on a better basis. You'll be spending an extreme amount of time with your lawyer so it's important you are able to communicate. They'll ask you a bit about yourself, have you fill out a personality survey, then you'll come back here, socialize with the other lawyers and interns and then I believe you're free to go." He smiled.

Olivia's eyes widened at all of the excess of information to take in.

"It's a lot for a first day, I know." He laughed. "You'll catch on quick. Us lawyers are pretty fast talkers."

"Sounds good." Harrison smiled.

"So Harrison you are actually paired with Sally Langston. Olivia your lawyer actually isn't in just yet but Harrison if want to follow me I'll show you to your work station and introduce you to Sally."

Harrison nodded as he got up from the couch and followed Gideon.

* * *

"Have you heard from Fitz? He's supposed to be here by now! He has an intern for crying out loud." Gideon exhaled.

"Relax." Keith laughed as he poured himself a coffee. "I'll get him on the phone."

"He's playing with FIRE." Gideon sighed before storming off.

Keith smirked to himself as he pulled out his phone.

**XXXXX**

There was a buzzing vibration somewhere beneath the sheets. Fitz rummaged through the sheets pushing the random naked blonde in his bed over in the process.

"Hello?" Fitz said groggily; clearly half asleep.

"Where are you?!" Keith laughed.

"Sleeping." Fitz sneered.

"Alone? Or did you bag that blonde from last night?" Keith smirked.

Fitz looked over his shoulder at the naked woman lying in his bed. "What do you think?" He laughed.

"I think you'd better hurry up because Gideon is ready to kill you."

"Gideon needs to get laid. What the hell is his problem? I don't start until 10 today." Fitz groaned.

"Wrong Fitzy boy. Today's intern day, we all get interns. Which means you start at 8:30."

"Fuck."

"And you'd better hurry before I steal your intern because according to Hollis and Jacob; she's hot."

"Stay away from my intern Keith!" Fitz snarled jokingly. "What good is it to me if she's my intern though?"

"A lot of good, because according to Brian we are legally allowed to 'date' our interns. Meaning we can bang them with no consequences."

Fitz's ears perked up. If Brian said something, he knew it was official. "I'll be there in 20."

"What about blondey? What are you going to do about her?"

"The same thing I always do." Fitz laughed before hanging up the phone. He rolled over and tapped the young woman on the shoulder.

"Hannah, I'm going to call you a cab okay?"

"My name is Alisha." The woman groaned into the pillow.

Fitz stifled a laugh before reaching for his phone and dialling for a cab. Once he had called for a cab he raced into the shower. With a quick shower, shave and splash of deodorant and after shave he darted out. Fitz whizzed around his room throwing on a suit. He walked the blonde out of his condo and to her cab.

"I'll call you later Hannah." Fitz lied kissing her on the cheek. Fitz had no intention of calling her every; he never did when it came to women nowadays.

"It's Alisha you jack ass." She spat before getting in the cab and slamming the door shut.

Fitz laughed to himself as he made his way to his car.

* * *

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?!" Gideon snarled at Fitz as he walked in.

"You really need to get laid Gideon." Fitz smirked.

"I think you get laid enough for everyone in this office!" Gideon spat. "Now your intern has been here for over 45 minutes! I didn't know where to put her so I stuck her in her desk."

"I think that's a good start." Fitz laughed sarcastically.

"Don't." Gideon spat. "May I just say this now. Paws off."

"Not according to Brian." Fitz grinned.

"If you want to pull a Hollis and bang your intern then so be it. But I am not cleaning up any more mess." Gideon said.

Fitz rolled his eyes. Gideon would have to be the most overly dramatic, annoying man he had ever met.

"Can I go to my office now Gideon? Or is there more to this lecture?"

Gideon glared at him. "Let me introduce you to your intern." Gideon sighed as he made his way over to Fitz's office with him behind. They finally reached the corner leading to Fitz's office.

"Fitz this is your intern Olivia Pope." Gideon breathed to Fitz as he turned the corner. "I have to go now, I have errands to run." Gideon said before darting back down the hall.

Fitz felt sick, like all the food he had in his stomach was about to come up. He had already turned the corner before Gideon said the name. _Olivia Pope_ her mere name sent chills down his spine.

Olivia felt her heart sink into her stomach. Her entire face dropped as she saw him stand before her. She got out of her seat to shake his hand but it was too late. He had already stormed right past her and into his office; slamming the door behind him.

Olivia wanted to scream as she tried to process what was going on. She couldn't believe she was seeing him again. The man she loved; the man she still loves, was now her boss. She took a moment to compose herself as she tried her best not to cry. After closing her eyes and exhaling deeply she turned around to face his office and knocked on the door.

She waited ages for any type of response until she knocked again. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. Olivia fought back the tears that were dying to be released. After a minute or so she slowly creaked the door open to see him facing the wall with his back to her. She slowly entered his office quietly.

"Get out." He snarled.

"I know you don't like me but—" Olivia said closing the door behind her.

Fitz scoffed. "Don't like you?!" Fitz spat. "No." He scoffed getting out of his chair as he walked over to her. "Olivia, I hate you." He spat at her. "I'm going to go talk to Brian and have you reassigned." He snarled as he stormed past her.

Olivia waited until she heard him leave until she allowed the tears to spill from her eyes. She allowed herself to cry for a few moments before realizing where she was. She had worked too hard to get where she was. Olivia wiped her eyes quickly before exiting his office and went back to awkwardly sitting at her desk.

About 10 minutes went by and Fitz returned. He motioned to her to join him in his office. Olivia got out of her chair and followed him inside and closed the door behind her.

"No reassignments." He scoffed. She could tell he was enraged.

Olivia nodded as she looked down at the floor.

"So I guess we're stuck. That is unless you want to fuck off, run across town and disappear into thin air." He snarled at her.

Those words were like slaps to Olivia's face. She continued to be silent and avoid eye contact.

"Are you going to say anything?" He spat. "It's been 3 fucking years and you can't say anything."

"I'm sorry." Olivia whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Fitz scowled.

"I'm sorry." Olivia whimpered a bit louder for him to hear.

Fitz scoffed at her. "Get out." He growled.

Olivia nodded as she quickly left the room and headed back to her desk.

**XXXXX**

"I've filled out your personality survey myself for the most part." Fitz spat as he walked over to her desk located right outside his office. "There's one question missing."

Olivia nodded looking up at him.

"Where did you finish law school?" He scowled. This question was intentionally made to hurt her. He wanted to read it out loud to her to embarrass her.

"Berkley." Olivia whimpered.

Fitz nodded as he scribbled it down on her paper. "We're supposed to have lunch and socialize. But there's no way in hell I'm doing that. So here." Fitz spat slamming a credit card down on her desk. "Go wild. I'll be back later." He snarled before walking off.

* * *

"Hey hey!" Harrison said as Olivia pulled him into the restrooms. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Olivia bawled into Harrison's shirt hysterically.

"Liv! Talk to me!" Harrison said panicked as he pulled her off him. "What's wrong?"

Olivia couldn't speak, she just stared at him with weak eyes.

Harrison swallowed hard as he knew exactly what it was. "Are you serious? Here?"

Olivia nodded her head trying her best not to start crying again.

Harrison nodded as he took her head to his chest. He knew first hand how hard their break up had been on Olivia. She was still the same Olivia but when it came to love she was completely closed off. She hadn't even kissed anyone since their breakup. At berkley she attended her classes, did her homework and went home. She had no interest in dating, love or sex because they both knew someone else had her heart. Someone who she couldn't be with.

"He's your lawyer isn't he?" Harrison sighed as he stroked her head trying her best to calm her down.

Olivia nodded into his chest.

"Switch with me."

"I can't." Olivia choked. "No reassignments."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Olivia cried.

"I really have to go Liv. Hold on until we get home okay." Harrison said kissing her forehead before exiting the washroom.

* * *

"Come in." Fitz yelled to the knock at his door not expecting it to be Olivia. She closed the door behind her and swallowed hard at what she was about to say.

"I know you hate me. I know I'm the last person you want here. But I've worked too hard in law school and out to get this internship. So I'm not quitting."

"You do whatever you want Olivia. You always have." He spat.

Olivia ignored his jab at her. "What time do I start tomorrow?"

"8."

"Alright." Olivia nodded.

"You can leave."

Olivia nodded as she exited his office, grabbed her bag from her desk and met Harrison at the front.

"Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded and Harrison put his arm to her lower back as he walked them to the elevator. They made it all the way inside his car before Olivia began to cry again.

"What did he say Liv?" Harrison said pulling out of the parking lot.

"He hates me. He really really hates me."

"Liv you don't know that." Harrison sighed.

"I do." Olivia sobbed. "He told me to my face."

Harrison nodded. "How do you feel about him? Do you hate him as well?" Since they left Stanford, Harrison hadn't dared to bring him up. He knew Olivia was far too fragile when it came to him.

"I love him." Olivia choked. "I've always loved him."

* * *

"How was your intern?" Keith smiled as he flung open the door to Fitz's office. "None of us got to meet her properly." He sneered.

"She's fine." Fitz said coldly.

"So I've heard." Keith winked.

Fitz exhaled deeply. "Are you done work now?"

Keith nodded. "Just waiting for Jacob and Hollis to grab their jackets."

"Good." Fitz spat getting out of his seat. "Because I need to get very very drunk."

"If you hurry we can still make happy hour." Keith smiled as Fitz walked past him.

"Where are you two off to?" Hollis chuckled as him and Jacob made their way towards them.

"We are all off to get Fitzgerald drunk at happy hour." Keith grinned.

"Sounds good." Hollis laughed as they made their way to the elevator.

"Fitz you have to be the luckiest man alive. I saw your intern twice today... She is something ELSE." Jacob winked.

Fitz ignored him and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Who needs an intern when you have a bar full a women downstairs enjoying happy hour?" Hollis chuckled.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please please leave reviews and tell me what you're thinking. I'm soo excited for this sequel! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	2. I Would Rather Go Blind

_Chapter 2 - I Would Rather Go Blind_

_I Would Rather Go Blind - Etta James_

_**"Something told me it was over**_

_**When I saw you and her talking**_

_**Something deep down in my soul said cry girl**_

_**Cry cry**_

_**When I saw you and that girl walking now**_

_**I would rather, I would rather go blind boy**_

_**Then to see you walk away from me child no**_

_**So you see I love you so much**_

_**That I don't want to watch you leave me baby**_

_**Most of all I, I just don't, I just don't wanna be free"**_

* * *

A thick stack of papers were dropped onto Olivia's desk making a loud thud sound. Olivia jolted up to see Fitz hovering over her.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"I don't know." Fitz barked. "Maybe file them like all the other interns."

Olivia nodded quickly as she began to sort through the pile. "Alphabetically for the last or first name?"

"Are you seriously asking me how to file?" Fitz hissed.

Olivia shook her head quickly and looked down at her desk. She heard him scoff and the moments later the sound of his office door slamming shook her.

Olivia inhaled. She was there for a reason; she had worked her but off for this internship. She had struggled through 3 years of law school at Berkley for this. With a broken heart Olivia had managed to work through the pain. Law school had proved as a great distraction; from all of the reading, essays and presentations Olivia barely had time to focus on her heartache. The summers were difficult; she often spent them in NYC with her sister Valerie. After Valerie and her boyfriend of four years Derrick broke up; the two of them became a lot closer in trying to forget the absence of love in their life.

Her three years at Berkley were nothing short of boring. Olivia threw herself into her school work; never venturing out. She found her amusement through Harrison's love life through which she lived vicariously. Harrison still maintained the title of a serial dater as he was never able to keep a girlfriend for more than a couple of months before cheating or breaking up with her. Time and time again he was left to ice his face as the women in his life continued to slap him. He proved to be a great distraction to Olivia as his constant drama kept her interested.

Apart from Harrison she had little to no contact with the opposite sex. She hadn't dated nor kissed anyone since Fitz. She couldn't bring herself to even look at another man that way. It would just remind her of everything she had with him, and ultimately everything she'd lost. What she lost when she allowed Mellie to corner her on June 1st 3 years ago. Olivia remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She had showered and was just about to head out the door to pick up Fitz when Mellie showed up. Within their 10 minute conversation Mellie had managed to destroy everything that they had worked for all year.

Since leaving Olivia hadn't heard from Fitz. Their last conversation constantly played on a loop in her head up to three years after leaving him. She thought she could forget him, with lots of time. But now, seeing him every single day was beginning to take a toll on her. Fitz was the only person Olivia had truly allowed in; the only person she had truly given her entire heart and soul to. Ultimately making him the only person able to break her entirely, which he was thoroughly enjoying doing with each snarl and hiss.

Olivia swallowed her pride, exhaled deeply and rose from her chair. She was going to talk to him; she needed to speak with him. To tell him everything she wasn't able to all those years ago.

Olivia knocked on his door to find it wasn't locked. She inhaled and exhaled one more time before slowly entering.

"Can we talk?" She whimpered.

"Once you've finished filing you can go your lunch break." Fitz said not looking away from the laptop on which he was typing.

"I'm don't mean about about work. Can we talk please."

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you." He hissed.

"You may have nothing to say to me but I have everything to say to you." Olivia sighed as she took a step.

"What the hell could you possibly have to say? You were silent on your first day and all of sudden you come in here with some rehearsed speech."

"I know you hate me and you have every right to. I'm sorry Fitz. But you have to hear me out."

"So now you're telling me what to do?" He growled closing his laptop shut.

"No. But you owe me that much, you owe me enough to let me explain."

"I don't owe you a damn thing Olivia." Fitz barked getting up from his desk.

"Just let me explain!" Olivia pleaded. "Please! I'm begging you."

Fitz scoffed. "Say what you have to say and leave."

"When I... When I left, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Mellie came to me with two choices; either she would release the tapes she had of us, or I could walk away." Olivia sighed.

"I couldn't let her ruin you, I wasn't worried about myself. I just thought of you and how hard we had worked for the bar. How much it meant to you and how badly you hungered for it. I couldn't take that away from you. So I left and I'm sorry." Olivia choked. She bit down on her lip trying not to cry.

Olivia inhaled as her voice began to crack. "I was trying to protect you. I know I hurt you and I hate myself for that. I am so so sorry."

"Are you done?" Fitz hissed.

Olivia nodded as her eyes watered.

"Alright, you can go."

Olivia turned on her heels quickly as she headed for the door. As she took the handle into her hands she turned around to face him again.

"Are you really not going to say anything?" Olivia whimpered.

"Nope." Fitz said turning on his laptop again.

"But I—"

"I don't know what the hell you expected me to say." Fitz growled at her. "You let Mellie come between us. You didn't even talk to me about it, you just decided for the both of us. I was willing to give up every fucking thing in my life for you. And you just left without a word. So I didn't go searching for you. If I mean't that little to you that you couldn't say goodbye, then you didn't deserve to be searched for. And now 3 years later you come crying, trying to apologize. I don't accept your apology, I don't believe a damn thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Fitz I'm sorry—"

"This conversation is over." Fitz barked. "You can get out now."

Olivia turned around biting her lip as she swiftly left his office. She had to get out of there; she felt as if her throat was closing up. It was hard to breathe and her heart was racing. She made her way to the washrooms desperate to relax and pull herself together.

* * *

Olivia was revising Fitz's schedule for tomorrow when the phone began to ring.

"Hello. Petersons & Associates; Fitzgerald Grant's office." Olivia breathed.

"Is this Fitz's number?!" A female screamed into the phone.

"You've reached Fitzgerald Grant's office, how may I help you?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"You tell that bag of shit, the next time I see him I'll cut off his dick." The girl screamed into the phone. "Tell him its Paula and thank him for not returning my phone calls! Oh yeah and thank him for fucking my best friend Alisha!"

Olivia wasn't too sure of what to do. "Okay." She said awkwardly before hanging up the phone.

She wrote the message onto the pad of paper which she recorded all of his phone calls. However this one she felt a bit uneasy about giving to him. He was still horrible as ever and the last thing she wanted to do was seem like she was intruding on his personal life.

Olivia turned around her chair and knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He boomed.

Olivia opened the door and Fitz groaned at the sight of her.

"You have a message." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Are you going to just stand there or do you have the intention of reading it?" Fitz snapped.

"A woman named Paula called for you. The message isn't exactly appropriate so I'll let you read it." Olivia said walking over and handing him the pad of paper.

Fitz yanked the pad from her and read the message. He cleared his throat before he started talking.

"The next time any of these women call tell them I'm on vacation." Fitz said as he turned his eyes back to his computer.

Olivia nodded awkwardly as she quickly exited his office. So Fitz was now sleeping around with randoms. Olivia felt sick at the thought but tried not to think of it too much. However that didn't work and she began to feel ill; physically ill.

* * *

"No Harrison." Olivia groaned. They found themselves sitting a cafe eating lunch. After Olivia told Harrison about Paula calling for Fitz, Harrison suggested she meet one of his friends.

"Come on! Just for me." Harrison sighed as he twirled pasta onto his fork.

"No. You know I have no interest in that." Olivia said as she took another bite of her salad.

"Olivia you're 27. You need to start dating again. It will take your mind off of him, who knows you might actually enjoy it."

"I can't. Not right now at least, I have too much on my plate right now."

"Really? Like what." Harrison groaned.

"Like this internship, which you should be taking extremely seriously. A million and one people would kill for this opportunity we have."

"I agree, this should be taken serious. However that doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"This is my fun; having lunch with you is fun enough." Olivia said as she shot him a weak smile. Harrison saw right through the bullshit she was feeding him.

"Olivia... You haven't had sex in 3 years." He said in a hushed tone so only she could hear.

"So?" Olivia said crossing her legs as she ate a tomato from her greek salad.

"So if I was deprived of sex for 3 years my balls would drop off."

"Can you not talk about your balls when I'm trying to eat my lunch." Olivia growled.

"Just meet the guy. Please, for me." Harrison pleaded. "I won't stand here and let you wait around for him. I won't do it anymore Olivia. You're worth a million of him."

Olivia nodded. She knew Harrison was right. Fitz had made it extremely clear to her that he absolutely despised her and was disgusted by her presence. "If I meet him, will you stop going on about this."

"Yes." Harrison smiled as he perked up.

"What's his name?" She spat.

"Stephen. Stephen Finch."

"One. Damn. Date." Olivia growled through her teeth. "Do you hear me?"

"One date." Harrison smiled.

"Where did you meet him?"

"The gym. You'll like him Liv, he just graduated med school."

"I hate med students." Olivia said dryly. Olivia had nothing against medical students; however she had no plans to enjoy this date with _Stephen_. She was simply doing it in order to get Harrison to shut up after droning on for a week. After finding out how Fitz was treating her Harrison made it his mission to introduce a new guy into her life.

"Well, you'll like him."

"If he's anything like you, I doubt that very much."

"Shut your mouth Olivia." Harrison laughed. "He's a good guy. He's been single for a year; playing the field. But I get the impression he wants to settle down."

"When did you become a match maker?" Olivia muttered.

"Today." Harrison smiled. "Seeing as you've finally agreed to go on one date with him."

"Yeah yeah." Olivia groaned as she flicked the feta cheese in her salad around.

"So... Can I give him your number or do you want me to call him for you?"

"I dare you to call him." Olivia growled. She regretted even saying yes now.

"Mhm okay." Harrison smirked as he pulled out his phone and dialled Stephen's number.

"HARRISON STOP!" Olivia wailed as she reached over the table trying to pry the phone out of Harrison's hands.

Harrison smirked moved out of Olivia's reach.

"Hey Stephen, it's Harrison." Harrison smiled. "I'm good and you?" "Good. Well listen remember my friend that I told you about." "Yes the cute one. Well she's agreed to go on a date with you."

Olivia stared at Harrison in pure horror as she watched the conversation transpire.

"Great. That works for her." "Okay I'll give you her number and you can text her the address." "Alright cool. Later Stephen." Harrison said before hanging up.

"What the HELL did you just do?!" Olivia snapped.

"I'm getting you laid. 8 O'clock, Nobu in Hollywood."

"He's taking me to Nobu?!" Olivia gasped. She had always heard of Nobu as a celebrity hot spot.

"Yes he is." Harrison smiled. "Which means you need to put out tonight."

Olivia frowned. "The only thing I'm putting out will be your stuff out of our apartment window if you don't shut up."

* * *

"Fitz!" Jacob yelled beckoning him over to their lunch table. Hollis, Jacob and Keith were all having lunch at upscale italian restaurant a few buildings down from work.

"Hey." Fitz said as he joined them and sat down. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No." Hollis sighed. "We've been waiting for you."

"I need about 5 beers." Fitz sighed.

Jacob and Keith both chuckled.

"Get a shot of our waitress." Keith said in a hushed tone as he called her over.

Fitz looked to see redhead young woman with a huge chest.

"Hi there." She smiled. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are." Keith smiled. He eyed her name tag which read _Katelyn_; really he was doing this as an excuse to admire her breasts. "Thanks for asking Katelyn."

"I'll have ravioli." Jacob smiled. They were all trying their best to lay the charm on thick with the poor waitress.

"I'll have the same." Hollis winked.

"Can I have the spaghetti." Fitz said handing her the menu.

"And I'll have the sausage pizza." Keith smiled. "And four beers please."

The waitress nodded. "Is Corona okay?"

"I don't know." Keith smirked. "You tell me."

"Corona is fine thank you." Fitz nodded sending the waitress away. "Jesus Keith." He laughed when she was a safe distance away.

"What?" Keith laughed.

"She looks barely 21." Fitz teased.

"I may be mistaken but 21 sounds legal to me." Keith laughed.

"You're the worst out of all of us." Jacob chuckled.

"I can't help it. She was hot." Keith laughed. "Speaking of hot." He said turning to Fitz. "Did you see what your intern was wearing today?"

Fitz exhaled. He knew this was coming the moment he saw Olivia wearing a red skirt this morning. He always ignored it when the guys gawked over here. He found it irritating and was even more irritated at the fact that it bothered him.

"I saw." Jacob piped in. "Her ass is... Something else."

"Who chose the interns this year?" Fitz said clearing his throat and changing the subject.

"I did." Keith smiled. "So you'd better thank me gentlemen."

"And why on earth should we thank you?" Hollis laughed.

"Hollis you got Jennifer, Jacob you have Marrissa and Fitz you have Olivia. I gave all of us female interns." Keith said.

"I'm still failing to see why we should thank you." Jacob laughed.

"Sally was so happy when I told her I was hiring four female interns. She went on about some gender equality in the workplace bullshit. I nodded my head and pretended like I gave a damn." Keith laughed. "Gender equality my asshole. The only reason I picked them is because at the mention of a permanent job they'll drop to their knees."

"You truly are something else." Fitz said shaking his head.

"Shake your head all you want but we're all thinking it." Keith smirked.

* * *

"He'll be here in 20 minutes you need to get ready." Harrison growled at Olivia. She was lying down on her bed in her dressing gown.

"Mhm." Olivia sighed. "I don't think I want to go anymore."

"You're going." Harrison growled. "You can't wait until 20 minutes before the dare to cancel on him."

"I'm only going on this date because YOU forced me into it. I'm fine with my sex life." Olivia snapped. "You're the only one who seems to have a problem with it."

"Get in the bathroom NOW." Harrison barked as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Fine!" Olivia spat she she pulled her arm out of his grasp before storming into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Olivia had been dreading this all day. She wasn't ready to date; no where near ready. 3 years meant nothing the minute she saw Fitz again. The minute she looked into those beautiful piercing blue eyes. She went back to the place she was 3 years ago when they first kissed. When he changed her life forever. When she realized she had never been in love; not like that.

She didn't want to go because Olivia had already had a taste of love. And she knew there was no way she would ever get it with someone else. Not when she still longed for those late nights watching Late night TV watching Chinese food in his arms.

"Olivia I swear to god if you don't get in the shower NOW!" Harrison yelled.

* * *

40 minutes later and 20 minutes late for her date Olivia arrived at Nobu. Harrison walked her over to Stephen in order to introduce them.

"Stephen, this is my friend Olivia." Harrison smiled.

"Hi." Olivia smiled as she went to shake the man's hand.

"Hello." He said as he shot her a grin.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone." Harrison said before he left.

"Sit down." Stephen said as he pulled out Olivia's chair for her.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Stephen smiled as he took his seat. "Are you from L.A.?"

"I just moved here after graduating law school with Harrison."

"Law school? Wow. Where did you go?"

"Berkley."

"My cousin went to Berkley." Stephen smiled.

"That's nice." Olivia said. She didn't mean to but she seemed to be coming off a bit dry. But she truly didn't want to be there.

"It is. She quite liked Berkley."

"I hated it." Olivia said as she took a sip of her water. A few moments later a waiter came over to take their order.

"Hi there. Welcome to Nobu. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter smiled.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." Olivia said quickly.

"I'll have the same." Stephen smiled.

"You drink red wine?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"I love red wine." Stephen nodded.

Olivia shot him a weak smile. "So where did you go to school?"

"I went to UCLA for my undergrad, and then USC for med school."

"Oh yeah, Harrison mentioned you went to med school. How was that?"

"It was... Intense. Truly one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life, but I loved it."

"I felt the same way about Law school."

"Work is different when you're doing something that you love."

"I agree." Olivia smiled. "So tell me about UCLA. What was that like?"

"My undergrad was a bit of a blur, if I'm honest."

"So you were a party boy then?"

"A bit." Stephen laughed. "Did you party a lot?"

"Not really. I was in relationships for the majority of my undergrad."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Why?"

"Well you're absolutely stunning, who wouldn't want to scoop you up."

Olivia blushed. He was being sweet. "Thank you."

The waiter arrived with their two glasses of red wine and took their order.

"Cheers." Stephen said raising his glass to hers.

"What are we making a cheers to?" Olivia asked.

"A new... A fresh beginning." Stephen smiled.

Olivia swallowed hard. Truly that was exactly what she needed.

"Cheers." She smiled as her glass clicked with his.

**XXXX**

Olivia and Stephen stepped out of Nobu laughing after their date had finished. After breaking through her icy front Olivia and Stephen managed to have a good time together. Olivia laughed, joked and smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. She felt happy, it took her mind off of the craziness at work.

"I had a great time tonight." Olivia smiled as Stephen opened his car door for her. Stephen drove a black bmw SUV, it was evident he came from money.

"So did I." Stephen smiled as he got in on the drivers side. "Are you glad you came?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "I am. I have to admit I didn't really want to cone tonight."

"Why?" Stephen laughed.

"Because I just, I haven't had the best of luck with men."

"Have my killer good looks, great smile, hilarious jokes and great company renewed your faith in the male race?" Stephen teased.

"Maybe." Olivia smiled. "Only time will tell."

"Does that mean you want to go out again?"

"I guess so." Olivia blushed.

"So I get a second date!" Stephen smirked.

"Hey now! Let's not get too cocky yet." Olivia laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"How can I not be cocky? I've got a date with the most beautiful woman. You don't understand what an ego booster this is."

"You're sweet." Olivia laughed.

"Why thank you." Stephen smiled.

The two of them continued to laugh and flirt until Stephen parked outside of Harrison and Olivia's condo.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Olivia smiled.

"No problem. Let me walk you to the door." He said as he got out of the car.

Olivia nodded as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Like he said Stephen put his hand to her back and walked her to the entrance of her condominium building.

"I guess this is where I saw goodbye." Stephen smiled.

"Goodbye." Olivia smiled. "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting for your call Olivia. Goodbye." Stephen smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before heading back to his car. Harrison had warned him to take it slow with her before their date. Stephen didn't mind, he thought she was incredible. He waited until she got into the building before pulling out and driving off.

* * *

Olivia was back at her desk a week later. Since her first date with Stephen she had been on two more. She genuinely was starting to enjoy his company. He was sweet and a true gentleman. He proved to be a great distraction from Fitz. A temporary distraction that is; as the moment the date ended her mind raced back to thoughts of him.

Olivia's phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a message from Harrison.

_"Can't have lunch today. Sally's meeting with a new client." - Harrison_

After having lunch at an internet cafe Olivia pulled back into the parking lot of her work building. She hated having lunch by herself; it was lonely and boring. Olivia sighed as she made her way to the basement parking elevator.

Olivia pressed the button and waited for it to open. She walked inside and pressed the button for the 9th floor.

"Hold the elevator!" A woman screamed out of Olivia's vision.

Olivia nodded as she pressed the button to keep the doors open.

"Thanks." The young woman giggled as she entered the door. Olivia's stomach hit the floor when she saw the woman holding Fitz's hand as she dragged him inside. Fitz walked in the smuggest of smiles on his face.

She leaned over Olivia as she pressed the button for the 3rd floor before turning back to Fitz as the doors closed.

"Oh shit." The woman laughed. "You have my lipstick on your lips and neck." She tried her best to rub it off as Fitz smirked to himself. He noticed Olivia in the corner however he had no interest in addressing her.

"That's better." The woman giggled.

"Thank you." Fitz said as he bit on his lip.

"Same time tomorrow?" The woman winked.

"I'll call you later Britney." Fitz lies. He smiled as her door dinged.

"Bye." The woman blushed as she got out the elevator.

Olivia watched as the woman exited the elevator. She was pretty; short curly black hair, carmel skin almost the same complexion as Olivia with hazel eyes.

Olivia felt a mixture of rage, hurt and what felt like motion sickness. She was angry; so so angry that Fitz had chosen to carry on with this woman in front of her. As if she was completely invisible and still not totally and completely in love with him. She felt sick at the thought of him and this woman being together; her kissing on his lips, neck and whatever else she could get her hands on. And lastly she felt hurt, hurt as he acted as if she wasn't there. Like what they had was nothing; it was like she was a complete stranger to him.

Fitz looked at Olivia through the corner of his eye and scoffed.

"You're disgusting." Olivia said underneath her breath.

"Get over yourself Olivia." Fitz snapped. "I certainly have." He snickered. And with that the door opened and he strolled out pulling up his fly before entering the office.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! xx**

**What did you guys think of Scandal yesterday? Am I the only person who thinks the show is getting unnecessarily more and more complicated. From Olivia's mom to Quinn to Huck to Harrison to Jake I'm starting to get whiplash. **

**Leave reviews they make me smile xx**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	3. Use Me

_Chapter 3: Use Me _

_Use Me - Miguel _

**_"Use me. Wanna give you control_**

**_With the lights on_**

**_If I could just let go..._**

**_Forgive me. It's the very first time_**

**_And I'm nervous. Can I trust you, huh?"_**

* * *

"You saw what?!" Harrison gasped. The second Olivia got out of the elevator she grabbed Harrison from his desk and pulled him into the supply closet.

"I was in the elevator and he walks in with some slut."

"What happened?"

"She wiped her cheap lipstick off of him while he stood there laughing. He completely and totally ignored me. He just carried on with that dick sucking whore in front of me." Olivia spat.

"Liv you don't know that they—"

"I know exactly what he looks like after he's just gotten head Harrison." Olivia snapped.

Harrison nodded. "He's a pig Olivia. Move on."

"I feel sick. It took everything in me not to throw my drink of him."

"Olivia." Harrison sighed. "You have a brand new internship, a condo in L.A. and Stephen. You have a fresh start; let him go."

"It's easier said then done."

"No. It's not." Harrison said sharply. "If you want to get over him, you will. Focus on Stephen. If not you'll be crying about him hooking up with anything with a pair of legs every two seconds."

"I love him Harrison. That doesn't just go away. I like spending time with Stephen. He's handsome, smart, funny, sensitive and out going. He says all the right things; he's perfect husband material. But I'm.."

"You've barely given him a chance Olivia." Harrison growled.

"You think I don't want to give him a chance?!" Olivia hissed. "You think I still want to be in love with the same man after three years?!"

"No Liv I didn't mean it like that. Its just that..." Harrison said as his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"You deserve better. You've always deserved better. You deserve someone who's going to treat you properly ALL of the time."

"I hurt him Harrison." Olivia whimpered. "I'm not sure a deserve anything. I turned him into his brother. I did everything I said I never would. I did exactly what I helped his brother recover from."

"Olivia you can't—"

"We should get back to work. I'll see you at home." Olivia sighed before getting out of the closet. She knew if she talked about how she hurt him, all she would do was cry. And she couldn't afford to start crying as she wouldn't stop.

Olivia made her way over to her desk to answer her ringing phone.

"Hello. Petersons & Associates. Fitzgerald Grant's office." Olivia smiled. She had to put on a brave face. She had worked way too hard to screw up her internship.

"Hello there missy." Hollis laughed.

"Oh." Olivia said a bit shocked. "Hello Hollis. What can I do for you?"

"Well, how much time do you have?" Hollis smirked.

"I'm not too sure what you mean by that. Do you need me to write something down?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Nope." Hollis chuckled. "I was just calling to let you know that you and Fitz have a meeting with Brian along with the rest of us."

Olivia nodded. "What time?"

"2:40 tomorrow, in the boardroom. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes, Brian's leaving at 3 tomorrow for a doctors appointment."

"Okay dually noted. Do you know the nature pertaining to this meeting?"

"The nature?" Hollis laughed. "No I do not. Not yet at least. But if I hear anything you'll be the first I call."

"Okay. Thanks Hollis."

"You enjoy your day now." Hollis grinned.

"You as well." Olivia said before hanging up the phone. She made her way to Fitz's office door and knocked before letting herself in.

"We have a meeting with Brian at 2:40 tomorrow." Olivia said awkwardly.

"What?" Fitz snapped raising his eyebrow. He looked up from his documents to look in the eye. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew. Hollis just called me a minute ago to remind me—"

"Hollis called you?" Fitz growled.

Olivia nodded. "Is there something wrong?"

"What exactly is this meeting about?" Fitz snarled. Why the hell was Hollis calling Olivia when he should be calling him.

"He didn't say. However he said when and if he found out I'll be the first to know."

Fitz nodded, he was angry. Why was Hollis starting with his intern, as if he didn't have his own. It angered him at the fact that he was still jealous. That Olivia still had the ability to make him behave like a jealous sixteen year old boy.

"How comfortable are you with the Carlton case?" Fitz said changing the topic before he showed he was irritated.

"I'm not thorough as you'd probably like me to be. I've been brushing up since you took them on as a client. "

"Well can you review it for tonight then?" Fitz spat.

Olivia was hesitant. She made promised Stephen she would come with him to pick out a gift for his niece's birthday.

"Do you have plans or something?" Fitz barked. Now he was really getting angry.

"It's just I promised someone that I would help—"

"If you have other priorities its fine." He scowled sarcastically before shooting Olivia a death glare.

"Enjoy your night."

"No I don't I'll review the—"

"That will be all Olivia. Enjoy your evening and close the door behind you." Fitz snarled before going back to reading his document.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me why you're calling my intern?" Fitz growled to Hollis at the kitchen fridge.

"I have no clue what are you talking about Fitzy?" Hollis chuckled.

"You...calling Olivia."

"I was just calling her to let her know we have a meeting with Brian. That's all." Hollis grinned.

"And you couldn't have phoned me?"

"I could have. I don't see the big deal."

"Don't go there Hollis. I'm serious." Fitz said sternly.

"Why not?" Hollis smiled. "I mean it doesn't look like you're going to."

"I'm only going to say this once. Keep away from her."

"I don't see what the hell your problem is. You don't give her the time of day, so I will." Hollis said as he grabbed his coffee. "I've got to get back to work." He said before walking towards his office.

Fitz was enraged. Completely and totally enraged. He had about 3 seconds by himself before he heard a voice that was a little bit to familiar.

"Grow up." Harrison growled from behind Fitz. Harrison saw Fitz and Hollis make their way to kitchen. He waited until Hollis had left before approaching him.

Fitz turned around groaning. "Don't tell me you're interning here too. If it isn't the fucking side kick here to save the day."

"Stop with the jabs, the sneers, the backhanded comments just stop. Grow up and stop belittling her."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Fitz snarled.

"Pick on someone your own size instead of the woman who gave up everything in order to protect you."

"You don't know half the story so I suggest you shut your mouth before I get you both fired."

Harrison scoffed. "Just leave her alone. She has a new guy in her life now. Just back off." Harrison said that purposely with the intent to hurt Fitz. And he did; Harrison saw an immediate change in Fitz's demeanour.

"His name is Stephen and he treats her well. Just go chase around whores and leave Liv alone." Harrison said before straightening his collar and walking away.

Fitz exhaled, he could feel his blood starting to boil. He stormed over to his office to find Olivia standing outside of his office door.

"I don't have any other priorities, this internship means absolutely everything." Olivia breathed.

"Did you cancel your date with your boyfriend?" He growled as he went into his office. Olivia sped after him and closed the door behind him.

"After the way you carry on do you really think you have ANY right to talk to me about my personal life?" Olivia panted. For the first time it felt as if she was finally standing up for herself.

"What the hell do you mean they way I carry on?"

"Having these whores call the office, pulling down your pants for some girl in the parking lot!" Olivia snarled at him in a hushed tone. "You have no right to talk to me about my personal life. You don't have any influence on what I do in my free time."

"You're right." Fitz said sarcastically. "But what I do have influence on is your internship. And you're off the Carlton case. You can do some paperwork or something."

"But I've been coming up with an angle I think we can use I just need more time." Olivia cried. "You can't punish me because—"

"I can do what I want, when I want. And if you don't like it, find an internship else where."

"You know I can't do that!" Olivia fired. All the internships had already started, it was impossible to believe anywhere else would take her.

"Well then you know you're off the Carlton case." Fitz grinned. "You can take your lunch break now if you'd like."

* * *

"I fucking hate him." Olivia said as her and Harrison sat down for lunch in Starbucks.

"I talked to him." Harrison said awkwardly.

"I figured, he asked me about a boyfriend." Olivia sighed.

"I told him to back off. I'm tired of him, aren't you?"

"I can't believe the way he's treating me. He's punishing me enough but he's taken me off the Carlton case."

"What the hell why?!"

"He asked me to brush up on it tonight because he's meeting with them tomorrow morning. I was hesitant because I promised Stephen I would help him pick out a gift for his niece. All of a sudden he snaps and takes me off the case."

"Can he do that?!"

"He can do whatever he wants. He's my boss." Olivia swallowed.

"You've got be kidding me..."

"I wish I were. I've been studying this case since the third day." Olivia sighed. "I'm just going to do what he wants, stay on his good side and finish this internship."

"That's such bullshit."

"It is, but what can I do? Slap him and make a scene? I can't do anything. If I leave, he wins." Olivia breathed. "I've worked way too hard for this to let him ruin this for me."

Harrison nodded. "Just keep your head up." He smiled.

"I'm going to try. You're right, I need to move on." Olivia exhaled. "Enough about me, hows Vanessa?"

"She's... She's okay."

"Just okay?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Yep." Harrison said sharply. "Hows Stephen? Are things okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Things are good. We've been on three dates."

"Have you put out yet?" Harrison sneered.

"Oh my god." Olivia sighed as she took a sip of her passionfruit iced tea lemonade.

"Have you?!" Harrison gasped.

"No." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Considering we live together I think you'd know that."

"True." Harrison laughed. "Are you glad I introduced you two?"

"Yes." Olivia said sarcastically. "He's a great guy."

"A lot better than F—"

"Don't." Olivia said cutting him off. "Can we just enjoy the rest of our lunch?"

Harrison smiled. "Certainly."

* * *

"Where the hell did I put my schedule?!" Fitz boomed as he searched through his office. He frantically looked through his desk and all over his office.

"I can print you another one." Olivia sighed.

"No." Fitz growled. "I had an important phone number on the back of it."

"I can pull up the contact from my computer. What's the last name?"

"No you can't." Fitz spat.

"Yes I can." Olivia sighed. "I know how to use the contact book."

"Unless it was the woman from the bar I went to last night I doubt you can." Fitz barked.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she tried her best not to get angry. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?!"

"Rubbing it in my face." Olivia sighed.

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face. You came in here." Fitz spat.

"Because I wanted to help!"

"I didn't ask for your help."

"I don't even know why I'm here." Olivia said under her breath shaking her head.

"I don't know why you're here either. All the other interns left at 5." Fitz growled.

Olivia truly didn't know why she was so appalled by the way he continued to treat her. He was consistently an asshole her since the beginning of her internship. Yet every new jab and growl hurt the same as the last.

"Good night." Olivia spat as she turned around and slammed the door behind her. She grabbed her bag and coat and stormed out of the office.

* * *

"Olivia?!" Stephen said shocked as he opened his front door. "I thought we weren't supposed to meet until 7."

"Sh." Olivia said before pouncing on him. She grabbed his face to hers and attacked his lips viscously.

She moved her hands to aggressively undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Olivia?" Stephen said pulling away. Olivia didn't respond she just continued to undo the buttons and remove his shirt.

"Olivia are you sure you want to do this?" Stephen breathed.

"Yes." Olivia growled.

Stephen smiled as he lead Olivia to his bedroom.

Olivia grabbed his face aggressively as she crashed her lips to his hungrily. Stephen slowly took off her jacket and removed her blouse. He opened his mouth allowing their tongues to meet while Olivia undid his belt.

"Let me grab a condom." Stephen smiled pulling away.

"It's fine." Olivia said pushing him on his back onto the bed. "I'm on birth control for my period anyways." She straddled his waist and unhooked her bra revealing her bare chest.

"Olivia." Stephen said in awe as he looked up at her.

Olivia smiled as she brought his hands to grope her breasts before moving her lips to his neck. Stephen chuckled as he felt Olivia's hands slid down his body to unzip his pant zipper.

* * *

"Red head at 8 O clock." Jacob chuckled.

Fitz was sitting at an upscale bar with Jacob, Hollis and Keith. Normally he would be joining in with banter but not today. Today he was angry and irritated. Everything about Olivia angered him. The fact that Hollis was slowly creeping onto her, the fact she had a new 'boyfriend', the way she always thought she had a solution for everything. Nothing angered Fitz more than the fact that she still had the ability she to effect him the way she did.

He sat at the table tuning out everything that was being sad around him. He downed his third glass of scotch in one gulp.

"Slow down Fitz!" Keith laughed.

"Mhm." Fitz said dryly.

"You're in a bad mood tonight." Jacob teased.

"No, I'm in fantastic mood." Fitz said sarcastically causing the guys to laugh.

"What's wrong Fitzy?" Hollis chuckled as he took a sip of his corona.

"I want another drink." Fitz said coldly as he got up and made his way to the bar. He sat in the stool and beckoned over the bartender.

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender smiled.

"Jack daniels on the rocks please."

"No problem." The bartender said as he made his way over to fix the drink.

Fitz groaned to himself as the bartender came over with his drink. Fitz slid him a twenty dollar bill and began to sip his drink. He scanned the room to find an attractive woman wearing a tiffany blue body con dress beside him chatting to her friend. Her hair was curled to one side and she had a pretty smile.

"I'm going to go pick up Rachel." The woman's friend smiled. "I'll be back in 20 minutes tops!"

"Okay." The woman smiled as she watched her friend leave.

Fitz turned his stool to face her. "I like your dress." He smiled.

"Thanks." The woman said. "But I'm married." She said showing him her ring.

"That's unfortunate." Fitz smiled.

"And how is that?" The woman said turning to him.

"Well, I was actually planning on seducing you."

"Oh really now?" The woman laughed.

"Yes." Fitz said taking a sip of his scotch. "Really."

The woman laughed as she stared him in the face. She could tell his type by the look in his eye; he was

the type to take you home, give you mind blowing sex and never call you again. He was extremely

handsome and his demeanour only added onto his incredible looks.

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?" She giggled.

"Is it really that important?" Fitz smirked.

"It's Osha." She smiled.

"I'm Fitz." Fitz said as he bit down on his lip. "So Osha, tell me about your husband."

"His name is Jackson. He's away for a week in Boston for business."

"You mean to tell me your husband left a woman as beautiful as you alone for an entire week?"

Osha nodded. "That he did."

"Well he screwed up."

"And how is that?" Osha said batting her lashes.

"Because I would very much like to take you home Osha."

"You're quite blunt aren't you?"

"I am. Is it working?"

Osha stared at him seductively before finishing off her glass of red wine. She cleared her throat and got up from her seat.

"Lets go." She smiled.

Fitz bit his lip leaving his half empty drink on the counter. He got up taking Osha's hand in his as he guided her out of the bar and to his car.

* * *

"We have that meeting with Brian now." Olivia said as she opened the door to Fitz's office the next day.

"I know." Fitz growled as he got out of his seat.

Olivia rolled her eyes and waited for him to leave his office so she could follow behind. Once they got to

Brian's office she sat beside Harrison. Harrison, Sally, Hollis and Jennifer; Hollis's intern were already seated.

"Okay, now that we're all here we can start." Brian smiled. "So I'm sending you all to New York."

"Wait what?!" Jennifer gasped.

"I'm sending you all to our New York office." Brian smiled.

"May I ask why?" Sally said.

"We have a list of big potential new clients in New York and I'd like to send my best team there. That includes you Sally as well as Fitz and Hollis. Along with our lovely new interns. We have executives from these companies which we're going to be meeting with for a big dinner. It's basically going to be one big schmooze fest."

The group nodded as they continued to listen to Brian.

"You'll be staying at the Trump hotel and your flight leaves two days from now at 7 A.M. You're staying for two nights and then back to L.A. the next morning. I hope I don't have to talk to you about a dress code for the dinner."

Hollis chuckled. "Suit and tie, we get it Bry."

"Formal. Very formal." Brian smiled. "The dinner is the first night you get there, the second day you'll be meeting with clients and you have a free night off in New York. Understood?"

"Understood." The group said in unison.

"Work hard, play later." Brian nodded. "Okay you're free to go now."

Everyone rose from their seats and started to make their way out of his office.

Olivia looked to Harrison who had the same expression on his face as she did. Considering how things were between her and Fitz, this trip could mean one thing and one thing only; trouble.

* * *

**So a lot of you hate Fitz. As much as I understand that I think Fitz's actions are some what justified. Many of you asked for Liv and Stephen sex so :) So the trip to New York.. Leave me some of your predictions for what you think might happen!**

**Leave reviews! :) x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	4. Sweet Nothing

_Hey guys. The Liv sleeping with Stephen without a condom was sloppy on my part. Just to be clear she doesn't have an STD. My apologizes for sloppiness, please excuse me._

_P.S: To the guest review who looks out for the titles of the chapters for hints about the chapter... I LOVE YOU. x_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Sweet Nothing_

_Sweet Nothing - Florence + The Machine (Feat. Calvin Harris) _

**_"You took my heart and you held it in your mouth_**

**_And with a word all my love came rushing out_**

**_And every whisper, it's the worst,_**

**_Emptied out by a single word_**

**_There is a hollow in me now_**

**_So I put my faith in something unknown_**

**_I'm living on such sweet nothing_**

**_But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold_**

**_I'm living on such sweet nothing"_**

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Stephen smiled as he kissed Olivia's forehead. They were lying in her bed naked as the California sun blared through the window.

"Good morning." She smiled as she pressed her lips to his. "How did you sleep?" She said pulling away.

"Like a baby. How about yourself?"

"I slept great." Olivia smiled as she snuggled into him.

"Last night was absolutely incredible." Stephen breathed.

"I agree." Olivia smiled. "Thank you for not pressuring me into anything."

"Olivia I would wait however you wanted me to." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Because I don't have to get ready for work for another twenty minutes." Olivia smirked.

"Oh really?" Stephen laughed as he got on top of her. "Well we better not waste anytime then." Stephen said before kissing her lips once more.

**XXXXX **

"I can't believe you're leaving me already!" Stephen teased as he dressed himself. "So you just use me more sex and now you're off to NYC."

"Exactly." Olivia winked.

"Can't say I blame you. I am an incredible lover." He laughed.

"You're alright." Olivia teased.

"That's not what you said last night. Or twenty minutes ago."

"Leave me alone!" Olivia laughed.

"Are you going to miss me?" Stephen laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course. I'll call you the moment I get in okay." Olivia said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Stephen smiled. "Are we exclusive?"

"I guess so." Olivia smiled.

* * *

"I'm ready to sleep." Harrison said as he boarded the plane.

"Don't you dare leave me alone!" Olivia sighed. "You know I can't sleep on planes."

"Sorry Liv. But I got absolutely no sleep last night."

"Neither did I." Olivia snickered.

"What?! Really?" Harrison gasped as him and Olivia took their seats in first class together.

"Really." Olivia said.

"After 3 years!" Harrison teased.

"Shut up. Not all of us can have a million and one girlfriends."

"It takes a special talent to be this alluring." Harrison laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Harrison. She was about to say something when Fitz, Hollis and Sally boarded the plane. At the sight of him Olivia quickly sunk into her lounge style chair and kept her mouth shut.

"Well isn't this cozy." Hollis boomed. Olivia found his accent annoying yet amusing. Hollis sounded as if they had picked him straight out of a trailer park however he was flithy rich and one of the most successful lawyers at the firm.

"I hate planes, I hate flying. I'd very much like this to be over with." Sally sighed as she sat down.

_"Me too."_ Olivia thought to herself as she watched Fitz take his seat out of the corner of her eye.

"Ms. Sally you always have a complaint." Hollis teased.

"Quiet Hollis." Sally said. "I'm already nervous I do not need you chiming in."

Olivia slyly watched Fitz. He looked thoroughly unimpressed. She could tell he was eager to spend this trip with her as much as kid would be to go to the dentist. He looked angry as he flicked through the movie selections on the screen.

"Fitzy! You sure look happy." Hollis chuckled.

"I'm peachy." Fitz said dryly as he discretely shot Olivia a dirty look. "Just peachy."

Olivia's face burnt up as his eyes pierced hers with daggers. She felt as if his death looks truly ate away at her each them. His eyes were so piercing and blue, he had the ability to use them for good or evil. When they were uses for good you saw nothing but love and adoration as you looked into them. But for evil; it was if they could melt the flesh off of your face.

Harrison caught the look that Fitz gave Olivia. He reached over and patted her on the leg.

"Two days." Harrison whispered. "You can do it."

Olivia smiled at Harrison before exhaling deeply. As much as she wanted to believe him, that it was just two days; she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if she would be able to last two full days with him.

* * *

"Pope." Olivia said as she checked into the Trump International Hotel and Tower.

She looked to her right to see Fitz checking in beside her. Only two nights and this trip would be over. She had two nights to follow him around and watch him schmooze with clientss. Then she could go home and the trip would be over. Then she could breath again; she could finally relax.

They got to in the elevator and rode up to the 12th floor together. The door opened and Olivia awkwardly exited as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

"Do you just need me to shadow you or is there anything else?"

Fitz shook his head. "You're just shadowing me. Hopefully we can get out of that dinner as soon as possible."

"What time is the function?"

"The reservation is for 7:30."

"I'll see you then." Olivia nodded before heading into her room.

* * *

"You look amazing." Harrison smiled as Olivia came out of her hotel bathroom. Olivia's hair was pin straight as she wore a white off the shoulder body dress with black pumps.

"I don't know how I feel about this dress." Olivia said.

"Stephen would be one jealous man if he could see you right now."

Olivia blushed. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For pushing me, for pushing me into him. I'm glad you did."

Harrison smiled. "Just call me cupid."

"I'm serious." Olivia said.

"I always look out for you Liv, you know that. You deserve some happiness and Stephen is a good guy. He really likes you."

"Thank you. I really like him." Olivia smiled. "Hows Vanessa?"

"A fucking lunatic." Harrison groaned. "I'm starting to think it's me."

"What's you?"

"That I'm the problem. I turn these women into complete psychopath's."

"And how exactly did you figure this out?" Olivia laughed as she joining Harrison by sitting on the bed.

"Here me out okay." Harrison sighed and Olivia nodded. "Every single woman I've had sex with has turned into a basket case."

Olivia howled with laughter. "Please continue."

"Lets take Alyssa for a start. We all used to be friends with her until we starting dating. The second me and her start banging, BAM she's lunatic. Then Carla; sweet, innocent and nice. The second we start going out; she completely loses mind. Then lastly lets take Vanessa. The only reason I started dating her was because she a hot yoga teacher. Yoga teachers are supposed to sane and relaxed."

"So what's wrong with Vanessa now?" Olivia laughed.

"She printed out all of my text messages from last month. All 4000 of them... She highlighted all of the ones she says we need to 'discuss'." Harrison groaned. "I swear to god Olivia. It has to me."

"Harrison... We've had sex. I'm perfectly normal."

"That's the biggest joke I've EVER heard. You might be the worst." Harrison teased.

Olivia playfully hit him. "Shut your mouth you man whore."

Harrison went to respond but his phone went off. He had received a text message. He unlocked it to see another essay from Vanessa outlining what a 'son of a bitch' he was.

"I'm done." Harrison groaned. "If I don't find myself a proper, sane woman soon, I might kill myself."

Olivia giggled as she patted his back. "I'm going to see my sister tomorrow. Come with me and I'll tell her to invite her friends."

"Valerie is still in NYC?" Harrison said looking up.

"She likes it here. She just moved out of Derrick's apartment when they broke up."

"Oh." Harrison said nodded his head. A sly smile crept across his face.

"Harrison." Olivia said sharply.

"Yes Liv?"

"Do not go even think about trying to go for my sister."

"I wasn't even thinking about it until you just mentioned it." Harrison smiled. He was lying; Harrison had a crush on Valerie since he first met her at Olivia's 5th birthday.

"You'd better not." Olivia said trying her best not to laugh. "Now lets go. We're going to be late and you have to meet Sally."

"Are you going to be okay? With him.." Harrison said standing up.

"I'm always okay. I'm moving on Harrison." Olivia smiled as he helped her up. They walked out of her hotel room. Olivia watched as Harrison went downstairs to meet Sally. Olivia swallowed as she went to Fitz's hotel door and knocked.

"One minute." He yelled through the door.

Olivia nodded as she stepped back. She pretended to be responding to a text message as she heard him approach and open the door.

"Oh." He said as he opened the door. "I thought you might have been Hollis."

"Hollis is already downstairs. I was told to come and get you."

Fitz scoffed. "Do I need a baby sitter or something?"

"I'm just following instructions. Harrison is to do the same with Sally. Its nothing personal."

Fitz scoffed at her as he grabbed his jacket on behind the door before leaving his hotel room. "I'd really appreciate it if we didn't fight in front of executives." He said as they walked down the hallway.

"I couldn't agree more." Olivia said running after him. He was speeding down the hallway.

"So. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

"How is that to work if I'm supposed to be shadowing you?" Olivia panted as she finally caught up with him. She nearly tripped over her own feet chasing after him in heels.

"Clearly, we can't get along. So I don't know how this is ever going to work."

"It won't." Olivia said. "Fitz I'm trying to make this work for the both of us but you can't just shut me out."

"You mean like what you did to me?" Fitz growled as he turned around to face her.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Olivia said as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"I don't." Fitz said clearing his throat.

Olivia nodded not pushing the subject any farther. She knew he was still so hurt and angry and it was wise to just leave it. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Watch me schmooze, take notes of the executives and that's it. Eat your dinner do whatever you want just pretend to look like you're paying attention to what I'm doing." Fitz said as the elevator arrived.

"Okay." Olivia sighed as they both stepped into the elevator. It was going to be a long long night.

* * *

The dinner had gone well. Fitz, Sally and Hollis had charmed their way through the potential clients. Brian was thoroughly happy at the results and business deals that were sure to take place the next day. Olivia knew Fitz would do a great job, when he wanted to be he had the most smooth charm about him. He could charm the skirt off of a nun if he wanted to.

"This is brutal." Harrison whispered to Olivia.

"I know." Olivia sighed. "I just want to go to sleep."

"I hear you."

"Olivia! Harrison!" Hollis boomed. "Quit being such party poopers and have a drink." He waved them over to the bar where everyone else was having a drink.

Olivia nodded and her Harrison made their way over to the bar. It was clear most of them were slightly intoxicated.

"Who's been drinking without me?" Harrison teased.

"Here!" Hollis laughed as he handed Harrison and Olivia two glasses of scotch.

"I don't really drink scotch." Olivia said awkwardly.

"The dinner and meetings have gone perfectly. Come on." Hollis smiled. "Even Ms. Sally is drinking!"

"Excuse me Hollis?" Sally laughed as she sipped her drink.

"I hate scotch." Olivia whispered to Harrison.

"Just drink it, we're interns. Beggars can't be choosers."

Olivia nodded as she downed the brown booze in one. Her throat burned and she let out cough.

"You really don't like scotch?" An executive said turning to Olivia.

"No." She laughed smiling.

"Try their mojitos. I have to warn you their strong." He laughed.

"Oh it's okay I'm ok—"

"Two mojitos please!" He smiled turning to the bartender.

**XXXXXX**

One too many mojitos later Olivia was standing by the bar; drunk. Everyone was intoxicated and chatting happily amongst each other. However Olivia needed a moment to gather her thoughts; she was struggling to hang onto the little sobriety she had left. However that moment was not now as Fitz walked over to her. She could tell by his stance that he was drunk; really really drunk.

"You broke my heart you know." Fitz said as he looked down at her.

"You're still breaking mine." Olivia whimpered.

"I don't care." Fitz spat.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know." He slurred.

"If you hate me so much why are you talking to me?" Olivia asked.

"When did I say I hated you?" Fitz smirked. It was obvious he had way too much to drink.

"My first day. And pretty much ever other day after that."

"Oh." Fitz laughed as he turned to face the bartender. He beckoned him over.

"Oh?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Do you want a drink?" Fitz laughed.

"What?"

"Do you want another drink? Because I don't think I'm drunk enough to have this conversation."

Olivia sighed. Any chance of remaining remotely sober went out the window as she nodded.

**XXXXX**

"Shh." Olivia laughed as her and Fitz snuck away from the function. They had managed to leave undetected. Intoxicated beyond belief they stumbled their way to the elevator.

Fitz pressed the elevator button laughing to himself as they waited for it to come. When it finally came Olivia wobbled in and Fitz followed behind her. He pressed the twelfth floor button before leaning up against the wall.

Olivia stood opposite him as she drunkily hummed along to the elevator music causing Fitz to laugh.

"Do you not like my singing?" Olivia laughed.

"No." Fitz chuckled.

"You don't like my singing mhm." Olivia slurred as she wobbled over to him. She pressed her body to his.

"Nope." Fitz laughed.

"Then how about my dancing." Olivia said as she turned around so her back was to his chest. She ground her hips and ass into the zipper of his pants. Olivia bent over continuing to gyrate her ass into his crotch at agonizing so pace.

Fitz groaned at Olivia grinding on him. It didn't take him a minute to get hard. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer into him. At this point he didn't care that the elevator could open at any floor; he was too drunk and his desire for her was overwhelming.

Olivia's dancing session was short lived as the elevator dinged as they reached the tweflth floor. She immediately jumped to her feet.

"This is us." Olivia laughed.

Fitz chuckled as he guided them both out of the elevator as they both drunkly stumbled out.

"This is me." Olivia said as she almost fell into her door. She put out her arm stopping her from falling.

Fitz made his way over to her door to stand behind her.

"Can I come in?" He breathed behind her.

"What?" Olivia said as she turned around to face him.

Fitz stepped in closer to her and put his arm out around her to support himself. He was breathing heavily as he looked upon her.

"I want to come inside."

"Fitz don't—"

"You miss me don't you?" He panted. He grazed his hand across her bare arm and Olivia inhaled at his touch.

Olivia opened her mouth. She wanted to tell him to get off, she wanted to tell him that he was wrong; she didn't miss him. But that would be complete lies. So instead she stood there silent just staring at him.

"I know you miss me. I see the way you look at me Olivia. Tell me you miss me."

"I miss you." Olivia whimpered.

"I miss the way your pussy tastes. Do I still make you wet?" Fitz panted as he dropped his hands to her waist.

Olivia tried to say something but nothing came out; her words were stuck in her throat. She simply nodded at him.

"No one fucks you the way I can. I'll do it better than your boyfriend and you know it." Fitz said as he brought his fingers to run up her dress stopping at her thigh.

"I miss you Fitz." Olivia sighed and her voice cracked.

"Then let me in."

And in her drunken state Olivia did just that. She let him in; not only into her room and underwear but back into her heart. For the first time after reuniting with him; she let her guard down. She finally allowed herself to admit to him that she did miss him. Even if she needed to drink half the bar she finally said it.

Olivia opened the door and struggled to find the light switch. The room was pitch black except for the light radiating off of the alarm clock.

"Leave it." Fitz breathed as he grabbed her face.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth and slowly began to walk them towards her bed. Their hands were everywhere; ridding each other of the clothing between them. The layers of fabric that was separating what they both desperately craved; skin on skin contact. The contact they had both been dying for since the moment Olivia started her internship. The contact that would connect them all night long and into the early morning.

Fitz lifted Olivia slowly onto the bed. He quickly rid himself of his boxers and tossed them to the ground. Olivia inched back on the bed as he crawled on top of her. He pushed Olivia back onto her back and used his hands to keep her arms above her head as he kissed on her neck. A low moan escaped Olivia's lips as she felt his lips back on her skin. She felt as if she skin ignited at his touch. He still had the ability to completely and totally consume her in every way. He was suffocating her with his kiss and with his touch. Every move his lips made, every inch of skin his hands touched made Olivia's heart skip a beat.

She was naked, not physically but emotionally. Olivia was lying out on a limb for him; she finally allowing herself to feel again. To accept everything again; to allow all of these flooding emotions to overcome her. Allowing her past to seep back in again.

Fitz slowly and deliberately undid the her bra. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and slowly began to suck as her nipple began hard in his mouth. He closed his teeth on them causing Olivia to cry out. Fitz, finally releasing his hold on Olivia's arms moved his hands to slid down her body. He felt her skin; every single inch of it. His hands were everywhere. Her hair, breasts, thighs, ass, back, stomach; everywhere. Fitz teased her as he slowly slid her panties down her legs and ultimately off her body.

He moved his lips back to her mouth as their tongues duelled. She sat up and his hands ran through her hair leaving it messy and tangled. Olivia ran her hands up and down his chest feeling his naked body once again. His chest was even more toned than she remembered as his arms were definitely bigger. Fitz slid his thumb down her body to rub her swollen clit. Olivia gasped as she slowly began to lower herself down until she was back on back; not breaking the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he slid two fingers into her and began to pump. The moans started out low and small bur gradually became higher, louder and longer as time progress.

"You're still so tight." Fitz panted as he broke the kiss. He watched the orgasm he was giving her slowly begin to take over her body as she began to tense up.

Olivia cried out as the orgasm hit her body in waves. It took her a few moments to recover and regulate her breathing. The moment she did she rolled them over so she was on top. Fitz sat up and inched them back so his back was pressed against the head board; sitting upright. Olivia took no time in slowly easing herself onto him. Fitz groaned at the feeling of her tightening around him. They both took a moment to enjoy the sensation of being connected once again. Olivia, very slowly and exaggerated began to ride him. She ground her hips into him as she moved her hands to his shoulders for support.

Fitz moved his lips to kiss on her chest once again as his hands met her hips. His hands followed the rhythm and which her hips were moving. He groaned as she purposely slowed down the pace to drive him insane. Fitz used his hands in order to drive Olivia's hips into him faster. Olivia was moving at a pace at which both of them were enjoying. No words left their mouths. Just heaving breathing, moans and cries of pleasure filled the room. Olivia cried out as she felt Fitz began to rub on her clit again.

"Oh my god." She whimpered as she threw her head back. Her hair dangled onto her back as she moaned. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and rode him even faster pushing them both over the edge. Fitz let out a low moan as he came and Olivia followed soon after. She pressed her head to his chest as she tried to gather herself. She didn't have much time as Fitz tossed her onto her back, put her legs on his shoulders and began round 2.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! x**

**Leave reviews like always :)) x**

**I've finished chapter 5,6,7 for this story so regular updates for the next couple of days!**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	5. Heartbreaker

_Hey guys. So the start of this chapter is M, so if you're not into that sort of thing sorry. I feel like I've lost my freak title so I'm trying to regain it hahah. _

* * *

_Chapter 5: Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker - MSTRKRFT (Feat. John Legend)_

**_"You're in my mind_**

**_You're in my heart _**

**_I wish I knew right from the start_**

**_All my friends said you'd break my heart_**

**_A heartbreaker right from the start"_**

* * *

**Asphyxiophilia:** _The intentional restriction of oxygen to the brain for sexual arousal._

* * *

3:30 AM after 5 rounds; breathing heavily Olivia watched as Fitz kissed his way down from her neck to her lower stomach. Olivia's stomach contracted in anticipation as his arms slid under her legs to hold her thighs; locking her in place. He began to kiss the sensitive skin on her inner thighs; knowing exactly which spots to bite. Having been together as long as they were they it was needless to say the sex between them was nothing less than euphoric. They knew each others bodies better than they knew their own. Fitz knew exactly where to kiss and Olivia knew exactly where to touch. It's indescribable; having someone know you better than you know yourself; in every way.

Locking her hips in place Fitz began to move his lips to kiss her sex. Olivia's body began to tense up at the sensation of his tongue on her. She moved her hands to slid through and play with his curls. How she missed the way his hair felt as she ran her hands through it. Olivia was still very drunk but she was also high; high off her love for him and high off her sexual ecstasy.

Fitz let out a muffled moan as he slid one hand off of her thigh and brought it down. He used two fingers to slowly drive in and out of her; rocking her body up and down on the mattress. Olivia let out moans as her hips began to move in sync with his fingers. Her legs began to shake as he sped up the speed at which his fingers were driving in and out of her along with his tongue pleasuring her. Fitz knew when she was moments away from exploding and moved his mouth to her neck. He sucked and bit down on her neck as he continued to use his fingers to play with her. He slowed down the pace at which he was teasing her in order to drive her insane.

"Are you going to cum for me?" He growled.

Olivia couldn't answer. Her entire body was contracting. Her toes curled and her back arched in response to him. She let out whimpers begging him to stop teasing her. She gripped his hair harder as the contractions in her stomach became more powerful.

"Stop it." Olivia whimpered.

"Stop what?" Fitz snarled.

"Torturing me." Olivia panted.

Fitz smirked. He was still drunk; very drunk in fact. He straddled her waist locking her hips beneath him.

"You want torture Olivia? You haven't seen me torture you."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She drunkly giggled and bit down on her lip; a silent form of her consent.

"Don't move a fucking inch, unless I tell you to." Fitz growled. He grabbed rock hard member and slowly eased himself into her. Olivia's mouth opened and she squirmed slightly at the sensation of him entering her once again.

"Don't. Move." Fitz hissed. "Do you understand?"

Olivia swallowed hard and nodded her head ever so slightly. Olivia looked into his eyes and found nothing but anger and hunger as he wrapped his hands around her neck. Fitz felt her swallow as he slowly began to thrust himself into her. Olivia closed her eyes and let out wordless moans as she wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist.

"Stop. Moving." Fitz spat as he tightened his his grip on her throat. He continued to pound into her picking up his speed to a rate which caused Olivia to cry out.

"Look at me." Fitz growled at Olivia who was moaning uncontrollably with her eyes closed. Her legs were shaking around him and he knew she was close. Olivia opened her eyes and gasped as Fitz tightened his grip even further on her neck, pushing her deep into the mattress. He looked down to watch himself slide in and out of her.

Olivia let out a low whimper that Fitz recognized too well. With that he pressed down on her neck; choking her as he watched her cum. Nothing but absolute pleasure washed over Olivia's body as she gasped for air while a powerful orgasm rocked her body. Fitz let out a low growl as he released inside of her and finally loosened his grip on her neck. He rolled off of her and onto space beside her as they both tried to come down off their sexual high. Olivia lay their panting; finally being able to breath again.

**XXXXX**

_Beep. Beep._ Olivia's alarm clock on her was ringing. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to light blaring through the window. It was far too far and early for Olivia to get up. She felt terrible; head pounding, ears ringing, eyes groggy and her stomach was hurting. It was evident she was extremely hungover.

She ran her hand along her face as she let out a slight groan. _What on earth did I do last night?"_ Olivia asked herself as she looked down to see two hands wrapped around her. One hand was firmly holding one of her breasts while the other was holding onto her stomach, and that's when she saw it, exactly what she did last night; Fitz. Fitz was naked, and to her surprise he was spooning her.

Olivia shook her head, there was no way she could have. This had to be some type of dream. There was no possible way this happened. He was constantly bringing it to her attention how much he hated her. How bad of a person she was and how little she mean't to him. But then all the images of last night came flooding back and she remembered exactly how it happened. With the expense of the bar downstairs they had sex; 7 times.

Olivia shook her head as she carefully turned off her phone alarm, not waking him up in the process. She didn't know how to do it.

_Hey. Good morning Fitz. _

_How are you? Morning. _

_Morning! Did you have a good time last night? I did. _

_Hi. 7 rounds last night huh?_

All of those sounded absolutely terrible. Olivua couldn't wrap her head around any of what had happened. She slowly tried to loosen herself from his hold but he gripped her tighter.

"Wait for me." Fitz mumbled.

Olivia turned her head to sleep Fitz fast asleep; sleep talking.

"Wait for me." He mumbled once more. "I need you. Wait for me."

Olivia shook her head. _What the hell and who the hell was he talking to_? Before she knew it she had tapped him; waking him up. She instantly regretted it as she wasn't sure how he would react.

Fitz slowly woke up and groaned with his eyes still shut.

"5 minutes." He groaned.

"Um Fitz." Olivia whimpered awkwardly.

Fitz immediately sprung out of the bed at the sound of her voice. "No..." He growled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't have gone back there.

"Fitz look—"

"NO." He yelled as he raced around the room trying to find his clothes.

"Can you just listen to me for a minute!" Olivia pleaded as she wrapped a sheet around her body.

"Stay **AWAY** from me." Fitz roared. He quickly redressed himself. "I can't fucking believe this. How drunk did you get me!"

"What?!" Olivia gasped.

"I don't believe this shit." Fitz said shaking his head as he put on his shoes. "This was a fucking mistake. I knew I should have fired you the moment I saw you again." He boomed before storming out of the room leaving Olivia in her room.

Olivia's mouth was open but no words left her lips. She had nothing; absolutely nothing to say. She had allowed herself to go back there again; stupid and drunk and he left her high and dry. He had called it a _"fucking mistake"_ before storming out. She tried her very best not to cry as she got ready. She couldn't allow him to get the better of her because if she did everything would be ruined. Her three years of convincing herself she was over him would be ruined. She was nothing more than a pair of legs to him anymore and she couldn't allow herself to cry over him.

Olivia got to the shower before she began to cry. It wasn't a cry, it was more of a hysterical bawl until her chest heaved.

After getting out of the shower and wiping the mirror free of fog and steam, Olivia came to realize the skin around her neck was completely raw. It was red and sore; looking as if she had just gotten attacked.

"Fucking great." Olivia muttered to herself as she went to go find herself a scarf.

**XXXXX**

"You have a meeting with Sally discussing new clients." Olivia said through Fitz's door. She had found herself a scarf gotten dressed. After pulling herself together she decided she would do what she always did; pushed through. Like he said it was a mistake; a fucking mistake.

"When?"

"20 minutes." Olivia yelled getting no response. She waited and waited but still no acknowledgement. Olivia stood outside his door for about 5 minutes until he came outside.

Without a word to her Fitz made his way down the hallway as he buttoned up his blazer. Olivia followed after him as she handed him the documents he needed to be briefed on.

"Here's a list of the clients you and Sally will be meeting with all day." Olivia panted.

Fitz said nothing he just snatched the paper out of her hand.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Olivia whimpered.

"No." Fitz said dryly as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"But—"

"But nothing. There's nothing to say. I made a stupid stupid stupid mistake. My judgement was impaired and I allowed you in again. Just because I can't control my erections around you does not mean I want you. I don't want you and I'll never want you." Fitz spat.

And with that the elevator door opened. He stepped in and closed it behind him leaving Olivia in the hallway.

* * *

"Where the hell did you get up to last night?" Harrison sighed. Sally had approved for both of them to go to lunch.

"No where. I just left early."

"I recall Fitz leaving early as well."

"Nothing happened Harrison. He must have left after me because I didn't see him." Olivia lied.

"Mhm."

"You see the way he treats me. You know first hand how much he hates me. How could you even suggest that we would ever?"

"Because I know how weak you are when it comes to him. I know you prioritize him over yourself any day of the week."

Olivia didnt say anything she just continued to look down at her food.

"So I'm going to ask you. Did anything happen?"

"Harrison drop it." Olivia spat as she pushed away her plate of food. "Leave it alone."

"You didn't..."

"I already feel stupid. Just stop."

"How many times?"

"What?" Olivia said looking up from the table.

"How many times did you do it Liv?"

"I don't know. 7 or 8." She said looking down.

"Stephen is going to die when he hears this Olivia."

"You CAN'T tell him!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm not going to, you are. You have to. Olivia he really likes you."

"I can't tell him. It was a stupid drunken mistake and it's not going to happen again." Olivia said. "Promise me you won't tell him."

"Olivia..."

"Promise me!" She boomed.

"Okay." Harrison sighed. "I promise."

"It never happened. You keep your mouth shut and we all move on. Did anyone else see?"

"Nope. I left not too long after you did, thats when I noticed you were gone."

"Good." Olivia exhaled. "You won't tell, I'm not going to tell and Fitz sure as hell won't tell anyone."

Harrison sighed. "Liv how could you... You've come so far."

"I made a mistake okay. People make mistakes."

"Don't feed me that bullshit. You're staying in my room tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous Harrison. People already speculate there's something going on between us. Imagine what they would think if we shared a room."

"You mean what would Fitz think." Harrison spat.

"Him included. It doesn't look very professional." Olivia lied.

"Do you trust yourself to be two doors down from him?"

"No." Olivia sighed.

"Then you're staying in my room. No if, and's or but's." Harrison said sharply. "Nice scarf by the way."

"Look if you're going to—"

"Pull it up higher." Harrison said awkwardly. "I can see the marks."

* * *

"Call Mike Thomas. Schedule a 9am meeting with him and his son tomorrow in LA." Fitz said.

"Okay." Olivia nodded as she scribbled it down onto a pad of paper. "Where?"

"I don't know Olivia. Perhaps the office where all of the other meeting take place." Fitz lashed sarcastically.

"It's just because the last time you met them at the coffee shop in Beverly Hills so I assumed—"

"You assumed?"

"No sorry." Olivia whimpered shaking her head.

"No." Fitz barked sarcastically. "Please Olivia. Tell me exactly what you assumed."

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

Fitz scoffed. "Your apologizes have as much value as your word. So save them for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do." Fitz was fuming. He was more angry at himself for allowing himself to go back there, for letting her back in. He felt as if he had cracked and he was taking all his angry out on her once more.

"Is that everything?" Olivia sighed.

"You can go."

Olivia nodded and quickly turned to exit the office.

"Actually there is one thing you can do for me."

Olivia turned around and nodded trying her best not to cry. She couldn't let him see her cry; she wouldn't allow it.

"I'd like a coffee." Fitz grinned devilishly.

"What?" Olivia choked.

"Are you deaf?"

"No." Olivia said shaking her head. "It's just I thought my duties were to shadow you and—"

"I will tell you exactly what your duties are." Fitz boomed. "I'd like a coffee if that's not to much to ask."

Olivia nodded. She knew he was doing this to humiliate her. She had been outlined her duties of her internship which included shadowing, filing and that type of work. Gideon had assured them their internship would not include degrading things such as coffee or lunch runs.

"Sugar or cream?" Olivia breathed looking down at her feet.

"Don't pretend you don't know how I like my coffee." Fitz growled with sarcasm.

Olivia didn't bother to nod or respond she simply just swiftly exited the office and headed to the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

"Thank god the day is over." Olivia exhaled as she flopped onto Harrison's bed.

"I hear you. I'm excited for tonight." Harrison smiled as his hips did a little wiggle.

"I hope I don't have to remind you." Olivia sighed.

"Hands off Valerie. I know."

"Good." Olivia smiled. "I need to get so drunk tonight."

"Did you not learn ANYTHING from yesterday. You and alcohol don't mix."

"Alcohol and I are fine. It's merely Fitz and I that don't mix."

"Touche." Harrison nodded. "I'm going to go shower."

Olivia nodded as she laid down on his bed. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"A suit." Harrison yelled.

"Fancy eh?" Olivia laughed as she exited the room. She headed to her room to get changed.

After 15 minutes of decisions Olivia decided on a red pencil skirt, a white cashmere turtle neck with a black trench coat and white pumps.

She exited her room only to see Hollis and Fitz walking down the hall.

"Going somewhere?" Hollis chuckled.

"I'm going to meet my sister for drinks with Harrison." Olivia smiled at Hollis. She could feel Fitz's death stares burn through the side of her face.

"Well give your sister a hello for me. Enjoy yourself. You look beautiful. Where are you going for drinks? If you don't mind me asking." Hollis smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed. "Its called the Pegu Club; some cocktail bar in Soho."

"How funny. Fitz and I were just downstairs asking for the best bars in the city." Hollis smiled.

"You'll find something you'll like. This city is fill of bars. I should really get going though. Enjoy your night gentlemen." Olivia said with a weak smile before speeding down the hallway.

"She is too sexy." Hollis smirked turning to Fitz. "Why the hell haven't you gone there yet?"

"Don't." Fitz spat coldly as he opened his door.

* * *

"Why am I so nervous?" Harrison laughed as they got into a cab.

"I don't know." Olivia laughed. "Hopefully she brought decent friends."

"Where are you going?" The cab driver said.

"The Pegu Club in Soho." Harrison said as he closed the door behind him.

The can driver nodded before driving off.

"Are her friends cute?" Harrison laughed.

"Yes." Olivia smiled. "By the way was the break up with Vanessa?"

"Not good..." Harrison sighed. "She didn't take it well."

"How do you know? You haven't been together that long. How upset could she have possibly been?"

"She was pissed Olivia. Pissed is a complete understatement actually."

"This is exactly why you don't send flirty text messages."

"I don't consider a winky face cheating, sorry." Harrison laughed.

"When will you ever learn?"

"Hopefully soon. These women are starting to give me grey hair."

"Harrison you have no hair." Olivia laughed as she playfully pinched him.

"We're here." The cab driver smiled as he pulled over to the side.

"Thank you." Olivia said. "How much?"

"$17.95." He said.

Harrison handed him a $20 dollar bill as they both jumped out of the cab.

"Are you nervous?" Olivia teased linking her arm around his as they walked up to the bar.

"No." Harrison laughed. "I'm a charmer." He said as he opened the door for them.

The cocktail bar was dimly lit as expected. The music was a mix of indie and electronic. The setting was personal yet not too intimate.

"Hello." The hostess smiled. "Do you have a reservation?"

"We're meeting someone under the name of Valerie." Olivia smiled.

The hostess smiled. "Follow me." She said as she guided them right to the table at the back where Valerie and her four friends were seated.

"LIV!" Valerie boomed jumping out of her seat. She launched herself at Olivia.

"Hey Val." Olivia smiled as she hugged tightly onto her sister. They embraced for what seemed like forever until they pulled apart. "Val you remember Harrison right?"

"Harrison!?" Valerie gasped. "You look so different! You're all grown up." She said before grabbing him in for a long hug. Valerie clearly already had a glass of wine.

"Long time no see." Harrison smiled as Valerie pulled away.

"Harrison these are my friends Jennifer, Farah, Zoey and Pauline." Valerie smiled as she introduced Harrison to her friends.

Harrison went over and began to make small chat with the women. They were all gorgeous however none of them even came close to Valerie.

"Why didn't you tell me Harrison got so hot!" Valerie whispered into Olivia's ear as they sat down joining the rest of the group at the circular table.

"No Valerie." Olivia whispered back. "Stay away."

Valerie scoffed. "No promises."

"Val trust me you don't want to—" Olivia tried to whisper back but was overshadow by Valerie.

"So! Who wants some drinks!" Valerie boomed.

**XXXXX**

"AHH!" Olivia cringed as her throat burned in reaction to the vodka shot she had just downed with Pauline.

"One more!" Pauline laughed.

"I don't know if I can handle one more." Olivia laughed.

"Of course you can!" Pauline said as she handed Olivia another shot.

Olivia sniffed the shot as it looked different to the one she just had.

"What is this?" She laughed.

"It's Bombay sapphire." Farah smiled as she distributed everyone a shot.

"Bombay? I've never heard of it. What is that?" Olivia giggled.

"It's gin Olivia. Just drink it!" Valerie laughed. "On 3 okay? 1... 2... 3..."

Everyone brought the shot glass up to their mouthes downing the the alcohol before slamming the shot glass back on the table.

"Oh my GOD." Olivia screamed as the gin burnt her throat.

"It's strong isn't it?" Zoey laughed putting her arm around Olivia.

"So strong!"

"One more round!" Farah smiled. "I've already bought the shots."

"One more and I'm done!" Olivia laughed.

"I'm going to grab myself a beer." Harrison said getting up to go to the bar.

Farah smiled as she distributed the shots.

"Actually, I feel like a beer myself." Valerie lied as she scurried over to the bar.

"Whatever! More for us!" Zoey laughed.

"Harrison Wright." Valerie smiled as she joined him at the bar. "My my haven't you gotten handsome."

"I've always been handsome." Harrison teased.

"Is that so?" Valerie laughed.

"Yes. But you were always too cool for me."

"Well am I too cool for you now?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Harrison smiled. He was definitely putting on the charm.

"Buy me another drink and I might." Valerie flirted as she sat in the stool beside him.

Harrison beckoned over the bartender. "What would you like?" He said turning to Valerie.

"A dirty martini." Valerie smiled.

"How dirty do you like your martini's ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"Filthy." Valerie said staring into Harrison's eyes and she licked her lips.

**XXX**

Two martini's and a beer later Harrison and Valerie found themselves swapping spit in the bathroom.

"Olivia's going to kill us." Valerie panted as Harrison kissed on her neck.

"I know. But I'm willing to take my chances if you are." He breathed as he stopped kissing her.

Valerie nodded. "Stay here. I'll give Olivia cab fair and come back. Then we can go back to mine." She smiled.

"Okay." Harrison bit his lip as he watched her leave the bathroom.

Valerie quickly made her way back to table to find her sister and four friends extremely intoxicated.

"Oh my god." She laughed. "Guys!"

"Hey Valerie." Olivia slurred. Olivia's head was in Zoey's lap.

"Okay all of you UP now!" Valerie said as all of the women got up from the table.

"What about the bill?" Olivia laughed.

"I'll get it. Lets just get you into a cab okay."

**XXXXX**

"Is everything okay?" Harrison said as Valerie finally came back inside the bathroom.

"Yes. Everyone is in cabs home." She smiled. "Now... Lets go home."

"Right behind you." Harrison laughed as she dragged him out of the bathroom. Harrison completely forgot about keeping Olivia away from Fitz tonight, the only thing he was focused on was getting with the woman he had a crush on since he was 5.

* * *

Olivia made it to her hotel room and stumbled into the elevator; managing to press her floor. She rode up to her floor and wobbled out when the doors open. She stormed down the hallway and banged on a door.

"What!?" Fitz boomed opening his room. His hair was messy and he was shirtless. He was trying to sleep off the alcohol that him and Hollis had drank at the bar. However it wasn't working as he was still drunk and Olivia had woken him up.

Olivia scoffed and pushed past him storming into his room.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to go away?" Fitz groaned.

Olivia rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels and took off her coat throwing it to the floor. She stormed over to him grabbing him by the wrist and walking them over to bed.

"Sit." She growled at him as she forcefully pushed his shoulders down so he sat at the edge of the bed. Olivia hiked up her skirt and straddled his waist.

"I'm not doing this again." Fitz said looking away.

"You know I hadn't had sex for 3 years after we broke up." Olivia said as she put her hands to his neck.

Fitz turned his head to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you were my everything. And I knew I wasn't going to find what I had with you with anyone else." Olivia panted. "And you know it too. You know no matter how many whores you sleep with, how many legs you spread, you won't find what we had anywhere."

"Get off." Fitz spat as he rolled her over so she was lying on the bed on the space beside him. He didn't want to hear this right now.

"What do you not want me anymore?" Olivia scoffed. "Am I not even worth an erection now?"

"I don't need this right now—"

"If you don't love me anymore, FINE." Olivia fired as she stood up from his bed. "I'll move on. But stop acting like you're the only one who got hurt. Stop acting like you're the only one who's dead inside. Stop acting like you're the only one with a broken heart when I broke my own heart trying to protect YOU." Olivia heart was racing, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were watering. She picked up her shoes and coat from the floor. "I already hate myself for what I did to us. I don't need you to remind me every day of what a horrible person I am." Olivia cried before storming out of his hotel room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! x**

**Leave reviews xxx they make me smile**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	6. Rub 'Till It Bleeds

**You guys really liked Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6 just as much :) x**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Rub Till It Bleeds_

_Rub Till It Bleeds - PJ Harvey _

**_"I lie steady_**

**_Rest your head on me_**

**_I'll smooth it nicely_**

**_Rub it better 'till it bleeds_**

**_And you'll believe me_**

**_Caught out again_**

**_I'm calling you weak_**

**_Getting even"_**

* * *

"Olivia are you seriously not speaking to me?" Harrison sighed. They were 30 minutes from landing back in L.A. and Olivia had remained silent.

Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Olivia seriously!?" Harrison groaned. "You're just going to ignore me?"

"I don't know Harrison." Olivia snapped finally responding to him. "Did you seriously have sex with my sister after I told you twice to stay away from her. " She growled.

"Look Olivia I apologize for breaking the promise. But I'm not sorry I slept with her."

"Of course you're not sorry! You got into yet another girl's skirt. Except this isn't any girl, this is my sister." Olivia snarled. "How could you?"

"I said I was sorry for breaking the promise. But I'm not apologizing for getting with Valerie. I don't regret it, not one bit. I've liked her since I was 5."

"Harrison, that is my sister. My own flesh and blood. I've watched you toss millions of girls to the side after two weeks. If you think for two seconds I'll ever let you do that to Valerie—"

"I would never." Harrison boomed.

"You say that every time. You says she different and that you really like her and then two minutes later you've either cheated or broken up with her."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say you'll stay away from my sister."

"I can't do that Olivia."

"Yes you can!" Olivia growled. "Just back off. Go for someone else."

"I can't." Harrison sighed. "I like her Olivia. I really do."

"Fine then. I'm moving out."

"What?!" Harrison gasped.

"There's no way in HELL I'm ever condoning this."

"You're one hell of a hypocrite. The things I've done for you, the lengths I've gone to help your relationships."

"Harrison this is my sister... She was destroyed when Derrick and her broke up. I can't watch you build up her hopes only to crash them down two weeks later." Olivia said shaking her head. "I won't."

"Olivia." Harrison sighed.

"I'm done talking about this. Let me know wether you're made up your mind." Olivia said before putting back in your headphones.

* * *

"Hey." Stephen smiled as Olivia walked over to his car. He had left work early to pick her up from LAX.

"Hey." Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Stephen kissed her on the cheek before pulling away. He grabbed her suitcase and put it in his truck.

"Get in." He smiled as he unlocked the car. Olivia smiled as she followed his instructions and closed the door behind her. Once they were all strapped in Stephen pulled out and began to drive.

"So... How was your trip?" Stephen smiled.

"It was good." Olivia nodded.

"Did anything exciting happen?" Stephen said in a sing soney voice.

"Nope." Olivia smiled lying straight through her teeth.

**_"Are you going to cum for me?"_**

**_"You miss me don't you?"_**

"That's boring." Stephen teased. "So what did you do?"

"I just shadowed lawyers as they met with new clients." Olivia said. "That's all."

_**"I know you miss me. I see the way you look at me Olivia. Tell me you miss me."**_

_**"I miss you."**_

"This all sounds very boring." Stephen laughed.

"It was, just a quick business trip that's all."

_**"I miss the way your pussy tastes. Do I still make you wet?" **_

_**"No one fucks you the way I can. I'll do it better than your boyfriend and you know it."**_

"Did you at least get to see your sister while you were out there?"

"I went out with her on the second night. The only bit of fun I had on the trip." Olivia sighed lying again. Everything that was coming out of her mouth was complete and total bullshit.

_**"You're still so tight."**_

"You're awfully quiet Olivia. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Stephen frowned looking at her.

"I'm fine." Olivia lied once more. "I'm just tired and I have a bit of a headache." That part was true, when she looked at Stephen all she could see was Fitz. All she could think about was them, in that hotel room; sucking the skin off of each others bodies. The way her body felt in reaction to his touch. The way that no one else could truly ever make love to her the way he could.

**_"You want torture Olivia? You haven't seen me torture you."_**

"I was planning on taking you out to breakfast but if you want I'll just drop you home."

"Please and thank you. I really just need to lie down, my head is killing me. How about we do breakfast tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Stephen said. "Take some advil and have a nap."

"I will, thank you for understanding." Olivia smiled.

_**"Can I come in?" **_

_**"You miss me don't you?" **_

_**"I miss you Fitz." **_

_**"Then let me in..."**_

* * *

"Hey asshole." Teddy smiled as Fitz shoved his suitcase into the back of his SUV.

"Hey. Damn it Teddy I hate those stupid baby seats." Fitz teased as he got in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Hey!" Teddy chuckled as he drove off from the airport. "How was your trip?"

"Eventful to say the least."

"What happened?"

"I fucked up." Fitz sighed.

"You didn't..."

"I slept with her."

"I knew it!" Teddy boomed as he slammed one of his hands on the dashboard. "I knew you would. I could have bet money on it." The moment Fitz found out Olivia was his intern he phoned Teddy and told him.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "We were both drunk and—"

"That sounds like total bullshit. Drunk or not you still know you're having sex with your ex."

"8 times." Fitz swallowed.

"You had sex with Olivia EIGHT TIMES?!" Teddy boomed as his mouth dropped.

"Why are you yelling?" Fitz sighed.

"Don't feed me that I was drunk shit."

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. She has a boyfriend now."

"A boyfriend?" Teddy scoffed.

"You know she hadn't had sex in 3 years after we broke up."

"3 years?"

Fitz nodded.

"That's a lot different than the Olivia I remember topless with her hands down your hands when I walked into your office that day."

"Shut up." Fitz laughed. He sighed thinking back to those days.

"Do you miss her?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know Teddy. Have you ever had an ex who completely broke your heart who you have to see everyday?"

Teddy sighed shaking his head.

"All I know is when I think about her and her boyfriend... I get pissed."

Teddy smirked to himself and deciding not to push the topic any further. He knew Fitz would come around to recognize his feelings eventually. After all he had been in Fitz's shoes 3 years ago.

"Ramona wants to bring Carly around later. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Fitz nodded. "I can always make time for my niece." He said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." Teddy laughed.

"I can't believe you have a daughter now." Fitz sighed.

"Weird isn't it?"

"Really weird..."

"I'm telling you Fitz... Having children changes your life. Carly is my entire world now."

"You sound like a commercial." Fitz sneered.

* * *

_Walking into his apartment Fitz's mouth hit he saw Olivia wearing his Harvard T-shirt, lace back underwear and knee high stockings. _

_"You're home." She smiled walking over to him. _

_"What the hell is this?!" Fitz said shaking his head. _

_"What the hell is what?" Olivia frowned. _

_"Why are you here?! Why are you in my apartment?! Why are you wearing my shirt?!" _

_"I thought you liked it when I wore your shirt." Olivia sighed. _

_"What the fuck are you doing here Olivia?" Fitz snarled. _

_"I've been waiting for you." Olivia smiled. "This is all for you." She said as she pressed her body to his. _

_"What the hell!" Fitz boomed pushing her off of him. _

_"I'm not wearing a bra..." Olivia said in a low voice full of sex. "Do you remember how much you used to like that?" She grabbed his hand and ran it up her shirt. _

_"Get out." Fitz snarled as he stormed away from her. _

_"I'm not going anywhere." Olivia said following him into his bedroom. _

_"What do you want Liv?" Fitz barked. _

_"Ooh Liv... You haven't called me that in ages." _

_Fitz groaned to himself. "I meant Olivia. What do you want?" He said turning to face her. _

_"I want to talk." Olivia said as she pushed him down on his back onto his bed as she straddled him. _

_"I have nothing to say." Fitz said looking away. He could tell she was trying to seduce him and against his better knowledge it was working. _

_"I want to know why you treat me the way you do." Olivia sighed._

_"What do you mean..." _

_"Why you're so mean to me." _

_"Because you ripped my heart out, how about that." _

_"Mhm." Olivia nodded as she undid the buttons on his shirt. _

_"Don't..." Fitz sighed as he watched her remove his shirt. Although he told her not to he ended up helping her take it off of his body. _

_"My my." Olivia said licking her lips. "You've certainly been hitting the gym." She admired his huge biceps, beautiful 6 pack and toned pecks. She ran her fingers up and down his chest. _

_"Stop." Fitz breathed. _

_"Tell me something."_

_"What?" Fitz spat. _

_"When you fuck your whores, do you think of me?" Her tone was seductive and her eyes were fixated on his body. _

_"No." Fitz lied. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"I don't think of you." Fitz lied again. Truth be told the minute she entered his life again he found himself drawn to women that reminded him of her. Whether it was her full lips, her beautiful brown eyes, her soft luscious skin or her long black locks; he found himself pulled to women who resembled her unconsciously. _

_"We both know that's a lie." Olivia whispered seductively as she lowered her body to whisper in his ear. _

_"I don't think of you Olivia. I'd like you to leave now."_

_"You're thinking of me right now." Olivia smiled as walked her two fingers down his chest to his belt. She undid his belt and slid it off. _

_"Stop." Fitz said completely and totally unconvincingly. He watched her unzip his pants without another word of protest. _

_"You're hard right now." Olivia said as she grabbed his throbbing erection through his boxers. "Are you hard for me? Do I make you hard Fitz?"_

_"It's morning wood." Fitz lied trying his best to brush it off. _

_"It's not the morning." Olivia smirked as she bit down on his ear lobe. "Admit it Fitz. __**You**__ miss me." _

_"No." _

_"No?" Olivia smirked as she moved her face to hover over his. _

_"Nope." He growled. _

_"Mhm." Olivia moaned as she moved her lips to descend kisses along his chest; leaving her pink lipstick along his skin. First it was his collarbones; she took her time in grazing her lips over the sensitive skin there before placing small kisses along them. Then she started her journey of passionate open mouthed kisses along his pecks and abdomen. Olivia looked up at him as she grazed her tongue along his abs to see him with his eyes closed and mouth opened. Olivia smirked as she continued her kisses along his body until she got to his hips. She then moved her lips to kiss a particular spot on his hips which she knew drove him crazy. _

_"Do you miss me now?" She panted as she rose up. Her tone was so full of sex and seductive she could see him unravelling in front of her. _

_"No." Fitz breathed. _

_"NO?" Olivia gasped. _

_Fitz shook his head. _

_Olivia grabbed his arms and jerked him up to her at once; he was now sitting up right with her straddling his lap. Olivia grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass allowing him to feel the globes of her ass through her lacy underwear. She crashed her lips to his shoving her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her with the same intensity as he dug his nails into the flesh of her ass. In one fluid motion Olivia ground her sex into his pulsating erection as she moaned loudly into his mouth. She broke the kiss biting down on his bottom lip and snapped away. She aggressively pushed him back onto his back. _

_Fitz bounced back onto his back trying to regain his breath that she had sucked away. Her lipstick was all over his mouth and she had left a visible bit mark on his lip. _

_"How about now?" Olivia smirked as she smelled victory. "I know you miss me now." _

_Fitz had met defeat and he knew it. He barely breath let alone form words. She had won, completely and totally. He was gasping for air trying to string together a sentence. _

_"Get out." He muttered unable to truly admit defeat. He wouldn't admit to her that he missed her when he could barely admit to himself. _

_Olivia leaned down and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Fitz." She whispered sweetly but the smirk in her voice was still evident. She got out of his lap and strolled out of his apartment._

Fitz woke up from what had been the sexiest dream he had ever experienced in his life, panting. He was panting and desperate for a glass of water. What he thought would be a nap turned into him having the most erotic dream he could imagine. He got up from his bed and made his way over to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water.

After the water had cooled him down he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"What's up?" Teddy laughed as he picked up Fitz's call.

"I just had a dream..." Fitz said still in a daze.

"What?" Teddy hollered with laughter. He put the phone on speaker as he put Carly's bottle in the microwave to warm.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yes, I'm feeding Carly. Don't worry Ramona's not home right now. She's grocery shopping she should be home soon so hurry up. What was with this dream? You sound cracked out right now."

"She was in it."

"Olivia?"

"Yep."

"What happened?" Teddy said raising his eyebrow. The timer for the microwave went off and he grabbed the bottle making his way over to Carly.

"She was in my apartment wearing my Harvard T-Shirt, lace underwear and knee high socks. Teddy it was the most erotic—"

"HEY." Teddy boomed. "I do NOT want to hear about your wet dreams when I'm feeding my daughter."

"Fuck, man I don't know what to do."

"I'm no therapist, but I'm pretty sure dreams have to do with your subconscious or something. I don't know Fitz google it." Teddy laughed as he fed Carly her bottle.

"Great thanks a lot." Fitz groaned.

Teddy heard a key fiddle with the front door. "Ramona's home and I can't exactly talk about your wet dreams in front of my wife. I'll call you later." Teddy laughed before hanging up.

Fitz sighed as the call ended. He was in a complete daze; like Teddy said he felt completely cracked out.

* * *

_Three weeks had gone by since NYC. Olivia had noticed a change in Fitz. He seemed different. He was certainly more pleasant to be around then before. They began to work much better together and he stopped with the jabs and the sarcastic remarks. Olivia didn't know if it was from the night in New York when she finally let him have it before storming out before he could reply. Either way he was a hell of a lot more company than the before. The other day he even said morning. However she noticed he seemed a bit off, something was irritating him. Something was throwing him off._

"You two." Brian said as he joined Olivia and Fitz in his office. "Where are we with the Cartlon case? Because as far as I'm concerned it looks like were going to lose it."

Fitz cleared his throat. "I don't... I don't know. It's tricky."

Fitz took on a client by the name of Jesse Carlton. He was accused breaking into the pharmacy with one piece of solid proof. The cameras in the pharmacy was done however the police found a pair of keys to the pharmacy in Jesse's kitchen when they searched the house.

"We really got screwed with those fucking keys." Brian groaned. "You know exactly what they'll do. They'll wave it to the jury with some sob story, we're completely fucked."

"They've pretty much got the police on their side as well." Fitz sighed. He was beginning to regret taking on the case. He had never lost a case before and he really didn't want to start now.

"So what are we going to do?" Brian groaned. "Fitz you've never lost a case before."

"I know." Fitz breathed. "If it wasn't for those god damn keys I swear."

"We need something." Briam spat. "We can't just fucking throw in the towel. We need anything. More time, a different angle we need SOMETHING."

"I have something." Olivia whimpered. "I know I'm not supposed to but I've been reviewing the case."

"Of course you're supposed to be reviewing, you're his intern." Brian said raising his eyebrow.

"I think I might... I think I might have a new angle." Olivia said stuttering.

"Well lets hear it!" Brian said eargerly.

"The keys... They were found in the kitchen, right?" Olivia said.

Fitz nodded. Ever since he returned from NYC the dreams had become reoccurring. In fact that were nightly. He found it difficult to sleep and focus; needless to say he was off his game.

"The keys were found in the kitchen." Olivia breathed. "But the police only had a warrant to search Jesse's bedroom. If we challenge that the police didn't have permission to search the kitchen we—"

"We could get the keys thrown out!" Brian yelled interrupting her.

"That's the only solid piece of evidence they have against us." Olivia said.

"That's good, but it's kind of risky." Fitz said.

"It works..." Brian said before turning back to Olivia. "YOU MY DEAR. YOU ARE GENIUS. I'm going to call the Carlton's right this minute and see what they say." Brian said as he shot out of his seat.

"Okay." Olivia laughed.

"I should give you a raise!" Brian smiled.

"You don't pay me." Olivia chuckled.

"Well keep this up, you'll have a spot at this firm." Brian smiled before exiting his office.

"I guess I can do more than make coffee huh?" Olivia said turning to him.

Fitz cracked the slighest of smiles. "I guess so." He said clearing his throat as he got up.

"Fitz are you okay?" Olivia blurted out as she watched him leave. He seemed really off and she was starting to get worried. Not that she should be, they never talked about what happened in NYC between them. They just brushed it under the rug. Olivia knew she had to move on it was clear he was over it. However that didn't stop her from caring about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fitz nodded. "You don't have to worry about me Olivia." He said before exiting the office.

Olivia nodded. Maybe he was fine, he certainly nicer than before. Besides, she had other things to worry about, like the fact she hadn't gotten her period this month.

* * *

"Teddy stop!" Ramona laughed as he squeezed her ass. They were CVS picking up some things.

"Sorry." Teddy grinned as they walked down the aisles.

"Which one is the makeup aisle?" Ramona asked a clerk stocking shelves.

"Aisle 3." The clerk said turning to her.

"Thank you." Ramona smiled as she dragged Teddy to the 3rd aisle. Teddy rolled his eyes as he pushed Carly in her stroller to his most hated aisle in the store.

"I hate this aisle." Teddy groaned.

"Why?" Ramona laughed as she scanned Revlon's new mascara.

"Because we spend so much money on this shit when you don't even need it." Teddy groaned.

"Yes I do." Ramona said shaking her head.

"No you don't baby." Teddy said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You're beautiful without it."

"Aww." Ramona said sarcastically as she pinched his cheeks."You're just saying that so you can spend my makeup money on your foolish car magazines." She growled as pinched him harder.

"Ow!" Teddy laughed jumping back. He scanned the mascara she was looking at. "9 DOLLARS FOR MASCARA?!" He boomed.

"Can you lower your voice." She growled.

"Like HELL we're paying 9 dollars for mascara."

Ramona turned around to face him as she folded her arms. She gave him the evil eye; silently asking him to test her.

"No Ramona. No." Teddy said not backing down.

Ramona sneered as she picked up 3 boxes of mascara and tossed them into the basket she was carrying.

"RAMONA!" Teddy groaned.

"Mhm." She laughed as she turned back to makeup.

"Give me the list. I'll get the necessities while you waste our hard earned money on garbage." He hissed.

"Gladly." Ramona smiled as she pulled out a crumpled paper from her pocket and handed it to Teddy.

Teddy groaned as he left Carly with Ramona and went to find the other items on the list. Searching down the aisles he slowly began to tick items off the list. Lastly he had to pick up tampons. Words could not describe how embarrassed and emasculated he felt as he made his way to the "Family Planning" aisle.

He found the tampons and quickly grabbed them off the shelf. He turned to make his way to back to his wife when he saw something that made his stomach drop.

"Olivia..." Teddy said awkwardly as he saw her standing before him.

"Hi Teddy." Olivia swallowed awkwardly. She didn't know how she could get out of this. There was Fitz's brother standing in front of her while she held a pregnancy test in front of her. "Please don't say anything." She whimpered.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! xx **

**Might be the last update for a while **

**So a lot happened in this chapter. Harrison and Olivia are fighting because of Valerie. Do you think Harrison is in the wrong? TEDDY'S BACK. So many of you guys requested for him to come back so here he is haha. We learned that Teddy is now married to Ramona and they have a daughter named Carly :) How adorable. I loved writing Ramona. I think she needed to be just as sarcastic if not more sarcastic then Teddy for them to work. Fitz is having sexy dreams about Olivia... For those who remember Olivia's dreams were very important in Center of Attention. So ironically Fitz is starting to have them... Mhm. And Teddy caught Olivia buying a pregnancy test... So do you think Teddy is going to speak up? Do you think Olivia's pregnant? What do you think Fitz and Stephen will think of this? **

**Leave reviews! :)**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xxx**


	7. Nightcall

**Hey guys. You all are so sweet. Everything is fine I'm great. I just have a couple things I need to do. I completely forgot I had chapter 7 already written... I managed to fix this chapter so it's ready to upload. I don't know why but this chapter was super hard to edit. All the questions you guys have will be answered in the next few chapters! Enjoy! X**

**BTW: I got my license today #notthatanyonecares**

**BTWW: I'm averaging 67 reviews per chapter... That's INSANE. I'm overwhelmed at the amazing response I've gotten for this story. Love love love x**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Nightcall_

_Nightcall - Kavinsky_

**_"I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel_**

**_I want to drive you through the night, down the hills_**

**_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_**

**_I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear"_**

* * *

"You tell him or I tell him." Teddy growled. He agreed to meet Olivia at Starbucks the following day after seeing her with the pregnancy test.

"Teddy please." Olivia sighed.

"Have you taken the test yet?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yes but—"

"Great. Go in the bathroom and take it. I'll wait here." Teddy said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Teddy its not that simple."

"And why is that?"

"It might not be his." Olivia swallowed. Truth be told the likelihood of it being his was slim to none. The first time she slept with Stephen she was stupid and angry and hadn't used a condom.

Teddy leaned over the table and snarled. "I don't give a fuck you slept with George Clooney. If there's even a chance that you might be carrying my niece or nephew you take the damn test right now."

"Teddy!"

"You tell him, or I tell him. Your choice."

"Okay." Olivia sighed. "I'll tell him."

"Great." Teddy said getting up from their table in Starbucks. "Lets go."

"Wait what?!"

"I'm going to come with you when you tell him." Teddy smiled sarcastically. "Are you ready?"

"Teddy you can't be serious."

"I'm DEAD serious."

"Teddy you have to give me some time! Let me tell him when I'm ready! I haven't even taken the test yet..."

"You have until the end of the week Olivia." Teddy said picking up his bag. "You tell him or I tell him."

Olivia nodded. "Teddy."

Teddy nodded looking at her.

"I'm happy for you." She said awkwardly. "With your wedding ring and everything."

"Thank you." Teddy sighed. As angry as he wanted to be with Olivia, he just couldn't be. She destroyed his brother but she had given him his life back. She had helped him find Ramona again, and for that he was grateful. "I'll see you." He smiled before walking out.

* * *

Olivia pushed the keys in her door after a long day of work. Her and Harrison weren't really on speaking terms and things were awkward. As she entered their apartment she could tell he was home as the light in his room was on.

She awkwardly walked past it and went into her room; closing the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and grabbed the pregnancy test out of her bag. Since buying it she didn't have the courage to open it. But after speaking with Teddy she knew she had to be sure. She grabbed the test and quickly made her way into the bathroom.

Once she had used the test she placed it on the counter and began to wash her hands. After all what were the chances of her being pregnant, she was on the pill. Missing your period while using birth control was completely normal, so how come she felt so weird? Like something inside of her was telling her that she needed to be certain.

The five minutes she had to wait felt like an eternity. _"What happens if I'm pregnant?"_ Olivia thought to herself. _"What would I do? What about my internship? What would I tell people?_" Too many things were running through Olivia's mind and she couldn't process it all. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were sweaty and shaky. Finally the 5 minutes were up and she picked up the pregnancy test with scared eyes. Scared for her future and for what this meant.

**"3-4 Weeks Pregnant."** blared across the digital pregnancy test.

Olivia felt her stomach drop as she gasped for air. There was absolutely no way this was possible. The timing was absolutely horrible and to top it all off she didn't even want to think about the paternity. She managed to drag her feet to Harrison's room. Without knocking she bursted through the doors.

"Hey!" Harrison said jumping up as he pulled out headphones from his ears. "What the hell?!"

"I'm pregnant." Olivia choked.

"What?!" Harrison gasped as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm pregnant Harrison. I'm 3 to 4 weeks pregnant." Olivia could barely believe the words as they came out of her mouth.

"3-4? But if its 4 that means its before the New York trip."

"I know." Olivia cried as she began to sob.

"Hey hey." Harrison said as he wrapped his arms around her. He hushed her as she cried into his chest. "It's okay." He said as he stroked her hair.

"No its not." Olivia choked. "I don't... I don't know who the—"

"That's not important right now okay." Harrison assured her. "What's important is getting you healthy. We'll schedule you an appointment for the doctor in the morning okay."

Olivia whimpered something into his chest as she nodded her head. "My mom's going to be so disappointed in me." She choked.

"Olivia, you know that's not true. She loves you regardless and she will love her grandchild."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Have you told anyone else?" Harrison asked.

"Just you." Olivia cried. "I don't know... I don't know who to tell."

"That's okay. We'll figure this out okay Liv." Harrison soothed. "It's me and you. It's always going to be me and you."

"Harrison I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He said shocked.

"For acting like a bitch. For the whole Valerie thing." Olivia sobbed. "You're both adults and I can't control what you do. You've been nothing but an amazing friend to me and I'm—"

"It's okay." Harrison smiled as he kissed her forehead. He felt her exhaled in his arms as he pressed her head into his chest.

**XXX**

Olivia laid down in her bed trying to process all that was happening. Too much was going on all at once and she didn't know how to cope. All she could do was lay there and cry.

Her phone was buzzing and she looked over to see Stephen calling her. She pressed _Ignore_. Ever since NYC Olivia had gone out of her way to avoid him. She didn't know what to say to him or how to face what she had done. She was confused about her feelings towards Fitz, or more so his feelings towards her. She had laid it all out there with no response and time again. There was no other possibility than to assume that he was over it; completely and truly.

* * *

_"Hey sexy." Olivia smirked as she laid down beside Fitz on his bed. _

_Fitz groaned. "You're back." _

_"I am." Olivia smiled as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "Did you miss me?" _

_"No." Fitz said clearing his throat. _

_"Mhm." Olivia smiled. "How have you been?" _

_"I've been great. Thanks for asking." Fitz said sarcastically. _

_"You've been a lot nicer at work since NYC." _

_"Have I? I haven't noticed." _

_"I think I might be breaking down your icy front." _

_"I don't think so." Fitz hissed. _

_"I think I might be." Olivia laughed as she kissed his cheek. _

_"So do you have a purpose or are you just here to make me miserable?" _

_"I make you miserable?" Olivia laughed. _

_"Yes." Fitz sighed. _

_"If you must know, I'm here because you're thinking about me. You must think about me before you go to sleep." _

_Fitz groaned as he got up from his bed. _

_"You miss me yet?" Olivia smiled as she sat up with him. _

_"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" _

_Olivia shook her head. "I think the better question is, if you say yes, will __**YOU**__ leave __**ME**__ alone?" _

_"What the hell does that mean?" He hissed turning to her. _

_"Will you be able to leave me alone once you finally admit to yourself that you miss me?" _

_Fitz raised his eyebrow at her words. He began to think about what she meant by that. _

_"Well, I should get going." Olivia smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips. She pulled back stroking his face and strolled out of his bed._

Fitz woke up from his daily dream of Olivia. He groaned to himself as he turned over to look at the alarm clock which read 6:58 AM. He was due to get up soon, he growled as rolled out of his bed to get ready.

* * *

"Your appointment is for 4:30." Harrison said as he drove them to work.

"Okay." Olivia sighed.

"Hey..." He said as he held her hand. "Don't sigh. Do you remember how strong you were back at Stanford when you had your pregnancy scare?"

Olivia nodded.

"You were so strong and brave."

"And why do you think that was Harrison?"

"Because you're a strong brilliant woman."

"No. It's because I had him... I had him by my side."

"You can't honestly tell me that he's the only reason you're strong because of him."

"Yes... Yes I can." Olivia said. "You know what I don't want to talk about this. We have work now." She said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No." Olivia said. "What good would it do? He hates me. He's going to hate me even more when he finds out I'm pregnant. I'll lose my internship and then what?"

"He's going to realize somethings up when you start to develop a huge belly Olivia. You see him EVERYDAY."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Have you spoken to Stephen?"

"No."

"Olivia! He's your boyfriend you do know that."

"I'm aware."

"You need to tell him before anyone else. I mean the likelihood of it being his you owe it to him to—"

"I'm going to be late." Olivia said grabbing her bag and hopping out of the car.

Harrison got out of the car and locked it. He decided not to push the topic any further as they rode up in the elevator together. He put his hand to Olivia's back as they exited together.

"Stay strong." He whispered to her as they walked through the _Petersons & Associates_ front door.

Olivia mouthed "Thank you." to him as they separated. The office was often empty at this time as interns got there before any of the lawyers.

Olivia got to her desk and began to print out Fitz's schedule.

"You're here early." Olivia heard Gideon say down the hall.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought I might as well come in and get some work done." She heard Fitz sigh as he came down the hallway. She quickly put her head down as she saw him approaching.

"Morning." He said to her as he passed her desk.

"Morning." She said continuing to look down, she exhaled as she heard his door close. Olivia knew if they made eye contact she would break into a million pieces. There was no way she could look into those eyes without hurting.

Olivia printed off his schedule and knocked on his office door.

"Come in." Fitz said looking up.

Olivia swallowed as she entered. She kept her eyes low as she made her way over to him. "Here's your schedule."

"Thanks." He said a bit awkwardly. "Olivia I know things haven't been the best with us but you can look at me you know."

"Sorry." Olivia said looking up. "I have an appointment today at 4:30. I know I don't get off until. 5 but it's kind of important."

"Are you okay?" He said looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

"I'm fine." Olivia nodded.

"Are you sure? You seem... I don't know, you seem off."

Olivia stared into his eyes as her eyes began to water.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Fitz said concerned as he got up.

"Nothing. Nothing." Olivia said shaking her head as she stepped back. She quickly wiped a tear forming in her left eye. "Stupid allergies." She smiling lying through her teeth. "I have filing to do." She said before scurrying out of his office."

* * *

The day went by quickly and before Olivia knew it she was knocking on Fitz's door again.

"I'm going to leave for my appointment if that's okay with you." Olivia said slowly opening the door.

"Yeah that's fine." Fitz said looking up at her.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." She nodded as she began to close the door behind her.

"Olivia." Fitz said clearing his throat.

Olivia felt her heart drop at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" She said peaking her head through.

Fitz stared at her and he knew something was wrong. She was almost in tears this morning and again now. In all of the years he had known her, he had only seen her cry a handful of times. Her eyes looked scared and her body language agreed. She looked small and frightened. Everything about her was just setting off red alarms.

However he didn't want to push her. "Nothing." Fitz said shaking his head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia nodded before closing the door leaving Fitz behind her as she left.

**XXXXX**

"Olivia Pope?" A handsome doctor called out.

Olivia raised her hand as got out from her seat.

"I'm Dr. Barns." He smiled as he took her hand. He shook her hand and Olivia smiled. "If you want to follow me we can get started."

Olivia nodded as she followed him into his office. Once he closed the door behind them Olivia hopped up on the bed.

"So what brings you down here?" He smiled.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia blurted out.

"Congratulations." He smiled. "Did you take an at home pregnancy test?"

Olivia nodded.

"And it said positive?"

"I used a digital one and it said 3-4 weeks."

"Oh okay. So you're about a month in." He smiled.

"How come the test said it said 3-4 weeks?"

"Oh that just means that you conceived 3 to 4 weeks ago. This digital technology tries its best to pin point the exact date of conception. If you want my opinion it's all bullshit."

"Really?" Olivia swallowed.

"I had a patient last week where she used one of those. It told her she was 5 weeks pregnant. She ended up being 4. Same thing happened with another patient. She was told 3 she ended up being almost 5. It's impossible to pinpoint the exact date of conception." Dr. Barns nodded. "Unless of course, you planned out a specific date."

Olivia nodded taking all of his information in.

"So, I'll get you started with some blood work and then we'll talk prenatal vitamins. We'll do a check-up and all that fun stuff. I'd say you're a bit early for than ultra scan but we'll schedule you one soon. Sound good?"

"Whatever you say." Olivia whimpered.

"Don't look so nervous okay." He smiled. "You're going to be fine, I promise."

* * *

"How did it go?" Harrison said as he picked up Olivia from the hospital.

"Fine." Olivia nodded. "Can we go home now?"

Harrison nodded as he pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive.

"What did they say?"

"They drew my blood, asked me questions and gave me pills." Olivia said coldly.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of being pregnant."

"I don't want to talk about this. Hows Valerie?" Olivia said changing the topic.

"You want to talk about Valerie?"

"If it gets you to stop talking about this, then yes."

"Valerie's good." Harrison smiled. "She's coming down at the end of the month."

"That's nice." Olivia said nodding her head.

"Liv..."

"As long as you don't break her heart, what can I say?"

Harrison nodded. "Stephen called looking for you by the way."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was busy at work and I'd call him back."

Olivia nodded. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Is it his kid Olivia?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to have a DNA test?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Olivia cried as she hit the dashboard causing Harrison to put the car to a screeching halt.

"Sorry." Harrison said embarrassingly.

"Please stop Harrison." Olivia whimpered as her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry." He swallowed.

* * *

Fitz couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned and to no avail he was still wide awake. The look on Olivia's face at work was unsettling and concerning. She reminded him of small frightened child about to be separated from their parents for the first time.

Suddenly his phone rang and he reached over and unlocked it.

"Hello?" He said with a sleepy voice. It was 2 AM and his sleepy voice had kicked in.

"Hi."

Fitz swallowed. He inhaled and exhaled quietly. "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia said as her voice cracked.

"Olivia what's wrong? Why are you calling me at 2 AM?"

"I don't know." Olivia whimpered.

"You mean to tell me you're calling me at 2 AM after 3 years of not speaking on the phone for no reason?"

"I don't... I'm sorry." Olivia whimpered. She was so confused and scared all she could do was call him. Because that's how it used to be; she would go to him and he would comfort her. But things were different now; things were so different. And things would never ever be the same again.

"Can you... Can you meet me?" Olivia choked.

"Not unless you tell me what it is? It's 2 AM Olivia."

"Okay nevermind, I'm sorry I called you."

"Wait." Fitz said. He sighed deeply. "Where?"

* * *

Pulling into his office's parking lot, Fitz saw Olivia standing against her car.

He parked before getting out of his car. "What's wrong Olivia? Why are you calling me at 2 AM?"

Olivia stood there staring at him as she began to sob.

"Why are you crying?! What the hell is going on?" Fitz said concerned as he stood in front of her.

"I'm... I'm..."

Fitz took a step back from her as he realized what was struggling to come out of her mouth.

"Are you—"

"I'm pregnant Fitz." Olivia cried.

Fitz's heart sunk into his stomach. He felt as if someone had just completely knocked the wind out of him. He felt his throat getting tight and dry and his palms began to sweat.

"Is it... Is it mine?" He choked.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think so. I don't know." She cried.

"How far along are you?" Fitz croaked.

"About a month."

"Have you told Stephen?"

Olivia shook her head.

"You need to tell him Olivia. He deserves to know." Fitz breathed. "I mean we used condoms."

"I know." Olivia choked looking up at him.

Fitz nodded as his throat tightened. "I should probably get going." Truthfully this conversation was making him sick. He felt nauseous and lightheaded. He couldn't stand there and talk to her about a pregnancy that was more than likely for another man. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia nodded as she watched him head over to his car and drive away.

* * *

_A few days later:_

"I told Stephen." Olivia said as she sat onto Harrison bed.

"And?"

"He's freaked. I mean he reacted well but I can tell he's freaking out."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants to be with me. He wants me to keep it."

"Did you tell him about Fitz?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know how."

"What are the chances of it being his?"

"Small. The timing between the two of them was literally a few days but the first time I slept with Stephen, we didn't use a condom."

"OLIVIA?!"

"Please don't lecture me." Olivia sighed. Harrison could tell she was slowly breaking.

"How do you feel about Stephen?" Harrison said changing the subject.

"What do you mean how do I feel?"

"When he told you he wanted to be with you, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Olivia—"

"I cheated on him. I'm having trouble even looking him in the face."

"Have you told Fitz?"

"Right after you."

"How did he take it?"

"He told me to tell Stephen, so I did."

"What?!" Harrison said. "You're telling me you told Stephen you're probably pregnant with his child because FITZ told you to?!"

"I didn't say probably." Olivia said dryly. "I said I was pregnant."

"Because Fitz told you to..."

"Harrison if I wanted judgement I'd go to my parents okay." Olivia snapped.

"He's still controlling you isn't he?"

"What?" Olivia said taken back.

"He's still got you under his spell." Harrison said shaking his head as he got up from his bed. "I can't believe you told him before you told Stephen. That man treats you dirt and you run back to him every time. He's still got you under his thumb."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Olivia barked.

"He says jump you scream how high!" Harrison boomed as he made his way to the door.

"That's not true!" Olivia cried.

Harrison turned from the door to face her. "He's got some sick twisted control over you Olivia. You may be too blind to see it but I'm not." He snapped before turning back to exit the room. "**He owns you.**" Harrison said with disgust as he walked out of the room leaving Olivia alone.

* * *

**SOO Olivia's pregnant. Fitz is continuing to have dreams about her. Stephen is being shut out and Olivia is looking to Fitz for support. It seems Harrison is fed up with Fitz and Olivia. #Babydaddydrama**

**Leave reviews! xx Tell me what you think :)**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	8. Lips of an Angel

**Lots of you are upset lol. Have some faith plz.**

**Btw: Scandal yesterday was insane oh my god. I felt so sick during the scene with Mellie and Big Gerry. MAMA POPE LIVES ON. Leave your thoughts on yesterdays episode in the reviews. I really quite liked it. **

* * *

_Chapter 8: Lips of an Angel_

_Lips of an Angel - Hinder_

**_"Oh well my girl in the next room_**

**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**

**_I guess we never really moved on_**

**_It's really good to hear your voice_**

**_Saying my name _**

**_It sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak"_**

* * *

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing." Fitz panted as he rolled off of Osha and onto the other side of his bed.

"No." She laughed turning to him. "You called me Olivia."

"No I didn't." Fitz laughed trying to brush it off.

"Yes you did!" Osha exclaimed. "You were panting and then you called me Olivia, I heard it!"

"You're hearing things." Fitz sighed.

"I heard it, clear as day. You moaned Olivia!"

"Shut up." Fitz laughed playing it cool as he dragged his naked body out of his bed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm okay." She yelled after him.

Fitz nodded as he made his way over to the kitchen. He wasn't hungry at all, he felt embarrassed. How could he have called out Olivia's name. Was he really losing his mind?

Fitz shook his head as he rummaged through his fridge looking for something to eat. That's what you do when you're stressed; you eat. He turned around to see Osha fully clothed with her bag in hand.

"Are you going somewhere?" He smirked.

"Yes." Osha laughed. "I'm going home."

"Oh yeah, you're married I forgot." Fitz said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Osha said rolling her eyes as she leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I'll text you." She smiled before heading out the door.

Fitz sighed to himself as he watched her leave. He needed something to distract him from Olivia. He pulled out his phone to call Teddy; he needed a distraction, anything would do.

* * *

"He lied to me." Olivia said as her and Teddy sat down in a cafe.

"What?" Teddy said raising his eyebrow.

"I did what you asked, I told him."

"And?"

"He said we used condoms."

"Well did you?"

"At first I did. I nodded my head and I agreed. But I've been reliving that night again and again. I'm positive we didn't."

"And why is that?"

"I remember the look on his face Teddy. I was drunk, but I wasn't that drunk."

"Why would he lie?"

"He hates me, why would he want to have a baby with me?"

"Olivia he doesn't hate you."

"Then why are you acting like you're committing treason by talking to me." Olivia sighed.

"You hurt him." Teddy said. "You were the first to break his heart."

"I know. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't feel sick for what I did." Olivia sighed.

"Olivia once you have a child; everything changes. Your life is no longer your own. Everything is now devoted to making their life the best it could possibly be."

"I know."

"Are you going to have a DNA test?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Why not?!"

"What would it prove?" Olivia swallowed. "I already know I don't love Stephen. So let's say it was his baby, does that mean I'm supposed to be with him? I'm not going to be with him because of a child, I won't be in a loveless marriage."

"And what about Fitz?"

"He lied to be about using condoms for reasons I don't know. He hates my guts, I mean—"

"Do you still love him Olivia?"

Olivia shrugged off the question.

As Teddy was about to ask her again his cell phone rang. He picked it up and pressed accept.

"Hello."

"Hey." Fitz said. "What are you doing?"

"Hey. I'm actually having lunch right now."

"Where? I don't have work today, I'll come meet you."

Teddy saw an idea to get Olivia and Fitz to finally talk properly. Teddy motioned to Olivia he was going to take the call outside as he got up to leave. Once he was outside he continued the conversation. "I'm at the Chinese restaurant I used to take Ramona to."

"I'll be there in 5." Fitz said before hanging up.

"What was that?" Olivia said as Teddy made his way back over to her.

"Oh nothing." Teddy smiled as he sat back down.

Olivia raised her eyebrow but decided not to push it as they continued to make small talk. She saw Teddy beckon over someone and she immediate knew what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow as he realized what was going on.

"This is you two acting like **GROWN UPS**." Teddy said as he got up from his chair. "Sit." He boomed to Fitz.

Fitz sat down so he was facing Olivia.

"Sort out your shit. And stop lying about condoms." Teddy said before leaving the restaurant.

Silence fell as neither of them spoke, they just sat there looking at each other.

"We didn't use—" Olivia said finally speaking up.

"I know." Fitz said.

"You're stupid for saying it and I'm even stupider for believing it. I've relived that night every night in my head and there's no way. I remember your face and how you felt."

"I guess... I guess I didn't want to believe that if it is mine. That we conceived in drunk in a hotel room." Fitz sighed.

Olivia nodded.

"Do I have a chance of it being mine?"

"It's small, but its there." Olivia swallowed.

"Does Stephen know about New York?"

"No, he doesn't."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Olivia sighed. "I'm scared. Like Teddy said, I need to start acting like a grown up."

* * *

"Olivia?" Harrison said as he walked into their apartment to see Olivia packing away some of her music in the living room.

"I'm moving out." Olivia sighed.

"What?" Harrison said walking over to her.

"It's not personal. Not really. I just need to have my own place."

"Olivia wait! If this is about what I said about Fitz the other night I'm sorry."

"Its fine." Olivia said. But it wasn't, not at all. Harrison was right, in more ways then one Fitz did control her, and she needed to get herself together.

"Please don't go. You don't need to leave."

"Yes I do Harry." Olivia sighed. "I'm pregnant. I need my own place, I need to get myself together."

Harrison nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

"Where will you go?"

"I found a really nice condo in Venice. It's in a residential area, there's a beach, its nice."

"When are you leaving?"

"I've signed everything. So it's just a matter of when I can get my stuff there."

"You're going to get yourself together."

Olivia nodded. "I called Stephen, I'm going to meet him on Wednesday. I'm going to break up with him."

"What?!"

"I don't... I cheated on him Harrison. I don't want him. And if you try and say this is about Fitz, I'll stay in a hotel. This is about me trying to sort out my life. This is about me not staying in a dead relationship."

"Are you going to tell him that he might not be the father?"

"Yes. I owe that to him."

"Do you want help packing?" Harrison sighed. Olivia needed her space and he was going to give it to her.

"Yes." Olivia smiled for the first time. "Come over here and make yourself useful."

"I'm always useful." Harrison snickered as he began to help her pack up.

* * *

"Liv?" Sandra Pope smiled as she picked up her house phone.

"Hi Mommy." Olivia exhaled at her mother's voice.

"Baby." Sandra grinned. "How are you? I feel like I've barely heard from you since you started your internship!"

"I know. Everything has just gotten so crazy."

"Well how is it going? Is it a lot of work? How is your boss?"

Olivia inhaled as she knew this was going to be so difficult. She didn't want to hear the disappointment in her mother's voice.

"Mom. I have to... I have to tell you something." Olivia choked.

A silence fell as Sandra inhaled and exhaled deeply. "How far along are you Liv?"

"How did you—"

"I know you better then you know yourself. Now how far along?"

"I went to the doctors over a week ago and they said about a month."

Sandra nodded. She recognized the fear in Olivia's voice as she remembered having it when she told her mother about Valerie.

"I didn't know you were serious with anyone."

"Fitz is my boss." Olivia exhaled.

"Olivia..." Sandra frowned.

"I have a boyfriend and I messed up and now everything is screwed." Olivia choked.

"Your father and I will take the next train down in the morning."

"Mom you don't have to—"

"Of course we do. We are your parents and we love and support you in every decision you make."

"Can you come down at the weekend? It's just I have a new place and I want it in order before you come."

"Fine, we'll be down at the weekend." Sandra said.

"I love you mom."

"I love you Liv, no matter what."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Olivia said as she sat down with Stephen in a cafe after work.

"Thanks for finally picking up my phone calls." Stephen snapped.

"I've been busy." Olivia sighed.

"So busy you can't return a simple phone call?! I mean you tell me your pregnant but that's IT."

"I'm sorry."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "You know when you're in a relationship, you do actually have to contact the person. I've BARELY SEEN YOU SINCE YOU CAME BACK FROM NEW YORK."

"I'm sorry, but I've been busy."

"That's such shit Olivia and you know it."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh now you want to talk?" Stephen scoffed.

"My baby, it might not be yours."

"Excuse me?!" Stephen roared.

"I'm sorry." Olivia swallowed.

"You mean to tell me, you cheated on me..."

"I know you're upset and angry."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OLIVIA." Stephen boomed.

"I need some time alone."

"YOU NEED SOME TIME ALONE?! IS THIS A JOKE?"

"Can you just listen to me I'm trying to explain."

"Take all the goddamn time you need Olivia. I'm done with you." Stephen roared as he stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Olivia was coming to terms with her pregnancy. She had moved in to her condo with the help of her parents, Valerie and Harrison. To Olivia's surprise her family was very accepting of her pregnancy and current circumstances.

"Liv!" Valerie yelled. Valerie, Ben and Sandra were all sitting on the couch in Olivia's new condo. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Coming!" Olivia yelled. She stopped organizing the mess in her bedroom to join her family in the living room.

"Sit down sweet heart." Sandra smiled.

"What is it?" Olivia said nervously as she sat down on the couch opposite to them.

"How are you honey?" Ben asked as he put his arm around Sandra.

"I'm fine Daddy." Olivia sighed.

"Seriously Liv. How are you?" Ben asked again.

Olivia exhaled. "I'm nervous and scared."

"Hows your internship going?"

"It's good. I'm just... I'm nervous they'll fire me once they find out I'm pregnant."

"Liv you need to start thinking of your future. I want you to talk to your boss on monday to see what he can do for you. See if there's something they can work out." Ben said.

Olivia nodded. "I will." Her father was always so logically and rational.

"So I have some news." Valerie smiled.

"What?!" Olivia shouted.

"My PR firm in New York, they have an office here in L.A. I've asked to be transferred and they've accepted me." Valerie said before turning to her parents.

"We're going to sell the house in San Franiciso and we're going to buy something permanent down here." Sandra smiled.

"We're going to help you Liv." Ben grinned. "We're going to support you in anyway we can. We're going to be here for you, and our grandchild."

"And I'm going to be here for my niece." Valerie grinned.

"Niece?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes. It's obviously a girl." Valerie laughed.

"And what makes you say that?" Sandra sighed.

"Olivia's breaking out." Valerie giggled. "Apparently baby girls steal their mother beauty. And Liv's losing hers FAST."

"Two pimples doesn't mean I'm breaking out!" Olivia laughed.

"That's BESIDES the point." Sandra sighed.

"You're right Mom." Olivia smiled. "So you all are moving down here?"

"We're all moving down here." Sandra smiled.

"I love you guys." Olivia cried as her eyes watered. "

"We're going to help you baby." Sandra smiled as she went over to hug Olivia. "We're going to be here for you."

* * *

"Olivia." Brian smiled. "If it isn't my favourite intern." He said as Olivia knocked on his door. "How can I help you?"

"I was... I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Olivia breathed.

"Of course. Come in." He said.

Olivia walked in, closing the door behind her. "It's personal."

"Are you okay?" Brian said frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine." Olivia nodded before sitting down in a chair opposite to his desk.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Brian nodded. "How many months?"

"A month and some. I just... I was concerned about my internship."

"What do you want to do?"

"I love working here, I love this firm."

"I love having you working here Olivia. I know Fitz does as well, you really helped him with that Carlton case."

"It's just I've worked so hard."

"It's coming up to the end of november right now. When are you due?

"July."

"Our internships end around the end of August. I'm sure if I talk to Fitz you can complete it early. You're a valued member of this team and we don't want to lose you."

"Thank you Brian."

"You're welcome. Just make me a promise."

"If its a boy, name him Brian." He smiled.

"Will do." Olivia smiled as she got up from her seat. She thanked him again before making her way back to her desk. She knocked on Fitz's office and slowly entered.

"Olivia." He said closing his laptop.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hi." Fitz nodded. "Close the door."

Olivia closed the door before she spoke. "I just told Brian. He said as long as it was okay with you I can finish my internship early."

"Of course." Fitz nodded.

"Thank you."

"Olivia I would—"

"My parents are here." Olivia interrupted him. "In L.A. I mean."

"Do they know?"

Olivia nodded. "I told my mom. And then she told my father and my sister."

"What did she say?"

"She took it well, she knew before I said it. You know how my mom is; she can read me like a book."

Fitz nodded with a smile. He remembered how Sandra knew his and Olivia's relationship before they uttered a word.

"I have an appointment next Monday." Olivia said breaking the weird tension. "So I'll come in early."

"No its fine. What time is your appointment?"

"It's at 4."

"Monday should pretty boring, so I reckon we can both get out of here around 3:30."

Olivia nodded she thanked him awkwardly before exiting the room.

* * *

"I don't care what anyone says we are meeting at Six Flags tomorrow." Brian said as he sat down in a meeting with all employees.

"Six flags? Isn't that an amusement park?" Harrison laughed.

"Its our Thanksgiving tradition. As a family we all go to Six Flags no matter how many times you guys complain and whine we are GOING." Brian grinned.

"I get motion sickness." Sally lied.

"You've been saying that for the last 4 years Sal, knock it off." Brian laughed. "Now tomorrow, Six Flags, 10 AM. And dress casual."

Everyone got up from the conference room and started to leave.

"Olivia can I have a word before you leave." Fitz said clearing his throat.

Olivia nodded. "I'll wait in your office." She said as she walked out. She made her way into his office and sat on the couch. A few moments later he joined her inside.

"You don't have to come tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I think you know why. You won't be able to go on any of the rides so maybe its best that you stay home and rest."

"I'm coming on the trip Fitz." Olivia said standing up.

"No. You're not." Fitz spat.

"Where do you think you get off telling me what to do?" Olivia hated rides, but there was no way she was going to be told what to do and where to go.

"Since you might be carrying MY child, I think that's where I get off."

"I'm going." Olivia barked.

"Like hell you are!"

"Like hell I am. You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Yes. I. Do." Fitz growled. "I'm your boss remember. What I say goes and you're not coming on this trip."

"Are you done?" Olivia spat. "Can I leave now?"

Fitz nodded and moments later Olivia stormed out.

* * *

"Six Flags! Six Flags!" Harrison laughed as he drove them into the parking lot.

"Oh my god." Olivia laughed as she undid her seatbelt.

"This is the best Thanksgiving tradition ever." He laughed as got out of the car.

"You're behaving like a child." Olivia laughed as she walked with him to the entrance.

"You'd better get used to it Liv." Harrison smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't remind me." Olivia teased. "Valerie is certain I'm having a—"

"Girl." Harrison interrupted. "She told me."

"How are you two by the way?"

"We're good Olivia, really good."

"Please don't—"

"I won't." Harrison said. "It's different this time. I know you might not believe me now. I'm going to prove it to you okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Okay." She smiled as they met up with the rest of the group.

"We've been waiting forever for you!" Hollis laughed.

"Sorry." Olivia smiled. "Lets do this."

"I've got your passes." Brian smiled as he handed them both their day passes. They group began to walk into the amusement park and Olivia strolled back taking in the atmosphere.

"You came." Fitz spat as he walked back with her.

"I told you I would." Olivia said.

"Olivia I don't want you—"

"I'm not going on any crazy rides okay." Olivia said looking up at him. "I just wanted to come on the trip."

Fitz nodded. "Have you eaten today?"

"Are you checking up on me?"

"I guess so."

"I had yogurt and fruit for breakfast." Olivia chuckled.

"Is that it?"

"Yes why?"

"Olivia that's not breakfast."

"Then what is it?"

"That's a snack. You need to be eating properly." Fitz said sternly.

"I am eating properly. You sound like my mom." Olivia teased.

"I'm not trying to nag you it's just—"

"I know." Olivia said turning to him. "I know. I was kidding."

"Oh." Fitz said awkwardly.

"But thank you, for being concerned." Olivia nodded.

"You don't have to thank me Olivia." Fitz said. He opened his mouth to say something else but Hollis yelled to them.

"HURRY UP." Hollis yelled. "We have enough rides to line up for."

"We should hurry up." Olivia nodded as she hurried up to join the group.

**XXXXX**

"Come on Olivia!" Sally sighed. "You haven't been on one ride all day."

"I'm not a fan of heights." Olivia said nerved as they stood in front of a Ferris Wheel.

"Neither am I but they make me do it anyways." Sally groaned as they made their way in line.

Olivia felt her stomach cramp up with nerves. She slowly backed her way to the back of the group until she backed into Fitz.

"Sorry." Olivia said backing up.

"You're nervous." Fitz said with a slight smile.

"I don't like heights."

"I think they might force you to go on this one."

"Are you going to let him go on this ride?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"I think this one is okay." Fitz nodded. "I'll go if you go."

"Okay." Olivia smiled awkwardly as they continued to walk with the line to the front.

As they neared the front Olivia's nerves began to get the better of her. Her palms began to get sweaty and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Her breathing intensified with each step.

As Fitz stood beside her he noticed a change in Olivia's demeanour. He felt her fidgeting against him. Instinctively he slid his arm to touch against hers; slowly moving his body to touch hers. He felt her body radiating heat as he crept his hand to brush against hers.

Olivia looked up at him with scared eyes as she felt there fingers slowly brushed against each other. Neither of them spoke up they just looked at each other. Before they knew it their fingers were intertwined and they were holding hands. And for a moment they forgot about the hurt, they forgot about drama and their current situation. For a moment things were different; things were easy. Until the line moved and their hands dropped to their sides. They parted ways and walked up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	9. Lover's Eyes

_Chapter 9: Lover's Eyes_

_Lover's Eyes - Mumford & Sons_

**_"Love was kind, for a time_**

**_Now it just aches, and it makes me blind_**

**_This mirror holds, my eyes too bright_**

**_That I can't see the others in my life_**

**_But we too young, heads too strong_**

**_To bear the weight of these lover's eyes_**

**_Cause I feel numb, beneath your tongue_**

**_Beneath the curse of these lover's eyes"_**

* * *

"Would you two stop." Olivia groaned. "I already have morning sickness and you're making it worse."

"Shut up Liv." Valerie laughed as she continued to nip at Harrison's neck. The three of them were watching TV in Olivia's new condo.

"I invited you over to watch HBO with me, not to act it out." Olivia hissed.

Valerie smirked as she continued to ignore Olivia's whining.

"Can you seriously stop its making me feel ill." Olivia frowned. "I already have morning sickness."

"Fine." Valerie huffed as she readjusted herself on the couch.

"Thank you." Olivia laughed.

"Don't you think we should be watching something more appropriate?" Harrison exhaled.

"Like what?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Like Teen Mom." Harrison roared with laughter.

"Hey!" Olivia laughed as she flung a pillow in the direction of him and Valerie.

"Olivia's way too old for Teen Mom." Valerie snickered.

"Valerie I'm only 27, and I'm 3 years younger than you so shut your mouth."

"Details, details." Valerie sneered.

"You know what." Olivia said getting up. "I think its time you two took your love fest out of my condo."

"Are you kicking us out?" Harrison laughed.

"Yes." Olivia smiled. "Now get out."

Valerie got out of Harrison's lap as they made their way to the front door.

"Thanks for a lovely evening sis." Valerie laughed as she kissed and hugged Olivia.

"Mhm." Olivia scoffed jokingly. She embraced Harrison and kissed him on the cheek. "Drive home safely please."

"I'm driving so don't worry." Valerie laughed.

"There's no way I'm getting in the car with you." Harrison said snatching the keys out of her hands. "I'm driving."

"You are not!"

"Valerie you run red lights... I'm driving." Harrison said before leaning in and kissing her.

"Get out!" Olivia teased.

"Bye Liv." Valerie smiled as her and Harrison left.

Olivia smiled to herself; shaking her head as she closed the door behind her. She heard the vibrating of her phone on the kitchen counter and made her way over to it; pressing accept before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." Olivia exhaled.

"We need to talk." Stephen spat.

"Stephen, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you. What a surprise."

Stephen scoffed. "I'd say you're the one full of surprises." He growled. Olivia could tell he was looking for a fight and she wasn't in the mood.

"Stephen I was actually sleeping." Olivia lied. "Can we do this another time?"

"No! We're doing this **NOW**." He yelled.

"Sorry Stephen. I can't talk right now. I'll speak to you soon." Olivia lied again before ending the call. The last thing Olivia needed was to deal with Stephen and his anger.

* * *

"Morning." Fitz said to Olivia as he stopped by her desk on his way in.

"Morning." Olivia said as she sipped her drink.

"Is that—"

"Decaffeinated green tea." Olivia smiled. "I'm okay."

Fitz smiled at her. "You're leaving early today right?" He said clearing his throat.

"My appointment's been changed to Wednesday."

"I'd appreciate it if you came and saw me briefly before you leave on Wednesday."

"Will do." Olivia nodded.

"We're pushing forward with the Carlton case by the way." Fitz said as he opened his office door. He motioned for her to follow him inside. Olivia did just that and stood by his desk.

"You can take a seat if you'd like." Fitz said as he took off his jacket.

Olivia nodded and sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

"Brian wants to move the date of the case up. Which means a lot a lot of work."

Olivia nodded as she took out her cellphone. "When?"

"I don't want you working on this. I just thought you should know as you gave us the angle."

"Are you serious? Fitz I can work on the—"

"No. You can't."

"I've studied this case up and down. I know it inside and out."

"I don't doubt that, but cases can be stressful Olivia, really stressful."

"I can do it, I want to help."

"You have helped Olivia, you've helped alot. But with your circumstances it's not wise to try."

"You can't just restrict me from doing anything."

"Cases mean long hours, more than likely all nighters."

"I don't care what you say, I'm helping with this case." Olivia said standing up. "You can't just stick me with filing for the next 6 to 7 months."

"As your boss, yes I can." Fitz said as he stood up with her.

"I'm helping." Olivia said as she smoothed out her skirt before leaving the office.

* * *

As the day dragged on Olivia found herself bored at her desk. From filing to typing to photocopying she didn't think the day could go by any slower. Olivia grabbed her vibrating phone to see yet another message from Stephen.

_**Stephen:**__ We need to talk. Call me now._

_**Olivia:**__ I'm at work..._

_**Stephen:**__ I have a day off tomorrow. We will talk then. _

_**Olivia:**__ I'll see. _

_**Stephen:**__ Are you kidding me Olivia? You cheated on ME!_

_**Olivia:**__ I have to go. I'll speak with you soon._

As 5:00 pm apporoached and all the other interns were sent home Olivia began to worry. Fitz hadn't come out of his office all day. Not for the washroom, a coffee break, lunch; nothing. She decided to check in on him to find him stressed at his desk.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No." Fitz snarled.

"What's... What is it?"

"The police won't release the damn warrant."

"Why?" Olivia said walking towards his desk.

"Because they're in the wrong and they know it."

"But thats withholding information."

"I know." Fitz growled. "They're going to screw us on this case."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can get your hands on a warrant, no."

Olivia nodded. "Do you need anything else?"

"No its fine, you can go." Fitz sighed.

Olivia could tell he was stressed and the first day hadn't even ended. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before heading out of his office. Once she was out of the building and in her car she dialled Abby's cellphone.

"Hey Abbs." Olivia smiled.

"Liv." Abby grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm great. I'm actually out grocery shopping with David right now."

"Speaking of David, does he still work for the LAPD?"

"Unfortunately." Abby groaned. "He'll never let me forget it."

"I need his help."

"One second, I'll give him the phone." Abby said as handed David the phone.

"You need my help?" David smiled.

"Well hello to you too David." Olivia chuckled.

"Hello Olivia. Now what can I do you for?"

"I need you to help me get my hands on a warrant."

* * *

"Morning." Olivia smiled as she knocked on Fitz's office the next day.

"Morning." He nodded not even looking up from his work.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine." Fitz exhaled. "I'm just stressed."

"I have something for you." Olivia said as she handed him a brown envelop.

"What is it?" He said confused.

"Open it and see."

Fitz inspected the enevlop before tearing the top open. He pulled out a stapled document. His blue eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he recognized the document. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" He boomed loud enough for the entire office to hear.

"I told you... I want to help."

"I don't believe this..." Fitz choked as he flipped through the warrant.

"Maybe you should have a little more faith in me next time." Olivia said folding her arms.

"I could _KISS_ you right now." Fitz blurted out.

Before Olivia could respond the door flew open and Brian walked in.

"What the hell is all that screaming about Fitzgerald?" He huffed jokingly.

"Olivia got us the warrant..."

"You did WHAT?!" Brian gasped.

"I pulled some strings." Olivia blushed.

"You really are something else..." Brian said to Olivia before he walked over to Fitz. "Did you thank your intern?"

Fitz laughed. "Thank you."

Olivia nodded with an awkward smile.

"You have the best damn intern in this city Fitz you'd better be thankful." Brian said before heading out.

"Thank you." Fitz said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Olivia said. "Now will you at least let me watch you work?"

"Take a seat." Fitz said gesturing to a chair. "I'll go over what I have so far with you."

"Good." Olivia nodded as she took a seat.

**XXXXX**

"How does Jesse feel about all of this?" Olivia asked.

"The case?" Fitz said turning to her.

"The angle that we're taking. Does he think it's too risky?"

"At this point, I think he's willing to try anything."

"I think you have a solid case."

"With the help of you." Fitz exhaled. "You really saved my ass with this."

"You are welcome Fitz." Olivia said with a slight smile. "It's my job remember?"

Fitz nodded. "Will you ever listen to anything I have to say?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I said no Six Flags, you come on the trip. I say you're not working on the case and you find a way to help me." He said shaking his head. "Will you ever listen?" Fitz said turning his head to face her.

"Probably not." Olivia chuckled lightly.

"So stubborn."

"No one's as stubborn as you!" Olivia laughed.

Fitz smirked as he watched her smile. He zeroed in on her beautiful, plump lips. Olivia's heart began to race as she noticed what he was staring at. Like magnets their faces inched closer and closer until there was a little under an inch separating them. Olivia could feel his breath on her face as they sat there. You could have heard a pin drop the room was so quiet. Just as Olivia was about to lean in she heard the door handle turn and she jumped up from her seat and stood to the side.

"Sorry." Osha giggled as she realized someone was in his office. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Osha?" Fitz said confused as he got up from his desk. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't really reached out to her since the other day when he called her Olivia during sex.

"I left work early today and I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch baby." She smiled. "Is now a bad time? Are you two busy?"

Fitz was startled and surprised to see her. "Um Olivia this is Osha, Osha this is Olivia." He stuttered.

"Hi." Osha waved as she flicked her hair.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said softly before looking away.

"If now is a bad time, we can do dinner." Osha said.

"Actually we were kind of in the middle of working on—"

"No its fine." Olivia choked out. "It's almost lunch and I have to call Stephen back. I'll get going." She said as she scurried out of the office.

"Nice meeting you." Osha smiled to her.

"You as well." Olivia lied before closing the door behind her. As she made her way to the bathroom she started to feel sick. She felt hurt, embarrassed and stupid. Time and time again Fitz had made it clear that she mean't nothing to him. And yet she kept running back to him like an idiot. Harrison was right; he did have some sick twisted control over her.

Once in the bathroom Olivia pulled out her cellphone and dialled Stephen.

"Olivia." Stephen growled.

"I'm at work and I can't talk right now. Please make it quick." Olivia lied.

"Fine. I want a DNA test."

"Okay." Olivia whimpered.

"Okay?" Stephen said surprised. He expected her to put up some type of fight.

"If you want a test I'll give you one. Is that all?" Olivia exhaled. She was too upset to fight or argue at this point in time.

"I guess so."

"Alright then. I have to go."

"How could you Olivia?" Stephen growled. "How could you..."

"I have to go Stephen." Olivia said before hanging up the phone. She quickly dialled another number. Someone knew she could count on, someone who she trusted.

"Can you meet me at Venice Beach after work?" Olivia sighed.

"What time?"

"5:30."

"You're going to get me killed."

"Can you or not?"

"Yeah yeah, 5:30 I'll be there."

* * *

"You're going to get me in some serious trouble." Teddy said as he embraced Olivia on Venice Beach.

"With who?" Olivia smiled.

"Fitz, oh and my wife."

"Ramona owes me." Olivia said with a pout.

"Point taken. That doesn't mean Fitz won't murder the both of us if he realizes we're hanging out again."

"Fitz can't kill me, I'm pregnant." Olivia spat as she motioned for both of them to start walking.

"How's that going by the way?"

"Being pregnant?"

"Yeah." Teddy chuckled.

"It's fine right now, I don't really notice a change. I miss coffee though."

"Have decaf then smart ass."

"I wish. Fitz barely lets me drink green tea. He monitors everything I eat."

"Really?" Teddy smirked with a sarcastic grin.

"Don't go there." Olivia frowned.

"He wouldn't check up on you Liv if he didn't care."

"That's debatable."

"Just give him time Liv." Teddy teased as he put his arm around her.

"One of his lady friends dropped by the office today."

"Who?" Teddy asked. "I'll tell you if she's important."

"Her name was Osha."

"Oh..." Teddy sighed. "He told me about her."

"What did he say?"

"She's married. They're pretty much fuck buddies."

"He's messing around with _MARRIED_ women?!" Olivia screeched as she stopped walking.

"Keep your voice down or I stop talking!" Teddy growled. "I'm literally committing treason right now."

"Okay." Olivia nodded as she found a bench on the sidewalk for them to sit on. "Tell me what you know."

"I don't know much." Teddy said as he sat down beside her. "I just know that she's married. It makes sense though."

"How is that?!"

"Its strictly sex. And she's not clingy or overly attached, she has a husband."

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "It goes from bad to worse. I mean random whores I get but a MARRIED woman." She spat.

"Just give him some time Liv." Teddy exhaled.

"I don't have time. I'm pregnant Teddy. I don't have time to wait around while he runs around chasing married sluts."

"Do you remember what I used to be like?"

"Ramona wasn't pregnant Teddy. I don't have the time to wait for him when I have a baby on the way." Olivia said shaking her head. "Maybe it's good that this happened."

"And how would this be good?"

"Because it's made me realize that I can't wait for him."

"Olivia you love him."

"What did you say to me? Once you have a child your life is no longer your own? It's not about love. It's about being needing to be strong and independent for my child."

Teddy nodded, he knew he couldn't argue with that. Instead of pushing her he decided to change the subject. "Speaking of the baby, how is it?

"The baby's healthy, I have an appointment tomorrow after work." Olivia nodded.

"Are you going with Stephen?"

"I'm going with my mom." Olivia blushed. She didn't feel the need to tell Teddy she broke up with Stephen. The less she thought about her love life; the better.

"Well aren't you a momma's girl." Teddy laughed as he pinched her cheek.

"Hey!" Olivia laughed. "You can't hurt a pregnant woman."

"Someone's sensitive." Teddy sneered.

"I'm also hungry. Can we get a hot dog?" Olivia said pointing to a vender.

"I don't think Fitz would approve. So I'm going to have to say no."

"I'm glad to see you're still a smug asshole Teddy." Olivia laughed folding her arms.

"Thanks." Teddy winked. "Lets go get you a salad or something."

* * *

"Hello Petersons & Associates, Fitzgerald Grant's office." Olivia said into the phone the next afternoon.

"Hi there, is Fitz in a meeting?"

"Pardon?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Is Fitz in a meeting, he's not answering his phone."

"I'm sorry who is this?"

"Oh my bad. My name is Osha." Osha smiled.

Olivia rolled her eyes so far back for a second she thought they might have gotten stuck. "Are you calling pertaining to business matter?" Olivia said clearing her throat.

"No it's just he's not answering his phone so I thought—"

"This number is for business only. Please refrain from calling here with personal matters." Olivia spat.

"I know but its just—" Osha began to say but Olivia slammed down the phone.

"I'm so done." Olivia growled underneath her breath. She inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to relax.

**XXXXX**

"Oh Fitz one more thing!" Brian said in his office.

"Yes?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Your intern will be leaving for maternity leave around late June, early July."

Fitz nodded; pretending he didn't already know this. "Good to know."

"Between me and you, I want to bring her back. She's done more work in the past couple of months than Jacob and Keith combined."

"I agree." Fitz chuckled. "She's doing a great job."

"Obviously we can't offer a place until she finishes. But I just thought you should know."

"I think it's a great idea." Fitz nodded as he got out of his seat.

"Good." Brian said as he shook Fitz's hand. Fitz nodded before leaving Brian's office. He walked back to his office and made his way back to working on his laptop. A few minutes passed and Olivia knocked on his door.

"I'm going now." Olivia said dryly barely opening the door.

"Come in." Fitz nodded.

Olivia reluctantly took two steps forward.

"Close the door..." Fitz said slowly.

Olivia closed the door before turning to him. "Yes?" She spat.

"So your appointment is at 4?"

Olivia nodded.

"Are you going with Stephen?"

"Why?"

"I think I deserve to know."

"I'm going with my mom." Olivia sighed. "Can I go now?"

"You'll tell me what they say right? Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll tell you what they say and no, that's not necessary."

"Are we going to talk about yesterday?"

Olivia shook her head. "I think it's best if we don't talk about that. By the way your friend Ocean called. You should probably call her back. Anyways I have to go." Olivia said before turning on her heels and leaving.

* * *

"Are you okay Liv?" Sandra asked as the drove to the hospital.

"I'm fine Mommy." Olivia lied.

"You are not fine. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liv I will find out sooner or later so I suggest you tell me now."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Liv just tell me please!" Sandra sighed.

"I'm in love with someone who treats me like dirt." Olivia spat.

"Olivia." Sandra frowned.

"You asked, so I told you."

"Olivia you need to focus on being the best mother you can be."

"I know but—"

"No but's Olivia. You need to focus on being a mother to this child. If it's meant to be with this man, things will fall into place. If not, it's not meant to be."

Olivia nodded. "You're right." She said tearfully as she turned to face her mother who was driving the car. She needed to take her moms advice as well as her own.

"Of course I'm right. I'm your mother." Sandra smiled as she held Olivia's hand. "Focus on this baby okay."

"Okay." Olivia breathed.

"I know its far away, but what are you hoping for?"

"I used to want a girl, but I think I want a boy now."

"Nonsense! You want a little girl."

"No mom, YOU want a little girl. You want hair to braid and a lifesize doll to dress up."

"What else am I to do in my old age?" Sandra laughed as she turned into the parking lot.

**XXXXX**

"Olivia Pope." A woman called out.

Olivia and Sandra got up from the waiting room and walked over to the woman.

"If you want to follow me I'll lead you to your technician." She smiled as she lead them to a room.

Olivia and Sandra walked in and stood around nervously.

"Are you serious?" Sandra asked.

"Really nervous." Olivia swallowed.

"You'll be fine okay." Sandra said embracing her daughter. She stroked Olivia's cheek trying her best to soothe her.

"Hi." The young woman smiled as she greeted them coming into the room. "I'm Jamie, I'll be your technician."

"Hello." Olivia nodded.

"Hi Jamie." Sandra smiled.

"So, we're going to have a look at your baby today." She smiled. "I already know it's going to be absolutely gorgeous. You're absolutely stunning."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"If you want to take off your sweater, lift up your shirt and lie down we can get started." Jamie smiled.

Olivia nodded as she unzipped her sweater revealing a tank top underneath. She lifted up her tank showing her pregnant belly before laying down on the cot. Sandra followed her beside the cot as she held one of her hands.

"This is going to be cold." The technician warned before spread a cold gel on Olivia's stomach. Olivia inhaled and exhaled deeply as the gel made contact with her skin.

"Now, lets take a look." She said as she ran an instrument up and down Olivia's stomach.

Olivia's eyes turned to the screen as images of her child were projecting onto it. She didn't realize she was crying so hard until she felt tears stream onto her neck.

"Here's your baby." Jamie smiled.

"Oh my god." Sandra choked as her eyes watered.

"So Dr. Barns informed me that you did a home pregnancy test that said you were about 3-4 weeks last month. Now looking at your blood work and your ultrasound I'd say you were 3 weeks last month." The technician began.

Olivia felt her heart drop and she squeezed her mothers hand so tight Sandra thought it would break off. 3 weeks put the timing directly on the trip to NYC exactly.

"The only reason I say that is because if you were 4 weeks last month that would make you 8 weeks now. We would see webbed fingers and toes extending from the arms and fingers." The technician said as she ran the instrument along Olivia's stomach. "Where as at 7 weeks the hands and feet are just starting to develop. Like we see right here on the screen. Other than that your baby looks healthy, extremely healthy."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces as the technician went off to print some of the ultrasound photo's after cleaning up Olivia's stomach.

"Liv." Sandra cried. "There's a baby in there."

"It's Fitz's." Olivia choked.

"What?" Sandra croaked.

"My baby... Fitz is the father Mom."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xx**

**Valerie and Harrison are so cute. EVERYONE LOVES Teddy and Olivia together #Oleddy. Lots of #Oleddy to come hahaha. Osha's back. Fitz and Olivia almost kissed ah. For those of you who are wondering they are most DEFINITELY going to have a talk don't worry. Sandra is talking some sense into Olivia and... Fitz is the baby daddy. #Shocker not really lol.**

**Leave reviews they make me HAPPY. **

**Until next time **

**Missschevious x**


	10. Center of Attention

**Hey guys. So I was surprised to see that a few of you are actually rooting for Olivia and Teddy to get together. A couple of you also think that Osha might be or become pregnant. Interesting how you guys all think alike haha. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The ending scene made me cry, but I'm just a softy. Enjoy! x**

* * *

_Chapter 10 - Center of Attention_

_Center of Attention - Jackson Waters_

**_"You want your independence_**

**_But you won't let me let you go_**

**_You wanna test the waters_**

**_And leavin' on the empty shores_**

**_But I'll take my time if you want to_**

**_And I'll give you whatever you need_**

**_And I'll wait a life time to give in to you_**

**_Give into you"_**

**_"I would wait a lifetime_**

**_I would wait for you_**

**_I would wait a lifetime for you"_**

* * *

_Christmas and New Years past and by the time Olivia knew it, it was late February and she was 4 months almost 5 months pregnant. Christmas was spent with her loving family and her New Years kiss was a kiss on the cheek from both of her parents. Olivia had taken her mother's advice. She stopped focusing on Fitz and began focusing on being a mother. She read every book on pregnancy she could get her hands on. At 4 months her belly was beginning to show and people began to notice. She gave Stephen exactly what he wanted; a DNA test, proving he wasn't the father. After getting the results Olivia hadn't heard from him since. Apart from Stephen and her parents and Teddy no one else knew about the DNA test. Olivia knew she owed it to Fitz to tell him but something kept holding her back. She felt like if she did, the fantasies of them being a family would come flooding back and ruin all of the progress she made. Olivia distanced herself from him, only interacting with him at work. He would ask about the baby and she give tell him exactly what he asked for a nothing more. She was tired of being treated like nothing; she needed to move on and get ready for her baby. _

"I'm huge." Olivia laughed with Harrison and Sally. They were standing in the lounge making small talk.

"If you think you're big now, wait 3 months." Sally smiled. "When I got pregnant with my first, I gained 30 pounds."

"30 pounds?!" Olivia gasped in horror.

"Three zero." Sally chuckled.

Olivia stared at Sally in horror while Harrison laughed.

"You're so concerned with gaining weight you do realize you're carrying a child right?" Harrison sighed.

"Shut up Harrison." Olivia snapped.

"Well said Olivia." Sally nodded. "Now come along we have work to do." Sally said before dragging Harrison back to his desk.

Olivia laughed to herself before making her way back to her desk. She printed off Fitz's schedule and made her way into his office.

"Here you go." She said as she handed the schedule.

"Good morning to you as well." Fitz chuckled.

"Morning." Olivia nodded.

"You look nice." He said getting up. Olivia was wearing a grey blazer with a loose black silk scoop necked tank top with a white pencil skirt.

Olivia shot him a weak smile and nodded.

"You can't even say thank you?" Fitz scoffed.

"Thank you." Olivia said dryly.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow. She'd been acting weird ever since her first ultrasound appointment.

"Nothing. I just think we should keep things professional between us."

"Professional?" Fitz scoffed. "That's the last thing I'd ever use to describe us."

"Well that's how I think we should keep things."

"Is this because of Stephen? Did you tell him about me?"

"Stephen is irrelevant to this conversation. This is to do with you and I. Things need to be kept professional that's all."

"Your stomach." Fitz growled.

"What about it?"

"How professional is your 4 month pregnant stomach Olivia?"

"I don't know how professional are your whores showing up here or calling the office."

"So that's what this is about."

"I don't care who you screw Fitz. I'd just appreciate it if you'd separate your personal life from work. That's all."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "How about you take your own advice Olivia." He hissed.

"I have separated you from my personal life." Olivia said sharply. "I can't tell you what to do, you're my boss. I've just grown tired of telling these women you're on vacation, that's all."

"Are you done?"

Olivia nodded as she turned around and left his office.

* * *

"Are there going to be hot guys?" Valerie giggled as they walked down the street.

"I don't know it's prenatal yoga... So most of them will either be married or have a kid on the way." Olivia laughed rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't mean they can't be hot."

"Excuse me but aren't you dating Harrison?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean a girl can't have a little eye candy."

Olivia laughed shaking her head. "How is it going by the way?"

"Good, really good." Valerie smiled.

"You've certainly lasted longer than any of his other girlfriends."

Valerie jokingly flicked her hair. "Because I'm the best to ever do it."

"Second best." Olivia laughed.

"Shut UP!" Valerie boomed. "The fact that you've slept with him doesn't bother me."

"And why is that?"

"Because there's no comparison between us. Why would he go back to a burger when he has steak at home?"

"So humble aren't you?" Olivia laughed as they reached the yoga studio.

"Who needs to be humble when you look this good?" Valerie smirked.

"Shut up." Olivia muttered under her breath. "We're in a public place now, calm down."

"Hi there." A lady by the name tag of Helen greeted them. "Are you here for prenatal yoga?"

"Yes, I signed up online." Olivia smiled. "My name is Olivia."

"Oh yes." Helen smiled. "You're new right?"

Olivia nodded.

"We're a small close knitted studio so we'll introduce you to the group." Helen beamed.

"How far along are you?" Valerie interrupted the woman. It was obvious she was pregnant as well.

"3 months." She smiled. "And yourself?" She said turning to Olivia.

"I'm 4 months."

"Beautiful. And are you two together?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded.

"Oh beautiful."

"Wait! Not like that!" Olivia laughed. "She's my sister!"

"Oh." Helen chuckled.

"We're both very very straight." Valerie grinned.

"Good to know." Helen smiled. "Now lets get you started in the class."

**XXXXX**

"They all totally thought we were lesbians." Valerie said as the exited the studio.

"We look exactly the same! That would be incest." Olivia laughed.

"You would be lucky to have me." Valerie snapped.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you." Olivia laughed shaking her head.

"Whatever, I'm starving. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure I know this great juice bar that's not too far from—"

"No." Valerie spat. "No more juice. No more celery and dip. I want FOOD. I want McDonalds."

"Valerie we just did yoga... We can't have McDonalds."

"Yes we can." Valerie laughed as she motioned for them to cross the street.

"No Valerie please no!" Olivia whined as her sister dragged her across the road. "I haven't eaten McDonalds in over 3 years."

"Well then it's going to taste incredible." Valerie grinned as they walked inside.

Olivia groaned at the smell of burgers, fries and heart disease. "I'll find you a table." She said as she made her way to the back. She sat down in a booth and pulled out her cellphone.

_Olivia: Are you busy later?_

_Teddy: Yes & No _

_Olivia: How does that work?_

_Teddy: Want to come over later _

_Olivia: I'm pregnant... with your niece or newphew & You're married ..._

_Teddy: HA HA... I'm going to introduce you to Ramona and Carly _

_Olivia: Ok :) What time?_

_Teddy: 7? _

_Olivia: See you then!_

"Who are you texting?" Valerie teased as she joined Olivia with a tray of food.

"My ex boyfriend's brother."

"Excuse me..." Valerie choked.

"He's married with kids."

"Even worse!"

"No!" Olivia laughed. "It's not like that. We were really good friends back when I was with his brother."

"His brother... Is this Fitz?"

Olivia nodded.

"Mhm. Does he know about this?"

"Obviously not." Olivia sighed.

"Do you still talk to him? What's the situation?"

"There is no situation." Olivia exhaled. "I see him at work and I give him updates about the baby, that's it."

"It's his baby isn't it?"

"Yeah." Olivia exhaled. "It is."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I guess I feel like, if I do I'll just start fantasizing."

"Fantasizing about what?"

"Us, having a family; being happy and in love." Olivia sighed.

"Olivia..." Valerie frowned.

"Don't do that or I'll start crying." Olivia chuckled. She found a new way to cope; laughing. Putting on a brace face and laughing through the pain.

* * *

"Hey Liv." Teddy smiled as he opened his front door.

"I brought you guys wine." Olivia smiled.

"Come in then!" Teddy grinned as she walked past him.

"Your home is beautiful." Olivia smiled. "Truly, beautiful."

"Thank you." Teddy laughed.

"Here." Olivia said handing Teddy her coat.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"You take my coat Theodore. That's what happens when you have guests over." Olivia laughed.

"Says WHO?!"

"Says everyone!" Ramona smiled as she came down the hallway. "Jesus Teddy." She said shaking her head as she walked over to Olivia. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too, I've heard SO much about you." Olivia grinned as she hugged Ramona.

Teddy rolled his eyes as he took Olivia's coat and tossed it onto the couch. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes." Ramona laughed.

"I brought you guys wine." Olivia smiled. "It's been sitting in my cabinet so I thought you guys might as well drink it."

"Red wine." Teddy nodded. "Good choice."

"It's the only wine I drink. Well used to drink." Olivia chuckled.

**XXXXX**

"So you're around 5 months right?" Ramona smiled to Olivia as they ate dinner.

"Yeah." Olivia exhaled. "It's crazy."

"Are you nervous?" Ramona asked.

Olivia nodded her head frantically. "Extremely nervous."

"What are you nervous about? Labour or what comes after it?"

"All of it. But I think Labour's making me uneasy."

"I won't lie to you, it hurts." Ramona laughed.

"Thanks." Olivia laughed sarcastically.

"Ramona screamed down the entire floor." Teddy teased.

"That's because YOU were acting squeamish and stupid. I wanted to strangle you!" Ramona fired.

"I don't do blood."

"Oh that's always your excuse. I don't do this, I don't do that." Ramona laughed.

"Here we go..." Teddy groaned.

"Anyways Olivia." Ramona smiled. "Do you know the sex?"

"I want it to be a surprise during labour." Olivia grinned.

"You're having a boy." Ramona smiled.

"She's having a girl." Teddy said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she acts the same way you did when you were pregnant with Carly."

"And how exactly did I act?" Ramona growled. "And choose your words wisely otherwise its the couch tonight."

Olivia chuckled watching these two. It was so obvious that they were completely and totally in love with each other. It was nothing less than beautiful to watch.

"You were emotional." Teddy smiled at his choice of words.

Ramona growled at him before turning back to her plate.

"You two are beautiful together you know that?" Olivia smiled. "So in love, it's nice to watch."

"Thank you." Ramona blushed.

"And by beautiful you mean me right?" Teddy grinned.

"Obviously NOT." Ramona snarled.

"Yes she does. Considering she dated my brother and we look exactly alike; its clearly about me."

"I'm going to stab you." Ramona exhaled.

Teddy chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you spoken to Fitz at all? Teddy told me about your situation if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all." Olivia smiled. "And I work with him. But other than that no. I don't speak with him much. I'm trying to get myself together."

"Good for you." Ramona smiled. "Men can be such douche bags."

Olivia nodded with a fake smile. The more she thought about Fitz the worst she felt; the topic needed to be changed.

"How do you like the wine?" Olivia said clearing her throat.

"I love it." Teddy smiled. "Although I can't say the same for Ramona she hasn't even taken a sip of it."

"I'm not drinking wine." Ramona blushed as she turned to Teddy.

"Why not?" Teddy asked; confused as ever. "If you won't drink it I will."

"Teddy..." Olivia said underneath her breath.

"I'm serious. If you don't want your wine give it here." Teddy nodded.

"Theodore... I'm not drinking ANY alcohol." Ramona smiled.

"Wait..." Teddy said as his pupils enlarged. "Are you—"

"I'm pregnant." Ramona interrupted him.

"Are you serious?" Teddy choked.

Ramona nodded. "I took a test yesterday."

"Congratulations." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you." Ramona smiled as Teddy took her hand in his.

"I'm just going to go make a call quickly." Olivia said scurrying out of the dining room and into the bathroom; giving them alone time. She couldn't help but be jealous. They had everything; a beautiful home, a loving relationship and a gorgeous expanding family. She couldn't help but feel like that's how her life should have been. Picture perfect with a ring on her finger and a husband to come home to. A husband to take to juice bars and prenatal yoga classes. She took a few moments to wipe the stray tears falling from her eyes before heading back out there.

* * *

"Back to New York the lot of you." Brian smiled as he sat down his team of lawyers.

"YES!" Jennifer smiled.

"Glad to see someone is excited." Brian smiled.

"Don't get me confused, I'm excited as well." Hollis smiled.

"I've emailed you all the details pertaining to the trip, it leaves two days from now." Brian nodded. "You're all free to go now."

Olivia nodded and stayed back until the rest of the group had gone. "Brian can I speak with you?"

"Of course. What can I do you for?"

"This trip, I don't want to—"

"You don't have to go. Don't worry we have enough interns going on this trip."

"It's not because I don't value this internship it's just because of my circumstances."

"Of course. We wouldn't want anything to happen to little JR. over there." He smiled.

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. Just let Fitz know that you won't be accompanying him."

"Will do." Olivia nodded as she left the office and made her over to Fitz's door. She knocked before letting herself in.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm not coming on the New York trip again."

"Is there any reason why?" Fitz said clearing his throat.

"I think you know why."

"What the hell does that mean?" Fitz growled.

"It means I don't think its wise for me to come on the trip."

"What because I'm going to rape you or something?" Fitz spat.

"I didn't mean it like that. I obviously don't think that for a moment."

"Well that's how you're acting Olivia. Like you're afraid to be alone with me, like I'm going to hurt you or something."

Olivia was afraid to be alone with him; but not because of what he might do, but for what she might do. She was always too weak when it came to him. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she didn't care, seeing him parade around with his disgusting bimbo's hurt; it hurt like hell. Even though she had tried her best to cut him off she was still hurting inside. She needed to be strong and independent but at the end of the day she was only human.

"I know you would never hurt me... physically. I would never think that of you." She chose her words carefully as she knew he had emotionally scarred her beyond belief.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"You're obviously in relations with women. I don't think this trip is a good idea."

"You've been acting really cold towards me for the past couple months. It's like you're scared of me."

"It's not that. I need to focus on myself and the less time I spend with you the more I can focus on becoming a mother. I'm not trying to be malicious. It's just that my priorities have changed."

Before Fitz could even respond his cellphone rang. They both looked down to see "Osha" on the caller ID.

"You should probably get that." Olivia said as she felt her throat becoming tight. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Olivia walked into the office and something was different. Something felt weird. The loud morning chatter had gone and everyone looked a bit saddened. She walked over to her desk to see flowers and cards stood outside Fitz's office and on her desk. Confused to what was going on she stopped Gideon who was walking by.

"What the hell is all of this?" Olivia blurted out.

"All of what?"

"The flowers, the cards. And where is Fitz? I thought they weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow."

"Fitz isn't coming into the office today Olivia."

Her heart dropped at the possibility that something had happened to him.

"Where is he?!"

"His dad died last night." Gideon exhaled. "He called in this morning. We don't have any work for you to do, so you don't have to stay today."

"Where is he?"

"He called in from home. I can give you his house number if you'd like to give him a call."

"How about his address. I'll drop this stuff off to him." Olivia breathed.

* * *

Olivia knocked on the door with flowers and cards in hand. She waited for an answer for what felt like ages. She felt sick to her stomach. After yesterday she wasn't sure he would even answer the door.

Finally after a few minutes Fitz opened the door with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"Hi." Olivia said awkwardly. "I brought you these from the office. Everyone sends their condolences."

Fitz nodded. "Do you want to come in?" He wasn't drunk but Olivia could smell the alcohol on his breath. His stance told her he was slightly buzzed but he had complete control of himself.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Olivia swallowed.

"Okay. I'll take these from you." He said removing the flowers and cards from her hold.

"I'll come in for a minute then." Olivia caved as she followed him inside and shut the door behind her. She watched as Fitz put the cards and flowers on a table amongst other cards and flowers.

"Do you want a drink?" Fitz said turning to her with the bottle in hand.

"Um." Olivia said awkwardly looking at her feet.

"Oh fuck. I forgot." Fitz mumbled to himself as he turned to pour himself another glass of scotch. How could he forget, the elephant in the room. The fact that Olivia; his Olivia was carrying a child that might not be his.

"I'm um.. I'm so sorry about your father Fitz." Olivia exhaled.

"Don't be." Fitz scoffed as he walked over to sit on the couch. "You of all people know what a bastard he was." He said before taking a gulp of scotch.

"He was still your father, so I'm sorry." Olivia said as she followed him into the living room. She stood against the wall opposite to his couch.

"I hope you didn't buy me flowers or get me a card."

Olivia shook her head. "I wrote you a letter though." She pulled a white envelop out of her pursue and placed it on the coffee table in front of Fitz. "I hope you get the chance to read it."

"Thanks." Fitz swallowed as he looked away. He couldn't bare to look at her. When he did all he could think about was her stomach; and then he got angry. Angry at the thought of her with Stephen. Angry at how he handled things with her. Angry at how messed up things had become.

"Um, hows Teddy doing?" Olivia said changing the subject. The mood was tense and she knew if she didn't get him talking she would cry. She needed conversation to lighten the mood.

"Teddy's fine. A bit shocked but he's fine." Fitz sighed. "He has Ramona."

Olivia stared at him as she felt her heart drop at his words. She knew what this was. She realized she was the only person besides Teddy Fitz had ever let in. She was the only one who had forced him to open up. Those nights in her college apartment when he came to her broken and she held him all came flooding back. How she would stroke his curls listening to open up about his father. The same hurt she heard in his voice was evident now.

"Fitz.. I—"

"When did things get so fucking out of control?"

"That's life." Olivia swallowed as she felt her throat getting tight again. "Life comes out of no where and knocks the shit out of you."

"I'm not talking about that." Fitz breathed. "I mean with us. When did things get so out of control?

"I don't know what you—"

"Olivia you're pregnant." Fitz croaked. "And it might not be mine."

Olivia looked down at her feet as tears started to fall from her eyes. She swallowed hard and bit down on her lip trying to stop the tears as they streamed down her cheeks and neck.

"Do you not remember the day of the shooting? What you said to me?" Fitz swallowed. "About wanting to have a little girl named Teresa with my eyes."

_Flashback: _

_"Teresa." Olivia exhaled. "I want a little girl with your eyes named Teresa."_

_"I can't wait for you to bare our children." Fitz whispered to her. He kissed her lips softly for the first time in what felt like ages. Olivia held his kiss for as long as she possibly could before pulling away._

_"Olivia Grant." He whispered into her ear as he held her hand._

_"Olivia Grant." She whispered back to him with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't." Fitz whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers and wiped her tears before cupping her face in his hands._

_Olivia nodded as she placed her hands on the sides of his neck._

_"I love you so much." Fitz sighed._

_"I love you more than anything." Olivia choked._

Fitz dropped his glass on the table as he rose from the couch and slowly walked over to her.

"Don't." Olivia choked out as she looked in the opposite direction of him. She inhaled as she felt him press his body to hers. Fitz put his two arms out in front of him and surrounding her to trap her there.

"You were supposed to wait for me." Fitz panted as his voice broke. "We were supposed to get married, we were supposed to have kids, you were supposed to be mine."

"Fitz—"

"And now you're pregnant. And you're with someone else." He muttered through his teeth. "You've ruined me for anyone else."

"Please don't do this." Olivia breathed. Her voice was cracking from all of the crying.

"You were supposed to wait for me."

"How long?" Olivia cried as she turned to face him as she stared into his broken sad eyes. "How long was I supposed to wait for you? How long was I supposed to wait for you to stop treating me like the dirt beneath your shoe."

"I loved you. I loved you so much." Fitz said; spitting every word.

"And I didn't love you? I loved you more than I ever loved anything in my entire life. I would have fought my entire life for you. I would have waited forever for you." Olivia choked. "But I have a baby to consider now. So I have to get my life in order before I can bring him into this world. Which means I can't do this, not anymore."

Fitz felt her trying to wiggle out of his hold. Before he knew he it he had cupped her face as he crashed his lips to hers, gently pushing her up against the wall. The moment Olivia felt his lips on hers, she melted. Their lips meeting again ignite a spark again that they both couldn't deny. Fitz sucked on her bottom lip as he felt a tear stream down from her face. He relished in the feeling of having his lips on hers again. The passion, that fire and that connection that he had never found with anyone else.

Olivia pushed him off of her with all her strength and she tried to regulate her breathing. Fitz looked at her in shock and horror.

"I have to go." Olivia whimpered as she scurried out of his condo and closed the door behind her. Olivia got into her car and drove to the nearest public parking lot. She put her head in her hands and began to bawl. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt guilty and disgusting. Guilty that she couldn't bring herself to tell him the paternity and disgusting that after all this time he still had her in the palm of his hand. He was inescapable and she hated it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think xx**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	11. Oh My Love

**Okay just to make something super clear, NO. Teddy and Olivia are not going to get together... That would be so weird haha. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, next update should be saturday! x**

**P.S: I chose the title of this chapter for a reason. The lyrics in the song are important. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 11 - Oh My Love_

_Oh My Love - Riz Ortolani_

**_"Oh my love, look at see_**  
**_The Sun rising from the river, Nature's miracle once more_**  
**_Will light the world_**

**_But this light is not for those men_**  
**_Still lost in an old black shadow_**  
**_Won't you help me to believe, that they will see_**

**_A day, a brighter day_**  
**_When all the shadows will fade away_**  
**_That day I'll cry, That I believe_**  
**_That I believe, Oh my love_**

**_High above us the Sun now_**  
**_Embraces Nature and from Nature we should learn_**  
**_That all can start again as the stars must fade away_**  
**_To give a bright new day"_**

* * *

"This is an absolute fucking joke." Fitz muttered underneath his breath to Teddy. They were all gathering in a cemetery at Gerry's funeral.

"I know." Teddy exhaled.

"Where's Ramona?"

"She wanted to come but I told her not to. Gerry ruined us. I don't need all of his snobby friends looking down at my wife or I might kill someone. Plus if Natalie starts with her shit I'll lose it."

Fitz groaned at the thought of being in the same space of Natalie. Since leaving Stanford he hadn't spoken to her. He saw too much of Gerry within her. Gerry's manipulative, scheming, lying, cheating and evil ways were growing prominent in Natalie daily. Fitz resented her for trying to manipulate him into staying with Mellie; knowing how much he hated her.

"She's talking to the Davidson's." Teddy said underneath his breath as they made their way to the ceremony spot for Gerry. "I swear to god it she says anything, I'm leaving."

"I'm right behind you. This is the last place I would like to be." Fitz exhaled.

And as if she could mindread, Natalie said goodbye to the Davidson's and made her way over to her brothers.

"Fitzgerald. Theodore." She nodded as she stood before them. Teddy looked away, ignoring her while Fitz rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you could make it today." Natalie said in a condensing tone. It was clear she came over here for a fight, and boy she was about to get one.

"I'm more glad to see that our father's dead." Teddy spat.

"Excuse me!" Natalie fired.

"Just fuck off Natalie." Fitz growled as he lowered his face to her level. "Go away."

Natalie scoffed. "Fitz, it's great to see you again. It feels like it's been ages." She smiled sarcastically.

"You're a spitting image of Gerry, you know that right?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Our father had qualities that the two of you will never posses."

"And what's that?" Teddy scoffed. "I'd love to know because Gerry died alone in his sad old house with no one around him."

"He died with honour. He died with dignity and self respect. Things you two know nothing of."

"You're a damn joke." Fitz snarled.

"Fitzgerald." Natalie smiled as she patted his chest lightly. Fitz immediately swatted her hand away from him. "I'm glad to see you've followed in Teddy's footsteps."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Fitz barked.

"You know." Natalie smiled evilly before her voice dropped to a snarl. "Disgracing the Grant family name one day at a time."

"Disgracing? Really Natalie?"

Natalie nodded her head. "An absolute disgrace. Don't think for a second Gerry didn't inform me of your disgusting, perverted, vile affair with your student. You make me sick to my stomach. You took advantage of that girl."

Teddy pushed himself in front of Fitz as he could tell Natalie was getting a rise out of him. That was exactly what she wanted and Teddy wouldn't stand for it. He saw through her games and he wasn't about to let Fitz's short temper give Natalie an sense of victory.

"Of course you'd step in." Natalie smiled. "You've taught him everything he knows. You've even shared your disgusting love for exotic sluts with him."

Teddy's eyes shot daggers at her. It took everything in him not to knock her clean across her smug face. He couldn't give her the satisfaction of showing a reaction to her venom.

"I heard you married her Teddy." Natalie smiled. "You're a damn fool. I hope she bleeds you dry of whatever inheritance you have left." Natalie snarled before turning to Fitz. "As for you, you have a lot of nerve showing up here. Everyone here already knows Teddy's a joke. But Gerry paid to keep your reputation intact and you have the nerve to show up with Theodore. Both of you disgust me." And with those final words Natalie fluffed out her blonde curls and turned on her heels and left.

"I could kill her." Teddy breathed. "I could wrap my hands around her neck and strangle her."

Fitz scoffed. "Gerry really laid into her. It's as if he's living vicariously through her."

"She's a miserable little whore." Teddy spat before turning around to face Fitz. "I'm ready to go. Gerry was dead to me long before this. I'm not going to wait around while this place fills up with the entire country club to look down at me."

Fitz nodded. "Lets go." He swallowed as he turned around. He felt absolutely enraged as his eyes connected with someone who he hadn't seen in years. Someone who he hated, someone who made his skin crawl.

Teddy swallowed as he realized what Fitz was staring at. "Is that—"

"Yeah. It is." Fitz spat.

"She really put that money to use." Teddy growled.

The two brothers watched as Mellie walked over towards the ceremony behind them. Her neck and wrists were dripping in diamonds and jewels. She was wearing a long fitted black gown with an over the top black lace hat. Ultimately embracing the fact that she was witch. Fitz saw red as that woman approached the ceremony with ease. Her life went on; she was happy. She got everything she had ever wanted. No repercussions as to ruining his life forever.

Mellie met Fitz's gaze as she walked forward. As she passed him she let out a giggle and continued to walk past without a word.

"Lets go." Teddy said turning to him. "I'll buy you a beer or something. Let's just leave."

Fitz nodded angrily as they left the cemetery. Never in his life did he think he had been this angry.

* * *

"You're back." Gideon said surprised as ever to see Fitz back two days later.

"Where else would I be?" Fitz growled taking off his coat.

"I just thought you would—"

"You thought wrong Gideon." Fitz interrupted. "Is everyone in New York still?"

Gideon nodded. "Jacob went with his intern instead of you. Keith is still here though. And of course Olivia's coming in."

"She's not already here?" Fitz growled.

"No she had some last minute baby appointment. She'll be in shortly, she called about 5 minutes ago asking if we wanted anything while she was out."

"Well, if she happens to call back, please tell her to get the hell back here." Fitz fired before storming down the hallway.

**XXXXX**

"Sorry." Olivia said to Gideon as she rushed into the office. "Traffic is just ridiculous."

"It's not me you have to apologize to." Gideon exhaled.

"Then who?"

"Fitz. He's in a foul mood today and he was gunning for you earlier."

Olivia nodded appreciatively before making her way down the hall to her desk. She knocked on his door before letting herself in.

"I'm sorry but the stupid hospital messed up my appointment. They initially told me 12:30 but really they mean't 8:00." Olivia breathed as she put her bag down in order to catch a breath.

Fitz scoffed at her. After the conversation at his apartment Fitz found himself enraged at her. He felt rejected and he absolutely hated that feeling.

"Is there something you wanted?" Olivia asked.

"You came in here remember." Fitz spat.

"Gideon told me that you needed me to do something."

"I do, your job. Instead of coming in here and asking for instructions like a..."

"Like a what Fitz?" Olivia said as she walked towards his desk. "Lets go through all of the things you've called me. All the ways you've completely broken me."

"It's always about you isn't it?" Fitz snarled. "I'm so done with this damsel in distress shit Olivia. I'm so done with you."

"Then leave me alone." Olivia exhaled. "But you can't can you? You need to constantly remind me of what a mistake I am. What a no good whore I am. How I'm nothing but an erection right?" Olivia fired silencing him completely. The things he had called her, the ways he had degraded her were now brought up to the surface again. She hadn't forgotten and seeing the way he was starting to treat her again only reminded her of how horrible he was to her.

"Does it make you feel good? To constantly remind me that you are and always will be my superior?" Olivia choked as her eyes began to water. "You're done with me? Well I fucking wish I could be done with you. I wish I could be done with you, because I hate you. I hate what you've turned me into and I hate the way you make me feel 2 feet tall."

"If you want to be done with me so badly then why don't you leave?" Fitz snarled. "As if I enjoy your company any more than you enjoy mine!"

"Because you're the father of my child... That's why." Olivia blurted out. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"What?!" Fitz said as he felt his stomach drop.

"You're the father." Olivia choked looking down at her feet. "You're... It's yours."

"How do you know?" Fitz said with a shaky voice.

"Stephen wanted a DNA test, so I gave it to him." Olivia swallowed. "So that morning you called me a mistake and made me feel like some whore off of the street, we made a baby."

"How long have you known?" He said with an edge to his voice.

"A while."

"How long is a while Olivia?" Fitz growled at her.

"Why does it matter?" Olivia swallowed.

"You let me pour my heart out to you. You let me break because I thought you were carrying Stephen's baby and this entire time you knew?!"

"I didn't know the entire time."

"This is such BULLSHIT." Fitz barked at her. His face was red and the veins in his neck were evident and looked ready to explode.

"I don't want pity Fitz. I don't want Stephens and I sure as hell don't want yours."

"This isn't about pity Olivia." He hissed. She had never seen him this angry. "This is about YOU stealing moments and milestones with my child from me."

"I don't need your help."

"I could give a damn about what you need!"

"I don't want your pity Fitz." Olivia spat. "Why should you treat me any different then you do now? I don't want you to treat me any different because you're the father. Go on treating me like shit. What did you call me? A mistake?"

"So that makes you think it was okay to keep the paternity from me?!"

"Like you would give a damn! You're too busy getting your rocks off to anything with a pulse or chasing married women!"

"And you think that was your place to take it from me? To decide what my priorities were?!"

"I don't need this right now." Olivia said as she turned around to leave but Fitz grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"I could give a fuck about what you need." Fitz snarled at her. The venom on his words was shocking. "You let me drink my father away KNOWING that I was the father of your child. You of all people know how much I hated my father. How much I resented him for not being there, for being absent in my life. And then you go and you pull this shit."

"Let go of me." Olivia said trying to wriggle her arm out of his hold.

"I don't know how anything you do surprises me anymore." He growled before releasing his hold on her wrist. "You're a selfish bitch."

Olivia's mouth dropped as those words left his mouth. Never in her life had she been spoken to like that. She didn't care how much trouble she would get in, Olivia clenched her hand into a fist and launched it clean at Fitz's face. Unfortunately for her Fitz was able to catch her first before it made contact with his skin.

"Nice try." He barked at her as he dropped her hand.

"I hate you." Olivia panted looking him dead in the eyes.

"I hate you." Fitz panted with anger in his voice.

Olivia picked her bag up from the floor and stormed out of his office; slamming the door behind her. She didn't care if he fired her at this point; she had reached the point beyond caring. She raced for the door of the office and left.

* * *

"You did **WHAT?!**" Teddy boomed as he sat down. Him and Olivia were having lunch at a new Thai restaurant in Hollywood.

"... I wasn't thinking. I was angry."

"Olivia, have you lost your mind? You're 5 foot NOTHING and he's 6'2. Even I wouldn't swing on him and I was in the Navy..." Teddy exhaled.

"I know. It was stupid."

"You do know you're heavily pregnant right? Meaning you can't go around throwing punches at ex boyfriends."

"He grabbed my wrist!"

"I don't understand why the two of you can't just talk calmly like a pair of damn adults."

"He called me a bitch Teddy." Olivia muttered as she took a sip of her water.

"Olivia you have to understand where he's coming from." Teddy exhaled.

"Excuse me?!"

"Gerry just died. You know how much we both resented and hated him. He feels like you've stolen something from his child already. He's already lost memories and the child hasn't even been born yet." Teddy exhaled. "It's bad enough he's chasing anything that moves and drinking the second anything goes wrong."

"I hate him Teddy." Olivia swallowed. "I really do."

"You're both hurt. You've both done indescribable things to hurt each other. At this point, I don't know who to blame."

"Maybe you should talk to him. Because I can't do it anymore. Figure out what he wants. I'm tired of it and I can't do it."

"What the hell do I say?"

"Figure out what he wants me to do. Other than drop dead."

"He doesn't want you to drop dead don't say that."

Olivia scoffed. "If you saw the way he looked at me today. It's pretty debatable."

"You two are unbelievable you know that." Teddy groaned. "You're behaving like children and you're having a child."

"I'm the child?! I'm not the one who's chasing married whores!"

"Just leave that." Teddy said shaking his head. "You two need to learn how to speak to each other without starting World War 3. You do realize that right?"

"I don't see why you can't just talk to him." Olivia said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a piece of bread. "Can you pass me the hot sauce?"

Teddy turned up his nose as he passed her the hot sauce. "You know I'm not a damn messenger right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she poured hot sauce onto her bread.

"That's foul Olivia what are you doing?"

"What?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow. "Pass me with ketchup as well please." Teddy pushed the ketchup towards her and watched as she soaked the bread with it.

"You're going to put me off my dinner, please stop."

"Shut up." Olivia laughed as she took a bite of her creation. "Mhm." She smiled.

Teddy stared at her in horror as she devoured the disgusting concoction she had made. "That's so nasty."

"You have to try it. Ketchup and hot sauce are my two favourite things at the moment."

Teddy pursed his lips as that threatened to bring up his lunch. "Can we please change the subject."

"Sorry." Olivia blushed over her new favourite craving. "How did the funeral go?" She said clearing her throat.

"Not. Good." Teddy spat.

"Did you see—"

"Mellie? Yeah we saw her briefly. We left straight after though."

"You left?!"

Teddy nodded. "We weren't wanted there and neither of us wanted to be there."

"What happened?"

"Natalie was just being her usual pleasant self." Teddy sighed sarcastically. Olivia was about to respond when their water came over and delivered their food. "Thank you." Teddy smiled as the waiter placed pad thai in front of him and fried rice in front of Olivia. The waiter smiled, telling them to enjoy before leaving.

"What did she say to make you leave?"

"She knows exactly how to destroy us with her words. A lovely trait she's inherited from our devil of a father."

"What did she say Ted?"

"You really don't want to know." Teddy exhaled as he began to eat.

"Did she mention me?"

Teddy nodded awkwardly with a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

"What did she say?" Olivia asked nervously. "Did Mellie tell her about Fitz and I?"

"Gerry did." Teddy exhaled. "She basically tried to make Fitz feel like a pervert for sleeping with you. But then she called you a..."

"Whore?" Olivia said trying to fill in the blanks.

"Pretty much. I could tell Fitz was about to lose it so I had to step in front. Then she had a go at Ramona."

"I'm surprised Fitz cared."

"Don't be stupid. He might be angry at you but he doesn't think you're a whore."

"Yes he does." Olivia said sharply. "The night we... conceived. He treated like a whore and then the next morning; pretty much called me it without actually saying the word."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"How do you to plan on raising a child? With all of this hurt? When you two can barely speak."

"I don't know. I really don't know." Olivia sighed. "Something has to give, because I can't do this with him anymore."

"Please be careful. You are carrying my niece or nephew in there you know."

Olivia smiled as she teasingly rolled her eyes. "Can you please use chopsticks. We're in a proper restaurant, not some greasy takeout place."

"Have you seen the size of my hands? I'd like to see you try and teach me how to use chopsticks." Teddy laughed.

* * *

"Here." Olivia exhaled as she placed a 30 month ultra scan on Fitz's desk. Months had passed and things with them hadn't progressed much. They were able mutter a few sentences out about the baby, but that's as far as it went.

"How far along are you?"

"A week farther along then last week." Olivia said dryly.

"You're hilarious." Fitz spat at her as he picked up the photo. "What did the doctors say?"

"Everything looks good according to them. They just said to start preparing myself for labour for the 3-10 weeks."

"Are you going to have an epidural?"

"You know what epidural is?" Olivia said with a condensing tone.

"Of course I know what an epidural is. Do I look like a moron?" He growled. Olivia exhaled and rolled her eyes; ignoring him. "Are you going to have the epidural Olivia?" Fitz spat again.

"I don't know, probably not."

"Good."

"Good?" Olivia snarled unsure of why he said that.

"There are a lot of risks which could permanently damage you and the baby." Olivia would be lying if she didn't say it was nice to hear he researched the epidural. "Can we talk about names?" Fitz said dryly. Olivia nodded gesturing for him to continue. "Have you thought of any?"

"Not really. Have you?"

"I like Emily for a girl." Fitz said clearing his throat.

"I don't like Emily." Olivia replied coldly.

"Of course you don't." Fitz scowled. "I like Bethany also."

"I hate Bethany."

"Haley?"

Olivia nodded, she loved Haley. It was cute enough for a nickname but had the ability to sound professional in later years.

"Do you have any names for a boy?" Fitz exhaled.

"No." Olivia said as she tried to think.

"I like Zachary."

That was music to Olivia's ears. She absolutely loved Zachary. "I like that." She nodded not too responsive.

"I want the child to have my last name."

"Excuse me?!" Olivia said as her eyes bulged.

"Are you deaf?"

"There's **no** chance of that."

"I don't think you want to fight me on this Olivia." Fitz growled as he got up from his chair. "You will lose EVERY TIME."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No. That's a promise."

Olivia breathed in deeply closing her eyes. "Fine. You win. I'm not going to argue with you. I already have a pounding headache."

"I won't keep you any longer then." Fitz breathed as he watched her leave without a word.

* * *

"I'm so frigging huge." Olivia exhaled as her and Harrison waited for the basement elevator together.

"Yes. Yes you are." He laughed as he put his hand on her enormous belly. Weirdly enough Olivia hadn't put on much weight. She kept her small figure, it seemed as it she stuck bowling balls underneath her shirts.

"I just need to burst already. Everything hurts. My feet, my head, my legs, my arms, my hands, my fingernails."

"Did you just say your fingernails hurt?" Harrison laughed.

"It's not funny." Olivia frowned. "Everything is killing me." The elevator opened for them and they stepped inside before it closed.

"I can't believe you said your fingernails hurt." Harrison laughed as he lightly tapped her belly.

"Why are you laughing! I've never been in this much pain." Olivia said. Midway through her sentence the doors opened on the first floor and Fitz stood there with a Starbucks coffee in hand. It took everything in him not to chuck it on Harrison, seeing him with his hand on Olivia's stomach. He began to get angry, giving Harrison a deathly glare.

Harrison picked up on the hint; removed his hand from Olivia's stomach and stepped out of the elevator allowing Fitz to come in. He couldn't stand Fitz however he knew not to come between a man and his child. Fitz stepped inside and the doors closed behind him.

"Are you okay?" He said looking at the door.

"I'm fine, why?" Olivia said coldly.

"I heard you complaining to Harrison about pain." He purposely spat Harrison's name.

"I'm just cranky that's all."

"I don't want him touching you."

"Excuse me?" Olivia scoffed turning to look him in the face. His facial expression told her he wasn't playing around.

"His hand was on your belly, I don't like that. He needs to learn his place. And if you don't speak with him, I will gladly."

"Learn his place? You do realize he's dating my sister right?" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"I could give a fuck who he's dating. No man's hand should be on your belly. You're carrying MY child. My hand should be the only hand to touch your belly."

Olivia didn't even put up a fight, she knew he was right. She nodded motioning that she accepted she was at fault. "I'll speak with him."

"I'd love to do it actually." Fitz spat. He was tired of Harrison's constant meddling.

Olivia nodded and they rode the rest of the elevator up in silence. When the door opened Fitz motioned for her to go first as he followed right behind her.

The day went by slowly as Olivia sat at her desk answering phone calls and making appointments with clients. As for Fitz he spent the majority of his time in his office attending to boring desk work. While pulling up a file on a new client on his computer there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said clearing his voice. Olivia opened the door to his office and closed it behind her.

"Sally wants run this by you." Olivia said as walked over to him.

"What is it?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Honestly she didn't say. She was in a bit of the rush." Olivia extended the paper to Fitz over the desk. As Fitz took the document from here their fingers briefly touched and a moment later Olivia's body slightly jerked forward.

"What the hell?" Fitz said concerned at her movement.

"Sorry." Olivia said shaking her head. "The baby's been driving me crazy today."

"What's wrong?"

"This morning it was my bladder and now the baby decides that it wants to start kicking me."

"Kicking?" Fitz said as his eyes widened.

"Violently."

"I bet Harrison putting his hand on you had something to do with this."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Olivia sighed.

Fitz shrugged with a slight smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Get up." Olivia groaned.

"What? Why?"

"Can you just listen to me for once?" Olivia spat. "Jesus."

Fitz got out of his chair and walked around his desk to her. Olivia lifted her loose red shirt up revealing her 8 month pregnant belly. Holding her shirt up with one hand she took Fitz's hand in her other and placed it onto her stomach.

"Give it a minute." Olivia nodded. They waited there in silence for a few moments before they both felt a kick. Olivia looked down at her stomach laughing to herself. This child wasn't even born yet and they were already proving themselves to be feisty. She looked up to see Fitz in awe staring at her stomach. Fitz couldn't believe the feeling he just experienced. It was magical, something that he could never put into words no matter how many times he tried.

"Did you—"

"Yeah." Fitz said quietly as he looked up at her. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I sometimes." Olivia swallowed. "But then my bladder gets squished and I get a dose of reality."

"Does this happen often?"

"Depends. Mostly if I'm eating something they don't agree with. Not such a big fan of kale and banana smoothies." Olivia chuckled.

"Kale and banana?!" Fitz barked.

"It's good. It's healthy okay."

"How about your feed my child some proper food, like beef or chicken or something with substance."

"I think you've bossed me around enough for today." Olivia exhaled as she put her shirt back down.

* * *

Lying down in her bed Olivia couldn't sleep. Her 34 week pregnant belly completely obstructed her vision of her legs and feet. She felt like a penguin as it took lots of effort to get out of bed in the morning. Eventually she managed to drift off to sleep as her eyes fluttered shut.

This peaceful sleep was short lived as Olivia woke up with a shooting cramp like pain in her stomach. Her eyes opened as she endured the painful cramp in her stomach. She moved her hands to feel that her sheets from her waist down were soaked. Panic washed over her as she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cellphone. Quickly dialling a number and pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Olivia?" Fitz said groggily on the other line. It was evident he was half asleep.

"My water broke. I think... I think I'm going into labour."

**XXXXX**

"DRIVE FASTER." Olivia screeched at the top of her lungs. She was sitting in Fitz's car, hunched over clutching her stomach.

"I'm already speeding by 15!" Fitz snapped as he continued to speed down the road.

"I DON'T CARE SPEED BY 25." Olivia cried out as she slammed one of her hands on the dashboard.

Fitz did exactly as he was told and pressed down on the gas. "Did you call Sandra or Ben?"

"No." Olivia hissed.

Fitz nodded as he grabbed her phone out of the cupholder. Connecting it to his handsfree device he called Sandra.

"Liv?" Sandra asked frantically through the phone as she picked up. It was barely 3 AM.

"It's not Olivia." Fitz said awkwardly.

"Are you serious?!" Sandra cried already figuring out why Fitz was calling her on Olivia's phone.

"As serious as it gets." Fitz said as he made a speedy right turn.

"We'll meet you at the hospital. Have you called Val or Harrison?"

"No. She called me, I rushed over and threw her into the car. Would you be able to?"

"I'll call now. I'll see you soon." Sandra said before hanging up.

"How are you doing?" Fitz asked, quickly turning to her before focusing his attention back on the road.

"I'M DOING GREAT FITZGERALD. THANKS FOR ASKING!"

Fitz swallowed as he turned on the radio in effort to distract her. A trashy pop song blared through the speakers.

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_I know you want it_

_You're a good girl_

_Can't let it get passed me_

_You're far from plastic_

_Talk about gettin blasted_

_I hate these blurred lines_

"NO." Olivia screeched as she slammed down on the dashboard again. "IF I HEAR THIS SONG ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD." Fitz's eyes bulged as she hit the dashboard again. He changed the radio station once more.

_I came in like wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love _

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

"If you value your life I suggest you turn the music off. NOW!" Olivia boomed.

**XXXXX**

"Where is she?!" Sandra Pope fired as he and Ben rushed into the hospital to find Harrison standing by the elevator.

"4th floor. You guys had better hurry because your grandchild is coming like NOW!" Harrison breathed as all 3 of them rushed into the elevator.

"How many centimetres is she dilated!?" Sandra panted.

"What?" Harrison asked confused.

"How many centimetres?!" Sandra fired again.

"Centimetres of what?" Harrison asked still confused as ever.

"Men. Such idiots." Sandra muttered underneath her breath. The door opened as she flew out of it. She needed no directions as she heard Olivia's screams coming down the hall. Sandra ran as fast as she could until she stood outside of the door which the yells were coming from.

"Mom!" Valerie cried as she ran into Sandra's arms. "It's disgusting! Olivia's vagina is huge!" She cried.

"Valerie you are SUCH an idiot sometimes!" Sandra said shooing her daughter away. She turned her head to see Olivia screaming in pain on the hospital bed. The only person who looked like they were in more pain then Olivia; was Fitz. Her nails were digging into his arms and he was wincing in pain. Olivia's legs were spread with a doctor sitting at the edge of the bed. There were two midwifes around and one nurse.

"How many centimetres is she?"

"9." The nurse said shaking her head. "I've never seen ANYTHING like it. We think she must have slept through the majority of the contractions because she came in pretty much ready to go."

"Oh my god." Sandra said. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and looked over to see Ben standing beside her. She looked up to see Ben smiling.

"Our baby is having a baby."

"I feel so old." Sandra laughed.

"OWWWWW!" Olivia cried as she dug her nails further into the flesh on Fitz's arm.

"Liv you're about to break skin." Fitz winced.

"AND I'M NOT BREAKING SKIN RIGHT NOW?!" Olivia cried as she pressed her nails in further.

"Okay Olivia. I'm going to ask you to begin to push in a couple of moments. Is that okay?"

Olivia nodded frantically as she felt Fitz try to loosen out of her grip. "WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Olivia I don't do blood." Fitz frowned. He truly didn't look well. He looked as if he was about to pass out at any moment.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T DO BLOOD. YOU DID ME SO YOU'RE DAMN WELL GOING TO DO THIS!"

Fitz felt his face burn up as she said that in front of her parents. He could practically feel Ben burning the flesh off of his face. Valerie dropped to her knees with laughter holding onto her stomach.

"MOM DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Valerie cackled.

"Valerie get off the floor and stop acting like a damn child." Ben scolded her.

"Okay Olivia, I'd like you to start pushing." The doctor said as the midwifes gathered around him.

"NOW?!" Fitz cried.

"Now." The doctor smiled. "Are you ready?" Olivia and Fitz nodded in sync and it began.

**XXXXX**

"She's crowning." One of the midwives smiled as she walked over to Fitz.

"AGAIN OLIVIA!" The doctor boomed to her.

Sandra was stroking her sweaty hair on her left while Fitz was to her right chanting praises to her.

"I can't do it again." Olivia cried. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she felt drained. Every single part of her body ached, but nothing throbbed like her lower back. She was positive if she pushed once more she would black out.

"Yes you can Liv, you can do it okay!" Sandra smiled.

"No!" Olivia cried with tears streaming down her face. "I can't do it again."

Fitz grabbed her chin turning her face towards his. "You have been a rockstar this ENTIRE TIME. You have been amazing Liv. Our baby is almost here and I need you to keep pushing okay. You can do it, I know you can."

Sandra watched as the father of her grandchild complete put her panic daughter at ease. She saw how immediately his words calmed her down like a drug.

Fitz stroked her cheek with his extremely sore and bruised hand. Olivia looked into his beautiful blue eyes and forgot. She forgot about the throbbing in her back, the cramping in her stomach in the indescribable pain of pushing out a baby. She nodded at him and turned to face the doctor.

"You're crowing Olivia. We can see your baby so I need you to push again. Okay."

"And 1... 2... 3..." The midwives chanted.

Olivia dug her nails into Fitz arms as she pushed with all of her might. She pushed with every single fibre of her being. She pushed until she was yelling at the top of her lungs. She pushed until she saw the look on her father's face. Then she knew; she knew she had done it. And then she heard it; she heard the cry, the cry of her new born baby.

Tears were streaming down her face as she watched the midwives and doctors clean off her baby. She couldn't form words, all she could do was cry. She raised her gaze to Fitz who had the same look on his face. His eyes were filled with tears as he intertwined their fingers; squeezing onto her hand for dear life.

"You did it." He whispered leaning over to her. "We have a child Olivia."

A midwife carrying their baby all cleaned and wrapped up walked over to them. "I have someone who would like to meet you." She smiled to the both of them.

Olivia squeezed onto Fitz's hand so hard she was sure she would break it.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful son." She grinned.

Olivia broke off the contact with Fitz's hand as the midwife handed her her beautiful son.

"Oh my goodness." Olivia cried as she looked at her son. Before she knew it her family was crowded around the bed.

"He's beautiful Liv." Sandra cried wiping her tears.

Olivia choked with happiness as she rocked her son in her arms. She examined his beautiful features, from his soft curly hair to his piercing blue eyes; one thing was for sure; this was a Grant.

"Do we have a name for this gorgeous little boy?" A midwife smiled looking at them.

"Zachary Grant." Fitz choked. He found it extremely hard to speak. His voice cracked from all of the crying.

"Zachary Benjamin Grant." Olivia smiled turning to her father.

* * *

**SO A LOT HAPPENED. Firstly we saw Natalie and Mellie again... Natalie's a bitch and Mellie's a bitch. A couple of people have asked if Mellie is coming back, yes we will see her and Natalie coming up in future chapters. How did you guys feel about Fitz calling Olivia a bitch? Let me know, I'm genuinely curious. Do you think his reaction was justified. I love writing scenes with Teddy, he's probably my favourite to write. Someone brought it to my attention that Valerie and Teddy would have been good together, I have to say I agree. But that would just be so messy haha. Fitz, Olivia and Harrison elevator? Awkward... I love jealous Fitz. Fitz's hand on her stomach :) So cute. And Olivia gave birth. I sped through the pregnancy for reasons of developing this storyline. I don't want to drag on certain parts for too long. I loved the scene with them in the car listening to Robin Thicke and Miley Cyrus. Valerie is so immature/funny and Olivia yelling at Fitz made my life. And they had a baby boy, his name is Zachary Benjamin Grant and he has his fathers eyes. Alright enough rambling.**

**Leave reviews and let me know what you think! I know a lot went on but I figured I might as well give it to you in one huge part instead of splitting it into two. I'm genuinely interested to hear your response to this chapter!**

**P.S. They are going to talk I PROMISE. There's a reason it's taken this long and the letter will be revealed in later chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	12. You Always Hurt The One You Love

_I loved how everyone had mixed reviews regarding Olivia and Fitz. Some people thought Fitz was in the wrong while others thought Olivia was. In my honest opinion I think they're both in the wrong, I really don't know who to blame. Lots of people can't stand Natalie haha I was dying reading the reviews. Valerie made everyone smile and as usual everyone loves Teddy. Oh and Big Gerry's dead... cue the violins. It seemed everyone loved the last chapter which made me so happy. I'm glad everyone likes Zachary's name I thought it was adorable._

_If you're into old school jazz I suggest you check out this song. _

_And thursday night was insane, that was unbelievably hot. The chemistry between the pair of them is something else! I jumped out of my seat when Fitz was hitting it from the back. They made a BABY 100%. _

_P.S.: I started another fanfic so go check it out :) It's entitled When in Vegas_

* * *

_Chapter 12 - You Always Hurt The One You Love_

_You Always Hurt The One You Love - The Mills Brothers _

**_"You always hurt the one you love_**

**_The one you shouldn't hurt at all_**

**_You always take the sweetest rose_**

**_And crush it till the petals fall_**

**_You always break the kindest hearts_**

**_With a hasty word you can't recall_**

**_So if I broke your heart last night_**

**_Its because I love you most of all"_**

* * *

"Please Liv." Sandra sighed as she tried to force her daughter to eat the lunch she was served.

"No." Olivia scowled, it was fair to say Olivia was cranky.

"You need to eat Liv please."

"I might, if there's anything worth eating around here."

"You have to eat before you can go see Zachary."

"No I don't mom."

"Please Liv eat SOMETHING!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she continued to pout in her bed. She was absolutely starving however she was in no mood for hospital food. While everyone else was able to go home and eat; she was stuck with jello, crackers and mystery meat.

Sandra groaned as she tapped Fitz on the shoulder. He had finally passed out after staying up all night.

"Please talk to her." Sandra sighed before leaving the two of them alone.

"What's wrong?" Fitz said turning to Olivia.

"Nothing."

"Why did Sandra ask me to talk to you Olivia?"

"I don't know."

"That's a lie." Fitz said standing up from his bed. He soon realized what it was as he looked at her lunch. "Can you eat something."

"How about you leave me alone?" Olivia hissed.

Fitz sighed as he took a spoon full of jello and placed it a inch from her mouth. "Open." Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. Fitz pressed the plastic spoon to Olivia's mouth, annoying her until she opened her mouth to yell at him. Within that time he shoved the jello into her mouth. "Chew it Olivia." Fitz sighed.

Olivia reluctantly chewed and ate the jello. "Can I go see Zachary now?"

"Not until you finish your lunch."

"You're not my mother!"

"The sooner you eat, the sooner you can see Zach. The longer you drag this out for, the longer you'll have to wait."

"I don't believe this." Olivia groaned.

"What now?"

"I just pushed out a baby and I can't even get some decent food!"

"I will get you food, what do you want for dinner? I will go and pick it up from you."

"Really?" Olivia's voice perked up.

"Yes. But only if you eat your lunch Olivia."

"UGH!"

**XXXXX**

After a treacherous lunch and 20 minutes of complaining, Olivia was finally able to see her son. Making her slow way down the hallway to where her father and Harrison were standing.

"Liv." Ben smiled as his daughter walked up behind him.

"Where is he?" Olivia smiled as her father rubbed her back.

"Right there." Ben grinned pointing to Zachary through the glass window.

"Oh my god." Olivia cried looking at her perfect little man. Zachary was a perfect representation of both of his parents. From his beautiful golden skin, silky curls, blue eyes, full lips and perfect nose to his chubby cheeks, he was perfect.

"He's adorable Liv." Harrison grinned.

"He's perfect." Olivia said softly. She put her fingers to the glass desperately wanting to hold him. "When do I get to hold him?"

"When he wakes up I guess." Ben grinned as he turned to Olivia. He saw Fitz beckon him down the hallway. "Excuse me for a moment." Ben said kissing his daughter on the forehead before he made his way down the hallway to Fitz.

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" Fitz said clearing his throat.

"Sure." Ben said as they made they made their way into the lounge. He sat down on the couch waiting for Fitz to start. "Why do I feel like we've been here before?"

"Because we have." Fitz swallowed referring back to the conversation he had with Ben 3 years ago when Olivia got shot. "I wanted to apologize to you."

"What for?"

"I made you a promise 3 years ago, and I broke it."

Ben nodded as he remembered having Fitz promise no children for a while. "Why do you think I made you promise that? Honestly."

"Because you're a smart man. You know that things happen and you wanted make sure Olivia was stable before anything happened."

Ben nodded. "She's 27. I'd be lying if I said that this was the life I wanted for her. I wanted her to be married with a stable career before she decided to have children. I wanted her to do it traditionally."

"I understand."

"When I met you and I saw the way you two were together, I knew. I knew it right then that this was it for her. When I met Jake, I never saw it. There was nothing wrong with him, but it never flowed the way it did with you. So when I saw it, I could tell the direction it was going. She looked at you so lovingly and she was so young. I knew it wouldn't be long before she got pregnant. So that's why I made you promise me, because I saw this coming 3 years ago."

Fitz nodded as he listened to the wiseman's words.

"I don't know what your current situation with Olivia is right now. But I'm asking you right now to put that aside. Just focus on being parents to my grandchild please."

"Okay." Fitz breathed.

"Just be the best parents you can be because that's what Zachary deserves. He comes first now, everything changes. It's not about either of you anymore, it's about him."

Fitz nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm guessing you guys got together while she was dating that Stephen guy."

"I..." Fitz began to stutter.

"Parents." Ben nodded as he tapped Fitz on the back before getting up and headed out.

* * *

"Are you ready to hold him?" The nurse smiled looking up at Fitz and Olivia. They were in the nursery waiting to hold their son.

"Yes." Olivia smiled. She looked down to see Fitz's hands shaking against his leg. Without hesitation she took his hand in hers and squeezed lightly, letting him know it was okay.

"Okay Zachary." The nurse smiled as she picked him up from his crib. "I'm going to pass you to your momma."

Olivia shook her head. "His dad first." She said stepping back.

"Olivia are you—"

"I'm sure." Olivia nodded as she squeezed his hand quickly before letting go quickly.

"Are you ready?" The nurse smiled to Fitz. "You'll be fine, don't look so nervous." She laughed.

Fitz breathed in deeply and nodded. The nurse smiled as she slowly eased Zachary into Fitz's arms.

"Just support his head a bit more." The nurse smiled as she guided Fitz's hand up a bit more. "There, perfect. He has your eyes."

"He does." Olivia said softly.

"He's a beautiful baby. I'll give you two a moment, I'll be back in a few." The nurse said before leaving them alone in the nursery.

"Thank you." Fitz said looking to Olivia.

"For what?"

"For letting me hold him first." Fitz exhaled.

"You're welcome." Olivia swallowed. This felt like the most civilized conversation they had in ages. They stood there in silence as they looked at the son which they had made.

"We need to think of Godparents." Olivia said breaking the silence.

"Do you have any ideas?" Fitz asked not taking his eyes off of his son.

"Teddy."

"Teddy?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Teddy."

Fitz nodded, truthfully he couldn't think of anyone better. He was just surprised Olivia mentioned him.

"We need someone else. I guess you can choose." Olivia breathed.

"How about your father?"

"My father?" Olivia said with a slight chuckle. "But he's old as dirt."

"He has Zachary's best interests at heart. He's my choice."

"Okay. He'll be so flattered when you tell him."

"Me?"

"Yes you, he was your choice."

"Okay." Fitz chuckled. "Do you want to hold him now?"

Olivia smiled as she took Zachary out of Fitz's arms.

"How did you—"

"Mother's instinct." Olivia answered as she rocked Zachary slightly.

"I have to go in today. I have to let Brian know."

"Gideon knows, Harrison called him."

"Of course he did." Fitz growled.

"Take your attitude outside, I'm not having it anymore."

"I have to tell Brian that you gave birth to my son."

Olivia scoffed. "Good luck to you."

"Good luck?!"

"Yeah good luck, you'll need it."

"Gee thanks..."

"How the hell is that conversation supposed to go. _'Hey Brian. My intern gave birth a couple weeks early to her already shortened internship. She had a boy; Zachary Benjamin Grant. Grant because I'm the father.'"_ Olivia scowled.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know." Olivia growled. "You should have thought this through!"

"You should have?! You realize it takes TWO to tango right!"

"Don't yell at me in front of my son!" Olivia hissed.

"Don't yell at me in front of _my_ son!"

"Are we all good?" The nurse smiled entering again. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great." Olivia spat sarcastically staring right at Fitz. "Everything's perfect."

* * *

"Liv. Liv." Sandra said gently waking up her daughter from a nap. "You have a visitor."

Olivia slowly opened up her eyes to see Teddy and Ramona standing at the edge of her bed. "TEDDY!" Olivia grinned jumping up.

"Hi Liv." Teddy laughed.

"Hey Liv." Ramona smiled.

"Hey Ramona." Olivia's mood immediately brightened after seeing the two of them.

"Liv your father and I are going to go home and shower okay?" Sandra smiled.

"Take Harrison and Valerie with you please, they smell." Olivia said.

Sandra laughing shaking her head before leaving.

"We brought you these." Ramona grinned as she passed Olivia flowers.

"And these." Teddy said holding out an armful of balloons.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed.

"So hows my nephew doing?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Zachary Benjamin Grant is doing well." Olivia laughed.

"And yourself? How was it?" Ramona asked.

"Painful. I'm sore everywhere."

"It will pass." Ramona smiled as she sat down on the foot of the bed. "Where's Fitz?"

"Ramona no." Teddy muttered under his breath but it was too late. That one question sent Olivia straight off.

"Where's Fitz? HA! I'll tell you where the hell Fitz is!" Olivia huffed.

"Here we go." Teddy muttered rolling his eyes.

"FITZ IS AT WORK. WHY? BECAUSE HE'S TELLING OUR BOSS THAT I WENT INTO LABOUR WITH HIS CHILD."

"Liv don't stress yourself out." Ramona said soothingly. "Just breathe."

Olivia nodded as did what Ramona asked. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

"These Grant men are born with a pea sized brain." Ramona teased as she held Olivia's hand.

"Hey!" Teddy interjected.

"Shut up." Ramona mouthed to him as she whipped her head around. "Its okay, we all know they're both slow."

"We are?" Fitz said as he entered the room.

"I have to pee." Teddy lied getting himself out of there.

"Yes, you are." Ramona laughed getting up. "I'll give you a moment."

"Brian's pissed." Fitz exhaled.

"How pissed?"

"Pissed."

"Pissed like he won't give me a reference or pissed like he's going to fire you?"

"Pissed like I'm never ever getting another intern."

"Oh boohoo." Olivia scowled.

"Really Liv? We're starting this again?"

"No." Olivia sighed. "Where's my dinner?"

"Shit." Fitz muttered. He knew he had forgotten something on the drive back.

"You forgot it didn't you?"

"About that..."

"On that note, we are starting this again. You PROMISED me that if I ate that disgusting jello you'd bring me dinner. Then you go and forget!"

"It was an honest mistake Olivia!" Fitz growled back.

"I didn't ask for an honest mistake! I asked for kung pow chicken!"

**XX**

"Those two, are ridiculous." Ramona whispered to Teddy as they stood outside of the door. She couldn't help but eavesdrop of the two of them arguing again.

"They're both idiots." Teddy chuckled as he kissed Ramona on the forehead. "I feel bad for Zachary."

"Why?"

"They're always angry at each other. Always screaming and cursing."

"Maybe you're the idiot." Ramona chuckled.

"How?"

"They're so obviously and completely in love. You don't fight the way they do if you don't love the person."

"Ramona, if you knew half of the things—"

"You're telling me those two people aren't in love with each other?"

"I'm going to have to say no."

"I'll make you a bet." Ramona grinned.

"Go on..." Teddy said. His ears perked up at the sound of a bet.

"My birthday is next month. So by my birthday next year, they'll be back together at the latest."

Teddy scoffed. "You're on. What's the wager?"

"You doing the grocery shopping, every single bit of it for an entire month."

"Okay. And when I win, I get to take you whenever, however, wherever I want for an entire month. No if, and's or but's."

"Are you serious?"

"How confident are you?" Teddy smirked.

"You have a deal." Ramona said nodded.

"How about a quickie in the bathroom to seal the deal?" Teddy grinned.

"How about no." Ramona frowned.

* * *

"You can't make me do this!" Olivia huffed.

"It's not going to hurt." Fitz sighed.

"And you know this from your vast knowledge of pumping out breast milk?" Olivia fired at him.

"You are so snappy its unbelievable."

"Are you sure that I'm not a bitch?" Now that the labour was over with, there was no reason for them to pretend everything was peachy between them.

"I'm sorry about that. You know I'm sorry about that."

"Really? Because I don't think I do." Olivia hissed.

"You know what, I'm going to get Valerie or Ramona to talk you into this." Fitz said getting up.

"Don't bother cause I'm not doing it."

"Olivia. Yes. You. Are." Fitz growled each word.

"How about you bring me my damn dinner!" Olivia spat. "Maybe then I'll be able to tolerate speaking to you!"

"Fine." Fitz said as he stormed out of the room. He begged Ramona to talk to Olivia before leaving.

"Hey pretty lady." Ramona grinned walking inside of the room.

"Have you seen the state of me? Pretty is a stretch."

"You have that after birth glow." Ramona teased sitting on the bed.

"I think that's just dirt and sweat." Olivia chuckled

"You're funny." Ramona teased. "So Fitz says you don't want to breastfeed?"

"I'm tired of him telling me what to do and how to do it. I know I have to breastfeed it's just..."

"What Olivia? What is it?"

"I'm so angry with him."

"I know." Ramona sighed as she stroked Olivia's cheek. "I know. But the two of you have a child Liv. You have to be able to have some sort of civilized relationship with him, for Zachary's sake.

"I know." Olivia sighed.

"You know what you need."

"What?"

"Chocolate, and lots of it. I'll run downstairs and get you some."

"Don't leave! Just call Fitzgerald and ask him to bring it. Ask him twice because god knows he doesn't have two brain cells to rub together."

"Olivia!" Ramona spat with laughter. Olivia smirked as she folded her arms. "I think you need lots of chocolate and good TV. I'll see if Teddy brought his iPAD and I'll try and sneak it in here for you."

* * *

"Your dinner." Fitz said as he closed the door behind him; sneaking in Olivia's food.

"Took you long enough." She huffed.

"A simple thank you would suffice you know."

"Mhm." Olivia growled, reaching out her arms for the food. Fitz finally gave in and handed her the bag.

Fitz exhaled as he sat in the chair beside her. He took off his jacket and emptied his pockets, placing his phone and keys on the table.

"I suppose you forgot my chocolate as well." Olivia exhaled as she began to eat.

"No I didn't." Fitz said sarcastically as he handed her a kit kat.

"When in my life have I ever liked Kit Kat..."

"Oh that's for me. This is for you." Fitz chuckled as he handed her a Twix.

"That's better." Olivia said dryly as she continued to eat.

"Teddy told me about your little meet ups."

"Did he now?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"So you can speak with my brother but you can't speak with me."

"I have no interest in speaking with a grown man who behaves like child."

"I behave like a child?" Fitz boomed.

"Yes, you do. And if you're going to raise your voice, you know where the door is."

"Well you're just a ray of sunshine today aren't you?"

"Yep." Olivia said dryly. "This kung pow chicken is dry where did you get it?"

"It is not, I eat there all the time!"

"Well we have two very different tastes now don't we." Olivia snarled.

"And what does that mean?"

"Well some of us don't go around chasing anything that moves or worse that's married."

"Married?" Fitz scoffed. "May I remind you that I was engaged when we first got together!"

Teddy exhaled as he entered Olivia's room. He could hear them from the lounge and suspected another match was about to go down.

"DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU AGAIN!" Olivia roared as she threw her dinner in his face.

"Okay!" Teddy snapped taking control of the situation. "Fitz get out now!" Teddy breathed as he grabbed his brothers arm and forced him out of the room before it could escalate. Dragging Fitz to the bathroom he pinned his brother up against the wall. "You need to STOP doing that!"

"Doing what?!"

"PISSING HER OFF. ATTACKING HER!" Teddy roared as he slapped his brother in the face. "Because let me tell you something you're only going to make it WORSE for yourself!" Teddy scolded. "Do you wanna be like Gerry?" Teddy roared.

"What?!" Fitz growled.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE GERRY? Answer the question!"

"No." Fitz snarled.

"Well you need to take a damn look in the mirror Fitz, because you're acting an awful lot like him!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Fighting with Olivia, calling her out of her name, chasing random sluts, carrying on with married WOMEN!" Teddy fired. "If you want to behave like Gerry on your own time, that's fine. But I won't let you do what Gerry did to mom, to Olivia. And I sure as hell won't let you do it to Zachary!"

Fitz was silenced. For the first time in ages he was totally and completely silenced. Teddy's words had hit him like a ton of bricks and he could form no response.

"You need to think about what you're doing Fitz. Your actions don't just affect you anymore."

* * *

"I just talked to him. He's gone for a walk." Teddy exhaled as he walked to Olivia's bedside.

"Where's Ramona?"

"I'm here." Ramona smiled as she walked in. "But everyone else is gone."

"What why?"

"I think you could use the rest, I sent everyone home. But Ramona and I will be back later okay?"

Olivia nodded. "I don't want him back here."

"Olivia don't do this. He's being a child but you don't want to keep him from Zachary." Teddy breathed.

"I can't have him back here." Olivia said her voice close to cracking.

"Liv..."

"No. I'm done. If you're here to defend him you can leave."

"I'm not defending him."

"It sure sounds like you are!" Olivia growled as she began to get angry.

"Olivia, I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does love you." Ramona sighed.

"No. He doesn't." Olivia swallowed.

"He does Olivia. I can see it in his eyes!"

"Mona stop." Teddy said softly. He could tell Olivia was reaching her breaking point.

Olivia was about to respond when a ringtone went off; a phone was ringing.

"Who's phone is that?" Olivia asked. She turned to see the noise coming from Fitz's jacket.

"It's Fitz's phone. He's probably calling us, He forgot it." Teddy said walking over and getting the phone from the jacket pocket. As Teddy got the phone out one thing was certain; it wasn't Fitz who was calling.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Olivia hissed.

"No." Teddy said shaking his head with uncertain voice. Olivia could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Who is it Teddy?" She exhaled.

"It's no one." Teddy said trying to put the phone back in the pocket. Unfortunately Olivia reached over and grabbed it from his hands. She felt her throat tighten. Her stomach dropped and her eyes began to water as _"Osha"_ flashed across the phone. Without hesitation Olivia dropped his phone in the cup of water next to her.

"Can you guys go?" She breathed. "I want to rest now."

"Olivia—"

"Please." She exhaled. "I just need an hour. One hour."

Ramona and Teddy nodded as they went to leave.

"Wait. Can you give Fitz his things. I don't want him coming back here. And tell him if he dares to come back I'll have them escort him out." Teddy nodded silently as he grabbed his brothers jacket, water damaged iPhone and keys before leaving with Ramona.

* * *

_True to her word, Fitz wasn't allowed back in the hospital. Despite his constant his constant efforts, he was denied. Olivia was discharged two days later. After a week of observation due to his premature birth Zachary was able to come home, healthy and happy. It had been two weeks since Zachary came home and Olivia found herself exhausted._

"Hey." Olivia smiled sitting down in a booth opposite Teddy.

"Hello." Teddy. "I feel like I haven't seen you since Zachary was born."

"Its because you haven't." Olivia laughed. "I've only leave my condo to go to the gym. I even have my groceries delivered to my house."

"Fancy fancy." Teddy sneered.

"I've gotten a total of 12 hours sleep this week."

"When Carly was born I got no sleep for the first three months. So consider yourself lucky."

"I am lucky. Zach's my best friend." Olivia smiled. "Even if he cries every two seconds."

"Carly wants to meet him." Teddy smiled. Too much drama was going throughout the labour and Olivia's stay at the hospital for Carly to come, so she stayed with Ramona's sister Angela.

"Bring her around and she can meet her cousin."

"She keeps asking me about him."

"What does she say?" Olivia blushed.

"_'Daddy when can I meet Uncle Fitz's baby?"_" Olivia cringed at his name and Teddy noticed. "Speaking of Fitz—"

"He can go to hell." Olivia said dryly before picking up her menu. "Should we order our food? Where's Ramona?"

"She's coming later, she's still at work. Olivia you can't say that you know, he's the father of your child."

"I know what he is. You know what he is also. I heard you screaming at him in the bathroom, I never got a chance to thank you for that."

"Your family Olivia. You know that." Teddy nodded. "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"The hospital."

"You haven't seen him since you gave birth?!"

"Nope."

"He hasn't come to see Zachary?"

"No he comes every day. Once in the morning and once in the evening. I leave before he comes and my mom stays with Fitz and Zach. And when he leaves my mom lets me know and I come back."

"What the HELL!? Where do you go?"

"The gym or the yoga studio. I've started swimming again in the upstairs pool in my condo."

"You go to the gym twice a day?!"

"I've lost all the baby weight pretty much." Olivia smiled. "I'll start going out to the grocery store or going for walks when he comes."

"And how do you know when he's about to come?"

"He texts my mom who then texts me."

"Are you serious..."

"With his new phone I assume. And yes, deadly serious. I have no form of communication with him. It's done."

"You realize you can't this on and hide from each other?"

"It's whats working right now. If I don't see him, I don't have to deal with him or talk to him. He stays on his side and I stay on mine."

"And you think this is going to work?"

"Its working now, and when something isn't broken, don't fix it."

"I don't believe this. Has he tried to contact you?"

"Every single day."

Teddy nodded. Ever since his talk with Fitz in the hospital bathroom he noticed a change in him. It seemed that comparing him to Gerry really got through to him. As badly as he wanted to go back into the hospital, he didn't want to push his luck any further; so he didn't. Every day since then he reached out to Olivia, receiving not one reply in response.

"And you don't respond to him?"

"I have nothing to say to him anymore. I'm finished with it."

Just as Teddy was about to respond he saw Ramona walking over to them. He scooted over making room for her. "Hi baby." He kissed her on the cheek as she sat down. "I thought you weren't supposed to finish until later."

"I left early." Ramona smiled before leaning over the table and hugging Olivia. "How are you Liv?"

"I'm good." Olivia lied with a smile. "How are you? How's pregnancy treating you?"

"It's alot better than my first. It gets better I promise you." Ramona teased. "Have you two ordered yet?"

"Not yet." Teddy grinned. "We were talking."

"Well did you ask her yet?" Ramona turned to Teddy with an impatient look on her face.

"No."

"Ask me what?" Olivia laughed.

"I'm having a birthday party next week and I'd like you to come." Ramona smiled.

"Oh no guys—"

"Olivia please!" Ramona begged. "I'm turning 30. You HAVE to come."

"I'm in no state to go out."

"Olivia please." Teddy smiled. "No kids, just adults. I'm sure Sandra would watch Zachary for a couple hours."

"No kids? Does that mean Fitz won't be attending?" Olivia sighed.

"Olivia." Ramona pleaded. "Please come."

"I would love to come, but you know I can't. Both of you know why and I'm hoping you can both respect that."

"I rented out the cutest little Italian restaurant. It's going to be an open bar and everything. Teddy's friend's band is providing the music. Please say you'll at least consider it."

"If I say I'll consider it, will you stop asking?"

"Yes." Teddy and Ramona grinned in unison.

"I'll consider it." Olivia sighed rolling her eyes. "Now can we please order? I'm starving."

* * *

**This chapter was all over the place. It went from okay, to good back to okay to bad to worse to disastrous. I find that is a common pattern with Olitz. I can promise you the talk that you've waited 12 chapters for is coming up in the next chapter! You're going to have to wait longer for the letter though. **

**Any predictions for Ramona's birthday party? Let me know!**

**Next update should be either Monday or Tuesday! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	13. Its Been A While

_So you guys went crazy with the reviews so I tried my best to update ASAP. Can't promise the next date of the next chapter though. :( Enjoy! x_

* * *

_Chapter 13: It's Been A While_

_It's Been A While - Staind_

**_"It's been a while since I could look at myself straight _**

**_And It's been a while I've said I'm sorry _**

**_It's been a while since I've seen the candles light your face_**

**_And its been a while but I can still remember just the way you taste_**

**_And everything I can't remember _**

**_As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me _**

**_I cannot blame this on my on my father _**

**_He did the best he could for me_**

**_It's been a while since I could hold my head up high_**

**_And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry" _**

* * *

"I'm coming!" Olivia groaned as Zachary began to cry again. She jumped out of her bed and rushed over to his crib and took him into her arms. Rocking and swaying she cradled him close to her. Just looking at him she saw Fitz; from his eyes, hair, to his nose, Zachary truly was his father's son.

"Shh. Mama's here." Olivia cooed her son as she tried her best to rock her son to sleep. Not only had he woken her up 5 times throughout the night; but it was the night before Ramona's party. She needed a decent amount of sleep to be able to function and socialize. And the fact that he would be there just made it all the more worse.

Once Zachary had drifted off to sleep once again, Olivia placed him back into his crib. She made her way into her bed again and closed her eyes.

**XXXXX**

Feeling like she had slept for twenty minutes but in reality it had been 4 hours, Olivia got up. Today was the day of Ramona's party and something in her gut told her it wasn't going to end well. But she had promised Ramona after days that she would attend. She had managed to persuade her mother to take Zachary for the night as the party started at 10. Olivia had no clue how long she would stay but she hoped it would be short and sweet.

She quickly hopped into the shower before Zachary woke up. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night.

* * *

"Is Olivia coming?" Ramona said as her and Teddy were finishing the set up for her party. It was 8:30 and no doubt people would be on top; there was an open bar after all.

"I believe so."

"You believe so?!"

"The last time I spoke to her she said she would drop by. So I believe she's coming."

"And Fitz?"

"He's coming. He should be here soon actually."

"Why is he coming so early?" Ramona said raising her eyebrow.

"He wanted to talk before the party began. I haven't exactly been available as I've been following you around all week being a professional party planner."

"And I appreciate it." Ramona leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips. Teddy lowered both of his hands to her ass.

"Since Carly's at Angela's tonight, you'd better show me how much you appreciate it." He said as his voice dropped.

"We'll see." Ramona teased as stroked his cheek.

"What the hell do you mean we'll see?!"

"I mean we'll see how well you behave. I'll also be judging how well you organized this party. I don't want any of your random stupid friends here."

"Relax Mona. I only invited 6 of my navy buddies."

"6?!"

"Yes. You can't expect me to stay at a party with all of your annoying little girlfriends."

"But Fitz is coming!"

"Fitz isn't exactly the best of company right now as you well know."

"If any of your navy buddies hit on my friends I will lose it."

"Why?!"

"Because they're all douchebags. Especially that Gary. I can't stand him."

"Leave Gary alone." Teddy chuckled.

"If he leaves my friends alone, we'll get alone fine."

"I'll text him okay?"

"So which of your friends are coming?"

"Gary, Shaun, Issaac, Brandon, Jake and Paul."

"Jake and Paul, are they single?" Ramona smiled.

"I don't know. Why are you interested in them?"

"I might have friends for them."

"Instead of playing matchmaker tonight and trying to get your friends laid, focus on getting me laid."

"I already told you. It depends on how the party goes." Ramona smirked as she pecked his neck. "Now help me set up the DJ booth. By the way thank your friends for flopping on me."

"They apologized! Plus I got you a DJ so this makes up for it doesn't it?"

"We'll see." Ramona laughed as she bit her lip.

* * *

"If anything happens you'll let me know right." Olivia smiled as she settled Zachary into his crib at her parents house. Sandra had converted the guest bedroom into his own bedroom. Olivia had a spare room which was meant for him; she just couldn't bare the thought of him not sleeping right beside her.

"Yes Liv." Sandra chuckled.

"My phone's fully charged and my ringer is on. If anything happens you call me right away."

"You sound like a mother."

"I am a mother." Olivia laughed. "Oh my god I sound like an annoying overbearing mother."

"Welcome to my life love." Sandra kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." Olivia blushed. She was wearing fitted blue jeans which hugged her curves and hips, black pumps and a gold glittery tank top. Her hair was straight and pulled up in a high ponytail accentuating her beautiful cheekbones. Her makeup was flawless; a bit of brown-gold eyeshadow with a dark purple lip. She pulled it all together with a white clutch.

"Is Fitz going to be there?"

"Yes, he is." Olivia nodded. Teddy and her mother were the only two people she felt comfortable enough to talk to Fitz about without any judgement.

"I know you haven't seen him, but he's great with Zachary. That boy loves his father."

"I'm sure he does."

"Are you going to speak to him?"

"No. I'm not there to cause a scene at Ramona's party. I'm there to celebrate her 30th birthday."

"Olivia..."

"Mommy."

"Okay okay." Sandra put her hands up; waving the white flag. She secretly hoped for the two of them to work things out. Despite everything that had happened she still liked Fitz. "Now get out of here you're already late. Do you have cab money?"

"Yes mom! I'm not 18." Olivia laughed.

"If you were smart you would have said no and taken the extra money."

"I don't want to take anything from you, you already do so much for me mama."

"I love you sweet pea." Sandra hugged her daughter tightly. When they stepped away she tapped her daughters bum. "Now go and have fun!"

"Thank you." Olivia laughed. "Love you!" She smiled before scurrying out not to wake her snoring father who was napping on the couch. He would definitely have something to say about her outfit. _"Too revealing. Too much cleavage. Your jeans are too tight. Those heels are too thin. Sandra tell your daughter to change." _No matter how old she got Ben would always see her as his 14 year old girl.

* * *

"Is she coming?" Fitz asked Teddy as they stood by the bar. It was 10:40 and he wasn't sure if she was going to show.

"I texted her at 9:30 and she said she was coming. Just relax."

Fitz nodded as he took a sip of his drink. He put his drink on the counter of the bar as he straightened his blazer. He had cleaned up nice; fitted black blazer, white dress shirt and structured jeans. His hair was brushed to perfect and he had dabbed on the perfect amount of cologne; not too little but not overpowering.

"Listen, I don't want any drama tonight." Teddy sighed. "So I think its best if you save whatever talk you're planning to have for another time."

"I'm talking to her tonight. I'll try my best not to start drama but I need to speak with her."

"Please." Teddy exhaled. "Ramona will chop my penis off if you two start fighting in the middle of the party. My sex life is riding on the success of this party."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh. "I really don't want to fight with her. I promise to try my best."

"Good." Teddy said as he did a little shuffle.

"Are you really that drunk that you've started dancing?"

"I'm not drunk at all." Teddy frowned. "Since Ramona can't drink neither can I."

"So why are you dancing?"

"Because I love this song." Teddy laughed as he shuffled to _Suit & Tie_. Funnily enough he had rhythm and wasn't the worst dancer.

"I'm not drunk enough to stand next you while you dance." Fitz snickered.

"Shut up. You're just jealous I'm a better dancer then you." Teddy shimmed and spun around before jokingly pointing at Fitz.

Fitz shook his head laughing. He had to admit, the party was pretty lively. The music was the perfect mix of upbeat R&B, the drinks were flowing and people were dancing. The only thing that would make it better was a particular face. A face he hadn't seen in ages.

"Stop looking for her!" Teddy laughed. "She'll be here I promise." And with that Teddy danced his way over to Ramona and embarrassed her in front of her friends.

"Teddy!" Ramona laughed as he over exaggeratedly grinded into her from behind. "Babe you're terrible please stop!"

Fitz laughed to himself as he turned back to sip his drink. He was taking it slow; there was no way he was going to talk to her drunk.

"Olivia!" Ramona shrieked as Olivia walked through the front doors. Ramona embraced her almost immediately. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course!" Olivia laughed. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, you're here now." Ramona finally released her grip on her. "I'm going to introduce you to the girls okay?"

"Okay!" Olivia laughed as Ramona lead her over to her group of girl friends.

"6 O'Clock." Teddy whispered to Fitz as he made his way back over to him.

Fitz turned his head to look in that direction. His mouth went completely dry at the sight of her. She looked incredible, absolute perfection. From her outfit, to her hair to her dark sexy lipstick; she looked like a dream. He felt his throat tighten and his stomach started to knot up.

"Please behave." Teddy nodded before going over to the group of girls on the other side of the room. He tapped Olivia on the shoulder. "Hello missy."

"Hey Teddy." Olivia smiled as she embraced him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Good." Olivia exhaled. "I came."

"I can see that." He chuckled.

"Have you been to the bar yet? I heard you were dancing."

"I haven't touched any alcohol!" Teddy exclaimed. "I'm not allowed."

"Well I plan on getting drunk. I haven't touched alcohol for since NYC. So I'll get drunk for the both of us." Olivia smiled.

"Sneak me some whiskey on the rocks please."

"You wish! Ramona would kill me!"

"He's here. Just so you know."

"I know. I saw him when I came in. Get him away from the bar so I can go over there."

"I made him promise no drama. That goes for you as well."

"I promise." Olivia raised her palm up jokingly. "Scouts honour. Just get him away from there. I need wine and I need it now."

"Fine." Teddy laughed as he danced his way over to his brother.

**XXXXX**

"Teddy!"

Teddy turned around from talking with Ramona to see his navy buddies behind him. Ramona rolled her eyes at the sight of them and made her way over to Olivia and her friend Claire.

"Hey!" Teddy smiled as embraced each of his friends.

"The music is so good." Paul smiled. He nodded his head to the beat of _"Locked out of Heaven"_ which was blasting throughout the speakers.

"How long have you guys been here?" Teddy asked.

"We just got here." Jake said.

"So which of Ramona's friends are you hooking us up with?" Isaac laughed.

"Which friend do you want?" Teddy chuckled.

"Her." Isaac said pointing to Olivia at the bar. She was sitting with another woman talking and drinking a glass of wine.

"Oh no." Teddy said shaking his head. "Off limits."

"Why?!" Gary frowned. "She's the hottest in here."

"First of all Ramona is the hottest in here. Secondly she is as well of Ramona are off limits. Sorry."

"Why!" Brandon sighed.

"She's... She's dealing with my brother."

"Dealing or dating?"

"Dealing... They have a child together."

Jake looked up after responding to a text message from his wife Jennifer. "Sorry, I missed that. Who has a child with your brother?"

"Her." Teddy said pointing to Olivia. "But it doesn't matter because she's off limits."

"Oh my god." Jake said as his stomach dropped.

"What part of off limits don't you idiots understand?!" Teddy laughed.

"No... I know her."

"How?" Teddy said a bit shocked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Jake swallowed. "Excuse me." He made his way over to her. "Hi Olivia." He said awkwardly.

Olivia turned around from her conversation with Claire to face him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She quickly downed the rest of the 2nd glass of wine. "Hi Jake. What are you doing here?!"

"Teddy invited me." Jake said sitting down on the stool beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Teddy invited me. Wait how do you know Teddy?"

"Navy. I joined the year you transferred schools. I wasn't really enjoying school and it seemed like promising. How do you know Teddy?"

Olivia swallowed. "Teddy's the brother of my ex-boyfriend."

"I heard. You have a child now?"

"A son." Olivia nodded.

"Wow."

"Crazy right. How about you? Do you have any kids? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No kids but I've been married almost a year."

"Congratulations." Olivia smiled genuinely. "How come she isn't here?"

"She's visiting her sister in San Diego."

"That's nice." This conversation was awkward and Olivia wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Well it was nice seeing you."

"You as well. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Congratulations on your son." Jake smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"You as well." Olivia watched as he walked away before she turned back to the bar.

"Can I get you another glass of wine?" The bartender smiled to Olivia.

"Can I have something stronger please. A lot stronger. And two of them." The bartender nodded as he went to make the drinks.

"Two for me as well!" Claire smiled to the bartender before turning to Olivia. "Who the hell was that?!"

"My ex-boyfriend who I cheated on in college." Olivia laughed as she hid her face in her hands. "That was so awkward I could die."

"It's okay." Claire laughed as their drinks came. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

**XXXXX**

To say Fitz was enraged and jealous would be an understatement. He had just watched that kid talk to Olivia all smiley. What the hell was he doing here? He stormed over to Teddy in an instant. He dragged him to the side. "How the hell do you know Jake?"

"I met him during my time in the Navy. I had NO clue he dated Olivia otherwise I wouldn't have invited him here."

"I fucking hate him."

"Wait, was he the—"

"The boyfriend Olivia cheated on with me during law school." Fitz growled.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah..."

"If it makes you feel any better he's married. Plus by Olivia's reaction to him I wouldn't bat an eyelid."

Fitz nodded. "I still haven't spoken to her."

"I'll go grab Claire if you promise not to start."

"I promise."

**XXXXX**

Olivia was drunk. Drunk. Drunk. Drunk. She had reached her limit and she wasn't about to push it. She was still able to have coherent thoughts and she needed to be able to call herself a cab soon.

"Hi."

Olivia scoffed at the sound of his voice. She didn't bother to turn around to face him. "I was wondering how long it would take you to come over here."

"What?" Fitz said confused as he sat beside her.

"I thought you would have come over here earlier. But hey, there's no knowing what you'll do these days!" Olivia laughed.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Olivia lied with a chuckle. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well we should change that then shouldn't we?"

"Pardon me?"

"You need to get drunk in order for this to work."

"For what to work Olivia?"

"You know." Olivia hummed. "You get drunk, I get drunk. You throw me in some hotel room and then we fuck. You choke me. And then the next morning you call me a whore, slut, bitch and a personal favourite of mine a mistake." She moved her finger like she was conducting an orchestra as she went through her list.

Fitz's mouth went dry. He felt sick, ashamed and embarrassed. Ashamed and embarrassed of how he had treated her. Sick at the sight of her drunkly laughing at this. "Olivia...—"

"Bartender!" Olivia said beckoning over the gentleman. "Can we have two shots of your finest Tequila please!" The bartender nodded as went to work.

"So which am I tonight?" Olivia smiled turning to Fitz.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz asked uncomfortably.

"Am I a whore, slut, bitch or mistake tonight?

"Olivia stop this." Fitz said clearing his throat. The bartender returned with their shots before tending to other people.

"Yay our shots are here!" Olivia smiled. "Drink up, you're going to need it!" She downed her drink in one. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Actually we can do it in there if you want."

"Olivia you're drunk. We're not doing anything in there." Fitz said coldly.

"Suit yourself." Olivia laughed. "Take your shot and then we can go baby." She got up from her stool and stumbled over to the bathroom almost falling over in the process.

**XXXXX**

"I'm going to take her home." Fitz said as he supported Olivia against his chest. She was having trouble standing up and every now and then her legs would give out.

"Are you serious?" Ramona frowned.

"So serious." Olivia laughed. "Serious as a heart attack."

"Call me when you get her home okay." Ramona sighed.

"Will do." Fitz nodded. "Teddy can you help me get her inside the car?" With the help of Teddy, Fitz was able to get Olivia inside of his car. He said goodbye and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Olivia yelled as she realized they had left the party.

"I'm taking you home Olivia."

"Oh good." Olivia smirked to herself. "That party was fun. Did you have fun at the party?"

"The party was fine."

"Are you ready for the after party?"

"There is no after party Olivia. You're drunk. The party is over."

"The party isn't over." Olivia smiled to herself as Fitz turned into her parking lot. With ten minutes of a struggle Fitz managed to get her out and up to her floor.

"Hand me your bag."

Olivia handed him her clutch and watched as he took her keys and opened her front door. Holding her waist and supporting her he got her inside and to her bedroom.

"Mhm." Olivia smirked as drunkly danced around her room.

"Olivia where are you pyjama's?"

"Underneath my clothes." Olivia teased as she got onto her bed.

"Underneath your clothes?" Fitz was confused.

"Mhm." Olivia bit on her lip as she sat up on her bed. "I sleep in my underwear."

"Okay take off your clothes then." He said dryly.

"I need your help." Olivia said in a seductive voice.

Fitz sighed as he made his way over to her. "Where's the zipper?"

"At the side." Olivia giggled.

Fitz nodded as he slid down the zipper and took off her top. He eased off her jeans and took off her heels. He put her clothing on a chair and turned back to face her. He was surprised to see her wearing a full set of white lingerie underneath.

"Do you like it?" Olivia said looking at him.

"It's lovely." Fitz said coldly. She was drunk and he didn't like this side of her.

"I'm wearing it for you. Do you want to touch me?" Olivia breathed.

"No Olivia. I want you to go to sleep. Can you get underneath the sheets please."

"Only if you help me."

Fitz exhaled as he leaned over and pulled down the duvet cover. "Can you get in now?"

"If you touch me."

"Olivia no. Please just get in the bed."

"Don't you want to know how wet I am for you?" She hummed sitting upright. She sat at the edge of the bed where he was standing against. She played with his tie and it was making him uncomfortable.

"No I don't. Olivia just get in the bed." Fitz continued with the same dry tone.

"Why are you so serious? Lighten up." Olivia smirked before leaning in and kissing him aggressively. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she shoved her tongue inside of his mouth. Fitz could taste the alcohol on her tongue and he jerked away.

"Olivia stop it."

"Sh." She whispered as she grabbed his hand and forced it to the seat of her underwear. "This is what you want from me right? That's why you're here right? You want my pussy. I'm just an erection right?" She moaned as she grabbed him by his tie pulling him onto the bed. He was now on top of her with his arms holding him up so he didn't crush her with his weight.

"Olivia stop this NOW." Fitz boomed trying to get up but she tightened her grip on his tie.

"Why?" She smirked. "This is all you've ever wanted from me and now you don't want it?"

"That's not true and you know it." He snarled. "Remember or not but we were in love once."

"Or maybe you just wanted to fuck me because Mellie couldn't do it properly. And then you did it again in New York and you left me. Except I got pregnant and now we have a son so you can't toss me to the side like the rest of your whores."

"Don't go there." Fitz growled. "Don't degrade what we had."

"Like you degrade me?" Olivia smiled devilishly. "Come on baby degrade me some more, do it again. I'm already wet just take off my underwear. I want you to fuck me."

"OLIVIA LET GO OF ME!" Fitz roared as she tightened her grip on him. She wrapped her legs around his hips crushing him into her. It took everything in him not to lose it. He didn't want to hurt her but she was pushing every single one of his buttons.

"Let me suck your cock, remember how you liked that?" Olivia breathed as she slid one hand down to his belt. "That's all I'm good for right? That's all I've ever been good for."

That was the last straw as Fitz grabbed her arms and slammed them above her head on the mattress; restraining her. He pushed her arms deeper into the mattress making sure she couldn't wiggle out of it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fitz yelled as he looked down at her.

"Nothing!" Olivia barked as tears began to fall from her face. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you stop this!"

"What you can treat me like a whore but you get upset when I act like one?!" Tears were streaming down her face and she looked in the opposite direction of him.

"Look at me." Fitz panted. He was angry, hurt and felt disgusted with himself. This night had gone so so horribly wrong.

Olivia swallowed and turned her head to start at him in the eyes.

"I've never once called you a whore or a slut so stop saying that."

"You didn't have to."

"You're drunk Olivia. You need to sleep this off. We'll talk in the morning." With that Fitz released his hold on her. He helped her inside of her bed and tucked her in. Looking down at her she clutched onto her pillow with tears in her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead but she inched her face away. Fitz swallowed as he backed up, turned off the light and closed her door. Using her key he locked the apartment before sliding it underneath the door and headed home.

* * *

"How was the party?" Sandra smiled as she opened her front door to Olivia in the early morning.

"Not good." Olivia sighed.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Did you—"

"No." Olivia shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to go home and cuddle with my favourite little man."

Sandra nodded knowing not to push her daughter. "Well you're favourite little man slept like a baby last night."

"That's because he is a baby mom." Olivia chuckled as the entered Zachary's room. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beautiful son sleeping so beautifully. She pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a photo. "Hi Zachy. Mommy's here. We're going to go home now." She whispered to him as she lightly tickled his stomach until he woke up with a gummy smile on his face.

**XXXXX**

"How did you like staying with grandma?" Olivia cooed to Zachary as she made her way to her condo down the hallway. "Did you miss Mommy?" She couldn't take her eyes off of this beautiful little boy. She wasn't even looking where she was going until she heard her name.

"Olivia."

Olivia swallowed as she looked up to see Fitz standing outside of her apartment door. "Olivia we need to talk."

Her mouth went dry and her breath hitched. Fitz was the last person she expected or wanted to see after last night.

"I'm done arguing and fighting with you. I came here to talk, not fight."

Olivia nodded as she gave him Zachary to hold. She reached into her pocket, grabbed her key and unlocked the door. "Come in." She said quietly as she opened the door for him.

"I'm going to go put Zachary down." Fitz headed into her bedroom and eased his son into his crib. He came out the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. They both sat on opposite ends of Olivia's couch in silence. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally after 3 minutes of awkward silence Olivia spoke up.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm sorry about the last year." Fitz breathed.

Olivia nodded awkwardly not knowing what to say. "It's fine."

"No. It's not. I was horrible to you and I'm so sorry. I did and said disgusting things to you. I was angry and I was hurt. I resented you for leaving me and I went out of my way to hurt you."

"I never meant to hurt you, you know that. I did what I did to protect you. You were my everything and I couldn't let her do that to you. I couldn't be that selfish."

"I know. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and for the fact its taken me this long to say it."

"I'm sorry for keeping the paternity from you for so long." Olivia swallowed as she wiped a tear from her face. "I know how important becoming a good father is to you."

"We can't keep doing this Olivia. We can't keep fighting and arguing. If we do, we'll hate each other. And soon enough Zachary will as well. I know exactly what it's like to have parents who couldn't be in the same room as each other. I don't want that for Zachary and I don't want that for us."

"I don't want that either."

"I can't be my father." Fitz choked. "I can't."

"You are nothing like your father. You will never be anything like Gerry."

"I want you to know that everything I said to you out of anger. I didn't mean a word of it. Not a word."

Olivia nodded with a brave smile as she tried not to cry. She had waited so long to hear this it was almost impossible not to cry. "I believe you."

"We... We were in love once. And I don't want us to hate each other. We were good together once."

"We were." Olivia choked. "Really good."

"And thank you, for letting me see Zachary even when you didn't want to. Even when you couldn't look at me."

"I'm never going to keep you from your son. Never. And we can get some type of formal agreement if that's what you want."

Fitz nodded. "Know any good lawyers?" He said with a slight smile.

"I can think of one." Olivia smiled as she wiped her eyes.

Fitz's eyes lit up at the sight of her smile again. A genuine smile he hadn't seen in ages.

"I don't hate you Fitz. I know I said I did but I could never hate you. You gave me the most important thing in my entire life."

"The same to you. You carried him for almost 9 months and I never really said thank you. So thank you, for him."

"You're welcome." Olivia exhaled for the first time in what felt like forever. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. No words were said as everything had been laid out on the table. No more hostility, no more animosity. They had let the past go and now it was time to move on. It was time to grow up.

"Well I should probably get going." Fitz said as he got up from her couch.

"You can probably stop texting my mom now." Olivia said with a slight laugh.

"Same number?"

"Same number." They both nodded at each other with an awkward smile. Olivia watched as Fitz left and for the first time in almost 4 years she felt as if she could breathe again.

* * *

"You're the best." Ramona smiled as her and Olivia exited the yoga studio. Olivia had spread her infectious obsession for health and excerise to everyone around her. She had just taken Ramona to her first prenatal yoga class.

"It was fun right? I loved it when I went."

"My body is burning in places I didn't think it could."

Olivia smiled. "That's because yoga works every part of your body. It's a full body workout."

"I'm already sore." Ramona laughed as they headed into a juice cafe. "You're turning me into a health freak."

"I resent the term freak." Olivia teased. "Now what do you want? My favourite is the wheatgrass and raspberry but I don't think you should have wheatgrass. How does celery, carrot and banana sound to you?"

"They all sound disgusting."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"I don't think so somehow." Ramona teased as she pulled out her wallet.

"This one is on me. If you like it you can buy the next round."

Ramona looked at the blending of the juices at the cash. "I don't think there will be another round."

"Shut up and find us a seat." Olivia laughed.

Ramona found them a table and before she knew it Olivia was back with two drinks. "There's no way I'm drinking that! It looks like sewage."

"Just try it." Olivia laughed as she took a sip of hers. Ramona hesitantly took a sip of hers. Her eyes widened as it tasted incredible. She quickly began to drink. "Good right?" Olivia laughed.

Ramona nodded and rolled her eyes; she hated being wrong. "I feel like I haven't seen you since my party."

"Oh god." Olivia covered her face with her hands.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so drunk in my life."

"It was your friend Claire! Before I knew it she had shots lined up for us."

"Claire loves to drink, but she's also 5'8 Liv." Ramona laughed. "You're like half her size."

"Not quite, but needless to say I'm not drinking again for a while.

"You were singing Justin Timberlake while Teddy put you in the car."

"Please stop. I don't want to relive that night. Almost a year without alcohol I went a bit wild."

"Teddy was telling me that you used to date his friend Jake?"

Olivia shuddered. "In college."

"That must have been awkward."

"It was horrifying. Not to mention he was the boyfriend I cheated on with Fitz."

"Speaking of Fitz did you guys finally—"

"We finally spoke. He came over the next morning and we cleared everything up. For once, it actually feels like we can move forward; move on."

"I'm happy for you Liv."

"I needed it. It's been going on way too long."

"I'm sure Zach would be happy to know his parent's are getting along."

"He's whats most important. And I think we've both finally realized that."

"Good." Ramona smiled. The two girls continued to make small talk and chat until Olivia went to the bathroom. Once she was gone Ramona pulled out her phone to send a quick text message.

_"Get ready to do the groceries for a month. They had the talk._

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

"Oh my god just answer it." Teddy groaned. Fitz and Teddy were at a breakfast bar in Hollywood. Fitz was killing time before he headed over to Venice to spend time with Zachary.

"I haven't spoken to her in ages!" Fitz groaned at his phone. Osha was calling him yet again.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I haven't slept with her since Olivia told me Zachary was mine! I've been ignoring her calls and texts and she still doesn't get it."

"Well maybe you need to spell it out for her..." Teddy sipped his orange juice as he watched Fitz answer the call.

"Hello." Fitz said clearing his throat.

"Oh well look who it is! You've come back from the dead." Osha teased.

"Yeah..."

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sorry I've been busy."

"I miss you, when can I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Look Osha, I don't think this is going to work out." Teddy snickered in the background as he could hear Osha screaming through the phone.

"What are you talking about!" She yelled.

"I don't think should see each other anymore."

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry."

"Are you DUMPING me?!"

"I guess, but we were never together so—"

"I don't get **DUMPED. EVER**. We're together until I say we're finished."

"No. We're finished when I say we're finished. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Fitz growled at her. She really just pissed him off. Teddy was dying of laughter in the background; trying desperately to keep it in.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!** I DON'T GET DUMPED**."

"I could care less about your do's and don't's."

"Who is it?! Who the fuck are you breaking up with me for?!"

"I've been ignoring your texts and calls for months. I broke up with you a while ago."

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"

"None of your concern."

"It's that bitch from your office isn't it. That pregnant Olivia girl."

"Watch your fucking mouth you basket case."

"Is it yours? We're you cheating on me?!"

"We were NEVER TOGETHER. I have to go now."

"You'll regret this." Osha hissed through the phone.

"I don't think so some how." And with that Fitz hung up his phone.

Osha was shaking; physically shaking of anger. Never in her life had she been dumped or hung up on. She saw red. One thing was for sure; she was out for blood. And she would get it if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Hi." Olivia said as she opened the door to Fitz. It had been two weeks since their conversation and things were going well. All the animosity from the past was gone. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Hi." He stepped inside of her apartment and took of his shoes. "No I just came back from having breakfast with Teddy. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. Can't you tell?" Olivia was dressed in workout attire and her hair was in a bun.

"You're leaving me alone with him?!"

"Yes." Olivia nodded as she took a sip of water. "You're his father aren't you?"

Fitz nodded and laughed slightly at how stupid he sounded. "What time will you be back?"

"10. But if you need me you have my number."

"What do I do about food?"

"There's breast milk in the fridge. Just stick in the microwave for 30 seconds."

"Okay." Fitz said nervously.

"You'll be fine." Olivia nodded with a chuckle. "Try not to burn down my apartment!" And with that she was gone.

Fitz swallowed as his nerves started to kick in. He had never been completely alone with Zachary before. And just as if he was physic the moment his mother left, he started crying.

**XXXXX**

"I'm back!" Olivia yelled as she stepped into her condo. "Is everything okay?"

"Olivia please help." Fitz said with a tone. Olivia knew exactly what it was, Zachary had let one go.

"You haven't changed him yet have you?" Olivia asked as she walked into her bedroom.

"No." Fitz turned up his nose at the stench.

"You've seen me do it a couple times. I think its your turn now."

"Can you please just do it again."

"Nope." Olivia folded her arms and nodded for him to start.

Reluctantly Fitz began to change Zachary. Making the funnest faces throughout it he managed to do it perfectly and he even remembered the baby powder at the end."

"And how was that?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Surprisingly it went well." Fitz sighed.

"Surprisingly? There is no surprise Fitz you're his dad." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"I know but you're a lot better at this stuff then I am."

"It's because I've done it more, practice makes perfect."

Fitz chuckled to himself at the cliche as he pinched Zachary's nose. The two of them absolutely adored each other and Olivia loved watching them together. Nothing lit up Fitz's eyes the way Zachary did, and Zach got the gummiest smile when Fitz was around. If it was evident before it was evident now; Zachary was a daddy's boy.

"He has your lips." Fitz said cooing over Zachary.

"He has your everything. He's like your twin."

"I didn't think he would have my eyes but they're so blue. They're almost bluer then mine."

"I know! He's going to himself out of a lot of trouble with those eyes."

"They're a blessing and a curse."

Olivia shot him a quick smile before heading into the kitchen to grab herself some fruit. While she was tucking into a pear Fitz came out of her bedroom and walked down the hallway.

"I have to go but I put Zachary down."

Olivia nodded. "See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"You two are the biggest pair of idiots I've ever met." Ramona laughed. Fitz and Teddy were having an arm wrestling contest in Fitz's dining room.

"Sh." Teddy nodded at Fitz. "3..2..1..." The two of them put all of their strength into the match. Unfortunately for Fitz, Teddy's navy training gave him a slight upper hand and he won yet again.

"Fitz just admit defeat!" Ramona cried from the couch.

"Never." Fitz laughed. "Come on, again."

"It's been 6 rounds and I've crushed you each time. You won't win." Teddy laughed.

"Whatever." Fitz scowled as he went over to his fridge while Teddy snuggled up to Ramona on the couch. Fitz went to pour himself a glass of water but the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Angela dropping off Carly. She slept over there last night."

Fitz nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it. One thing was for sure, it was definitely not Angela. Standing in front of him was a man with eyes full of rage. Behind him stood a scorned Osha with an evil smile on her face. Before Fitz even knew what was going of the man who he pieced together as Jackson; Osha's husband had launched a fist at him; connecting with the right side of his face. Stumbling backwards to try and process what was going on, Fitz wasted no time in hurling a fist at the same man. He connected his fist with Jackson's jaw.

Teddy looked up from the couch to see a strange man launching himself at his brother sending them both to the floor. It took him a moment to fly up from the couch and zip over there nearly knocking over Ramona in the process.

"Teddy don't!" Ramona shrieked as she got up to see what was going on. The man had Fitz pinned to the floor and he released a clean fist right off of his face; breaking skin.

It took less then a second for Teddy to have the man on the floor completely restrained. Teddy launched three punches to the man's already bruised face before pressing his elbow to his windpipe. He saw red and pressed his elbow further down.

"TEDDY STOP! TEDDY STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Ramona cried as she jumped over there. Trying her best to pull her husband off of the choking man. "FITZ STOP HIM!

It took all of Fitz's strength and some to pull Teddy off of Jackson who was bleeding and choking on the ground. But he didn't stop; not without sending a hard kick to the man's stomach. Being trained exactly how to shatter ribs with a kick Teddy was certain he had broken a few.

Fitz looked down to see Osha dropping to the floor crying and stroking her husband's face.

"Is that her?" Teddy spat. His chest was heaving and his adralinr was pumping. He had to restrain himself from attacking her as well. His hand was throbbing, he was sure he had broken it smashing this man's face in.

"Yeah." Fitz panted trying to process the chaos that had just taken place. "That's Osha."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll let it speak for itself. I'm dying to read your reviews so let me know what you thought! :) #VERNADEAD**

**Until next time **

**Missschevious x **


	14. Pull My Heart Away

_Everyone really loved the last chapter :) So happy! x Enjoy and leave reviews x_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Pull My Heart Away_

_Pull My Heart Away - Jack Penate_

**_"And that's easy for me and it's better for the soul_**

**_And it's better for you and it's better for all_**

**_I will have to pull my heart away_**

**_'Cause if I never leave I'll ruin yesterday_**

**_I will have to pull my heart away_**

**_'Cause if I never leave I'll ruin yesterday"_**

* * *

"This is exactly what you get for sleeping with married whores." Olivia growled at him as she iced his face. Ramona called her immediately after the police left. Olivia called Sandra to come over immediately and left her with Zach. Luckily enough for them they all got off with a warning and Jackson got the sternest of them all.

"That's that I said!" Ramona spat as she continued to examine Teddy's broken hand. "We're going to have to take you to the hospital for this, you realize that right? You couldn't just restrain him you had to go that extra step."

"I did, and I'd do it again." Teddy growled.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe one of your scorned whores got her husband to beat you up." Olivia turned his face to examine the cuts and bruises on it. "Good luck explaining this to Brian."

"Fuck." Fitz groaned as he hadn't even thought about that.

"Just get Ramona to put some makeup on it. That's what girls do when they have hickeys." Teddy laughed as he grabbed himself a beer from Fitz's fridge.

"No!" Ramona growled as she grabbed it out of his hand. "If you think this is anywhere done you better think again! You're on the couch for the next YEAR!"

"This is the last thing I need." Teddy spat. "Was I suppose to let him attack my brother? What the hell was I supposed to do? I'm always going to protect my family and you know that."

Ramona stared at him knowing he was right. She gave him and annoyed-defeated smile. "We need to get your hand checked out though."

"Alright." Teddy sighed as he grabbed his coat and put his shoes back on. "I'll see the two of you later then."

Olivia and Fitz waved goodbye to the two of them as they left.

"It's not as bad as you think." Olivia held up a mirror to him so he could see. Apart from a small bruise a little below his eye and a couple of cuts it wasn't too bad.

"Brian is going to kill me."

"He should this is ridiculous. Hopefully this will teach you which women not to put your penis inside of." Olivia snapped as she placed the bag of ice on the counter.

"Olivia—"

"Keep icing it and put some Polysporin on it before you go to bed. I have to go." Olivia grabbed her bag from the floor. "If I find any makeup in the drugstore that will help I'll let you know." She put on her shoes, opened the door and closed it behind her.

**XXXXX**

"I can't believe she came." Teddy said as Ramona drove them home.

"Of course she came. I told you didn't I! She dropped everything and came."

"I mean she even iced his face... From a bruise given to him from his married ex's husband."

"Smells like grocery shopping to me."

"Let's not get crazy now." Teddy smirked.

"Hows your hand?"

"I think I broke a bone."

"I'm not surprised you destroyed that man's face! You practically cracked in half."

Teddy smirked proudly as he exhaled. "So am I still on the couch?"

"No." Ramona rolled her eyes. "But you might as well be."

"Why?!"

"You're of no use to me with a broken hand. How are we supposed to have sex if you have one hand?!"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do with one hand." Teddy smirked.

* * *

"Is everything okay?!" Sandra asked as Olivia came home.

"Yeah." Olivia exhaled.

"Doesn't sound okay..."

"All of his past bullshit is catching up to him."

"What happened?"

"I don't even think you want to know."

"I thought everything was better between the two of you."

"It is. It's just his stupid past caught up with him."

"Let the past stay where it is Olivia, in the past. Don't let mistakes you've both made haunt you from moving forward."

"Well his mistakes need a mental hospital."

"Not everyone can be as accepting as Stephen Olivia." Sandra raised her eyebrow letting her daughter know that she wasn't a saint either.

"Fine." Olivia exhaled.

"Now, just so I know. Tell me what happened."

"One of his crazy ex whores showed up at his place with her husband."

"Husband?!"

"Yeah. Husband..."

"Oh my." Sandra sighed.

"They all got into it and Ramona called the police."

"Who's they?"

"Teddy, Fitz and her husband."

"That Teddy, he's quite handsome."

Olivia frowned. "He looks like Fitz with black hair."

"Fitz is quite handsome as well!"

"Is that why you like him so much?!"

"Well. Let's just say your kids with Jake wouldn't be half as cute as Zachary." Sandra teased.

"I'm never leaving you alone with him again."

* * *

Driving into her the old parking lot of Petersons & Associates Olivia began to get nostalgic. It was weird to be back here. Only if it was to speak to Brian briefly about a reference; it felt odd. Nevertheless she made her way into the building and through the office doors.

"Hey Olivia." Gideon smiled.

"Hey Gideon."

"You're here to see Brian right?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded awkwardly. She felt weird. She wasn't sure who knew about her and Fitz and what they thought about it.

"He's still in a conference call. You're welcome to take a seat though."

"Thanks." Olivia sat down and pretended to read a magazine.

"So hows the baby?"

That was it. They knew, everyone knew. "The baby's good, really good. Zachary Benjamin."

"Nice name." Gideon grinned. "Zachary Benjamin. Did he take your last name or—"

"Grant." Olivua said awkwardly. She couldn't help but feel like a cliche of the stupid intern who had fallen for her boss.

"Nice. Zachary Benjamin Grant, rolls off the tongue."

Olivia smiled. "Hows it been since I've been gone?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. You're welcome to go visit everyone. I believe Harrison hasn't gone for lunch yet."

Olivia smiled as she got up from her seat and made her way over to Harrison's desk. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Liv." He grinned. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming in today?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I'm just here for a quick meeting with Brian for a reference. I was just supposed to be in and out."

"I wish you were back here. It's so boring having lunch by myself."

"What about Keith, Jacob and Hollis?"

"Are you kidding me? Those guys are pigs. You should have heard the things they said when they found out you were pregnant with Fitz's child."

"What did they say?" Olivia's voice dropped.

"Nothing that Fitz didn't handle. You know them, they're just perverts."

"Olivia." Brian smiled as he stepped out of his office.

"I have to go Harry. I'll see you soon." She made her way over to Brian and into his office. "Hi Brian." She sat down in the chair next to his desk.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, and yourself?"

"Good. How's the new baby?"

"Good. He's doing really well."

"Name?"

"Zachary Benjamin."

"Wow... Strong name."

"Thanks."

"We all had no clue that you and Fitz were involved—"

"I know."

"Not that we had any problem with it. We have no problems with our employees dating one another its just I would have appreciated the heads up."

"I understand."

"Anyways that's now why we're here. We're here to talk about a reference correct?"

"Correct."

"Well I have a proposition for you."

"What type of proposition?"

"Every year we send two of our best interns to New York to work there for two weeks. They get a feel of our other office and then we decide if we want to take you on permanently. You and Harrison were supposed to go but then you had to finish your internship early. Anyways we're sending him in three months, would you be interested in going?"

Olivia swallowed. This was an incredible opportunity but she didn't own how she felt about leaving Zachary; especially for so long. "I don't know..."

"Well it's a lot to think about." Brian smiled. "Let me know when you've cons to a decision. Sooner then later hopefully."

"I will. Thank you so much." Olivia smiled as she got up from her seat. She shook Brian's hand before heading out. As she headed out Fitz opened his front door and the two crossed paths.

"Hey." He said surprised as ever.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with Brian."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"Oh it was nothing. Just a two minute chat that's all."

"Where are you off to now?"

"I'm not too sure yet. How about you?"

"I was just about to grab some lunch. How you like to join me?"

Olivia chuckled. "You want me to join you for lunch?"

"Yeah... Unless that would be weird."

"It's kind of weird." Olivia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Does that mean we can't go?"

"No we can go." Olivia smiled awkwardly as she gestured for him to lead the way. "After you."

The two of them made it downstairs, out of the building and to the streets of L.A. "Are you in the mood for anything in particular?" Fitz asked.

"Not really. I'm just following you around."

"Well in that case..." Fitz lead them into an upscale sports bar. They were seated and handed with menu's.

"So what was your meeting with Brian like?" Fitz said breaking the silence.

"It was good. He asked me if I wanted to go on a two week internship to NYC in two months with Harrison."

"They're considering hiring you."

"I was a bit surprised if I'm honest."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get to finish my internship." Olivia said awkwardly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you were the best intern we've had; pregnant or not."

Olivia let out an awkward embarrassed laugh. "Thanks." She quickly changed the subject. "Do you know what you're ordering?"

"I always get the nacho's. Have you decided?"

"Oh I'm not eating."

"And why is that?" Fitz chuckled.

"I don't eat outside food anymore. Well at least I'm trying not to."

"Hi there." A waitress smiled coming up to them. "Can I take your order?"

"Nacho's with guacamole please." Fitz handed her both of the menu's before she left.

"You have to at least try something." He smiled.

"Hows work going?"

"It's good. Kind of boring right now actually."

"Harrison told me that Hollis, Keith and Jacob had something to say about me being pregnant for you."

"They're inappropriate."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, it's not important."

"I want to know. Tell me." Olivia said firmly. "I can take it."

"Something along the lines of you liking older men and if they knew they would have gone there first."

Olivia's throat tightened as she nodded her head. Truthfully she had never taken in their age difference. But twelve years was a lot; was going to turn 28 and Fitz was almost 40.

"That's disgusting." Olivia muttered.

"Like I said, they're inappropriate."

"Here are your nacho's and guacamole." The waitress placed the dishes on the table and replaced their waters before leaving.

"Harrison also told me you spoke with them, so thank you."

"Of course." Fitz swallowed. "It's been ongoing since the moment you stepped into the office."

Olivia shot him a weak appreciative smile. "Aren't you going to eat your nachos? They're going to get cold."

"You have to try one first."

"I don't eat outside food."

"Just try it." Fitz pushed the plate towards her. "Try one."

Olivia groaned as she took one and dipped it into the guacamole. "Happy?"

"You haven't tried it yet." Fitz nodded gesturing for her to eat it.

Sighing, she took a bite and her eyes lit up; it was delicious. "This is good."

"I know." Fitz smirked as they both began to eat. Before they knew it the entire plate was empty and they were fighting over the last piece.

"Fine." Olivia sighed pushing the plate towards Fitz. Fitz grinned quickly as he popped the last one into his mouth.

"I can't believe you ate that!"

"If I recall you don't eat outside food."

Olivia chuckled. She opened her mouth to reply but his phone rang. Fitz pulled it out and groaned as he placed it down on the table.

"Seriously?" Olivia raised her eyebrow to see that Osha was calling once more.

"Seriously." Fitz picked up the phone to press decline but Olivia quickly stopped him.

"Give it." She said firmly. Fitz handed her his phone and watched as she accepted the call. "Hello." She said in a cold feisty attitude. An attitude he hadn't seen in a while, an attitude that made her so irresistible during the first days of teaching her at Stanford.

"Hello?! Who is this! Why is there another woman answering his phone?!" Osha snapped.

"You need to stop calling."

"Excuse me?!"

You need to go back to whatever sad married life you had before. I don't know what lies you told your husband and I don't really care. You had your fun, now BACK OFF."

"Olivia." Osha scoffed as she put the pieces together.

"He may not be able to hit you, but I can. Have a nice life and don't call this number again." Olivia ended the call and handed him back his phone. "Here."

"Thank you." Fitz breathed.

"You need to be more careful with the women you date from now on. What if Zachary was with you when she brought her husband over?"

Fitz nodded. "I've been ignoring her since you told me Zachary was mine."

"Well I don't think she'll be calling you again."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You don't get over seeing the man you like... or love with another woman." Olivia gathered her things from the table. "Thank you for lunch but I really should get going." She tried her best to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said with a fake smile before scurrying out of the restaurant. She made it to the front door before the tears spilled out from her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually broke your hand." Olivia laughed as Teddy, Ramona and Carly walked through her front door. Teddy now hand a pink cast on his right hand.

"As punishment Ramona made me get pink." Teddy sighed.

"It's cute." Ramona giggled.

"Hi Olivia." Carly grinned. Olivia stooped down so they were at eye level.

"Hi Carl." She pinched the little girls cheeks before embracing her. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm even better that you're here." Olivia grinned.

"Did you see daddy's cast? Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Go sign it!"

Olivia laughed as she got herself a pen from the counter. "Come here Teddy." Teddy groaned as he made his way over to her. Olivia quickly drew a smiley face with her name on it.

"Best punishment ever." Ramona laughed as she picked up Carly.

"Mama can I see baby Zach?" Carly grinned.

"Uncle Fitz is coming here soon. Then he'll wake up Zachary for you." Ramona stroked her daughter's hair.

"Uncle Fitz is coming here?! YES!" Carly grinned.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "I don't know why she's so obsessed with Fitz."

"It's cute. She's cute." Olivia laughed. "He's like the super fun dad to her."

Just as they were speaking of him, the doorbell rang. Ramona walked over and opened it.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Fitz said a little surprised. Truthfully he was looking forward to spending time alone with Olivia after their lunch together. The start was good but the ending was awful and he was hoping to speak to her about it. But it looked like that would have to would have to wait.

"Uncle Fitz!" Carly practically sprung out of Ramona's hold and leaped into Fitz's arms.

"Hey Carly." Fitz picked her up still a bit shocked but happy to see her nonetheless.

"Uncle Fitz have you seen daddy's cast?!"

Fitz laughed as he closed the door behind him. "Daddy has a cast?!"

"Yes go look!" Carly smiled.

Fitz walked over to Teddy on the couch with Ramona. "Teddy what the hell is that..."

"Language!" Ramona teased.

"Sorry." Fitz smirked.

"Ramona made me get it as punishment for breaking my hand. Now can we please stop talking about my cast!"

"Touchy." Fitz laughed.

"Uncle Fitz can I see baby Zach now?!"

"Have you asked Olivia?"

"Yes! We were waiting for you!"

"You can go wake him up." Olivia said to Fitz. He nodded as he put Carly down and went to go get Zachary from his crib. He came back with a newly woken Zach.

"Carly you have to be quiet okay. Zach's just a baby." Ramona said.

Carly smiled eagerly as Fitz sat down on the couch. She sat beside him and her eyes widened at the sight of Zachary. "He looks like you." Carly whispered.

"Thanks." Fitz laughed as he watched his niece stared at his son in awe. Carly began to play with his little hands and Zach clutched onto her finger. She cooed and played with him for a few minutes before turning to her parents.

"I'm hungry and so is Zach."

"And what are you and Zach hungry for Carly?" Ramona laughed.

"Zach wants pizza."

"Zach can't have pizza Carly. He's a baby."

"Well I want pizza." Carly frowned.

"Come to think of it I'd like pizza also." Teddy sighed.

Ramona nodded. "Liv? Fitz? How do you guys feel about pizza?"

"I'm good with pizza."

"Only if we get it from this place near the beach." Olivia smiled.

"Where is it?" Teddy sighed getting up.

After giving him the instructions it was decided that Ramona and Teddy would go and get the food. Fitz kept hinting at Teddy to take Carly but Carly was adamant about staying with her Uncle Fitz.

"Olivia." Carly said as she joined her on the couch after her parents left.

"Yes Carl." Olivia smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She motioned for Carly to sit in her lap which she did.

"How come you and Uncle Fitz aren't married like mom and dad?"

Fitz choked on his water that he was sipping on in the kitchen as he held Zach. Olivia's throat tightened and she wasn't really sure how to answer.

"What do you mean Carly?"

"You have Zach. Why aren't you married?"

"Well Carly. Sometimes just because you have a child with someone doesn't mean you have to get married to them." Olivia said soothingly as she stroked Carly's soft curls.

"Why not?!" Carly frowned.

"Sometimes it doesn't work like that."

"Yes it does! You're in love and then you get married! That's how it works!"

"Carly—"

"You're in love aren't you? Mom is always telling daddy that you're in love!" Carly was yelling. It was clear she was upset as she got out of Olivia's lap and stood up.

"Carly this conversation isn't for you." Fitz said firmly stepping in. He could see this conversation was upsetting the both of them.

"Why!?"

"Because it's not. Now go wash your hands and get ready to eat."

Carly bursted into tears and ran into the bathroom; slamming the door behind her.

"Olivia I'm sorry you had to—"

"You should probably go talk to her." Olivia breathed interrupting him. "Make sure she's okay."

"Olivia are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olivia nodded. She walked over to him and took Zachary out of his arms. "Go talk to her."

**XXXXX**

After a long talk with Fitz, 3 slices of pizza and 2 episodes of a corny kids show; Carly, Ramona and Teddy were all ready to leave. Olivia escorted them out as they left.

"I'm sorry you had to do with Carly." Fitz said awkwardly.

"It's fine." Olivia assured him. Although it wasn't. Although she didn't show it; it absolutely killed her to say those words.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us." Fitz swallowed.

"Me either." Olivia nodded as she walked up to him. They both needed to move on and start fresh."We have to make this work somehow."

"We could try to—"

"We could try to be friends."

"Friends?" Fitz raised his eyebrow.

"Friends."

"I don't think we've ever been friends."

"Well we could try."

Fitz nodded. "Alright, friends."

"Friends who have a child." Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"You're already ruining it!"

"I'm sorry but this is such a mess." Olivia cleared her throat before speaking again. She extended her hand for him to shake. "Friends."

Taking her hand in his he accepted her offer. "Friends."

* * *

"Fitz stop!" Olivia cried. He was swing Zach around pretending to launch him at Olivia. It was the early and Fitz stopped by every morning before work.

"He likes it." Fitz grinned as he continued to swing Zachary.

"I don't think he does." Olivia huffed.

"Of course he does." Fitz cooed to his son as he continued what he was doing. Zachary starting giggling again and Olivia smiled.

"He hates it when I do that."

"That's because you're not doing it properly."

"Shut up."

Fitz smirked as went back to cooing Zachary. Unfortunately Fitz swung him one too many times and a red barf spew out of Zach's mouth and onto Olivia's white shirt.

Fitz's mouth dropped as he immediately stopped swinging Zachary. He tried his best not to laugh but Olivia's face was priceless. Her eyes were closed shut and her hands were up as if she had expected it.

"I'm going to try my best not to scream at you. You have 5 minutes to clean BOTH of us up." Olivia muttered with her eyes closed.

Fitz lost it and went into hysterical laughter. He quickly stopped as he realized Olivia was seriously. She took a wet toilette and wiped up Zachary who was laughing as well. Luckily enough none had gotten on Zach's clothes; everything landed on Olivia. After a quick wipe and a kiss he laid Zachary back down.

"Fix this. Now." Olivia growled. Her eyes were now open and full of anger.

Fitz laughed as he motioned for her to follow him to the bathroom. "Sit." Olivia begrudgingly sat on the countertop giving him a death glare. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't force him to throw up on you!"

"Mhm." Olivia scowled.

Fitz ran a cloth under luke warm water and rang it out. "Where?"

"Everywhere! I think he got it in my hair too." Olivia frowned with a slight laugh. She really didn't want to laugh but it was truly hilarious.

"So you expect me to wipe you down, and wash your shirt and hair? All before I have work in twenty minutes."

"I expect you to do as much as you can."

Fitz sighed as he started wiping her shirt. "Why the hell is it red?"

"I don't know! Why are you examining it?"

"Because its red! Normally it's supposed to be green or something."

"Stop examining it. That's even worse." Olivia watched as Fitz continued to wipe the vomit off of her chest. "Are you checking out my chest?" She teased.

"Yeah." Fitz said sarcastically. "Because you smelling like baby barf is turning me on."

"I don't know... seems like you're type is dirty girls now." Olivia smirked.

"Shut your mouth." Fitz laughed as he wiped the majority of it off. "There."

"Thanks." Olivia said sarcastically as she hopped off the counter. "Now get out, I have to shower."

"Fine fine." Fitz raised his hands up and left the bathroom. He played with Zachary in the living room until Olivia stepped out of the shower 10 minutes later.

She looked like a goddess. Her curls were wet but they were perfect ringlets and her skin was glowing. She had a towel wrapped around her body with pink slippers on her feet.

"You can go now." Olivia said taking Zachary out of his hold.

Fitz laughed. "Sorry about the vomit."

"Yeah I'm sure you are." Olivia laughed sarcastically.

Fitz grabbed his jacket from the back of her chair and put it own; smoothing it out in the process. He picked up his briefcase from the floor and Olivia's heart skipped at beat. She recognized that briefcase, she had bought it for him ages ago.

"You still use that?" She asked as she rocked Zachary in her arms.

"I haven't for a while, but I thought I might today for a change."

"It looks nice." She nodded with a smile. "Now leave before Brian fires you."

"I'll see you." Fitz headed to the front of her door.

"See you." Olivia jokingly shook her head as she headed into her bedroom.

* * *

**So Osha is gone I promise you. You guys wanted a Liv and Osha confrontation so that's the most realistic one I could give you without a cat fight hahah. Teddy beat some ass and now he's in a pink cast. Ramona and Teddy are literally so cute. Carly got to meet Zach, so cute. We got to see Olitz co-parenting! So they decided to be friends. What do you guys think? Last scene some flirtation? Friends with benefits maybe? And Fitz is using the briefcase. Let me know what you think! x **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	15. Falling Slowly

_Chapter 15: Falling Slowly_

_Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard_

**_"Take this sinking boat and point it home_**

**_We've still got time_**

**_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_**

**_You'll make it now_**

**_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_**

**_And I can't go back_**

**_Moods that take me and erase me"_**

* * *

_It had been a month since their agreement to be friends. Surprisingly it had been going extremely well. To an outsider you would probably mistake them for a couple in love._

"You're not doing it properly you're going to give him hiccups!"

"Yes I am." Fitz rolled his eyes as he continued to feed Zachary from the bottle.

"Wrong wrong wrong. This is all wrong!"

"You're all wrong." Fitz teased.

Olivia grabbed the pillow to hit but realized she end up hitting Zachary. Fitz saw and grinned to himself. "I'm going to the gym." Olivia grabbed her bag from the couch and her keys from the counter top.

"Would you mind going to the grocery store while you're out?"

"Excuse me..."

"Your food... It sucks. If I come here everytime you want to go out as well as every morning I want to have a decent snack."

"And what type of snack would that be?"

"I don't know like Cheetos or something."

"Cheetos... Like those orange puffs that leave that gross residue?"

"Yes Olivia. Those orange puffs that leave that gross residue." Fitz laughed as he rocked Zachary.

"Don't be stupid. There will be no cheetos in this house and Zachary ever have anything like that. If you want to eat that garbage do it at your house."

"Sheesh..."

"I made kale chips yesterday, try those." Olivia went over to the kitchen and got them out.

"KALE?!"

"Yes Fitz. Kale." Olivia said in the same mocking voice in which he had mocked her.

"Gross. You can put that away."

"Try it. I tried your disgusting nacho's didn't I?"

Fitz got up from the couch as he made his way over to her in the kitchen. "I would hardly call them disgusting considering you fought me for the last one."

"Whatever. Just try it." Olivia picked up a chip and handed it to him.

"Um my hands are kind of full right now." Fitz teased as he looked down at Zachary.

"Open your mouth."

"What?!"

"Just open your mouth. I don't have time for this I'm late for yoga!"

Fitz laughed as he opened his mouth. Olivia practically shoved four chips in his mouth. Fitz chewed and chewed; the more he chewed the more he realized how disgusting the were. He shook his head violently looking for somewhere to spit it out.

"You're so dramatic." Olivia held out her hand to his mouth and watched as he spit it out. "So gross." She washed her hands and wiped it on his shirt.

"Thanks." He yelled to her as she walked to the door.

"Don't mention it." Olivia grinned before leaving.

* * *

"God Brian is such a pain lately." Keith laughed as he took a swig of his beer. They were all sitting down in the bar and grill downstairs from the office.

"No one is a bigger pain then Sally." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Hollis teased. "Leave Sally alone."

"You're just saying that because you'd bang her." Sneered Keith.

"I wouldn't mind." Hollis said stuffing a fry in his mouth.

Fitz said there with a dry face barely engaging in conversation. He was too busy texting on his iPhone.

**Fitz: how's my son doing? :) **

**Olivia: he's cranky 2day **

**Fitz: i don't blame him... **

**Olivia: shut ur mouth!**

"Fitz!" Jacob laughed. "What are you doing?! You're missing this!"

"Missing what?" Fitz said looking up.

"Hollis just admitted that he would bang Sally." Keith sighed with laughter.

"Ew." Fitz said with disgust.

"How are you not dying with laughter!?" Keith asked.

"Because it's Hollis." Fitz glared. "I'm not surprised."

Hollis chuckled. "Fitzy are you still upset?"

"No." Fitz lied before turning back to his phone.

**Fitz: that's not very nice :(**

**Olivia: ha ha ha poor u **

**Fitz: what are you guys doing right now?**

**Olivia: baking cupcakes**

**Fitz: show me! **

"Fitz!" Jacob snapped.

"Sorry what is it?" Fitz sighed. He truly had no interest in what they had to say anymore.

"You're still mad at us for what we said about your little girlfriend aren't you?" Hollis chuckled.

"She's not my 'little girlfriend'." Fitz hissed. "Just leave it."

"Ooh... Defensive." Keith snickered.

Fitz was about to respond when he got a picture message from Olivia. Attached was a selfie of her and Zachary smiling with icing on both of their noses. It made him smile and he quickly saved it to his home screen.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Jacob asked.

"Why the hell are we playing 20 fucking questions?" Fitz growled. "I came in here to eat not to be interrogated."

"Fitz is mad because we're interrupting his texting session with Olivia." Keith smirked as he peered over at Fitz's phone.

"Did you ever bang her in your office?" Hollis laughed. "Because the two of you spent a lot of time in there with the doors closed."

"He definitely did." Keith laughed. "She looks like the type. Especially with that pair of lips on her."

"She looks like she could some wonders with those!" Jacob laughed before taking another sip of his beer.

"I tell you if I had any idea she was like that—"

"Shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you." Fitz growled as he glared Hollis in the face. "I dare you to utter one more word about her. I dare any of her."

Keith, Hollis and Jacob were all completely silenced. The first time Fitz called them out he was stern, but nothing like this. This time he his voice was hostile and filled with venom.

"If I hear ANY of you speak about her, my son or myself I will rip each of you to shreds. I will have her fill so many sexual harassment reports you'll have them coming out of your ass."

All of their mouths dropped open at his tone and seriousness as they watched Fitz get up.

"Fitzy we we're only joking!" Hollis chuckled.

"I'm not." Fitz growled before chucking his water in Hollis face. "Test me. I dare you."

* * *

"Look what I have." Olivia grinned as she stepped out of her bedroom and brought out a baby carrier.

"What the hell is that?" Fitz frowned.

"It's a baby carrier. You put it on and you strap your baby to the front of you."

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"It's not a joke at all. I need to get formula and you're leaving."

"I can stay here while you get formula."

"Plus I think it's time Zachary ventures out in the real world."

"Well I want to come." Fitz said.

"You want to come grocery shopping?" Olivia raised her eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"I guess..."

**XXXXX**

"Wrong formula." Olivia frowned as Fitz placed formula into their cart.

"This is the exact one you buy!"

"Wrong size I should say then. Get the bigger one, it's cheaper. And get some milk, I'm out of milk." Fitz laughed as he did what he was told.

Olivia played with Zachary's arm while she walked up the baby aisle towards the baby food. Although Zachary was too young she always found it amusing to look at the gross combinations. While she was scanning through the aisle she heard her name being called.

"Olivia."

She quickly turned around to see Cyrus and his partner James. Her stomach immediately dropped. "Hi Cyrus. Hi James." Olivia said awkwardly.

"You have a baby now?!" Cyrus gasped as he gave Ella to James for him to hold.

"Yeah I do."

"What his name?! He's adorable!" James grinned.

"Zachary Benjamin."

"Such a cute little boy!" James beamed.

"Are you married now?" Cyrus asked.

"No not yet." Olivia nodded.

"Oh okay. Are you still with the Harrison fellow or—" Cyrus was silenced at the sight of Fitz coming down the aisle. "Fitz?" He said a bit confused.

Olivia swallowed as she felt a lump in her throat. She remained silent as she heard Fitz approaching.

"Hey Cyrus." Fitz said clearing his throat. "James."

"This is a bit of a coincidence." Cyrus laughed until he got a better look at Zachary. Zachary was a spitting image of Fitz and it took him 2 moments to realize what was going on.

"James would you mind getting that wine I like?" Cyrus said staring at Fitz. James rolled his eyes and nodded as he took Ella and went to the front of the store.

"How long?" Cyrus swallowed.

"How long what?" Fitz asked stepping forward.

"How long has this been going on? Since her first year right?"

"Cyrus." Fitz said firmly.

"I knew it." Cyrus sighed. "I asked you the day of the shooting and you lied to my face."

_Flashback:_

_Cyrus nodded awkwardly as he put his phone away. "Your hands... Who's blood is that?"_

_"Olivia's." Fitz said as he closed his door behind Cyrus._

_"Olivia? As in Olivia Pope's?!"_

_"She was shot three times Cyrus."_

_"Is she okay?!" Cyrus gasped._

_"She's going to be fine." Fitz nodded as he went to the sink to wash his hands._

_"How did she get shot?! What the hell happened!"_

_"We tried to escape from my office and Billy shot her before killing himself."_

_"And she's okay?" Cyrus panted as he sat down on a stool next to the island counter._

_"She's fine." Fitz exhaled. He knew he couldn't lie. There were too many witnesses and paramedics around who would need stories and facts. He couldn't lie about the fact they were together._

_"Fitz." Cyrus said sternly._

_"Yes Cy?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow at the tone of his voice._

_"I'm only going to ask you this once. What the hell was Olivia doing in your office?"_

_"She came to me about an unfair test she thought I gave in the class. I explained to her it wasn't worth much and as she went to leave gun shots rang out following the lockdown siren." Fitz said sharply. _

"Is that why the both of you left?" Cyrus said clearing his throat.

"No. And you have a lot of nerve Cy. Neither of us attend Stanford so that we do and our relationship is none of anyone's business."

"It started at Stanford and don't either of you dare lie to me. You do realize what would happen if this got out?! If people put the pieces of the puzzle together!"

Fitz stepped in front of Olivia and Zach who were remaining silent. "Nothing. Nothing would happen. I'd appreciate it if you left because you're not going to stand there and yell at my family."

"This is—"

"Goodbye Cyrus." Fitz growled with venom. He watched as Cyrus huffed off in a rage to find James. He turned around to face Olivia and Zachary.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled weakly.

Fitz took her hand in his. "I'm not going to let anyone speak to you like that. Friends remember?" He nodded with a smile. "Now I'll go get the milk." He laughed before walking off.

Olivia's entire body went into tingles the moment their hands met. She didn't really hear what he said after that because all she could focus on was his skin on hers. His warm flesh creating tingles on her skin and sending chills down her spine. She allowed herself to bask in the moment before shaking it off. _"Friends."_ She assured herself. _"Friends."_

* * *

"Friends?!" Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, we're friends. It works." Olivia said. The two of them were walking along Venice beach.

"You're honestly telling me that you can be friends with the ex-boyfriend who you were in love with and who you now share a child with?"

"I guess." Olivia smiled. "I don't know. We're talking and it's a hell of a lot better then where we were a while ago. You remember that right?"

Teddy shuddered at that. "Good point."

"Exactly my point."

"Do you still love him?"

"Teddy!" Olivia jokingly pushed him into the sand.

"What?!" Teddy laughed. "It's just a question."

"Well that's a question you're not getting an answer to!" Olivia laughed folding her arms.

Teddy got up from the sand and shook it off of him. "It's okay, judging by your response I already got my answer."

"And what answer is that?!"

"You still love him." Teddy smiled. Olivia stayed silent and tight lipped. "I'm right aren't I?"

"I think I always have love for him." Olivia sighed. "But I don't know if I love him anymore. Happy?" She knew it was complete bullshit but she didn't feel like bringing up old feelings. Feelings that she wasn't sure were reciprocated.

Teddy was shocked. That was not the response he was expecting to get. "Are you serious?"

Olivia nodded. "We've been broken up for 4 years Teddy. It's not like you and Ramona who broke up for less then a year. A lot has happened you know."

"You're starting to believe this friends bullshit aren't you?" Teddy sighed.

"It's not bullshit!"

"Yes it is. You might be fooling each other with it, but you're not fooling me." And with that Teddy pushed Olivia down into the sand before taking off down the beach.

"Teddy!" Olivia screeched as she got up and bolted after him.

**XXXXX**

"Oh look who it is." Fitz sneered as Olivia stepped inside of her apartment. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you were attacked by the sandman."

"Teddy. Your brother attacked me."

"He does that sometimes." Fitz laughed. "What did he do?"

"He tossed me into the sound about a million and one times."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olivia laughed. "I think I have sand in my ear though."

"That's gross. Go shower before you touch Zachary." Fitz laughed before he put a kale chip in his mouth.

"Oh look! Look who's eating a kale chip!" Olivia snickered as she walked over to him.

"Its the only thing in here! The more you eat the less they suck... I think."

"There's almond butter. I love almond butter on toast."

Fitz squinted up his nose. "I'm okay."

"Suit yourself." Olivia laughed as she went to grab a chip. Fitz raised the bowl out of her reach.

"Go shower first." He said walking away from her.

"No I want a chip!"

"No." Fitz laughed as he ran into the living room. Olivia darted after him into the living room. She launched herself at him causing them both to fly onto the couch. She landed on top of him and the majority of chips and landed onto the floor.

"Olivia your hand is in my mouth." Fitz laughed. Olivia quickly pulled her three fingers out of his mouth. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"I told you I wanted a chip." Leaning over Olivia grabbed the last remaining chip in the bowl and popped it into her mouth.

"Thats the last time you hang out with Teddy." Fitz laughed. "He's turned you into a pyscho."

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed as she hit his chest. Fitz reached up and pinched her arms. Olivia screeched of laughter as she moved her hands to pinch a pressure point on his shoulders. Instantly Fitz flipped them over onto the ground so he was on top of her. Olivia tried her best to squirm out of his hold but he tightened his grip on her hips with his legs.

"Ah stop!" Olivia laughed as he crushed her in between his thighs. She launched two fists at his chest; hurting herself more then him. Fitz laughed as he pinned both of her arms above her head; restraining her completely.

"I win." Fitz smirked.

"No you don't!" Olivia panted as she tried to squirm out of his hold, but it was no use. Fitz pressed his hips into her locking her in place; and thats when she felt it. He was hard, rock hard; she could feel his raging erection against her leg. He was aroused and Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't as well. Her core ached at his hardness pressed against her leg.

They stared at each other panting trying to catch their breath after the unexpected wrestling match that happened. Olivia couldn't help it her mouth slightly opened and her eyes moved straight to the bulge in his pants; letting him know she felt it. She could no longer deny that their insane sexual chemistry was back. Olivia unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

The room was silent accept for their ragged breathing. After a long stare at his pants Olivia looked back into his eyes. She saw something but she was unsure of exactly what it was. Fitz slowly released his hold on her arms allowing her to sit up. He moved his leg from her hip to sit beside her in silence.

Neither of them could say anything. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. _Friends?_ Friends didn't get hard ons from wrestling each other and they certainly didn't make your underwear wet. They sat there in an awkward silence until Fitz spoke up.

"Sorry." He panted awkwardly.

"I should probably shower." Olivia said getting up as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She needed one; and a cold one at that.

* * *

"I don't believe this." Teddy laughed as he put Fitz on speaker phone while he poured himself a glass of water.

"I don't know what the hell happened!" Fitz sighed. "One minute we were talking about chips and the next minute her hand was in my mouth and my boner was pressing into her leg."

"Did she know?"

"She stared right at it." Fitz said uncomfortably.

"So you play wrestled and it turned sexual and the two of you DIDN'T have sex?!"

"No." Fitz swallowed.

"You wanna tell me how the hell that works?!" Teddy boomed. "Wrestling ALWAYS leads to sex."

"I don't even know why I told you this."

"I don't know either. I'm the last person anyone should talk to about sex problems."

"And why is that?"

"I have none." Teddy grinned. "Except for this stupid fucking cast. I can't wait till I get it off."

"I thought married couples don't have sex. Especially those with kids."

"That's why you soundproof your bedroom." Teddy smirked.

"Gross..."

"You'll thank me for that tip later. When you're married and you and Olivia want to get it on and Zachary's down the hall—"

"Olivia and I aren't getting married Teddy! We're friends."

"Didn't you just spend the last 5 minutes talking about how you crushed your hard on into her leg?" Teddy said sarcastically. "The both of you are idiots. You can't be friends with your ex's. Especially the pair of you two."

Fitz sighed. He was starting to believe that being friends wasn't really an option for the two of them.

**XXXXX**

"You're kidding me." Valerie laughed as she sat down on Olivia's couch. As soon as Fitz left Olivia had called her sister. Valerie and Harrison were already in town shopping. After a nice romantic dinner they headed over to Olivia's to see what was wrong.

"Right there." Olivia pointed to the floor.

"And he got hard?!" Valerie laughed.

"Val if you're going to laugh I don't need this. I came to you for advice not for you to be immature as usual."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Valerie said. "You were flirting with your ex and things got a little frisky. If you want my opinion you should have just had sex with him."

"Don't be stupid Valerie." Harrison hissed from the chair opposite them.

"How am I being stupid? It's obvious that they both still want each other."

"Just because he got a boner doesn't mean Olivia wants him." Harrison said firmly.

"Yes it does! I know my sister. She wouldn't be telling us if she didn't regret not acting on it!"

"Olivia..." Harrison said turning to her. "You don't regret it right?"

Olivia swallowed hard and remained silent.

"See!" Valerie said sitting up properly. "I told you I know her!"

"Liv... You can't be serious right now. Tell me this is a joke." Harrison said. When she didn't respond he began to get anxious. "This is a joke right?!"

"I don't know what you want me to say Harrison." Olivia said looking down.

"I want you to say that you don't regret your choice from stepping away from him!"

"Well I don't know that I can..."

"OLIVIA!" Harrison boomed. "You cant SERIOUSLY sit there and tell me you would consider going back there! AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!"

"Harrison—"

"WOULD YOU?!" He growled. His voice was booming and his tome was a mixture of anger and disgust. "YOU WOULD GO BACK THERE WOULDN'T YOU?"

"Of course she would." Valerie said stepping in. "She doesn't have to explain herself to you so pipe the hell down."

"If you knew the things he's called her... The way he's treated her. The things that he's done to completely HUMILIATE her!" Harrison growled.

"She doesn't have to justify herself to anyone! Especially not you!" Valerie snapped getting up.

"I don't believe this!" Harrison growled. "You're condoning this bullshit! You think she should go back to him don't you!"

"I think she should do what makes her happy."

"Well." Harrison scoffed. "If you two idiots want to sit here and dream about how great Fitz is, how fantastic he is, now dreamy he is; you can count me out! I'm not going to sit here while you push her to make the biggest mistake of her LIFE!" Harrison grabbed his car keys off the table.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Valerie snapped.

"Home." Harrison spat. "I'm not sitting around for this shit. It's disgusting! She does anything he says within the blink of an eye! I hope Zachary prepares himself for this bullshit." He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." Valerie said kissing her mute sister on the forehead. "I have to go after him. I'll call you later okay?"

Olivia nodded silently as she watched her sister bolt out of her apartment and after Harrison.

She sat there silently as the weight of Harrison's words hung onto her like bricks. Everything he said was hitting her all at once and all she wanted to do was cry. She wanted to bawl and scream. This had been going great; she loved being with him. Seeing him with Zachary put a permanent smile on her face. They were beginning to have fun together, to enjoy each others company. But now it felt as if they were constant reminders of the damage that had been done as well as the past. Whether it was Cyrus with his disapproval or Harrison and his yelling, Olivia felt as if she could never win.

Olivia looked down to see her phone vibrating. She hadn't checked her phone since Fitz left almost 4 hours ago. _6 messages, 2 missed facetime calls and 3 missed calls._ Olivia swiped and unlocked her phone.

_Fitz: I want that cupcake tmrw morning! _

_Fitz: make that 2!_

_Fitz: one for breakfast and one for dinner _

_Fitz: facetime tonight w Zach?_

_Fitz: Olivia?_

_Fitz: is everything okay?_

All of the facetime and phone calls were from him as well. Olivia stared at her phone silently as Harrison's words rang out on a loop in her head.

_**"You cant SERIOUSLY sit there and tell me you would consider going back there! AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!"**_

_**"YOU WOULD GO BACK THERE WOULDN'T YOU?"**_

_**"If you knew the things he's called her... The way he's treated her. The things that he's done to completely HUMILIATE her!" **_

_**"She does anything he says within the blink of an eye! I hope Zachary prepares himself for this bullshit."**_

_**"I'm not going to sit here while you push her to make the biggest mistake of her LIFE!"**_

The screen on her phone lit up again as _Fitz_ was calling her once more. Olivia swallowed as her finger lingered on the _accept_ button. She cleared her throat as she pressed _decline_. Leaving her phone on the couch Olivia inhaled and exhaled deeply before heading into Zachary's room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A lot of you guys weren't too sure about the whole friends situation. Leave reviews I want to know what you think? Do you agree with Harrison or Valerie? Let me know :))**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	16. All I Want Is You

_So some of you agreed with Harrison while others disagreed. Interesting! Not too sure I can fully agree or disagree with him if I'm honest. Anyways enjoy this chapter! x Not sure when the next update will be unfortunately, hopefully by Thursday!_

* * *

_Chapter 16: All I Want Is You_

_All I Want Is You - Miguel feat. J Cole_

**_"I wonder sometimes_**

**_I wonder if I was wrong_**

**_Tryna do right by you got me here_**

**_Now all I am is alone_**

**_Cause her eyes_**

**_And those hips_**

**_And that ass_**

**_Don't compare, at all _**

**_And at best, all they do is distract me_**

**_But now, deep down, when I face it_**

**_All I want is you_**

**_All I want is you_**

**_All I want is you now_**

**_Now that you're gone, gone, gone_**

**_Cause being your friend is killing me softly"_**

* * *

"Hey." Valerie smiled as Olivia met up with her and Harrison at the park. After 4 days of persistent calling Olivia agreed to meet up with them. She needed time to think about everything that had gone and what had happened.

"Hi." Olivia said sitting on the bench beside Valerie.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened with us." Valerie began. "We were insensitive and—"

"Speak for yourself." Harrison spat.

"Look Val, I didn't come for an apology from you. You don't owe me one. The reason I came was to speak to Harrison." Olivia turned her attention to Harrison; addressing the awkward tension between the two of them.

Valerie nodded as she got up. "I'll go get myself an iced coffee while you two talk." She walked off leaving the two of them to talk.

"You've taken him back haven't you?" Harrison said with disgust not making eye contact.

"It's none of your business." Olivia swallowed.

"Are you serious Olivia?"

"I'm serious." Her tone corresponded. It was clear after thinking about it she had made her mind up.

"None of my business? It is my business when I'm trying to look out for you." Harrison hissed.

"You're not looking out for me. You screamed and belittled me. You were doing exactly what you say he does."

"Because I was angry. I can't let you make that mistake again!" Harrison growled. "After everything he's done... The way he hurt you."

"I know he hurt me Harrison; I was there." Olivia said firmly. "But I've forgiven him and I think you should as well."

"I can't." Harrison spat. "I don't understand how you can either."

"Because he's apologized and I believe him."

Harrison scoffed as he shook his head. "He says sorry and suddenly all is forgiven."

"I love him Harrison." Olivia exhaled. It was the first time she had been able to say it out loud, although she had admitted it to herself ages ago. After saying it she felt a million and one times lighter; like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I don't believe this..."

"I understand that you may not like it. But I'm not going to let your feelings rule dictate my life. You're happy with Valerie and I have the right to happy as well." This was true, Olivia had been hesitant with their relationship, but after realizing how much they cared for each other, she accepted it. All she wanted was for her best friend to do the same.

"I haven't broken Valerie's heart." Harrison snapped.

"But you've broken others. I was hesitant to support you both at first. But I realized you're what makes her happy. So I got over it and you need to do so as well."

"Him and I are completely different!"

"It doesn't matter. He's what makes me happy and you need to accept that."

"If you think for one second I'm supporting this for the millionth time. You're dead wrong." Harrison snarled.

"If my own mother can support me, I don't see why you can't!" Olivia cried.

"Because she doesn't know the half of it! I'm not going to stay for this Olivia. If he's what you want, then we can't be friends anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia breathed. She couldn't believe how irrational and selfish he was being.

"Because I don't support it. So you have to make a choice." Harrison said turning his body to hers completely.

"Don't make me choose Harrison." She swallowed shaking her head as she looked him in the eye. "You'll lose because I'll always choose him."

"Then we can't be friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Olivia nodded as she got up from the bench. "I'll get going then." Harrison nodded not offering a response. Olivia's throat tightened before she turned on the ball of her shoe and walked to her car.

* * *

"What on earth are you talking about Olivia?" Ben sighed as he sat down on his couch next to his wife and child. "Harrison? That can't be right."

Olivia nodded. "He cut me off."

"He's an immature child!" Sandra snapped. "No wonder him and Valerie are getting along so well."

"This doesn't make any sense..." Ben exhaled.

"Yes it does." Sandra sighed. "It happened to me remember?" Ben nodded awkwardly. "When your father and I broke up the first time I was devastated. My best friend Sharon was there for me throughout my entire heartbreak. So when your father and I got back together, she ended our friendship."

"I always hated Sharon." Ben muttered.

"That's besides the point." Sandra said. "The point is you have to make a decision. Are you going to let other people dictate the way you live your life? Or are you going to live your life the way you want with who you want?"

"I love him Mom." Olivia nodded.

"Well then nothing else matters does it. Harrison will come around just like you did for him and Valerie."

Ben frowned. "I don't like this."

"What?" Olivia said turning to him. "I thought you liked Fitz!"

"I do. However I don't like you fighting with Harrison."

"It happens."

"I love Harrison." Olivia sighed. "But not like that. Not enough to—"

"Keep you from him." Sandra smiled as Olivia nodded.

"What are you so smiley about?" Ben hissed jokingly at Sandra.

"Because I happen to like Fitzgerald." Sandra beamed as she took a sip of her tea. "I mean did you see the way he looked at Olivia during her labour!"

"Why are you watching him so closely..." Ben glared.

"Mom has a crush on him." Olivia frowned. "It's gross, I'm never leaving her alone with him again."

"I do not have a crush! I just think he's a handsome man with a nice head of hair."

Olivia giggled at her father's bald head as she watched him frown once more.

"On second thought, I don't like that Fitz anymore." Ben growled.

"Well we do." Sandra teased as she held her daughters hand.

"On the note of Fitz, no more kids Olivia." Ben said sternly. "And I'm serious. I don't care if I have to force the birth control down your throat."

"DAD!" Olivia gasped trying not to laugh. She had never spoken with her father about sex, not even as a teenager.

"It's either that or I get you a chastity belt."

"Oh my god!" Olivia clasped her hands over ears; pretending not to listen.

"I love my boy Zachary. But you need to focus on getting your career started. I understand that Fitz is older and he may want children now but you can wait a couple years. When the time comes Viagra will still be available."

"Dad!" Olivia screeched of embarrassment as Sandra bursted into laughter. "What do you know about Viagra!?"

"Well." Ben chuckled. "I've never personally had a problem—"

"STOP!" Olivia boomed. "I'm leaving!"

"Olivia!" Sandra roared with laughter.

"I'm starting to think everyone in this family had gone insane." Olivia shook her head teasingly as she grabbed her bag.

"Are you leaving?" Ben frowned.

"Yes. I'm tired and you two are grossing me out." Olivia teased.

"Let me go wake up Zachary." Ben smiled as he went to grab his grandson.

* * *

"Coming!" Olivia yelled early the next morning as she ran to her front door coming fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She stupidly opened the door without checking the peep hole.

"You've been avoiding my calls."

_"Fuck."_ She thought to herself as he stood before her in her doorway. She hadn't thought this out properly. There was no way she was going to be able to avoid him for longer than a couple of days. However she just needed time to herself to realize what she wanted. And now that Olivia realized he was what she wanted; she felt nervous, nauseous and stupid around him.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I've been busy." Olivia stepped out of the way allowing him to come inside.

"So busy that you can't even send me a text Olivia?" Fitz exhaled. His tone wasn't angry it sounded more exhausted and concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"You realize we share a child right? You can't just ignore me for four days straight?" He turned to look her in the eyes.

Olivia shook her head swiftly. "Sorry its just... It won't happen again."

The look in her eyes told him something was off. "Is there something wrong?" He knew that something had changed between them and the look in her eyes said she felt the same.

"No." Olivia lied poorly.

"You're lying." Fitz sighed.

"I'm fine. I'll go wake Zachary up so you can feed him if you'd like."

"I'd like for you to tell me what's wrong first." Fitz took off his jacket and placed his briefcase on her couch. "I'd like to know the real reason you've been avoiding my calls."

"Fitz there's nothing—"

"Olivia." Fitz snapped. "I think I know you well enough to know when something's wrong. This is about what happened the other day on the couch right?"

"No it's not. Everything is fine."

"You know, I have work in 40 minutes. But I'll call in sick." Fitz grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Gideon. "If you think I'm leaving here with whatever bullshit excuse you're trying to feed me, you're wrong."

"I'm not feeding you any excuse." Olivia swallowed. "It's not necessary for you to call in sick."

"It may not be necessary but it's what I'm going to do until you tell me what's wrong." Fitz exhaled as he sat down on her couch.

"I'm going to go wake up Zachary." Olivia breathed before scurrying into Zach's room. As if he knew Fitz was there Zachary had the biggest smile plastered on his face. Olivia picked him up and headed into the living room.

"Guess who's here?" Olivia cooed as she stroked Zachary's nose. He grabbed her finger with his hand and swung it around. "Do you want to feed him?" She turned to Fitz.

"Sure." Fitz nodded as he got up. He took Zachary from Olivia before he warmed up a bottle for him. Bobbing him up and down in his arms he kissed Zachary on his forehead. He missed him; he missed the both of them. He hated being separated from either of them for a day; let alone four. They had become his family now and being away from them changed everything.

Once the bottle was warmed Fitz took no time in feeding his giggling his son. It was beautiful to watch the interaction between the both of them. Zachary absolutely adored Fitz and it was evident in every second the spent together. Every minute Zachary was around him his eyes got bluer and his smile got gummier. Not that he didn't love his mother but it obvious he was daddy's boy.

Olivia smiled from the couch as she watched them. It made her heart skip a beat to see what an incredible father he was to Zachary. The two of them complimented each other and Olivia felt it.

Fitz scrunched his nose up as he smelt something funny in Zachary's pants. "I think he just—"

"Go change him." Olivia chuckled.

"Did you buy more baby powder?"

"I did."

Fitz nodded as he took Zachary into his room. He changed him with no fuss and in record time. He was truly becoming an expert diaper changing. After putting Zachary down for another nap he made his way back into the living room.

"So can we talk now?" Fitz exhaled as he joined her on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why you were avoiding me."

"I said I was sorry. It won't happen again I just needed to get my head straight."

"What happened?"

"I'm just tired of everyone having an opinion of what I do."

"Anyone in particular?" Fitz motioned for her to move closer to him and she did. She scooted into him and rested her legs over his.

"Harrison."

Fitz groaned. "I can't stand him. What did he do now?"

Olivia sighed. There was no way to tell him what was happening without telling him how she felt. "I told him something and now we're not friends anymore. I just can't help but feel that everything I do is wrong."

"Harrison's an idiot." Fitz spat. "If it makes you feel any better him and I aren't exactly best friends." He said with a light chuckle.

"I know." Olivia smiled.

"So what did you tell him? If you don't mind me asking."

"It doesn't really matter." Olivia lied. She knew if she told him, everything would change; for better or for worse.

"Tell me." Fitz said as he rested his hand on her knee. He had an idea of what it was but he needed to hear her say it. He needed to hear it so he could tell her he felt the same. That the last couple days without her were torturous. That he had spent hours waiting by the phone wishing she would call. That within these past couple of weeks he had become addicted to her once more. That not hearing her voice or seeing her face made him irritable and broken. That he couldn't focus at work or anything for that matter because she was on his mind.

"He doesn't..." Her voice trailed off. "Harrison doesn't agree with some of the personal decisions I've made."

"Like me." Fitz said firmly.

"Like you." Olivia nodded.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think its any of his business. I've been running to other people trying to get their input and opinion when there's only one opinion that matters; and it's mine."

"I love you." Fitz blurted out. He had been trying to hold it in but he couldn't fight it anymore. And why should he? He had waited so long to finally speak up. "And regardless of how you feel, I need you to know that. And I'm sorry it took me this long to say it."

Olivia nodded as she took a moment to compose herself before the cutest smile crept across her face. "I love you too." She moved her hand to stroke his curls; something that she had been dying to do since her first day of her internship. "I don't think I've ever stopped loving you, not for a second. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"I think that's why I was so horrible to you at the start. I hated myself for still feeling something for you, for still loving you. And I tried to get over you with anything I could get my hands on, and nothing worked. Because I don't think I'm supposed to get over you." He moved his hands to cup her face. "You're it Olivia. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Tears slowly starting to spill from her eyes and her voice cracked. "Can we just be happy now? Because I don't know if I can fight with you again."

Fitz nodded as he fought back his own tears. "Come here." He took her into his lap with her head into his chest. Fitz stroked her hair with one hand and her back with the other. Olivia cried into his dress shirt as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She held him as if her life depended on it; because it did. They held onto each other in beautiful silence until Zachary cried out for food hours later.

* * *

"Hello?" Fitz said picking up his phone. Olivia had gone to out grocery shopping leaving him alone with Zachary.

"Where the hell are you?" Teddy huffed with an attitude. "I'm banging on your front door."

"I'm not home."

"I can see that you idiot." Teddy hissed. "Where are you?!"

"I'm at Liv's."

"Liv's?" Teddy smirked.

"Yes." Fitz laughed.

"Why are you there? Look, I'm bored."

"Don't you have a wife and child to pester?"

"Ramona and Carly are in Florida visiting her sister who hates me." Teddy laughed. "Come home I'm bored."

"Olivia took me back Ted." Fitz swallowed. He truly couldn't believe it himself so hearing it out loud left a huge smile on his face.

"SHE DID **WHHAAAAT?!**" Teddy screeched.

"She took me back."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT?!"

"Because we love each other." Fitz said firmly not understanding Teddy's reaction.

"You two IDIOTS!" Teddy boomed. "You needed to wait at least a year!"

"What the hell is wrong with you..."

"I'm going to strangle the both of you!" Teddy huffed. "I've just lost the damn bet!"

"What bet? Teddy what are you talking about?"

"The bet." Teddy hissed. "Ramona and I made a bet when the two of you would get back together and I've just lost."

"Excuse me..." Fitz snarled. "You made a bet!?"

"Yes!" Teddy growled. "Wait... Have either of you told Ramona yet?!"

"No."

"Good! I'm coming over! I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

"TEDDY NO—" Fitz began but it was too late. Teddy had already hung up the phone. "Great." Fitz groaned.

**XXXXX**

After changing Zachary in record time Fitz sat down on the chair with his son in arms. He heard a knock at the door and made his way over and opened it. "Hey." Teddy smiled taking Zachary out of Fitz's arms and walking inside. "Where's Liv?" Teddy said mockingly with a smirk.

"She's grocery shopping." Fitz exhaled. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Let's see. Ramona hates my navy friends and you hate Jake. My wife and child are out of town so that leaves you two as my only friends." Teddy smiled as he lifted Zachary up. "Plus I get to see my adorable nephew."

"You're such an idiot." Fitz laughed. They both turned to see Olivia unlock the door and open it.

"Teddy?!" Olivia laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to celebrate the good news." Teddy grinned.

"You told him?!"

"He called me literally 5 minutes after you left." Fitz laughed.

"We've been back together about an hour..." Olivia sighed as she teasingly shook her head.

"Anyways." Teddy said clearing his throat. "The two of you need to keep your mouths shut. Ramona and I made a bet and I'm not about to lose it."

"Bet?" Olivia raised her eyebrow as she sat the groceries down. "What bet?"

"They made a bet when they thought we would get back together." Fitz smirked.

"You and Ramona are something else... What's the wager?" Olivia chuckled.

"If you two don't keep it quiet I have to go grocery shopping for an ENTIRE month."

"And if you win?"

"Sex." Teddy grinned. "Whenever, however, wherever I want for an entire month."

"Gross." Olivia sighed. "Can't you control yourself?"

"Listen missy!" Teddy snapped. "Let's not forget how we met; me walking in on you two going at it on his desk!"

"Teddy!" Olivia screeched with laughter.

Fitz rolled his eyes. "This is how he gets when Ramona's not here to keep him in line. He turns into an asshole."

"Well sorry to tell you Ted, but you'll be doing the grocery shopping." Olivia snickered before turning to Fitz. She grabbed him a grocery bag and pressed it into his stomach. "You're welcome."

Fitz smiled as he opened the bag to see two bags of Cheetos inside. "I love you." He mouthed to her.

"I love you." She mouthed back.

Teddy stood there with a blank face as he held Zachary. "Cheetos? That's it?"

"Shut up Teddy." Fitz growled as he snatched Zachary back.

"So.." Teddy snickered. "Have you two done the deed yet?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia frowned as she began to put the groceries away.

"Ignore him." Fitz sighed as he sat down and played with Zachary. "I always do."

"You know this is good. When Carly was younger my sex life was incredible. You can just put them in the crib go at it for hours non stop. The only thing is when they get older and start talking you have to be careful."

Olivia stared at Teddy with an open mouth while Fitz sighed and shook his head.

"Close that mouth of yours, you wouldn't want to catch a fly in there." Teddy smirked.

"Get out. Now." Olivia growled.

"On second thought maybe you should go hang out with Jake." Fitz snickered.

"I can't believe you dated Jake." Teddy laughed.

"We all make mistakes." Olivia sighed.

"I thought he was gay when I first met him."

"Me too." Fitz smirked.

"You did not!" Olivia glared at Fitz. "You know what I don't think I can deal with both of you. How about you go home Teddy."

"And do what?" Teddy frowned teasingly.

"Watch Netflix." Fitz chuckled.

"Fine." Teddy huffed. "Screw the both of you."

"Bye Teddy." Fitz laughed as he pinched Zachary's cheeks causing him to giggle.

"Bye Teddy."

"You owe me." Teddy snapped.

"I'd say we're even." Olivia smirked. Teddy laughed before leaving her apartment.

"Thank god." Fitz chuckled.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He gets like that when Ramona isn't here." Fitz smiled as Olivia sat next to him on the couch.

"Ramona better not leave again."

"You better not leave again." Fitz said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Olivia smiled as she played with his hair. "We're not going anywhere."

"We're a team now, the three of us. Me, you and Zachary, we're going to do this right?"

"Yes we are." Olivia grinned.

**XXXXX**

"Livvy." Fitz whispered as he stroked her hair. Olivia opened her eyes to find herself resting on Fitz's chest.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes you did." Fitz smiled. After dinner they attempted to watch a marathon on Game of Thrones. After the third episode Olivia kept falling asleep and Fitz laughed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept he didn't want to wake her until he had to.

"Crap." Olivia groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 11. I should get going."

"Going?" Olivia said as she sat up with a confused look on her face.

"Yes." Fitz laughed. "That is if my car is still there. I've been parked at the front all day."

"You don't have to go." Olivia frowned as she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go."

"I have to." Fitz laughed.

"No you don't, stay."

"You're tired." He stroked her hair before running his fingers along her cheek.

"No I'm not." Olivia protested. "Don't."

Fitz smiled as he kissed her on the forehead lightly. "I'll be back in the morning. I promise." He didn't want to rush her into anything, they would go as slow as she needed. He was grateful to have her back, and would do anything to keep her.

Olivia grabbed his face and pulled him down until they were at eye level. They slowly inched together until Olivia could feel his breath on her and it sent tingles down her spine. He still had the ability to make her melt; every part of her body was screaming for him. She wanted him, she loved him, she needed him.

Her lips trembled as his finally were practically on top of them. Their skin grazed each others as both of them breathed in and out deeply. Finally Fitz pulled her in; closing the gap between them and their lips met. He kissed her and he kissed her hard. Their tongues thrashing against each other dying to be reunited. They kissed until they were breathless; completely deprived of oxygen. One of them eventually had to pull away reluctantly.

"Please stay, don't go." She breathed stroking his hair. Fitz nodded with a smile as he lifted her into his lap so her thighs were on either side of his hips. He stared into her eyes lovingly before she took his lips once more.

* * *

_Please Stay - The Cryin Shames_

**_"If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you _**

**_Not to go but to stay in my arms _**

**_Would you walk out the door _**

**_Like you did once before _**

**_This time be different _**

**_Please stay don't go"_**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews and let me know what you think! I wonder what the next chapter will be ... #couchgate**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	17. Locked Out of Heaven

_Heyyyo. I know I promised an update for thursday but that obviously didn't work out. A few of you know but this week has been hectic. I ran out of adderall so my ADHD has been so real, not to mention my boyfriend problems. ANYWAYS! I loved scandal this week! How did you guys find it? Sally is bad bitch I love her. Angry Fitz yelling at Cyrus was way too much I loved every minute of that oh my. Anyways enjoy this chapter, it's pretty olitz heavy. I hope to not make you wait this long for another chapter. _

_P.S: I met Tony Goldwyn today hahahaha... For those of you who are from Toronto he was having breakfast at in Yorkville. I pretty told him that Fitz and Liv need to start acting right. I told him that I know Liv's going to be pregnant in the next episode and he gave me this sly smile. GUYS IDKK LIKE THAT GAVE ME THE MOST HOPE. Hopefully Shonda will come correct with this mid season finale otherwise idk. _

_P.P.S: I'm about to break 1,000 reviews... Love love love. _

_P.P.S: I'm going to England for 3 weeks on the 16th... So I'm not sure what that will mean for updates. I hope to get another update out before I go, but if not Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! xx_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Locked Out of Heaven_

_Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars_

**_"Cause you make me feel like_**

**_I've been locked out of heaven_**

**_For too long, For too long_**

**_Yeah you make me feel lie_**

**_I've been locked out of heaven_**

**_For too long, for too long_**

**_You bring me to my knees_**

**_You make me testify_**

**_You can make a sinner change his ways_**

**_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_**

**_And right there is where I wanna stay"_**

* * *

Their kisses were slow, tender and passionate. He cupped her face and stroked her cheeks as their lips moved slowly in sync. Her fingers found their way into his hair as their kisses became more deeper. Fitz's fingers ran up and down the sides of her arms until she pulled away.

Fitz looked up at her with heavy breathing. Had he pushed it to far? Why had she pulled away? He had been waiting for this moment for what seem for forever; so it scared him to think he had ruined it. He looked to see her trying to regulate her breathing as she stared into his eyes. Finally her hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and she pulled it off of her body; revealing a navy lace bra.

Olivia rested her hands on Fitz's shoulders as she watched him stare at her newly exposed chest. Fitz felt his throat tighten at her incredible body. His eyes scanned every inch of her beautiful skin and new curves which he loved. Fitz almost didn't trust himself with her. He looked up into her eyes looking and seeking for permission; he needed to make sure she was okay with it.

And as if she could read his mind, Olivia nodded. She took his hands in hers and placed them on the back of her bra. Slowly and carefully Fitz unclasped the hooks and pulled it off of her body. Looking down at her bare chest Fitz's breath hitched and his mouth watered. He felt her small dainty fingers move to lift his shirt up and off of his body revealing his bare chest. She stared in awe; examining his incredible torso. Fitz went back to staring at her chest until he noticed a scar; a scar from which she had taken a bullet for him. He leaned in and kissed it; tenderly and gently until he heard a moan escape her lips.

Pulling him back, Olivia took his face in her hands as she spoke. "Take me to bed." She whispered. It was almost like a plea, a whimper of what she wanted since the moment they were reunited; for him to make unconditional and relentless love to her.

Fitz swallowed as he lifted himself off the couch with her thighs wrapped around his hips. He walked them into her bedroom and shut the door behind him. He lowered her onto the bed gently before him. "So beautiful." He climbed on top of her and leaned down to hover over her face. "You're shaking." He whispered stroking her face as she slightly shook beneath him.

"I'm nervous." Olivia choked.

"Why?"

"I haven't been with anyone since Zachary was conceived. Before that I had sex twice with Stephen. And before that you were my last."

"Relax." Fitz breathed soothingly. "Let me take care of you."

Olivia nodded as she moved her hands to his pants and undid his belt. After sliding off the leather strap Olivia pushed down his pants. It didn't take long before the only thing separating them was the fabric of Olivia's underwear.

"Lie down." Fitz said hoarsely. He watched as Olivia slowly laid down onto her back as her chest rose and fell. Placing his hands on both sides of her underwear he waited for her to nod before pulling them off completely; leaving her nude.

Olivia's legs fell open invitingly and Fitz positioned himself between them. He placed his lips on hers as they began to kiss once more. His fingers found her bundle of nerves and began to stroke her slowly. Small soft moans escaped her mouth as Fitz grazed her jawline with his lips. He rested his head on the crook of her neck as he slowly kissed the skin there.

Fitz slowly descended his lips towards to take one breast after another into his mouth. Sucking and kissing he caressed both of her breasts while slowly pushing a finger inside of her. Olivia moaned out at the sensation of a second one entering her. Fitz's face went to hover above hers as her hips moved in sync with his hand.

"I need to taste you again." Fitz demanded. It wasn't a question and there was no hesitation. He didn't wait for her to nod; he simply told her this was what he needed. It took seconds for his lips to be on her hot sex. Olivia's back arched as she felt his mouth do indescribable things. Small pants and short moans left her lips continuously as he pushed her further and further into oblivion. Her legs trembled with every flick of his tongue as her climax neared. Holding onto her hips; locking her in place, Fitz grazed his teeth across her swollen clit. Olivia let out a high pitched yelp as she gripped onto his hair even tighter. With a few more licks and flicks Olivia climaxed and her legs felt like jello.

Fitz hovered over her and watched as her breathing returned to normal. A slight smile crept across his face as he watched the pleasure that he had given her take over her body. Finally when she was breathing normally again he pressed his lips to hers softly. Her hands slowly moved to his lower back as she drew lazy circles into his skin with her fingers.

He grabbed himself and slowly teased her entrance watching her every move. He then realized this was not the time for teasing; he needed her and he needed her now. Olivia's eyes stared into his as he slowly eased himself into her. Their eye contact never broke as Fitz rested his hands on top of hers. Their fingers interlaced as he slowly slid in and out of her.

Slow, meaningful and smooth strokes connected the two of them and built up to a steady rhythm. Fitz took his time, making sure every stroke was more pleasurable then the last. When she started to moan Fitz took her lips as he swallowed her cries of rapture. She tightened the grip of his hand in hers as the second orgasm of the night slowly became her. Fitz moved his lips to her neck and kissed her weak spot as he felt her climaxing. And with a final two pumps they peaked together. Olivia arched her back into him while Fitz's head collapsed into her chest. They stayed in this state of bliss for what seems forever.

Eventually he rolled off of her and collapsed onto the space beside her. He looked over to see her hair slightly messy and her were swollen. A red love mark; curtsy of him was sure to form on her neck. They stared at each other quietly, basking in the moment; the room was quietly except for ragged breathing. Fitz pulled Olivia into him so her head was resting on his chest. His hands laid on her lower back keeping her close. Olivia pulled up the sheets to keep them warm before softly drifting to sleep.

**XXXXX**

"Good morning beautiful." Fitz breathed as he stroked her soft hair. She never looked as beautiful as she did right now. An irremovable smile as plastered on both of their faces as they took the fact that they were together again. Together again and trying to make this work.

"Good morning." Olivia smiled as she rolled over so she rested her head on his bare chest. She ran her fingers along his bare chest as she breathed in his scent. "You always smell so good."

"Thank Armani." He smirked as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. "God I've missed waking up with you."

"I've missed you more." Olivia said as she kissed his torso; tracing her lips along the planes of his chest.

"You're playing with fire kissing me like that this early in the morning..."

"My father said the most embarrassing thing the other day." Olivia blushed as she adjusted her body so she was now at eye level with him.

"What did he say? Tell me!" Fitz smiled.

"He said no more babies."

"No more?!"

"He threatened to shove birth control down my throat or buy my a chastity belt." Fitz bellowed with laughter while Olivia tried her best to hold it in. "Don't laugh!" Olivia cried. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to talk to your father about sex!?"

"No." Fitz said. "But I'm sure it's equally as embarrassing for him. He loves you Liv. Gerry just tossed a box of condoms at me when I turned 15."

"15?!"

"Don't act surprised." Fitz smirked. "I already told you the story of when I lost my virginity."

"You started so young." Olivia teased.

"Not everyone can be as angelic as you." Fitz smiled as he stroked her cheek. Olivia held his hand keeping it on her face embracing his heavenly touch.

She inhaled softly before speaking. "How many?"

"Olivia you don't—"

"Yes. I do. If we're going to be together again we need to be able to talk about these things. We were apart for 3 years and broken up for 4. A lot's happened since we were last together. I'm not an idiot, I know you slept around. I just want to know how many."

"Liv it isn't important." Fitz exhaled.

"It's important to me. Before we broke up you told me 19 women. My mind is just going to run and assume the worst until you tell me."

"Livvy I don't want to get into this."

"Why not? I deserve to know. If the roles were reversed wouldn't you want to know?"

Fitz swallowed and nodded his head.

"I can tell you everything. I had sex with Stephen twice. Everything before that you already know. Nothing you can tell me is worse then what I'm thinking in my head right now. Because right now I'm thinking around 60."

"42." Fitz sighed.

Olivia nodded and exhaled. "It's okay."

"No it's not."

"It is." Olivia said assuringly. "It's in the past and it's over with. We need to be able to talk about these things."

Fitz leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back. "How was Berkley?"

"I hated it. I barely left my dorm room. I tried my best to keep tabs on you after I left but it got too painful."

"Did you see anyone at Berkley?"

"No. I had no interest in dating or anything."

"I find that hard to believe that the boys in your classes could leave you alone. Hell I couldn't control myself and I was your professor."

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person to talk to during law school." Olivia said with an awkward smile. "How was the BAR? Did you take it the same day or?"

Fitz nodded. "After I smashed up my entire house and imagined running Mellie over a million and one times."

"Do you ever see her?"

"I saw her at my father's funeral. That pushed me over the edge and I just left." He exhaled with an edge to his voice. "So tell me what she said to you."

"She pushed herself into my apartment and basically told me to pack my things or she would expose the both of us. She also said I was playing grown women games I wasn't quite ready for."

"She's such a sick twisted scheming little—"

"Sh." Olivia pressed her finger to his lips. "It's in the past, no point in getting upset. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"You're right." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Have you told your parents yet?"

Olivia smiled with a nod. "Some were more excited then others."

"What do you mean?!" Fitz said his tone suddenly serious.

"Oh no!" Olivia laughed. "My dad likes you, you know that. But my mom... Let's just say she might have a little crush."

Fitz smirked. "I bet."

"Shut up!" Olivia growled as she hit his chest playfully. "She's married and she's my mom!"

"Relax." Fitz laughed. "I'm just saying that I understand where she's coming from. I would be attracted to myself also."

"I'm getting up." Olivia frowned as she rolled out of his hold. Fitz quickly pounced on top of her not letting her go.

"You know I love you right?" He smiled as he cupped her face.

"I do." Olivia smiled as she rolled them over. "Now you need to shower because you have work soon and you need a change of clothes."

"I don't want to go to work." Fitz frowned. "I want to stay here forever."

"I wish." Olivia giggled as she placed a kiss on his forehead before getting off the bed. "Now go shower."

**XXXXX**

"You made me breakfast?" Fitz laughed as he came out in his work clothes from yesterday.

"Technically I made you a smoothie." Olivia grinned as she poured his banana strawberry smoothie into a canister.

"What's in it?" Fitz frowned. "If there's almost butter or kale—"

"Banana's and strawberries." Olivia smiled. "With half a teaspoon of almond butter but you'll love it okay."

Fitz sighed with a slight smile, as gross as it sounded it made her happy. At this point he would be willingly to do whatever she dared to ask of him. "Is Zach still sleeping?"

Olivia nodded. "He's extra tired today. Do you want to go say goodbye?"

"No its fine. I'll see him later." Fitz smiled as he took the canister from her.

"Bye." She smiled lovingly as her arms wrapped themselves around his chest.

"Goodbye beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly; pulling away reluctantly when he realized he had work soon.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

"I'm starting to think you might be homeless." Olivia sighed holding Zachary as Teddy laid down on her couch.

"And why is that?" He smirked as he turned on her television.

"Because you have a home yet you're here. Which makes me think you're either homeless or I don't know what." Olivia sat down on the couch adjacent to him.

"I just hate being home alone. Fitz is boring and at work so why not hang out with my favourite future sister in law." Teddy smiled.

"I'm you're only future sister in law." Olivia frowned.

"I know." He tore open the bag of Cheetos and began to eat.

"Fitz is going to kill you, you know that right."

"He can wait in line. I'm too tired to fight with anyone."

"And why exactly are you tired? You're home all day!"

"I don't like sleeping without Ramona." Teddy sighed. "Therefore I got no sleep last night, and judging by the state of your neck neither did you."

"Shut your mouth." Olivia hissed.

"Isn't this just like old times?" Teddy smiled.

"Except you're married and we both have children." Olivia laughed.

"I always thought you two would be the first to get married."

"So did I, but your crazy family got in the way."

"My family?" Teddy scoffed. "They are NOT my family. Ramona, Carly, Fitz and you are my family. The rest of them can go to hell."

"Awww." Olivia teased. "You consider me family."

"I've always considered you family you idiot." Teddy laughed. "Why do you think I'm so mean to you."

"Touche." Olivia smiled as she played with Zachary's arms.

"He's already getting so big."

"He is not!" Olivia moved one hand to tickle his stomach. She watched as a smile crept across his face and his crystal blue eyes lit up.

"I wonder if he'll be like me or Fitz as a teenager."

"I don't think I want to know what either of you were like as teenagers." Olivia teased.

"For your sake, I hope he's like me."

"Fitz couldn't have been that bad!" Olivia laughed. "Never mind that I hope he's like me. I was great a teenager, it's only when I got to university I started misbehaving."

"Fitz was terrible Liv, and I mean terrible." Teddy teasingly shook his head.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed. "Hopefully that means he'll be able to see through any stunts Zachary might pull."

"Hopefully." Teddy yawned as he propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Teddy! Put your feet DOWN!" Olivia screeched without thinking and immediately upset Zachary. He bursted into tears and became to screech himself.

"Look what you've done now Olivia." Teddy plugged his ears trying to drown out the baby crying.

Olivia glared at him as she tried to calm down Zachary. In the midst of trying to soothe her crying son, Teddy turned on the television upsetting him even more.

"Teddy!" Olivia hissed trying her best not to get angry.

"Oh sorry." He laughed as he put the television on mute. "I'm starving." He got up from the couch and began to raid her kitchen. "Got any beer?"

"No!" She fired as she rocked Zachary in her arms as he began to stop crying.

"Mhm." Teddy rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll just drink your wine then."

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Wine." Olivia snarled every single word.

Teddy scoffed as he cracked open a bottle of her favourite red. He took a sip and spat it out into the sink. "This is disgusting!" He quickly frowned as he headed over to the door. "You know what I think I'll go home for a bit."

"Please!" Olivia cried as she exhaled.

"Yeah yeah." Teddy barked at her.

"And please don't come back until Ramona's back." Olivia smiled as Teddy stuck out his tongue at her before leaving.

* * *

"Hi." Fitz smiled as Olivia opened the door for him.

"Hi." She grinned as she quickly shut the door behind him. "I'm going to kill your brother by the way."

He smirked as he leaned in and pressed short kisses to her lips. "What. Did. He. Do. Now?" He breathed between each kiss.

"Ramona needs to come back." Olivia giggled as she took his briefcase from him. Taking his hand in hers she guided him to the couch and sat in his lap. "How was work?"

"It was long and boring." Fitz frowned. "Especially when you take so long to answer my text messages."

"Sorry." Olivia smiled. "Zach and I went for a walk after Teddy left."

"You have got to be the worst texter in the world." Fitz teased as he moved his hands to rest on the back of her thighs.

"I am not!" Olivia laughed with protest. "We just had so much fun on our walk I forgot about you."

"You forgot about me already?" Fitz teased with a frown.

"Mhm." Olivia smiled mischievously as she moved her fingers to play with his tie. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Fitz smiled as he ran his fingers up and down her thighs. "Brian keeps pestering me about whether or not you're going on the NYC trip."

"I haven't given it much thought really."

"Do you want to go?" Fitz asked. "It's just over a month away."

"I do, but Harrison's going."

"Forget him. You're going on the trip."

"It's going to be awkward." Olivia frowned. "He's really angry. The last time we spoke he couldn't even look at me."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He made me choose between you and him." Olivia leaned in and kissed his nose. "No competition it just sucks that it's ended like this. I've known him since I was 5."

"As much as it pains me to say this. Maybe you should try to talk to him on the trip."

Olivia shook her head. "I've made my decision, and I don't regret it. Not even for half a second." And she didn't, nothing and no one was going to stand in the way of her happiness, not after the painful year she had

"Good." Fitz grinned as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Grabbing the collar of his shirt Olivia slid her tongue into his mouth as her hips ground into his. He matched her passionate fiery kisses as he rubbed small circles into her thighs. Once he felt her fingers begin to undo the buttons on his shirt he pulled away. "Livvy." He said in a tone that was stern yet playful.

"Yes?" Olivia exhaled as her lips moved to attack his the sensitive skin on his neck. Her fingers went to work unbuttoning button after button.

Fitz found it extremely hard to talk as she nipped, bit and sucked at his neck. Zachary's probably awake."

"Maybe we should start working on making him a brother or sister." Olivia teased as she slid his shirt completely off of his body. She stared googly eyed at his chest.

"Olivia!" Fitz laughed as he grabbed her wrists before this went any further.

"What?" She frowned.

"Your dad would have me murdered if he heard what you just said!"

"Relax." She laughed as she kissed his forehead before getting out of his lap. "I don't think I can take another pregnancy."

"What?!" Fitz said turning to her.

"Most painful experience of my life." She snuggled up to him so he was holding her close. "During labour I swear if you weren't there I would have blacked out."

"You were so incredible throughout all of that Livvy. I can't imagine how painful it must have been."

"Imagine shoving a baby out of your—"

"OLIVIA!" Fitz boomed with laughter.

"Sorry." She giggled as she played with his hair. "So how many kids do you want?"

Fitz turned completely to face her as he cupped her face in his hands. "However many you're willingly to give me."

"Good answer." Olivia smiled before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Livvy." Fitz smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I was thinking maybe we should date."

"Date?" Olivia choked on her own words. His idea had come out of no where.

He nodded and chuckled at her reaction. "I was thinking and we never dated. We both want this to workout more than anything right?" Olivia nodded urging him to continue. "Well I think we should date."

"Date as in go on a date?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Date as in dating? Or date as in boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Fitz frowned, this sounded alot better in his head while he was bored in his office earlier today. "Date as in I love you and I don't want to screw this up."

She ran her fingers along his chest. "Okay. We'll date then." Olivia blushed. "I don't think I've dated anyone since Jake."

Fitz immediately had a sour face at the mention of him. "I don't even want to think about the two of you together. Ever."

"And I don't want to think about you and the 42—" Olivia began but Fitz pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss silencing her completely. His hands held her close to him as she melted into his body.

"Point proven." He exhaled pulling back.

Olivia gave a victorious nod. "So was Mellie the last woman you dated?"

"I didn't date Mellie." Fitz said with an edge to his voice. It was evident that he still had a lot of pent up anger and hatred towards her.

"So do you want to tell me how two people who didn't date manage to get engaged?" Olivia teased as she kissed his cheek.

"I'd say we went on about three or four proper dates. The first our parents sent us up, the second our parents planned out our entire lives together, and the third a little while later she proposed."

Olivia pursed her lips unconsciously. Never in her life had she heard anything so dry and pathetic. "Your parents sat out and planned out your lives together?!"

Fitz nodded with a sigh as he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. "Gerry put his entire life on the success of mine and Mellie's relationship. Believe it or not he favoured me more than Natalie at one point because I was marrying into the circle. When Mellie and I's relationship went south he went back to the same miserable old man."

"He wanted you two together that bad?!" Olivia was stunned at the seriousness of the situation.

"He had a trust fund set up for a children Liv." Fitz chuckled.

"Oh my god..."

"But enough about my satanic father. I want to take you out for lunch after your meeting with Brian about the trip on Thursday."

"Take me out?" Olivia teased as she bit down on his ear lobe. "Like our first date?"

Fitz nodded trying to ignore the stir she was creating in his pants. "Like our first date. Now stop biting on my ear because Zachary's awake and your bedroom isn't soundproof."

Olivia chuckled; she got out of hold and off the couch and headed towards Zachary's room. "Mhm... my bedroom isn't soundproof... Not yet."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Fitz laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of Peterson's & Associates. After dropping Zachary at his grandparents Fitz drove the both of them to work. He had a few phone calls to make and a couple emails to send while Olivia had another meeting with Brian.

"I don't think so." Olivia laughed.

"Good." He smiled. "Just remember that we were together a long time before this. If anyone makes a snide remark to you, you'll let me know right? Especially the guys."

"I can handle myself you know." Olivia teased as she fixed his tie.

"I know you can, but I prefer to do it myself." Fitz kissed her on the lips quickly before they both got out of the car. Hand in hand they walked to the elevator and rode up together to the ninth floor. He pulled her back into him and held her close. "I'm never letting you go again, you know that right?"

"Good." Olivia exhaled as she relished in his touch. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He smiled. The doors finally reached the ninth floor and he had to reluctantly let her go. Taking her hand in his once more he led them inside of the office. Stares followed them from the minute they entered the firm until they made it inside of Fitz's office.

"Even Gideon was staring at us." Olivia chuckled. "Do they not know that we have a child together?"

"I don't know, nor do I care." Fitz said as he sat down in his car. He motioned for her to sit down in his lap which she did. "What time is your appointment with Brian?"

"10." Olivia smiled. "I can make myself scarce if you have work to get done."

"Don't be stupid." He laughed as he pulled her face into his for a kiss. It was soft and loving, he stroked her cheek with his thumb before she pulled away desperate for air.

"I don't think we've ever kissed in your office before." Olivia giggled.

"That's because we haven't."

"Is Brian seriously not giving you another intern?"

"Nope." Fitz chuckled. "You should have seen his face when I told him you were pregnant for me."

"What was it like?!"

"At first he was quiet, really quiet. He calculated how it must have happened, then he realized we had sex and he hit the roof."

"Well I don't know any other way babies are made." Olivia smirked.

"Did you ever think after we broke up that we would have a child together?" He asked as he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

Olivia smiled as she ran her fingers through his soft curls. "At Berkley I hoped I would find you again. I had hope for all of the 3 remaining years I was at law school. Then when I came here and saw how angry you were with me, I wasn't sure. I never stopped wanting to have a family with you though."

"I think after we broke up I was so convinced that was it, I lost all hope. But getting you pregnant was the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"And why is that?" She teased, still running her fingers through his hair.

"Asides from my son, it means you're stuck with me."

"I am not stuck with you!" Olivia blushed.

"Yes you are Livvy. I told you, I'm not letting you go again."

Before Olivia could respond there was a knock at his door. She immediately tried to get out of his lap but he tightened his hold on her.

"We're not doing anything wrong Livvy. You're not going anywhere." He smiled at her before yelling to the person at the door to come in.

Awkwardly enough it was Harrison who looked as happy to see them as Fitz was to see him. "Sally needs to speak with you." He barely muttered out.

"What?" Fitz said in a condensing tone. He heard him perfectly however he didn't appreciate his sour attitude.

"Sally needs to see you." Harrison said a bit clearer. He shot daggers Olivia's way.

"Much better." Fitz smiled before turning to Olivia. "Up beautiful." He tapped Olivia's leg and she got out of his lap. He kissed her on the forehead and exited his office but not before shooting a deadly glare at Harrison on his way out. Harrison stood there in the doorway with a look of disgust on his face.

"What's your problem?" Olivia exhaled.

"You know exactly what my problem is." He growled. "So the two of you are really back together?"

"It's none of your business, it's none of anyone's business in fact."

"You're an idiot you know that. He's going to break your heart again and when he does I'm going to laugh."

"You have fun with that." Olivia swallowed. "You can enjoy being bitter all by your lonesome."

"And you can enjoy being a moron with him." Harrison snarled.

"Just so you know, I've been invited on the NYC trip and I'm going."

"That's nice."

"If you still want to be immature and bitter that's fine. Just know no matter how many death glares you shoot me, I'm not going to love him any less. You're wasting your time. Maybe you should focus your energy into something else."

Harrison scoffed at her before slamming the door shut and walking off. A few minutes later Fitz returned with a big smile on his face. "Everything okay?" He asked as he made his way into his seat before pulling Olivia back into her previous position.

"Everything's great." Olivia grinned as she snuggled up to him. "Do you have a lot of work to today?"

"Nope." He breathed as he pushed strands of hair out of her face. "So after your meeting with Brian we can leave for our date."

"Sounds good." Olivia purred as she rested her head on his chest.

**XXXXX**

After a great meeting with Brian Olivia made her way over to kitchen. She was craving the cappuccino's the coffee machine made. As she pressed the button for her coffee she heard her name being called.

"Olivia." Hollis smiled from behind her.

Olivia swallowed. She truly had begun to hate this man. Aside from the vile comments he had made about her, she couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Hello Hollis." She said with a weak smile turning around to face him.

"How are you?" He grinned as he placed his hand on the counter.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Great." Hollis chuckled. "How's that baby of yours doing?" And there it was, the real reason he had come up to talk to her. He was either about to make a sarcastic or crude comment.

"He's well thank you." Olivia nodded awkwardly.

"So when did you and Fitz get together?" He nodded finally asking what everyone was dying to know.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." Olivia said dryly as she took her coffee. This man was truly something else and being in his presence made her disgusted.

"Because we were all floored when we found out that he knocked you up."

"Excuse me?" Olivia spat nearly choking on her coffee.

"Not that we were surprised on his end. You're beautiful. We were just surprised that you would go for Fitzy."

Olivia shot him a fake smile and placed her coffee on the counter. "It was nice seeing you Hollis." She quickly got out of there and made her way into his office.

"Hi." He smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi." She sighed as she plopped down on one of his chairs. "I just spoke with—"

"Hollis." He interrupted her. "I knew he would try and talk to you."

"So irritating." Olivia rolled her eyes."

"Lets go." Fitz smiled as he made his way over to her. Taking her hand in his he teasingly pulled her up from the chair. "I'll make you brunch at home."

**XXXXX**

"So much for taking me out to eat for our first date." Olivia smirked as she finished washing up their dishes.

"Hey!" Fitz teased as he cleared his dining table. "I made you eggs, bacon, sausage and I even cut the crusts off your toast."

"I know you did and I appreciate it a lot." Olivia giggled. She finished rinsing up and began to explore his home.

"Livvy what on earth are you doing?" Fitz laughed as he watched Olivia roam around his apartment.

"I'm examining your apartment. It needs to be baby proofed." Olivia said as she moved into the living room. She frowned at the sight before her. "This is such a bachelor pad."

"Well yeah, it is." He chuckled from the kitchen. His apartment was the definition of modern with only black and white furniture with a cold feel to it. It looked like a party loft for a 26 year old.

"I hate it." Olivia folded her arms and plopped onto the couch.

"Well thanks Livvy." Fitz laughed as he joined her on the couch.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting Zach stay here while I'm in NYC if you don't fix this."

"You'd let him stay with me?" Fitz said surprised.

"Of course I would." Olivia said nonchalantly. "Just redecorate your entire apartment from top to bottom." She teased.

"I can't believe you'd let him stay with me." Fitz smiled.

"You do realize you're his father right?" Olivia laughed as she sat in his lap.

"Sh." He teased as he kissed her quickly. "So what's wrong with my apartment?"

"It needs a woman's touch, or at the minimum a candle. It looks like a hotel."

"It's modern." Fitz protesting with a smirk.

"It's cold." Olivia frowned. "It needs some life in here."

Fitz smiled as he ran his hands up and down her thighs which were on either side of his hips. "Well hopefully you can help me out with that."

"Maybe." Olivia teased. "If you're lucky."

"I don't think I could get any luckier than I am right now. I have you back and we have our son. I don't know what more I could ask for." He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Olivia gripped the collar of his shirt as she kissed him back. Passionately moving her lips in sync with his as she ground her hips into his. His hands found the globes of her ass and they rested there; caressing and gripping her.

"Make love to me." Olivia panted pulling back from his kiss. Getting out of his lap she didn't bother to wait for a response; not that it was a question. As she walked towards his bedroom she rid herself of her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her bra had the same fate before she entered the room. It took Fitz about half a second before he raced after her slamming the bedroom door behind him.

**XXXXX**

"Please." Olivia frowned as she played with his soft curls underneath his sheets.

"No Liv." Fitz sighed. "No."

"Just tell me what you were like. Now that Teddy brought it up I'm dying to know." Olivia had been begging him to tell him stories of his teenage years the moment their lovemaking ended.

"Nope." He shook his head and turned his body away from her.

"Please." Olivia laughed as she jumped on top of him. "It won't make me love you any less. I really want to know."

"When I was 16 I got kicked out of the family alma matter private school." Fitz sighed. He knew she wouldn't stop until she got at least one story out of him.

"What?!" Olivia boomed raising her eyebrow. "Why?! What did you do!"

"A couple friends and I broke a few school rules late one night at a park... Twice."

Olivia's mouth dropped in shock. "Twice?! You didn't learn the first time!"

"Nope." Fitz smirked as he rested his hands on her hips. "Apparently not."

"What did you do..." Olivia said with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

He smirked as he flipped her so his legs were on either side of her hips. "Let's just say the school did not take very kindly to certain herbs."

"HERBS?!" Olivia roared with laughter.

"Sh. Everyone tries it at least once." Fitz grinned as he placed his arms out to either side of her face before leaning down to hover over her.

"Not true." Olivia smiled. "I never did."

"That's complete bull. Not once?" He raised his eyebrow not completely believing her.

"Once." She admitted embarrassingly. "Once in my first year of university and that's it."

"Aw Livvy." He teased as he leaned in and nibbled at her ear. Fitz began sucking and nipping at her neck until a moan escaped her lips. Her fingers ran through his hair as she wrapped her legs around his hips. His lips on the sensitive skin on her neck left her panting and yearning from him.

Olivia cried out as she felt his fingers rub along her slit. Her hips moved in sync with his fingers as he slid a finger inside of her creating a slow and steady rhythm. But he wanted more, he needed more. So his lips began a slow journey down her beautiful smooth skin stopping at the sensitive skin on her lower stomach. Olivia watched as the anticipation to feel him against her core built; her stomach felt as if it had a pulse. His hands pushed underneath and around her thighs locking her in place and pulling her into him.

"Baby you're so—" Fitz began to pant but his attention was pulled elsewhere as the doorbell rang. He groaned immediately and rolled his eyes.

The same reaction left Olivia as she let out a loud groan. The anticipation had her body on the verge of convulsion and now they were interrupted.

"Seriously..." Fitz spat. The love of his life was panting and trembling with need for him and all he wanted to do was pleasure her. But of course reality had to come crashing down around them.

"If it's Teddy, I might stab him." Olivia growled. She frowned as Fitz got up from the bed and threw on some sweatpants. "Don't." She sighed.

The doorbell rang out twice and Fitz rolled his eyes. "Whoever it is, I'm going to kill them."

Olivia sighed teasingly as she watched him leave in a huff. Fitz snarled as he tried his best to rid himself of his raging erection bulging through his pants. Annoyed as ever he flung open the door ready to send whoever it was away instant.

As he opened the door his stomach dropped. His throat tightened and unconsciously his hands clenched into fists.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fitz growled with anger. He could feel his blood pressure rising at the mere sight of her.

"Hello brother." Natalie grinned sarcastically. Her grin was nothing of pure evil and hate. She snarled as she aggressively and forcefully pushed past her brother and entered his apartment. "We need to talk."

* * *

**...42 hahaha. So Liv and Fitz are getting back on track. Liv's going to NYC and Harrison's still fuming. Teddy and Liv's friendship ah so cute. And for those of you who were awaiting the return of Natalie and Mellie... Here we go. Natalie's first but Mellie will be back. Just know I didn't keep Olitz apart for 16 chapters to give you a fluffy one to break them up once more hahaha. I'm not Shonda. What do you think Natalie's back for? Perhaps maybe its time for her and Mellie to receive their long overdue karma? They had better watch out beside with Liv by his side Fitz is feisty as hell. Leave reviews they make me smile :)**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	18. Like Home

**It's been a while I don't know why this chapter's taken so long. Anyways enjoy! x**

* * *

Chapter 18: Like Home

Like Home - Nicky Romero feat. Nervo

**_"I think youre saying what you mean now_**

**_I feel like it when you take me close_**

**_Somethings telling me that I should let you know_**

**_You make it feel like home_**

**_You make it feel like home _**

**_Like home"_**

* * *

"Is it true..." Natalie spat. Her stance showed Fitz not only was she full of rage but something was seriously wrong.

"Is what true?!" Fitz barked. He couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. After he left Stanford they hadn't spoken until Gerry's funeral. She had the nerve to push past him into his own home, bark orders and demand questions.

In the bedroom Olivia could hear the anger in Fitz's voice. She quickly grabbed her underwear and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me Fitzgerald!" Natalie roared. Her nostrils were flaring and her breathing was heaving. "Is... It... True?"

"You crazy bitch!" Fitz growled at her. "What are you talking about?!"

Natalie took a step towards him as her eyes turned black with rage. "Did you in-pregnant that girl? CYRUS SAW YOU WITH HER SO DON'T LIE!"

"Get out." Fitz hissed. At this point Olivia was standing in the hallway out of Natalie's view as she heard herself being mentioned.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY IN-PREGNANT THAT WHORE OF YOURS?! THAT WHORE THAT GERRY PAID 5 MILLION DOLLARS FOR YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM?!" Natalie screeched at the top of your lungs.

Fitz went to open his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but he then realized that never worked with Natalie. She always got the last jab and he might end up literally strangling her. So instead he stared at her with a smug smile telling her exactly what she needed to know.

"YOU SICK VILE TWISTED PERVERT!" Natalie roared as she slapped him across the face. She launched another open palm to his face slapping him once more. Natalie geared up to hit him for a third time but found herself being tackled to the floor.

Fitz looked up to see Olivia restraining his sister completely on the floor. He allowed himself to enjoy that picture for a nanosecond. The love of his life pinning his sister to the ground; something he could never to. He tried not to laugh as Natalie screeched curses at Olivia as she banged her arms above her head.

A part of him knew he had to pull Olivia off of her but another part of him was so aroused at this protective side to Olivia. Not to mention she was wearing his shirt; something that drove him absolutely crazy.

After the nanosecond passed he pulled Olivia off of Natalie, leaving his sister screaming and cursing. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia keeping her close and restrained. "Livvy stop." He breathed in her ear instantly calming her down.

"You mean to tell me... That the TWO of you had a child out of wedlock..." Natalie shook as she stood up. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Why are you here Natalie?" He snarled at her. He knew it had to be bad for her to show unannounced.

"You've ruined EVERYTHING!" Natalie cried as she dropped to her knees.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia barked as she wriggled out of Fitz's hold. She inhaled sharply before walking into kitchen.

"The will..." Natalie roared as she stood up to face Fitz. "Gerry didn't change the will before his death."

"So?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow. Gerry made it clear that Fitz was to work at Stanford for a living. "I don't think Gerry left me anything."

"He didn't..." Natalie spat. "But your offspring..." She practically choked on her own words. "He left your OFFSPRING THE RANCH. THE OFFSPRING YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE WITH MELLIE!"

"Well I don't have offspring with Mellie Natalie." Fitz barked at her. "So get the hell OUT. And if you ever disrespect Olivia or my son again—"

"The ranch has been left to your offspring... No mention of Mellie. Gerry thought that you would have the sense to do what you what you were told! So your child... YOUR CHILD IS ENTITLED TO THE GRANT RANCHED. THE ONE THING THAT IVE WANTED MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Fitz stood there as the information sunk in. "I'm calling Harold in the morning." Harold, the family lawyer would be able to sort this out.

"What's going on?!" Olivia boomed confused as ever.

"Gerry didn't change the will." Fitz turned to face Olivia. "My offspring... Zachary, he's entitled to the family ranch."

"The family ranch that's been under the Grant name for generations! The ranch that's worth close to 7 million dollars!" Natalie fired. "All because my father didn't change his stupid will. You give me that ranch NOW Fitzgerald before things get messy."

Fitz scoffed. "You are not to step foot on that ranch ever again Natalie. That ranch belongs to Olivia, Zachary and I, now get out."

"Fitz you know I quit my job! I've been staying at the ranch for the last couple years what am I supposed to do?"

"You have until the tomorrow night to get your shit out of there or so help me god I'll burn everything you own." Fitz snarled getting right in his sister's face. "Now get out."

**XXXXX**

"I don't want it." Olivia said firmly as she sat on the edge of Fitz's bed. She spoke to him as he laid down in the sheets.

"What? Why?" He raised his eyebrow at her in confusion.

"That's your family ranch and I want nothing to do with it, and I most certainly don't want Zachary involved in this."

"What?!" Fitz said sitting up right.

"I don't want any part of this." Olivia swallowed. She got up from the bed and began to put on her clothes.

"Livvy just wait a minute." Fitz protested as he jumped to his feet.

"No!" Olivia cried. "Fitz your family is nothing but mess and trouble. I don't trust any of them and you shouldn't either! They broke us up in the first place."

"I know Liv. But they don't have that power over us anymore. This is my family ranch that we're talking about." Fitz reached out to try and hold her but she quickly backed away.

"I understand that it's your family ranch, but I can't have any part in it." Olivia quickly grabbed her things from the floor before leaving the room.

"Livvy wait!" Fitz yelled after her as he grabbed her arm.

"Fitz no!" Olivia said jerking her arm away. "Do what you want, I want no part in this."

Fitz swallowed as she walked out and slammed the front door behind her.

* * *

"We come in peace." Ramona smiled as Olivia opened her front door. Olivia exhaled as she saw Teddy, Ramona and Fitz in her doorway.

"Livvy we need to talk." Fitz cleared his throat stepping forward. Olivia nodded as she stepped aside allowing the three of them into her apartment. Ramona and Teddy headed into the living room, giving them space to talk.

"Fitz I'm not changing my mind on this. I don't want anything to do with any of it."

"I know." He nodded taking her hand in his. "My family's messy I know."

"I don't want Zachary involved in any of this, so put the ranch in your name." Olivia said firmly. There was no way she was ever going to let any of them get near her son.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He sighed. He hated arguing with her; they had argued enough to last a lifetime.

"You do what you want, but Zachary is kept out of this. Understand?" Olivia's protective maternal instincts kicked in at the sign of a threat.

"I would never let them do anything to hurt you or Zachary Liv. You have to know that." He sighed cupping her face in his hands.

"I know." Olivia nodded. "But I don't trust any of them. I have to protect Zachary."

"I understand." Fitz exhaled before kissing her forehead. "Teddy and I are going to meet with our family lawyer. I'll sell the ranch if you want."

"I don't want you to sell anything Fitz. I just can't have Zachary as the beneficiary. I don't trust your sister as far as I can throw her. You and Teddy should decide together what you want to do."

**XXXXX**

"If you sell it that's 7 million dollars." Teddy said as him and his brother went for a walk.

"Woah woah. I told you that we're getting both of our names under the ownership of the ranch. So whatever happens we're splitting it." Fitz said.

"What does Liv think?"

"She doesn't want anything to do with it."

"I can't blame her." Teddy sighed. "I don't either."

"So should we sell it?" Fitz asked confused. He truly had no clue of what to do with a 7 million dollar ranch.

"Either way you're not giving up ownership. Natalie can live on the streets for all I care."

"She had the nerve to show up at my apartment..."

Teddy scoffed. Natalie was truly a daddy's girl; mirror image of Gerry. "Gerry would be so proud of her if he could see her now."

"I just can't get over the fact she interrupted me with her bullshit."

"Interrupted you? What the hell were you doing?"

Fitz chuckled to himself and gave his brother a knowing look.

"Typical Fitz."

"Shut up." Fitz laughed. "So you and Liv are going grocery shopping tomorrow?" After finding out Teddy lost the bet Ramona cashed in on her prize immediately. Teddy was due to go grocery shopping three times a week.

"I hate all of you." Teddy growled. "I'n not going grocery shopping, I'm just going to follow Liv around until she finishes."

"Who knows, you might start to like it." Fitz sneered leaving his brother with a sour taste in his mouth.

* * *

"Whore. Whore. Whore. Slut. Whore. Whore. Whore. Slut. Whore. Whore. Whore. Slut." Olivia growled as she scanned through Fitz's contact list on his phone.

"Baby just delete them." He laughed as he warmed up a bottle for Zach. He held his son in his arms as he slightly bobbed him up and down.

"Oh no." She said sarcastically. "You should keep them."

"Olivia." Fitz said rolling his eyes. "I gave you my phone, you've seen all my text messages. I haven't talked to any of them for months."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him before resuming her previous action. Although she believed him there was no way she was going to let him get away with the amount of trash in his phone. "Whore. Whore. Whore. Slut. Fitz who the hell is Starbucks chick?"

"I swear that isn't for me." Fitz said honestly as he raised up his right hand. "Hollis used to talk to the Starbucks girl downstairs."

"Talk or—"

"Yeah." Fitz swallowed before attending to the microwave which was going off.

"Have the four of you NO SHAME?!" Olivia boomed before deleting all the females in his phone.

"Livvy, you're only upsetting yourself going through this. I gave you my phone because I love you and I have nothing to hide. But if you're going to upset yourself I'll take it away."

"Fine." Olivia pouted tossing his phone to the other side of the couch. "Enjoy your whores."

"Stop pouting in front of Zachary." Fitz smirked. He grabbed the bottle and sat beside her on the couch.

"Don't sit beside me, I'm mad at you." She frowned. She brought her knees up to her chest and turned the other way.

"You can't stay mad at me." Fitz laughed as he lifted Zachary up. He lowered and raised his son up catching Olivia's attention.

"Stop doing that." She exhaled. "He's going to be sick again."

"No he won't you're such a worry wort." He swung Zachary over to his mother and he giggled out loud.

"Well one of us has to worry otherwise who knows what he'll turn out like." Olivia scoffed turning to him.

"Stop pretending to be mad at me, you suck at it by the way." Fitz leaned in and kissed her beautiful lips.

"Get off!" She boomed jumping up from the couch before storming into her room.

"Your mother is such a drama queen." Fitz cooed to Zachary as he began to feed him.

"Are you bad mouthing me to my child?!" Olivia yelled from the other room. A few moments later she came out dressed in jeans and a t- shirt with her arms folded.

"No." Fitz teased. "I'm bad mouthing you to our child."

Olivia jokingly squinted her eyes at him. "I'm going to meet Teddy now."

"Make sure to take as long as you need. Drag it out and make it painful."

"You're horrible!" Olivia teased before blowing him a kiss goodbye and leaving.

**XXXXX**

Teddy strolled up to the grocery store 15 minutes late with a look of disgust on his face.

"You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!" Olivia snapped at him.

"You're lucky I even showed up for this shit." Teddy frowned. "Now lets hurry up. Ramona has an ultrasound today and we have a meeting with that lawyer.

"Oh yeah. How far along is she now?" Olivia asked as they entered the grocery store.

"24 weeks I believe." He sighed as Olivia took him in the direction of fruits and vegetables.

"Do you have a list?" Olivia asked trying her best not to laugh.

"No." He growled. "You know what I can't do this!" He turned to leave but Olivia quickly grabbed his arm.

"You're doing this!" She laughed. "Now come on."

Begrudgingly Teddy followed Olivia around the grocery store. "This is just torture." He groaned as Olivia picked out tomatoes.

"Maybe you should have a little more faith in your brother next time." She laughed as she placed some tomatoes in the basket.

"The way you two were behaving how could I?!"

"Or maybe you should listen to your wife." Olivia smiled. "After all she won the bet."

"Whatever." Teddy spat. "This is going to be the worst month ever."

"Boo hoo."

"So are you and Fitz having sex yet?"

"Excuse me!?" Olivia turned around. Sometimes Teddy came out with things that truly floored her.

"Are the two of you screwing yet? Ramona thinks not but I have to say you are."

"The two of you are truly something else." Olivia frowned. "And no, we're not." She lied. The last thing she needed was them having another bet about her sex life.

"Liar!" Teddy grinned. "Fitz told me what you two were doing when Natalie interrupted you."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Olivia screeched, nearly dropping her basket.

"You're lying to me Liv..." Teddy jokingly shook his head. "Siblings don't lie to each other."

Olivia couldn't help but blush at the fact that Teddy referred to her as a sister. "Siblings huh?"

"Well we were until you actually forced me to grocery shop. You could have just left me outside and lied to Ramona."

"Now what kind of a sister would I be if I did that?" Olivia sneered. "Now lets go pick out some mango's, they're on sale."

**XXXXX**

"We're home!" Olivia boomed as Teddy opened his front door. Ramona and Carly popped out from the living room trying to hold in their laughter.

"How did it go?" Ramona snickered as she held Carly's hand.

"Shut. Up." Teddy growled, putting the groceries on the counter.

"He complained the entire time." Olivia laughed.

"Hi Liv!" Carly beamed before embracing her. Olivia smiled as she lifted up the little girls into her arms.

"Hey Carl." Olivia stroked her soft curls. The little girl resembled her father and mother equally. However she had those signature Grant blue eyes.

"My mommy's going to see the baby today." Carly grinned as she held Olivia's cheeks with her tiny hands.

"I know." Olivia smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yes! I want a little brother to dress up." Carly giggled.

"Do you hear that?" Teddy turned to Ramona. "She's already planning to torture her brother. You women are all crazy!"

"Grow up." Ramona laughed. "All these mango's you picked are bruised!" She frowned as she scanned the groceries.

"Does it matter? It's only the outside part." Teddy sighed.

"Of course it matters! You need to go back and change them!"

"Mona we don't have time you have an ultrasound soon!"

"We'll go after then. If you think you're getting away with sloppy grocery shopping you have another thing coming! I won this bet fair and square."

Olivia laughed to herself before setting Carly down. "I should get going. Call me after your appointment Mona." Ramona nodded and hugged Olivia before stepping back. Olivia turned her attention to Teddy. "I'll see you next week, please try to be on time."

"You were LATE?!" Ramona growled. Teddy's face froze at the sound of her growling. Olivia chuckled before kissing Carly on the forehead and leaving.

* * *

"My little man!" Ben smiled as Olivia dropped Zachary off at her parent's house. She asked them to babysit Zachary while she went on her first official date.

"You mean my little man!" Sandra challenged.

"No I don't." Ben laughed as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"So where are you off to tonight?" Sandra asked Olivia as she sat down on the couch.

"We're going to dinner and a show." Olivia smiled. After Fitz suggested they try dating she began to warm up to the idea. After leaving Teddy and Ramona's earlier he texted her with pictures of tickets to The Lion King for the next day.

"Which show?"

"The Lion King." Olivia giggled. It was cute and spontaneous.

"How adorable." Sandra smiled as she took Zachary into her arms.

"I hope we don't have to have another talk Olivia." Ben said firmly.

"What talk Dad?"

"Don't play dumb! There's a chastity belt on eBay with your name on it!"

"Benjamin!" Sandra fired as she warmed up a bottle for Zachary. "Must you always be so abrasive?!"

"The two of you must think I'm kidding!" Ben said clearing his throat.

"Benjamin you leave Liv alone do you hear me!"

"Dad." Olivia smiled as she scooted next to him. "It's the first date, I promise you, you have nothing to worry about."

"No daughter of mine gives it up on the first date!"

"DAD!" Olivia roared with laughter. "You have nothing to worry about okay. We're taking things slow okay. Now I have to go otherwise I'll be late."

Benjamin nodded as he jokingly crossed his arms. "Bye Liv be safe and be home by 11, and by yourself."

"Goodnight dad!" Olivia laughed as she kissed her father on the forehead.

"I'll be calling you at 11!" He yelled after her.

Olivia hugged her mother and kissed Zachary goodbye before turning to her father. "No sex, abstinence and birth control got it!"

"You wouldn't need birth control if you practiced abstinence!" Ben fired.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh causing Sandra to giggle. "You have my word dad now goodbye.", and with that she left.

**XXXXX**

"Do you like that baby?" Fitz grunted as he slid his rock hard member through her wet folds. Dinner had gone great and the show was excellent. The date had gone perfectly, the only thing ruining it was the fact Fitz insisting he go home after not wanting to rush their proper first date. However neither of them truly wanted the date to end at 10:15.

Fitz continued this act of torture leaving Olivia squirming and panting for him. She rolled her hips in attempt to get him to enter but it failed. Fitz quickly pushed her hips down with a smirk.

"Fitz please." Olivia frowned as he locked her in place. "Please baby." Her hands gripped his soft curls as he grunted. "Fitz."

"Yes Liv?" He grinned innocently.

"Please." She begged him. Between her racing heart, her pulsating clit and her sweaty palms she was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces. "I need you."

"For what Liv?"

"I need you." She pleaded as she moved her hand down her body in order to relieve herself.

"Don't you dare." He growled at her.

"But—" Olivia began to whimper.

"But nothing." Fitz hissed. "This is mine." He said as he grabbed her sex with his hand. "I'll decide when I want to help you."

Olivia groaned as his touch before he pulled his hand back away. "You're not helping me." She cried as her body squirmed for him.

Fitz smirked ignoring her. "You said you needed me. For what Olivia?"

"Please don't make me say it." Olivia panted.

"I'm going to make you say a lot of things. This is one of them."

"I need you to make me..." Olivia's voice trailed off. She was on the verge of losing her mind. He had been teasing her from the moment they hit the bed and she was finally reaching her breaking point. All her attempts to get him to enter her were failing miserably. She ached for him, she craved him, she needed him.

"Finish your sentence Olivia, it's very rude to stop mid-sentence." Fitz grinned. He was absolutely enjoying every moment of this.

"I need you to make me cum."

"How?"

"Please stop this."

"Tell me how."

"Fitz PLEASE." Olivia pleaded.

He shook his head. "Tell me how Olivia. Use your words."

"Finger me. Do anything, please." Olivia whimpered out as gripped the sheets.

Fitz nodded. "Now was that so bad?" He smiled. He opened her legs wide as he walked his fingers up her inner thighs right up to her sex. He spread her lips and slowly caressed her bundle of nerves. He slowly slid a finger into her and she moaned in response. She gripped all the sheets she could hold onto when she felt a second slid in. Fitz started moving them in and out of her at an agonizingly slow rate. Olivia moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers as she moaned.

"Do you like that?" Fitz said in a low voice as he watched himself pleasure her. "Is that how you like it Olivia?"

Olivia couldn't form a response she simply just moved her hips and panted.

"Do you like this? Do you like it when when I make you beg for it? Because you're so wet Olivia, I have to think you like it."

"Faster." She breathed heavily.

Fitz nodded as he increased his speed. "Why are you so wet Liv?" Fitz was started to drive himself insane but he couldn't help it; he was enjoying this far to much to stop. Her walls were clamping in around him and he was beginning to lose it himself.

"Because." Olivia moaned. Her stomach started contracting and her legs started shaking. Fitz finally gave into what they both desired for; he removed his fingers and slid his member inside of her.

He stared down at her panting as he tried to compose himself.

"You're evil." Olivia growled at him as he grazed his lips across hers.

"You love it." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Without warning Olivia flipped them over so she was on top. Fitz sat up so there faces were inches apart as he still remained inside of her. Olivia slowly began to ride him not moving too fast nor too slow. She moved slow enough allowing both of them to savour the moment; the pleasure of being together again.

Her fingers hung onto his bottom lip as his hands rested on her hips. With every grunt he made she squeezed onto his lip. They breathed in sync as each move made slowly pushed them further and further into oblivion. His lips moved to her neck and he sucked on the sensitive skin there. He ran his tongue along her throat and attended to the other side. From her hips his hands travelled to her breasts which he cupped and squeezed. Olivia threw her head back in rapture as she went into sensory overload.

They were close, very close. Fitz moved his lips to hers as he swallowed each other her moans and screams. Her nails found his muscular back and dug in. Within a few moments they both cried out as an orgasm rocked the both of them. Olivia dug her nails so hard into his back she was sure she'd pierced skin. As for Fitz, he squeezed her nipples as he spilled all of his seed deep inside of her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**So Natalie lost her ranch... What do you think Fitz should do? Teddy went grocery shopping and enjoyed himself... Ramona's having a boy! Benjamin lecturing Olivia on abstinence hahaha which went in one ear and out the other... Any predictions for future chapters? I love hearing what your predictions! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	19. Comeback Story

_Hey guys so several of you are worried about Natalie or Mellie hurting baby Zach. No one is touching him I PROMISE! :) loved loved reading your predictions, a few of them were pretty accurate *cough cough Vjack cough* A few of you caught the subtle hint I dropped in the last chapter. ;) Glad you guys enjoyed the smut haha. Anyways enjoy! X_

_P.S.: I'm going to try to update this story as well as When In Vegas as frequently as possible. This hiatus is going to be a long one. _

* * *

_Chapter 19: Comeback Story_

_Comeback Story - Kings of Leon_

**_"Picking up the pieces in the world I know_**

**_With one in the fire and one in the snow_**

**_It's a comeback story of a lifetime_**

**_A comeback story of a lifetime_**

**_Bent on believing everything is alright_**

**_I break with the day and I've been with the night_**

**_It's a comeback story of a lifetime_**

**_A comeback story of a lifetime_**

**_I walk a mile in your shoes_**

**_And now I'm a mile away_**

**_And I've got your shoes"_**

* * *

Earlier than she'd like Olivia found herself hopping out of bed. There was a knock at her door meaning she had to leave a sleeping and naked Fitz in her bed. Something that pained her deeply as she felt his erection against her leg. She slid out of the bed careful not to wake him and threw on her pyjamas. Olivia groaned as the knocking persisted, she opened the door to see to father standing in the doorway holding Zachary.

"Morning Liv." He smiled as he stepped inside.

Olivia slowly began to freak out; she had a few visible love marks on her chest not to mention the several on her inner thighs. She had picked the worst possible scenario to wear shorts for pyjama bottoms. "Hi Daddy."

Ben handed Zachary over as he took off his jacket. He went to take off his shoes as he recognized an unfamiliar pair of shoes. It took him a few moments to realize who the shoes belonged to and where he was. Ben inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Olivia realized what her father had pieced together. "Daddy—"

"That's IT Olivia! I'm going on eBay the second I get home!" Ben's tone was teasing and Olivia giggled. She was truly grateful to have such understanding and supportive parents.

"Come here." Olivia laughed giving her old man a hug.

"You're going to give me a heart attack I swear!" He groaned.

"Don't even joke about that!" Olivia frowned squeezed her father even tighter.

"First date huh?" Ben frowmed.

"Daddy you do know Fitz and I have a child together right?"

"I guess." Ben said sarcastically.

"And you do know how babies are made right?" Olivia teased her old man.

"Listen missy!" Ben fired. "You don't need to educate me on how babies are made! You need to educate yourself on how to start your law career! The last thing you need to be concern with is baby making!"

"But you do realize that sex doesn't always lead to children right Dad?"

Ben's face immediately dropped. "If you ever be so bold as to talk about sex with me again I swear Olivia—"

"Daddy I'm kidding!" Olivia laughed.

"I can't talk about this now, otherwise I might kill the both of you." He kissed his daughter goodbye before leaving.

"Liv?" Fitz said groggily as he came out of her bedroom wearing sweatpants he had loaned her. "Why are you up so early?"

"My dad just dropped mister off." Olivia said referring to Zachary as she pinched his nose.

All the blood looked like it drained from Fitz's face. "Did he know I was here?"

Olivia laughed as she sat down on the couch. "Yup."

"Oh god." Fitz groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Relax." Olivia chuckled. "He's buying me a chastity belt so I'm afraid we won't be able to you know for a while."

"You know?" Fitz chuckled as he joined her on the couch.

"Yes you know." Olivia said firmly, hinting at Zachary's small ears.

"Are we going to have to start talking in code?"

"I think so, especially as he gets older." Olivia smiled.

"Okay." Fitz nodded as he tried to think of a code word. "How about jam?"

"Jam?" Olivia raised her eyebrow as she rubbed Zachary's back as he fell asleep.

"Yes jam." Fitz said proudly. "Try it out in a sentence."

"I want jam?" Olivia laughed completely unsure of what she was saying. Fitz roared with laughter at the confused look on her face. "Don't laugh at me! It was your stupid idea to use the word jam in the first place."

"Sorry." Fitz beamed before shaking his head. He extended his hand for her to shake. "Jam."

Olivia smirked as she took his hand. "Jam." She got up to put Zachary in his crib. "Jam after I put Zach down?" She smirked.

"Most definitely." Fitz chuckled getting up and heading into her bedroom.

* * *

"All of this has to go." Olivia frowned at the sight of Fitz's fridge.

"Why?" He chuckled as he held Zachary in his arms. He walked into his kitchen to find Olivia tossing out his frozen pizza's. "Woah woah woah!"

"This is all garbage." Olivia growled. "You need to start eating properly."

"You sound like a mom." Fitz teased as he sat down on a stool next to the counter. He sat Zachary on the counter and began to pinch his cheeks.

"I am a mom." Olivia smirked. "Now, you need to start eating healthier."

"But I work out almost every day Livvy." Fitz sighed.

"Not good enough, especially when I go to New York. You'll be by yourself eating pizza, drinking beer and watching football with Zachary on your lap."

"New York?!" Fitz boomed.

"Yes Fitz, New York as in 2 weeks from now." Olivia sat on the stool beside him. "Your loft is in a state."

"Every time you come here you say something mean. I'm starting to think you don't like my apartment." Fitz teased as he gave his finger for Zachary to hold.

"I hate your apartment." Olivia smiled. "We have two weeks to make this decently habitable for Zachary and you need to start now."

"I need to start?! Where are you going?" Fitz raised his eyebrow as he watched Olivia get up.

"Zachary and I have a date with Carly and Ramona." Olivia strapped Zachary into the baby carrier on her chest.

"I have work!" Fitz got up and walked her to the front door. "Liv what am I supposed to do?"

"Fix Zachary's room!" Olivia said firmly. "You need to stock up on formula, diaper's, powder all that."

* * *

_A week later: _

"Good." Olivia nodded with Zachary in her arms. She admired Zachary's room at Fitz's apartment. "Much improved." She drove over to his apartment in the early morning, catching him before work.

Fitz had gone to work on the room. The walls were painted a light blue. _Zachary Benjamin Grant_ was spelled out in wooden block letters on a long white shelf. From the spacious new crib to the adorable new toys and brand new furniture Zachary's room was fit for a young prince.

"Thank goodness." Fitz exhaled in relief.

"We like it." Olivia smiled before lifting Zachary up. "Don't we Zachypoo?"

"Zachypoo?" Fitz chuckled as he sat down in one of the bean bag chairs. "Really Livvy?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled as she stroked Zachary's curls. "It's an embarrassing nickname I can call him when he's older." She kissed his nose and he giggled. "Zachypoo."

"You will not be calling my son Zachypoo." Fitz frowned. "No way."

"I will." Olivia grinned. "And there's nothing you can to do stop me." She began to sing his new nickname repeatedly in a sing songey voice.

"You're ridiculous." Fitz chuckled. He took Zachary out of Olivia's arms and held him with one arm. With his free hand he took hold of Olivia's hand and walked them into the bedroom. He placed Zachary in the center of his bed and the little boy instantly dozed off.

"Can you help me with this?" Fitz frowned at his tie.

Olivia chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You've been doing your own ties for ages."

"I know but your ties were the best, now help me."

Olivia smiled as she looped his tie around his collar and did it up. Fitz grinned as she smoothed out his shirt and blazer. "There." She grinned. "All done."

"Thank you." Fitz smiled.

"Wait!" Olivia grinned mischievously. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the collar of his white button up shirt; leaving a pink lipstick mark. She then rubbed it in every so slightly. "Now you're done."

Fitz smirked to himself. "You're a hornball."

"I'm just claiming what's mine." Olivia's fingers found themselves in the belt loops of his pants.

"Don't start something you can't finish Olivia." Fitz groaned as he took a step back from her.

"I have every intent to finish it later." Olivia said as she picked up Zachary.

"Good." He pulled her into him before capturing her lips with his. He kissed her tenderly careful of not crushing Zach in the process. After a few moments he pulled back. "Are we still going out after work?"

"Yes, we're going to beach!" Olivia chanted to Zachary as she rocked him.

"I'll call you during my lunch break." Fitz grinned.

"I'll be waiting."

**XXXXX**

"Dadda is here." Olivia cooed to Zachary as Fitz joined them on the beach. Olivia found a spot on the beach which wasn't too noisy and crowded.

"If it isn't my two favourite people." Fitz leaned down placing a small kiss on Zachary's forehead before sitting down next to Olivia.

"Do I not get a kiss?" Olivia frowned.

"You'll get a kiss." Fitz smiled as he grazed his finger across her lips. "Just not right now or on these lips."

Olivia blushed and immediately swatted his hand away. "Not in front of Zach."

Fitz chuckled as he laid down fully onto the towel.

"How was work?" Olivia smiled looking down at him.

"Boring. Work isn't the same without you."

"I'm too busy raising your son."

"Oh my son now?" Olivia always used that term when Zachary misbehaved.

"Yes your son. He threw up on me again today."

Fitz roared with laughter causing Olivia to frown. "That's because he's sick of that disgusting formula."

"It's not disgusting. It's nutritional and healthy."

"I'd throw up too if I was him."

"Shut up." Olivia laughed. "Are you coming in the water or what?"

"You didn't tell me I needed a bathing suit!"

"I told you the beach." Olivia sighed sarcastically. "I thought you could work things out for yourself."

"Clearly I can't." Fitz smirked as he sat up and inched his face close to hers.

"Clearly not." Olivia smiled as she leaned in to kiss him but he quickly pulled away. "Are you really not going to kiss me!?"

"I told you." Fitz laughed. "You'll get your kiss later."

"Fine." Olivia huffed as she handed Zachary to his father. "We're going in the water without you." Olivia took off her demin jacket and slid off her bodycon midi skirt revealing a white bikini underneath.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Fitz gasped as he took in the state of his girlfriend. His eyes were bulging out of his head and drool was practically escaping his mouth.

"What?" Olivia giggled innocently. "You didn't expect me to wear a one piece did you?" Fitz could form no words he simply stared at her with an open mouth. "I'm only 28 you know. Just because you're old as hell doesn't mean that I am."

"I am not old." Fitz mumbled unable to take his eyes off of her bikini.

"Stop being a pervert and hand me my son."

Not taking his eyes off of her he handed Zachary over. "When did you buy that?"

"Last week."

"How long are we staying here?" He said hoarsely.

"I don't know a couple hours." Olivia smiled as she played with Zach's cheeks.

"A COUPLE HOURS?!" Fitz boomed loudly enough for others to hear.

"Yes. You just got here, whats the problem?"

"I can't wait a couple of hours Olivia." Fitz said firmly. "I want to leave in half an hour."

"Don't be ridiculous." Olivia snapped. With Zachary in hand Olivia ran into the water and began to splash about.

**XXXXX**

"Stop your complaining we're leaving now." Olivia teased as she packed up her things.

"Mhm." Fitz laughed as he got up. As he looked around the beach he noticed a group of 20 something year old guys checking out Olivia not too far from them.

"Look at that ass." One of them smirked to the other. The group of males began to gawk as Olivia bent over to pick up Zachary.

"Ready to go Zachypoo?" She cooed to her son as she held him up. "I'm going to take him to the car. Can you bring the towels?"

Fitz heard her and nodded his head. However his attention remained on the group of guys staring at Liv; his Liv. As she walked away he heard a few of them snicker as they walked behind her.

"What a fucking milf." A tall blonde one laughed.

Fitz was enraged. He practically flew over there. Purposely he pushed through the group of guys and made his way over to Olivia just as she closed the car door with Zachary inside.

Before she knew it her back was to the car and Fitz was on her. His hands were on top of the car and his lips found hers aggressively. Fitz kissed her passionately as his tongue slid into her mouth causing her to moan. Her hands moved into the back pockets of his pants. He kissed her and kissed her until she laughed pulling away.

"They're gone Fitz." She patted him on the chest.

"You heard them?" He said in an almost growl. It was evident he was steaming with jealous.

"Of course I did." Olivia chuckled. "I didn't expect you to come charging over her like mad man though."

"If you heard them why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I'm a woman and this sort of stuff happens everyday. If I got angry at every guy who checked me out or made a remark I'd have no hair left."

"You certainly blasted me when I checked you out for the first time." Fitz teased referring to their first debate practice.

"Because you did a shitty job, you didn't check me out, you were staring. You didn't even have the decency to be quick, I caught you."

"I was overwhelmed." Fitz teased as he opened the passenger door for her. "I'll drive."

**XXXXX**

After feeding and putting Zachary to nap, Olivia and Fitz retired to her bedroom. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"No." Olivia teased as she traced her fingers along his chest. "Remind me how it went."

"Tempting." Fitz smirked as he led her over to the bed. He laid down and a few moments later her head was resting upon his chest. "Do you seriously not remember?"

"Of course I do!" Olivia laughed. "How could I forget?"

"My god." Fitz chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It seems like ages ago."

"It does." Olivia sighed as she rested her hands on his stomach.

"I remember the first day of your class perfectly. I remember spotting you and almost having a heart attack as if it was yesterday."

"Why would you have a heart attack?!" Olivia teased.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." He said nonchalantly as if it were obvious.

"Really?" Olivia swallowed looking up at him. Fitz nodded staring into her eyes as he brushed a few pieces of hair off her perfect face.

He exhaled as he looked at her. No matter how hard they tried to ignore it, their relationship and been severely damaged over the course of the last year. They were moving forward but he didn't want her to have any doubts when it came to his feelings for her. "I'm sorry if I made you doubt that, even for a second."

Olivia smiled as she took his hand in hers. "I love you." She whispered softly as her lips placed a small kiss on his chest.

"I love you." He exhaled. "So much." His hand moved lower to rub her back.

"So tell me more stories about how beautiful you thought I was." Olivia giggled.

"I remember this one day, before we got together. In fact I think this was when you were avoiding me." Fitz began.

"I'd never skipped a class until you, I hope you know that." She admitted with a blush.

"I'm honoured." He teased kissing her forehead. "I remember one day you came to class wearing leggings for the first time. I could barely teach, I think I dismissed the class early."

Olivia chuckled as she drew lazy circles on his chest. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you."

"I remember I was supposed to have a full lecture, with notes and powerpoint and I couldn't do it. I was obsessed with you from day 1." He admitted shamelessly.

"Funny, the day Abby and I saw you in Cyrus in the hallway she told me that you were hot for me."

"I was, I am."

"I can't imagine my life if I had decided to transfer to Harvard for law school."

"You wanted to go Harvard?" Fitz was stunned. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted a change of scenery, I applied and got in. Jake convinced me to stay and I'm glad I did."

"I couldn't imagine my life if I hadn't met you. I never want to." He swallowed. Olivia and Zachary were the two most important things in his life; nothing else matter as long as he had them by his side.

"Well you never have to." Olivia squeezed his hand before bringing it to her lips and kissing it. "I'm yours, and I never want to be anything but."

* * *

"This is cute right?" Olivia held up a black dress.

Fitz yanked it out of her hands immediately. "Too much cleavage and it's too tight around your ass."

"Fitz it barely shows ANY cleavage!" Olivia cried. This was the fifth dress he had turned down. She was packing for her trip tomorrow and asked him to help, and boy did she regret it. He was turning out to be worse than her father. Everything was either too short, too tight, too revealing or too showy.

"I don't want you showing off ANYTHING Olivia." Fitz said firmly throwing down the dress.

Olivia groaned, she'd be lying if she said she didn't secretly love his jealous side.

"How about this?" Fitz held up a black turtleneck.

"Of course you'd pick that." Olivia sighed. "Fine hand it over." He passed her the shirt and she quickly changed into it. "Hows that?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "I don't like it, take it off."

"Fitz you chose this!" Olivia rolled her eyes and looked in the mirror. She immediately saw why he hated it, the shirt emphasized her bust.

"Nope." He said as he made his way over to her. Grabbing the bottom of the shirt he lifted it up and with her help he took it off her body. "I don't like it. Do you not have anything loose?"

"Fitz I've already packed 4 pantsuits. I can't wear suits the entire trip." Olivia flopped onto her bed causing her to bounce up and down a little.

"Yes you can." Fitz nodded. "You're there for 2 weeks, which equals 14 days which means you'll wear each pantsuit 3 and half times."

"And half?" Olivia sighed. "Really baby?"

"Yes Livvy, and a half."

"You're ridiculous." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him on top of her.

"I'm not having you walking around New York City with those young New York lawyers and their stupid accents wearing god knows what!" Fitz sighed. He extended his arms out on either side of her so he didn't crush her with his weight.

"Ugh!" Olivia groaned. "Will you just shut up and make love to me?"

Fitz's eyes widened, it had been over a week since they'd been intimate. Not that there was a weekly requirement but he was happy to hear her ask him. "Gladly." He smiled as his lips crashed to hers. Picking her up by her thighs he crawled forward until they were at the center of the bed. He flipped them over so Olivia sat on top of him. Their kisses were slow as their tongues caressed one another. Hands were everywhere, slowly ridding each other of the barriers of fabric separating the skin on skin contact.

Once naked Olivia ran a finger down his toned chest. "Jam." She giggled biting down on her lip.

"Not yet." Fitz smirked grabbing hold on her thighs.

"What? Why?" Olivia frowned thoroughly confused.

"You need to sit on my face first." He said, his voice full of need for her. Before Olivia could utter a word of protest he pulled her into the exact position he desired her in. His hands clamped down on her thighs before his tongue made one long lick across her slit.

"Oh my god..." Olivia whimpered. Thank god he was holding onto her legs as she didn't know how she would support herself otherwise.

"Mhm." Fitz moaned as he pulled back slightly. "Baby, baby, baby." He licked her a few times more before moving his tongue to attend to her clit.

* * *

"Oh my god." Olivia laughed as Fitz drove them on the interstate. He tried as best he could to drive however L.A. traffic was serious in the morning.

"What?" Fitz chuckled as he rubbed circles into her knee.

"Get your hand off my leg!"

"Why?"

"Because you need to focus on the road!" Olivia laughed.

"I am focused on the road." Fitz smirked. "Among other things..." His hand crept up her skirt to rub small circles on her inner thigh.

Her breath hitched as she felt his index finger snake across the seat of her underwear. "Don't tease me I have to fly across the country, and be away from you for 2 weeks."

He nodded with a sigh and moved his hand to her knee. "You'd better iMessage me whenever you can."

"FaceTime every single night." She promised with a smile.

"This is going to be torturuous." He frowned as he pulled into the departures drop off area and turned off his car. He laughed as Olivia readjusted her skirt and smoothed herself out.

"Why are you laughing?" Olivia frowned.

"You're acting like we just had sex the way you're adjusting yourself."

"Shut up and grab my suitcase." Olivia laughed as she got out of the car. Fitz hoisted her suitcase out of his trunk and pulled it around to the front.

"Do you want me to wake up Zachary?" Fitz asked.

"No let him sleep." Olivia shook her head. She opened the door quietly, popped two kisses on his forehead. "I love you my handsome little man." She closed the car door gently. "I'll just start crying again like at the house." Initially Olivia was going to drop Zachary off with Sandra but she cried so hard Fitz insisted they bring him to the airport.

"Well." Olivia sighed dramatically as she pulled Fitz into her.

"Well." He huffed.

"I should get going."

"Do you have to? Can't you just stay here?" Fitz frowned. "I can't last two weeks."

"Yes you can." Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. "You'll be fine."

"I love you." Fitz cupped her face in his hands as he stared straight into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you a million and one times more." Olivia grinned.

Fitz was about to lean in for a breath taking kiss when his eyes were diverted. Harrison was standing about 20-30 feet away next to a luggage cart waiting for Olivia.

"What is it?" Olivia said sensing had upset him. She followed his gaze to see Harrison. She quickly turned around as she felt Fitz take a step towards him. "Don't you dare." Olivia placed her hands firmly on his chest.

"I hate that guy." Fitz growled.

"I know." Olivia sighed. "But you better not."

"He's staring." Fitz spat as he glared at Harrison.

"Hey!" Olivia snapped pulling his chin down so they made eye contact. "I'm leaving you know."

"Sorry."

"Now tell me how much you're going to miss me."

"You know how much I'm going to miss you." Fitz sighed as he moved his hands to her hips.

"Tell me how pretty I look and how you're won't be able to sleep when I'm gone." Olivia teased as she bit her lip.

"I'm finding it incredibly not to take you against this car, stop biting your lip." Fitz said hoarsely.

Olivia laughed as she leaned in a kissed him cutely on the mouth. What at first seemed to be a cute and tender kiss turned into something passionate and heated. They both deepened the kiss as their tongues thrashed around in each others mouths. Olivia's fingers quickly moved to run through his hair as they got swept up in the moment.

Harrison gave them a loud sarcastic cough before yelling. "We have a flight to catch." He spat.

Olivia pulled away reluctantly with a frown. She watched in disbelief as Fitz gave Harrison the finger. "Stop it!" She boomed trying not to laugh as she pulled his hand to his side. "I have to go now."

"Bye." Fitz frowned with a sigh.

"Bye." Olivia quickly leaned in one more time for a peck before stepping back and grabbing her suitcase.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Olivia smiled. "I'll call you when my flight lands."

"You'd better." He smirked.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and walking over to Harrison.

"Can we go now?" He snarled.

"Yes, we can." Olivia smiled. She didn't care if he was being overly cold and rude. Everything with Fitz was going perfectly and Zachary was healthy and happy. She couldn't ask for anything more and he wasn't about to burst her bubble.

Harrison scoffed as he led the way to the entrance of LAX. Olivia looked back once to see Fitz pressed up against the car staring at her with a smug smile. He let out a wolf whistle causing her to stop and blush.

"Can you hurry up? We're going to be late!" Harrison snarled. Olivia nodded as she quickly blew Fitz a kiss and scurried into the airport.

* * *

"Hi beautiful." Fitz smiled as he accepted her FaceTime call.

"Hi." Olivia sighed from exhaustion. She ran her fingers through her hair with a groan. "How are you?"

"I'm good now." Fitz smiled. He'd been waiting for her call all day. "How are you?"

"I'm exhausted, we just finished orientation." It had been a long and tiring day since the moment they touched down on the east coast. "So tiring. Where's Zach?"

"He just fell asleep. What did they have you do in orientation?" Fitz chuckled.

"I don't know, I nodded by head and followed Harrison around for most of the day."

"Is he speaking to you yet?"

"He said a few words to me on the plane, mostly asking about Zachary."

"Mhm." Fitz rolled his eyes. "So he's still being immature then?"

"I think he might be warming up to me a little bit. He held the door for me twice today." Olivia smiled. It was a small act of politeness, but it was start.

"Well I can't say that I'm thrilled for you." Fitz groaned, he still couldn't stand the sight of him.

"I know you hate him, but he did a lot for our relationship back at Stanford." Olivia reasoned. "I don't know if we'll be friends again, but he's dating my sister. We need to be civil."

Fitz nodded reluctantly. "So what are the people like?"

"Great." Olivia spat sarcastically. "Everyone loves me."

He chuckled. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "Everyone just knows me as the whore who got knocked up by her boss that's all."

"OLIVIA!" Fitz boomed nearly dropping his phone in the process. "Don't you dare say that ever again!"

"But that's what they see me as. A few women came up to me at lunch today and asked me if it was true." Olivia rolled her eyes. "One of them, Kaitlyn was really rude."

Fitz immediately winced at the mention of her name and Olivia took notice.

"Did you sleep with her?" She muttered. "Look just tell me if you did. The last thing I want is for her to make some snide comment out of no where."

Fitz avoided eye contact and swallowed hard. He never gave her a verbal response but his reaction have Olivia the answer she was looking for. An awkward silence fell until Fitz finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Its okay." Olivia said swiftly. "I have to go now, I have a wake up call at 6 am. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you." He exhaled. He did, he really did.

Olivia nodded with a weak smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Olivia." Fitz frowned. "I love you." He repeatedly himself boldly. He didn't care if he had to say it a million and one times until she said it back. He was not about to fight with her over some stupid woman he hardly remembered. "I love you." He needed to hear her say it otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep properly.

"I love you too." Olivia sighed. "I'll speak with you tomorrow." She ended the FaceTime call and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! So Liv's back in NYC. Fitz redecorated Zachary's bedroom. Ben is at his wits end with Olivia and her out of control sex life. Fitz got jealous at the beach. Finally Liv met one of Fitz's ex one night stands Kaitlyn face to face. Don't worry I am NOT NOT NOT breaking them up I promise you haha. #zachypoo**

**Leave reviews & predictions **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	20. The Love Club

_Chapter 20: The Love Club_

_The Love Club - Lorde_

**_"We are proud of the love club_**

**_Everything will glow for you_**

**_You get punched for the love club_**

**_For the love club"_**

* * *

"She's staring." Harrison muttered to Olivia. They were all sat in a meeting and Olivia could feel Kaitlyn's eyes burning through her flesh.

"I don't know what her problem is." Olivia snapped. "But I'm going to say something."

Harrison sighed, as upset as he was with Olivia. He couldn't let her go up against this woman and her group of friends alone. "I'll come with you."

Once the meeting was over Harrison waited until the room was empty. He then approached Kaitlyn with charm. "Kaitlyn is it?" He smiled extending his hand to her.

"Harrison right?" She nodded as she shook his hand.

Harrison smiled. "I was just wondering if there was a problem here."

"Problem?" Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow as she got up from her chair. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Not with me." Harrison said stepping back. "With my friend, Olivia."

"Oh." Kaitlyn scoffed.

"Harrison you can go." Olivia assured him. She whispered her thanks as he left. "I take it you have a problem with me?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "I have a problem with women like you."

"And what does that mean?" Olivia immediately got defensive. She felt judged and hated that feeling.

"Women who sleep their way to the top. You no doubt spread your legs for Fitz to get here."

"You know nothing about Fitz and I so I suggest you stop talking." Olivia kept her tone firm but not nasty.

"I know plenty about Fitz." Kaitlyn smiled. "I had him a while before you did—"

"I don't think so." Olivia boomed. "Don't ever speak about him like that EVER. In fact don't ever speak of him again."

"This isn't about Fitz. He was just dumb enough to not see you for the woman you are."

"You don't know the type of woman I am Kaitlyn. You don't know me at all. You don't know Fitz. Who do you think you are judging me for sleeping with my boyfriend? With the father of my child?" She was angry now and it showed. Her voice was full of rage and venom.

"What part don't you get? I don't care who you sleep with! You're here because you got knocked up by your boss, regardless of who he is, and that's what annoys me."

"You don't know a damn thing about me Kaitlyn. I've known Fitz a long time, I'm the damn reason he took the bar test in the first place. So don't you dare stand there and try to judge me. Who I sleep with, who I date, who I have kids with, what job I have is NONE of your concern!" Olivia fired leaving the girl speechless. "You have something to say, you say it to me. You don't snicker it to the staff. This isn't high school, we aren't 16. Got it?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "You're a gold digger."

Olivia nodded. "Is that all?"

"For now." Kaitlyn scoffed.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want to be woman enough to say it to my face." Olivia said sharply.

Kaitlyn scoffed and rolled her eyes as she brushed past Olivia and stormed out of the room.

"Damn." Harrison chuckled as Olivia walked out.

Olivia swallowed and exhaled. "I'm so tired of having to explain myself over and over. It's a free country, I can do whatever the hell I want."

Harrison nodded. Whether he liked it or not, which he didn't, Olivia had made her choice. "I don't think she'll be bothering you anymore, you shut her up proper."

"Good." Olivia chuckled. "Now I need a drink, and a strong one at that."

"I second that." Harrison smiled. "It's happy hour somewhere in the world?"

"It's happy hour in France."

**XXXXX**

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Olivia asked as Harrison took a sip of beer.

"I never hated you, I hate him." Harrison exhaled. "But you were right, if your parents can accept it then I have to as well."

"I miss you Harry." Olivia crept her hand over to his across the table.

"I miss you too Liv." He groaned rolling his eyes.

"So." Olivia beamed. "Hows my sister?"

"Crazy." Harrison chuckled. "But good crazy. I told her I loved her the other day."

"You've never told any girl you've dated—"

"I know." Harrison blushed. "It's different. I kept trying to tell you but you wouldn't believe me."

"Mhm." Olivia shot him a sarcastic look.

Ignoring her sarcastic remark he smiled. "Want to tell me why you're not drinking? You're the one who wanted to drink."

"I'm not a fan of their wine selection." Olivia chuckled.

"Always so picky." He teased.

"So are you going to hate Fitz forever?"

"Probably." Harrison admitted picking up his beer.

"Seriously?" Olivia sighed. "It would mean a lot to me if the two of you could at least be civil."

"And why would that be?"

"Because he's the love of my life. He means absolutely everything to me. You don't have to be best friends or anything, but it won't kill you to be civil."

"I'll see." Harrison said firmly.

"I have to go upstairs for a bit." Olivia smiled getting up. "I'll see you in a bit."

**XXXXX**

"Hi baby." Fitz exhaled the moment he saw her calling.

"Hi." She smiled. As mad as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't be. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." He chuckled.

Olivia inhaled and exhaled. She clutched onto her phone as she sat down on her hotel bed. "I love you."

"I love you more." Fitz immediately perked up. "I love you so much Olivia."

"What are you doing?" Olivia chuckled. She had a few minutes before work started again and could think of no better way to spend it than to call him at work.

"I'm in a meeting with Brian, Hollis and Sally." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"YOU'RE IN A MEETING?!" Olivia boomed.

"Yes." Fitz nodded glancing at his fellow employees.

"Fitz why wouldn't you tell me?! I'll call back after you're done."

"No its fine." Fitz smiled. He motioned to Brian that he was going to step out from the office. He closed his office door behind him quietly and walked outside the office. "I just left."

"Fitz you did not just leave a meeting!"

"I did." He grinned. "You're pretty special."

Olivia rolled her eyes trying not to blush. "I spoke to Kaitlyn today."

"What happened?" He swallowed. "What did she say? Did she hurt you?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before more or less." Olivia sighed. "I just told her if she has something to say I'd prefer she say it to me."

"What did she say Olivia?"

"That the only reason I have this position is because I spread my legs for you."

Fitz shook his head. "I'll have her fired."

"Fitz no! You're going to make this worse!"

"If you think I'm going to have anyone speak to you like that, you don't know me at all." He growled. His tone told her that he was deadly serious. "She'll be gone by the end of the week, along with anyone else who wants to say something."

"Fitz—" she whispered softly.

"I'm fucking sick of this shit Olivia." He snapped. "And you tell me if anyone says anything again."

"Fitz."

"Olivia!"

"Okay." She sighed. She knew there was no fighting him on this.

"Good." He nodded.

"You might want to calm down before you go back in your meeting okay?" She smiled. He heard a slight giggle in her voice and it instantly put a smile on his face.

"I miss you." He sighed. It had barely been a full day and he'd already been going crazy.

"Don't." Olivia exhaled. "I have to get back to work soon. I can't be all puffy eyes going into a conference."

"When are you coming home to me?" He groaned running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I talked you into going on this stupid trip."

"I didn't even want to come." Olivia said purposely. "You were the one who convinced me go."

"And it was the second stupidest thing I've ever done in my life." He groaned.

"Oh really?" Olivia teased. "And what was the first Mister?"

"Letting you go." He swallowed.

"Don't say things like that." Olivia chuckled as her eyes began to water. "I have to go now."

"Don't." He leaned as he sunk into the wall.

"I have to. I'll call you the second I finish work."

"Okay." Fitz exhaled.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

"Stop texting." Harrison sighed to Olivia as they exited a meeting. She chuckled as she quickly finished her text message to Fitz before sliding her phone in her pocket.

"Sorry."

"I miss Val too, you don't see me texting her every second our boss looks away."

"Well clearly you don't miss her." Olivia tried her best not to smile as she felt her phone vibrate, signalling she had a text message.

"Or maybe you're bordering on obsession with this guy." Harrison shook his head as he pressed the button for elevator. It had been a long day and they could both finally relax.

"Call it whatever you want." Olivia beamed. She had no problem admitting that she was obsessed with her new family. "I'm happy."

"And what does Ben think of Fitz? Last time I checked he wasn't too happy."

"He wasn't happy that I was pregnant so young." Olivia corrected him as they got in the elevator. "But he likes Fitz, he knows how much I love him."

Harrison nodded slightly, keeping his opinions to himself. "And Sandra?" He leaned over pressed the button for the ground floor.

"My mom has a crush on him are you kidding!"

"My god." Harrison sighed as the door opened up. "Are you coming out to dinner tonight?"

"No." Olivia smiled. She'd much rather skype with Fitz, eating a tub of ice cream then go out to dinner and drinks.

"You're so boring."

"Whatever." She shrugged it off. "Behave yourself otherwise I'll—"

"I will." Harrison nodded as they exited the building. "Are you going to the hotel?"

Olivia nodded and said goodbye as Harrison headed in the opposite direction. She smiled and began to walk down the streets of New York. The sounds of the buzzing taxi's, the loud locals and the booming of the subway put her in a trance. As she finished walking her fifth block something got her attention.

"Olivia?"

She turned around and was blown away to see Edison standing before her. "Edison?" She said with an undeniable amount of disgust in her voice. It'd been years since they'd spoken, especially after their huge breakup in her third year of college.

"Hey!" He grinned pulling her the side. "How funny seeing you here!"

"Yeah, funny..."

"Do you live here?" He asked eagerly.

"No, I'm just here for a few weeks on business." She was trying her best to keep it short and sweet. Edison looked the same as she remembered, except his hair was a little more grey.

"How nice, I just moved here two years ago."

"That's lovely." Olivia nodded.

"So where do you live?" He smiled, his smile was always something that rubbed her the wrong way, it came off false looking.

"Southern California." Olivia replied. "Well it's been really nice seeing you Edison but I should get going. I'm really tired, I've been working all day." She lied as she went to step away but he blocked her path.

"Wait!" He smiled. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"What?" Olivia barked out laughing.

"Are you single?" He asked shamelessly. "Would I be able to take you out for dinner?"

Olivia smiled, trying to compose herself from slapping him in the face. "I have a family in California."

"A family?" Edison scoffed, heavily confused by her response.

"I have a boyfriend, and we have a son together." She beamed proudly. Olivia was glad to see that while she had found the love of her life who had given her the most adoring son, Edison was scouring for whatever he find.

"You have a child..." He choked.

"A beautiful son who looks just like his father." Her voice immediately picked up at the mention of two of the most important men in her life. "I don't suppose you have any children?" She snickered.

Edison's demeanour immediately changed from inviting to cold. "You're loss." He scoffed before storming down the street.

Olivia chuckled to herself as she happily strolled along the street.

**XXXXX**

"Hi baby." Fitz smiled as he rolled over from his bed and answered her call.

"Hi." Olivia smiled as she got into her bed. "What are you doing?"

"I just put Zachary down for a nap. We went for a walk along the beach today."

"I wish I was there." She sighed.

"I wish you were too." Fitz exhaled. "So how are you? Really, with the whole Kaitlyn thing?"

"It's fine." Olivia lied pushing things aside.

"It's not fine Liv, talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling, I need to know." He pleaded.

"I don't know." Olivia said. "I hate..."

"Just say it Liv, tell me."

"I hate that she's had you." Olivia swallowed. "I hate that she's been intimate with you. I hate that she's knows what you're like."

"Olivia, you have to know, that none of them mean a thing."

"I know." She sighed. "But I hate it. And I hate that you did it. I hate the fact that you've gave yourself to her. And it's not just her because there's 42 of her running around."

"Livvy..."

"How would you feel?" She asked him. "If I had been with 42 people?"

"I was hurt." He admitted.

"I know." Olivia nodded. "I guess... I guess we just dealt with things in different way."

"I—"

"I love you too." She smiled. And its true, she does. "The past is the past and it needs to stay there. I'm only making it worse by still dwelling on it."

"You're perfect." He sighed into the phone. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"What did you do today?"

"I don't want you to freak out." Olivia said cautiously. "But I saw Edison today on my walk to the hotel."

"Excuse me." Fitz swallowed sitting up.

"I was just as shocked as you are."

"What did he say?" Fitz was already getting angry.

"He just asked me how I was and stuff like that. He asked me if I was single and I threw up a little in my mouth." Olivia chuckled at the end but Fitz's face was a picture.

"He said what..." He growled through his teeth.

"Babe I told you not to get upset!" Olivia groaned.

"What. Did. He. Say?"

"He just asked me if I was seeing anyone and offered to take me out for a dinner."

"He offered to take you out..." His breathing was now heavy as he sat up straight in his bed.

"Which I replied that I'm in a very loving relationship and I now have a child." Olivia assured him. "He's such an idiot don't worry."

"How did he respond?"

"Something along the lines of it being my loss. He's so narcissistic it makes me sick. I honestly felt a bit nauseous speaking to him."

"That does make me feel a little better." Fitz smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, ever." Olivia smiled, she was hopelessly and helplessly in love with him.

"I have half a mind to convince Brian to let me fly down there for a few days." As if being away from her wasn't torture enough, the fact that Edison was sniffing around her had pushed him over the edge.

"Well use your other half and think that through, who would look after Zachary?"

"Sandra and Ben, hopefully." Fitz grinned.

"Yeah right!" Olivia chuckled. "My dad would hit the floor. He'd go on about how you're only coming to New York to have sex with me."

"On second thought, I'd rather not talk about our sex life with your father." Fitz chuckled.

"I already spoke with him, I think he's going to disown me." Olivia's voice trailed off.

"What did you tell him?" Fitz laughed.

"When he came over, he was piecing together that you had stayed over. I basically just put him out of his misery."

"You did WHAT!"

"I just told him what he pretty much already knew." She giggled.

Fitz clasped his hand over his face and groaned. There was no way he'd ever be able to face Ben again. "What am I going to do with you Olivia?" He sighed.

"Well that depends." Olivia smirked as she sat up. "How much time do you have?"

* * *

"1 minute and 6 seconds." Teddy chuckled as he stopped the timer on his phone.

"Seriously?" Fitz sighed.

"You suck." Teddy timed Fitz best effort to change Zachary. "My personal best is 39 seconds." Teddy beamed.

"You have over 3 years of experience over me!" Fitz chuckled. "I hardly call that fair."

"It's not my fault that you decided to have kids after me." Teddy smiled. "In fact you copied me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Fitz laughed as he picked up Zachary. He placed a kiss on his sons forehead and sat down beside his brother.

"Weird isn't it?"

"What?"

"How having kids change you." Teddy smiled looking at his brother. Fitz was complete enamoured with his son.

"I guess." Fitz chuckled as he pinched Zachary's cheeks. "I can't believe how big he's getting. My little man is going to be almost 5 months."

"Ramona's just about ready to burst." Teddy teased.

"She still has a while to go Ted." Fitz chuckled. "Anyways I invited you here because I need a favour."

"Here we go." Teddy groaned. "What is it now?"

"I need you to help me with something."

**XXXXX**

"You bought me to Beverly hills." Teddy groaned as they stepped out of the car.

"Yup." Fitz said. "Away from prying eyes." He took Zachary out of the car seat and strapped him into the baby carrier. "Lets go."

"Where are we going anyways?" Teddy asked as they walked along Rodeo Dr. "This place gives me the creeps."

"We're going to get you a nose job." Fitz teased as he tickled Zachary's stomach. "Uncle Teddy's getting a nose job."

"Ha ha." Teddy replied heavy with sarcasm. "Now, really where are we going?"

"Here." Fitz pointed as he walked into a shop. Teddy began to smile as he followed his brother into the famous store.

"Hi there." The clerk smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Fitz nodded. "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

Perfect the Tiffany's clerk smiled. "Do you have anything particular in mind?"

"The most expensive ring in the store." Teddy beamed. "He's lawyer, he can afford it."

"Excellent." She smiled. "This way."

**XXXXX**

"Here's something thats on the pricier side with a nicer cut diamond." The clerk smiled pulling out a rock with a rose gold band attached.

"My god." Teddy's mouth dropped as he eyed the thing. It glistened from side to side, as light rays bounced off of it.

Fitz smiled, the ring was incredible. But he knew Olivia, she wouldn't like it. It was far too flashy and over the top. "I don't think she'd like it."

"I don't think any woman would dislike this." The clerk smiled.

"How much is that?" Teddy asked.

"Just over $18,000." She smiled.

"Oh." Teddy nodded. "You're insane, my ring barely cost me $5,000."

Fitz chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I like that one." He pointed to a heart shaped diamond ring with a silver band. The clerk nodded, pulled it out and placed it on the counter.

"This here is our heart shaped ring." She smiled. "The diamond is cut to resemble a perfectly proportionate heart." Which it was, the diamond was a perfect heart and he absolutely loved it.

"How much?"

"$14,500." She smiled.

Fitz nodded, "I'll take it, but I want a rose gold band."

"I'll see what I can do." The clerk grinned before heading to the manager.

Fitz picked up the ring to show to Zachary. "Do you think mama's gonna like it?" Zachary reached for the ring with the gummiest smile on his face. He giggled so hard drool began to drip down his mouth.

"Oh Zachary." Teddy teased as he watched Fitz wiped his son's mouth.

"Oh shut up you drool all the time." Fitz teased.

"You drool all the time!" Teddy mocked. "Oh Olivia's my intern! Olivia has a boyfriend! Olivia and I had sex in New York! Olivia took me back! Olivia stayed the night! Olivia this, Olivia that!"

"What's your point?" He growled at his teasing brother.

"You're totally pus—"

"HEY!" Fitz boomed covering Zachary's little ears.

"You're totall whipped." Teddy chuckled spelling out the word.

"You did not just spell out the word in a shop full of women." Fitz groaned. He could feel the onlooking stares and glares from the surrounding women.

"Well you are." Teddy chuckled nonchalantly.

"You're more whipped than I am! Ramona barely lets you leave the house. She has you grocery shopping for christ sake."

"This coming from the man who let Olivia replace all the food in his house with almond butter and kale chips."

"At least I don't go grocery shopping!"

"Daddy!" Carly cried causing Teddy to turn around shocked. His face drained of blood when he saw Ramona standing behind him.

"Pussy whipped huh?" Ramona growled.

"Hey baby." Teddy said nervously as he kissed his wife.

"Will you two morons stop saying that word!" Fitz snapped. "We're going to get kicked out."

"You're both whipped so shut your mouths!" Ramona roared.

"Baby." Teddy said cautiously placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Carly and I were window shopping, and saw you two in here. But after hearing your previous conversation I think I might have to drop window shopping and treat Carly and I to new shoes and dresses."

"That sounds nice." Teddy smiled.

"Curtsy of your black card." Ramona grinned reaching into his pocket.

"Shopping spree!" Carly boomed jumping up and down.

"Yes baby." Ramona smiled. "Shopping spree on daddy."

Fitz tried his best not to hold in his laughter as Teddy stiffened up. He patted his brother on the back.

"And you." Ramona hissed. "I've already composed the text I'm sending to Liv." Fitz's face immediately dropped.

"C'mon Mona don't be like that." Teddy teased. "He's proposing."

"You're doing what?!" Ramona giggled as her eyes widened.

"What else did you think I was doing in here?" Fitz scoffed.

"Shut up." She snapped. "Where's the ring?"

"Ring ring ring!" Carly teased. Fitz reached onto the counter to show them the engagement ring. "Wow... Pretty." Carly smiled.

"Wow Fitzgerald." Ramona gasped. "She's going to love it."

"Thank you." Fitz nodded. "Now both of you have to keep your mouths shut."

Ramona and Carly nodded in unison. "Well we're off to do some major shopping. See you at home Theodore." Ramona grinned with an icy tone before skipping out of the store with Carly.

"You have no right to call anyone whipped ever." Fitz chuckled.

"She's going to max out my card." Teddy groaned, clasping his hands to his face.

"Sir." The clerk smiled as she beckoned Fitz. "We're ready to checkout when you are."

* * *

The excruciating two weeks were finally over. They'd been waiting an hour. One whole hour. 60 minutes. Her flight had been delayed for an entire hour. Fitz had been so excited he'd forgotten to check the flight online. He'd met up with Ben and Sandra at 1:45 waiting for her 2 pm flight. However the flight was delayed an hour putting Fitz on edge. He had to let Ben to hold Zachary as he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting." Sandra said as she rubbed Fitz's back. "She'll be out soon."

"I know." He sighed. "But why was her flight delayed?"

"I'm not sure." Sandra replied to him. "She'll be out don't worry."

"What's this?" Ben frowned as he walked back from the front. He held Zachary in his arms after feeding him.

"Shut it Benjamin." Sandra teased as she walked over to her husband.

Still he couldn't stop shaking. Her flight had been pushed back an hour and he was beginning to get antsy. From walking in constant circles to pestering any worker who happened to walk by, Fitz was beginning to look like a mad man.

"Relax." Ben chuckled. But Fitz couldn't, he wouldn't be able to until he saw that beautiful face once more.

"He's excited." Sandra teased. "Are you excited to see mama?" She leaned down to Zachary's level. Zachary giggled and stretched out for his grandmother's nose. He pinched her cheeks and laughed. Sandra continued to make funny faces at her grandson causing him to laugh.

"You're scaring him." Ben teased as he rocked Zachary.

"I am not!"

Fitz continued to search for her as far as his eyes could take him. "My god." Fitz breathed as he bolted straight ahead. Sandra and Ben looked up ahead to see Olivia running towards him.

His vision went blurry; it was hard to see everything around him but this one woman; his woman. His heart began to race and his palms were sweaty. She was a vision, running towards him like a speeding bullet. Without a word of communication she leaped into his arms and he picked her up. Her thighs wrapped around her midsection and his right hand supported her. Before she could utter a word of hello his left hand pulled her face to his capturing her lips in a kiss. He didn't care that they were in public. He didn't care that there were people were watching. He didn't care that her parents could see. His tongue slammed into her mouth, meeting hers. They kissed eagerly and hungrily. He missed her, he missed her so much. She missed him, she missed him so much.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Ben boomed a few feet away.

Fitz pulled away hesitantly and Olivia slid down his body. "My god I love you." He breathed cupping her face. Her lips were swollen and her hair was a little tousled; in his eyes she had never looked so beautiful.

"I love you." She pulled his face and peppered his face with kisses. She kept repeating herself until her parents reached them.

"Are you done trying to eat my daughter's face Fitzgerald?" Ben sighed as he wrapped his arms around Olivia. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi daddy." She beamed. "How are you?"

"I was a lot better a few moments ago." Ben admitted. "But I'm glad you're here." Olivia smiled as she picked up her son and held him tightly.

"Hi Zachypoo." She peppered his little face with kisses. Rubbing his back she swayed him back in forth and whispered to him. "I've missed you so much, mama missed you baby."

"Hi baby." Sandra smiled kissing Olivia on her cheek.

"Hi mommy." Olivia turned to smile at her mother. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too baby." Sandra smiled. Fitz's took Olivia's suitcase from her as they walked out to the parking lot together. "We're going to steal Zachary for a bit longer."

"Mom!" Olivia exhaled as they reached the cars.

"You're tired Liv." Ben reasoned. "You need to sleep, plus Sandra's not ready to give him up just yet."

"Pick him up later." Sandra smiled taking Zachary from his mother. "You need to rest."

Olivia sighed and nodded. "How's he been?"

"Good." Fitz answered as he squeezed her hand. "Really good."

"Good." Olivia smiled kissing her son on the forehead. "I'll see you guys later and we can catch up then."

"Sounds good." Ben nodded as he unlocked his car. "See you later Liv."

Once Olivia said her goodbyes she headed over to Fitz's car. "Hi."

"You're coming with me." He growled wrapping his arms around her.

**XXXXX**

"Mine mine mine." He kept repeating as he carried her inside of his apartment.

"Fitz you've been saying that for the last 10 minutes!" Olivia teased. She tightened her thighs hold on his midsection and threw her head back in laughter.

"Because you're mine and I'm never letting you leave me ever again." He managed to open the door to his bedroom.

"Are you locking me in here?" Olivia teased as he lowered her onto the bed.

"Yes." He replied. "Now where are my handcuffs?" He teased stroking her face.

"You wouldn't dare handcuff me to this bed." Olivia sat up and held his face with her hands. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." He smiled. "I almost had a mental breakdown in the airport."

"JFK is the most congested airport I've ever been in." Olivia frowned. "I was scared my flight might have been cancelled."

"You are never leaving me again." He said firmly. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you." Olivia placed a kiss on his neck. Her soft lips traced up his skin until they found his ear lobe. "I'm never leaving you again." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, as tight as he could possibly hold her. He held her so tight he thought she might pass out, instead she gripped him tighter and rested her head in his chest.

"I love you." She smiled as her fingers traced his chest. His shirt quickly became unbuttoned and discarded on the floor. She peppered his chest his kisses.

"Can I take you for dinner?" He raised her face to look at him. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Olivia smiled. "I don't care. We can order pizza for all I care. I'm home, and I'm with you."

His lips attacked hers feverishly. He kissed her and he kissed her hard. Everything she was saying had just made him fall in love with her a million and one times more. There were no words or possibly feelings to describe what he felt for her. Love was an understatement in his eyes. He pulled back and held her face.

She was glowing, a perfect smile was plastered across her beautiful face. "You're back." He whispered to her.

"I'm back." She smiled.

**XXXXX**

"Stupid idiots who don't answer their phones." Teddy grumbled as he made his way to Fitz's apartment door. Ramona had insisted he needed to go grocery shopping again; ignoring the fact that his punishment was over. There was no way in hell he was willing to go by himself, he needed to drag Olivia or Fitz along. However both of them refused to answer their phones which meant a journey over to Fitz's apartment.

Reaching under the mat outside Teddy found the spare key with a smile. "They'd better be in." He hissed to himself before opening and closing the door. He looked around to what seemed to be an empty apartment. Just as he was about to scream for anyone he heard Fitz groan from the bedroom. He couldn't fully make out what his brother was saying so he took a few steps towards the closed door.

"Oh Livvy..." Fitz groaned.

Teddy's eyes widened like saucers. He had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Sweet baby I don't think you know how good you taste." He groaned once more.

"SWEET BABY?!" Teddy blurted out before dropping to his knees and howling with laughter.

"TEDDY?!" Olivia shrieked at the top of her lungs. She nearly hit the floor at the sound of his booming voice.

"Teddy..." Fitz growled with venom.

"Oh my good god." Teddy wiped the tears streaming from his face. "I don't believe this."

"TEDDY GET OUT!" Olivia cried. "NOW!"

Fitz immediately dressed himself before bolting out of his bedroom. "I could kill you."

"Please do." Teddy cried. "You're never EVER living this down."

"Get OUT." Fitz snarled at pointed at the door. "What the hell are you even doing here?!"

"I needed to take someone grocery shopping so there's food for dinner." Teddy tried his best not to laugh. "But it seems you've already eaten."

"You lonely old man." Olivia hissed coming out of the bedroom. "You should have called first."

"I did, no one was answering." Teddy chuckled. "You guys we're busy obviously."

"You know what, I'm going home." Olivia rolled her eyes and made way to the door.

Fitz instantly reached for her arm and pulled her back. "You're going nowhere, Teddy you're going home."

"But—" Teddy protested with a groan.

"Goodbye Teddy." Fitz grinned. "Make sure to check the vegetables for bruises this time."

"Olivia please don't make me do this by myself."

"Bye Teddy." Olivia smiled as she took hold of Fitz's hand. "Lock the door behind you." Fitz smirked as he followed Olivia's lead back into the bedroom, leaving his brother storming out in a huff.

* * *

"You have the most annoying brother." Olivia sighed as she took a bite on pizza. She rested her head in Fitz's lap as they laid down together on the couch.

"We have the most annoying brother." Fitz smiled as he stroked her hair.

Olivia blushed as she turned her head upward to face him. It was when he said things like that her heart skipped a beat. "One day." She smiled snuggling up to him.

He smiled stroking her hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Tell me more about New York, what else did you do?"

"I told you." Olivia smiled, sitting up and in his lap. "It was boring, lots of paperwork and phone calls."

"Welcome to the glamorous life of being a lawyer."

"Mhm." She breathed as her lips grazed across his neck. "How's work been?"

"Same old, same old. Hollis just lost a case and Brian's bouncing off the wall."

"Brian's always bouncing off the walls." Olivia laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the way his soft curls felt against her fingers.

"Don't you dare, you did not see his face when I told him about us." Fitz chuckled, lowering his hands to her waist. "I was scared for my life."

"What about my life?" Olivia teased as she got up. "I'm going to go pick up our son."

"No." Fitz said shooting off the couch.

"No?"

"I'll get him." Fitz smiled.

"You want to go pick up Zachary from my parents house?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Yes." Fitz smiled walking to her.

"With my dad there, while you stink of sex?"

"I'll dab on some cologne quickly." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

"What are you up to?" Olivia asked cautiously with a smirk.

"Nothing." Fitz lied convincingly. "You just flew across the country, you need to rest. I'll be back in half an hour." Before Olivia could stop him he had kissed her on the forehead and flown out the door.

**XXXXX**

"If it isn't Mr. Fitzgerald Grant." Ben sighed as he opened the door.

"How are you doing sir?" Fitz smiled extending his hand for shake.

"Its Ben or Benjamin." Ben chuckled as he took his hand. "And yourself?"

"I'm well." Fitz smiled as he entered their home. "Your home is lovely."

"Mhm." Ben snickered. "I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you, I thought Liv would come to pick up Zach."

"I wanted to come." Fitz said. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Mhm." Benjamin nodded. "About what?"

"Pardon me asking, but do you not like me?" Fitz asked awkwardly.

"No, I like you." Ben chuckled. "You got my daughter pregnant and I haven't had you killed yet. Sandra's just waiting on you to marry her."

"Well that's what I'd like to talk to you about." Fitz swallowed. "I'd like to ask for your permission to marry your daughter."

Ben smiled. "Sandra!" He yelled for his wife.

"Yes?" Sandra replied from Zachary's room.

"Fitz is here."

"Fitz?!" She shrieked. "I still have my rollers in."

"Just come here." Ben groaned. Sandra scurried out of Zachary's room with tea in hand.

"Hi Fitz." Sandra smiled. Fitz greeted her back with a charming smile.

"Fitz came here to ask if we give him permission to marry Olivia." Ben said turning to Sandra. Sandra's fingers gave way causing her cup of tea to fall and crash to the down. "SANDRA!" Ben yelled as she jumped back.

"Opps!" Sandra chuckled. "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

"I'd like to marry your daughter." Fitz exhaled. "If I have your permission."

"Of course you do!" Sandra cried jumping up and down. "Doesn't he Benjamin?" When Benjamin didn't reply Sandra cried once more "BENJAMIN!"

"He does." Ben sighed. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew they were good for each other. He'd never seen Olivia look so happy after they got back together. "My goodness." He swallowed sitting down.

"Have you thought about how you're going to ask her?" Sandra asked sitting down next to her husband.

"No." Fitz chuckled shaking his head. "I was just going to get down on one knee and—"

"No." Sandra said sharply. "Sit down, we'll tell you what to do."

* * *

It had been a week or so since she'd gotten back and they were getting back into the swing of things. Brian had thanked her for her excellence on the trip. He had even told her that he would always have a position for her at the firm when she was ready to come back to work. Olivia smiled and promised to take him up on that offer. Back at home things were great, the constant sleepovers left the two of them feeling inseparable.

"Liv!" Fitz knocked on the bathroom door. He needed to shower and Olivia was taking extra long in the bathroom today. "Liv are you okay?"

"I'll be out in a minute." She said to him through the door. Olivia quickly rinsed her mouth with warm water.

Fitz didn't like shakiness in her voice and opened the door. He walked in to see her hovering over the bathroom sink. "Livvy?" He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She smiled as he cupped her face.

"I don't believe you." He said firmly. "Why are you bent over the counter? What's wrong."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but quickly changed her mouth. "I just took an advil, I'm waiting for it to kick in that's all." She assured him.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Yes." She said. "I'm fine, I promise. I think I'm just still a bit jet lagged and sluggish."

"Okay." He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"I have to shower." Fitz chuckled. "So I either have to kick you out or interrupt your bathroom session."

"You may interrupt it." Olivia smirked. "If you allow me to take your shirt off."

Fitz smiled with a nod. She absolutely loved doing this and would halt their love making in order to take off his shirt. Her fingers found the bottom of his shirt and with his help she lifted it off his body. "There." She giggled.

"Mhm." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now look away because I have to take off my pants."

Rolling her eyes she looked up at the ceiling while he got undressed and got in the shower. "I can see your butt." She giggled as she stared into the glass shower.

"Get out." He laughed. "I can't shower if you're staring at me."

"Fine, we're taking Zachary to the park after you're done work right?"

"Yes we are." He chuckled. "Now leave me to shower."

"Fine fine!" Olivia teased. "You're so mean."

"Hey!" He yelled, loud enough to startle her. She quickly turned around with a frantic look upon her face.

"What?!" She gasped, worried that something was wrong.

"I love you." He grinned devilishly through the steam of the shower.

"Fitz you scared me!" She sighed folding her arms.

"Mhm." He smirked. "Now say it back."

"I love you too." Olivia smiled. "Now hurry up or else I'm feeding Zachary."

"You wouldn't dare start without me!" He frowned. He loved feeding Zachary in the morning and Olivia knew it.

"Hurry up then!" She giggled before closing the door shut.

* * *

**So Fitz is about to put a ring on it? Maybe? I told you guys I wasn't going to break them up. :) Liv saw Edison in New York and he's bitter. Olivia handled Kaitlyn. Teddy's in the dog house yet again... Liv's parents are just the cutest things ever. Any predictions for the next chapter? ;) **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	21. Lay Me Down

_LOL! Everyone is scared for Fitz if Liv is pregnant and Ben finds out... R. I. P. Fitz. _

* * *

_Chapter 21: Lay Me Down_

_Lay Me Down - Sam Smith_

**_"You told me not to cry when you were gone_**

**_But the feeling's overwhelming, its much too strong_**

**_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_**

**_And make sure you're alright_**

**_I'll take care of you_**

**_And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight"_**

* * *

_3 Weeks later: _

"You're crazy." Olivia shook her head. As her and Fitz were taking a stroll throughout her neighbourhood he'd suggested they look at an open house. Not just any house, by far the biggest, nicest and surely the most expensive house in the entire neighbourhood.

"Why not?" He smiled. "Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't like open houses."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'll fall in love with a house that we're not buying." She teased. "Now, let's keeping going."

"No." Fitz smiled as he took her towards the house. "We're going in."

"Fitz!" Olivia groaned as she followed him inside. They were greeted by a real estate agent by the name of Cindy.

"It's truly a beautiful property." Cindy began as she walked them to the kitchen. The stainless steel counters with marble counter tops were enough to make Olivia gasp. Not to mention how it was spacious with a connecting dining room. The dining room had an enormous french window overlooking the beach with the perfect amount of sunlight coming through. He held her hand as they walked throughout the living room.

"Wow." Olivia exhaled at the massive living space. This house was truly breathing taking, she looked to see Fitz with a massive grin on his face.

"5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms." Cindy gestured to the staircase upstairs. "There's also a spacious pool with a hot tub outback."

"Lets look upstairs." Fitz grinned as he took her hand.

"Why?!" She frowned. As much as she loved the house, she failed to see the point in looking and falling in love with a house they were never going to have.

"Because it will be fun."

"Up the stairs and to the right is the master." Cindy smiled. "I'll wait outside and give you two a moment to look around."

Fitz nodded as he led a hesitant Olivia up the stairs. "Lighten up." He laughed as he got to the bedroom door.

"I don't appreciate you making me fall in love with this house." She exhaled with folded arms. "I'd like to go now."

"Can we just look at the master bedroom?" He grinned.

"No."

"Good." He smiled ignoring her. He opened the door and watched as her mouth dropped open. Olivia gasped as she slowly walked inside of the master bedroom.

Candle's filled the room giving the surrounds a soft loving glow. Rose petals were scattered along the floor and the white duvet on the king sized bed. On the shelves she looked to see old and new photo's of them as well as ones with Zachary. Her eyes immediately welled up with tears at the sight. "Fitz what is this?" She managed to choke out.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her shoulder. "I love you." Pushing her hair to the other side, he placed a small kiss on her neck. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." She smiled turning around to face him. "But you still haven't answered my question. What is this?"

He softly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke lovingly. "The two weeks you left me to go to New York were no doubt by far the hardest two weeks of my entire life. I couldn't do anything, I could barely focus at work or compose a decent conversation with anyone. I was irritable which caused Zachary to be as well. Everything was so wrong, and when you came back it made me realize something. I realized how much I need you, how you effortlessly correct everything in my life. You right my wrongs and you're the only person who's ever been able to do that."

Olivia wiped the tears now streaming from her face. "Fitz..." She smiled as a lump formed in her throat.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw, since the moment you opened your mouth to answer my stupid question. You took my breath away, you still do. Olivia you've given me everything I could ever ask for and more. You brought meaning back into my life and graced me with our son. We've been through a lot, more than most and I'm grateful that you've given me a second chance, after you had every reason not to. I must have done something so amazingly right in a past life because I don't deserve you. You make me a better man Olivia, and I'll love you forever for that."

"You've ruined my makeup." She laughed wiping away her tears. Her eyes were foggy and her cheeks were stained with mascara.

"I need you to make an honest man out of me Livvy." With a deep breath he got down on one knee. Fitz reached into his pocket, pulled out the box and revealed her engagement ring. "Olivia Carolyn Pope will you do me the honour—"

"Yes." She fired eagerly, pulling him up to his feet. Her hands gripped his shirt pulled his lips to hers. They couldn't get enough of each other as they kissed harder than ever. Fitz smiled as he felt a warm tear stroll down her face. Their tongues thrashed against each other as she held her grip on his shirt.

"So you'll marry me?" He laughed pulling away.

"Of course I will!" She cried.

"Good." He exhaled. Fitz took her dainty left hand and placed the engagement ring on her finger. Olivia giggled as he raised her hand up to pepper it with kisses.

"When did you have time to set this up?" She asked astonished. "We've practically been inseparable since I came back."

"This house is yours, ours." He smiled lovingly, placing a peck on her lips. "I bought it for us while you were in New York, with the help of your parents."

"You bought a house..." She choked out, unable to process what was going on. A house was a complete understate, he had bought an oasis.

"I bought us a house." His hands cradled her face once more.

"I don't believe this." She choked. "Fitz there's 5 bedrooms!"

"Which in a couple of years when we're both ready and your dad won't slice me in half, we're going to fill with our kids."

Her throat immediately tightened. She wants to tell him that she's about to miss yet another period, that she's already starting feeling sick and she swears her clothes are starting to feel tighter. But she doesn't. She knows it will scare him as much as it scares her. "I don't believe this." She whispered.

"Believe it Livvy." He smiled. "All the furtinure in here is ours, Teddy and I set up Zachary's room as well."

"I... I love you so much." She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm going to make you my wife Olivia." He smiled stroking her hair. "I'm going to marry you and then you'll be stuck with me forever."

**XXXXX**

After giving Olivia a full tour of their house she was completely and totally enamoured with it. "So you have an office downstairs?" She smiled as they strolled outside into their backyard.

"I talked to Brian about starting to work from home a bit more, I want to spend as much time with you and Zachary as possible."

Every word he said was complete and total music to her ears. Olivia squeezed his hand in hers as her lips placed a kiss on his throat. "This is so beautiful Fitz."

"A house by the beach, our dream remember?"

"You and Zachary, you two are dream." She beamed.

"I wanted to propose the second you came back from New York, but another couple started a bidding war with this house."

"Do I even want to know how much you paid for this house Fitz?" Olivia sighed burying her head in his chest.

"Probably not." He grinned. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here. Me, you and Zachary; our perfect little family."

"So what do we do now?" She asked him, rubbing circles into his chest.

"We pick up our son from your parents house, and we officially move in."

"What about all my—"

"I'm taking care of it." He laughed. "I'm taking care of you."

"So you've got this all planned out have you?" She smiled.

"From the moment you left for New York."

* * *

_2 Weeks Later: _

After unpacking the final box and organizing the furniture just to their liking, Olivia and Fitz laid down in bed together. "We've officially moved in."

"Yes we have." She exhaled. "You know I could have helped moved some stuff."

"You've been in a funny mood lately." He turned to face her. "I'm starting to get worried, is something wrong?"

"Nope." She smiled turning over to face him.

"You're lying." He smirked stroking her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." Her hands find his as their fingers interlaced. "I'm just tired."

"Livvie you've been tired for almost 2 weeks now." Fitz frowned.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry baby, but maybe we should go to the doctor."

"What?" Olivia gasped. "For what?!"

"I don't want you to be overworking yourself Livvy."

"I'm not—"

"You take care of Zachary and I, not to mention you just did a 2 week internship in New York." Fitz sighed.

"Fitz I'm fine!" She protested but to no avail, Fitz had already made up his mind.

"I can't have you collapsing from exhaustion Olivia." He stroked her face. "We're supposed to be getting married you know."

"We are getting married." She smiled. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Fine." Fitz nodded. "Tell that to the doctor that we have an appointment to see tomorrow."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Since you're refusing to admit something's wrong, we're going to a professional who will tell me exactly what's wrong."

"Fitz you're blowing this way out of proportion!" Olivia snapped as she sprung out of the bed. "I'm not going to a doctor!"

"Yes you are Olivia!" He growled at her as he got out of the bed as well. "I don't care if I have to drag you there across the interstate, you're going!"

"No I'm not!" Olivia cried. There was no way she was going to the doctor to confirm something, something that half scared her to death. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

"Yes you are Olivia!" He boomed from across the room. "You're going and this isn't up for discussion!" Before she could form a response, Olivia bursted into a fit of tears. Tears streamed down her face and clouded her vision. "Livvy?!" He gasped bolting over to his fiance. He immediately took her tightly in his arms; holding her tighter than her. "Livvy what's wrong?!" She sobbed into his chest frantically unable to stop the tears from falling. Her hands gripped his shirt as his fingers ran through her soft hair.

"Baby." He spoke softly and carefully. "Livvy what's wrong."

"I... I..." Olivia choked out trying her best to speak. The words struggled to find a way to come out of her mouth.

"Olivia?" He asked her as his hands held her face. His lips kissed away her tears as he tried his best to calm her down.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Silence filled the room as he tried to process the words that just left Olivia's mouth. "What?" He managed to choke out. Everything had just hit him like a ton of bricks as he could form no words.

"I think I'm pregnant." She took a step back and out of his embrace. "I haven't gotten my period in two months."

"Olivia why wouldn't you tell me..." He choked. She could tell in his voice that she had hurt him.

"I'm scared!" She cried. "You're doing so well at work and I finally finished my internship. Brian offers me a position and then this happens. Not to mention what my father's going to do."

"I don't care about any of that Olivia." He said firmly as he pulled her into him. "If you're pregnant, if I'm lucky enough to have another child with you we WILL make this work."

"Fitz my father is going to—"

"I will handle your father." He said kissing her forehead. "But we need to find out if we're having another child for sure."

"I have tests, I've been too scared to take them."

"You've been getting sick in the morning right?" He asked her as he connected all the dots.

She nodded softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared and—" He lifted her chin up and softly kissed her lips.

"It's okay." He smiled at her.

"I have the tests in my bag."

"You've been carrying them around in your bag?!"

"Yes. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Fitz grabbed her bag from the chair, took her hand and walked her into the bathroom. He opened the box for the test and handed it to her. "Pee."

"With you here?!" She laughed taking the test from him. Fitz nodded as he closed his eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes teasingly as she pulled down her skirt and proceeded to pee on the test.

"You pee exceptionally loud." He stated.

"Coming from you who stands up while he pees!" Olivia huffed as she finished peeing. She got up and washed her hands. "I'm done."

"How long do these things take again?" He reached over and took the test from the counter.

"A couple of minutes." Olivia sighed. "I don't even need this test I already know what it's going to say."

"You're scared of your father." He held her face with one hand.

"I'm 28." She sighed. "I'm supposed to have a career, I shouldn't be pregnant with a second child."

"Brian would hire you at the drop of a hat." He said pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't want you to worry about your father because I will talk to him."

"Fitz—"

"I'm going to handle it." He smiled. "It takes two to tango remember? You don't get pregnant by yourself. We did this together."

"I love you." She smiled. His words were so assuring all the fear and anxiety she once had were all gone.

His hand rested on her stomach. "It's going to be okay, I promise you."

"I just can't imagine what everyone's going to say."

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or says." He assured her. "All that matters is I love you and I love our family. No matter how big or small it is."

"I love you so much." She grinned. "I think it might be ready now." She said looking down at the test he held in his hand.

"Do you want to look or shall I?" He asked her.

"You do it." She swallowed. "You look."

"Okay." He smiled rubbing her belly before bringing the test up to eye level.

**XXXXX**

"Pieces of garbage!" Olivia hissed throwing her birth control into the garbage. "Absolute pieces of shit."

"Livvy." Fitz chuckled as he watched her empty her pills into the trash can. "Liv don't throw it out."

"Why not?" She hissed. "It doesn't work anyways!"

"Liv you know these things aren't 100%, there is always that 1%."

"I'm beginning to think my birth control isn't the problem here."

"Then what is?" Fitz laughed unsure of where she was going with this.

"You."

"Me?!"

"Yes." Olivia growled. "You."

"Olivia do you know how ridiculous you sound right about now?"

"I mean how the hell does this happen?" Olivia growled. "This is down to you and your stupid sperm."

"Livvy." Fitz smiled taking her in for a hug. "You can't blame me for this, you do know how a baby is made right."

"I'm blaming you for this." She huffed against his chest. "I'm going to be huge AGAIN!"

"You're going to look beautiful." He cupped her face and kissed her plump lips. "And I'm going to be there every second of the way. I'll get to see your belly grow, I'll get to see your weird eating habits, I'll get to go to the ultrasounds. I can't wait."

"I don't believe this." She exhaled, finally letting go of the rage.

"We're pregnant baby." He smiled at her.

"We're pregnant." She chuckled back to him.

* * *

"Wait come again." Teddy laughed hysterically. He needed to make sure he had heard the two of them correctly.

"Liv's pregnant." Fitz said rubbing her back as she laid her head on his chest. "We're pregnant."

Teddy sat there for a few moments in silence. Finally after clearing his throat he spoke, "So are you using the pull out method Fitz or what?" Ramona rolled her eyes and hit her husband on the arm.

"TEDDY!" Olivia cried of embarrassment.

"How on EARTH are you pregnant again?" Teddy sneered. "You've only been back together 5 minutes!"

"Congratulations." Ramona smiled, ignoring Teddy.

"Thank you Ramona." Olivia smiled.

"So do you two not use condoms like ever?" Teddy asked leaning forward. "I really need to know."

"It only takes one time Theodore." Ramona growled.

"They go at it all the time." Teddy laughed. "I walked in on them a couple of weeks ago."

"I hate you." Olivia muttered underneath her breath.

"You should have seen them back at Stanford." Teddy snickered. "They'd go at it in his office."

"Anyways." Fitz hissed. "We thought we should let you know."

"Well I'm going to be an uncle again." Teddy grinned. "This is going to be fantastic."

"How do you find the ability to turn my pregnancy about you?" Olivia snickered.

"Everything is about me Liv." Teddy grinned. "The sooner you realize, the better."

"Anyways." Fitz cleared his throat. "I have to go speak with Ben."

"Woah woah woah woah!" Teddy smirked. "He doesn't know?!"

Olivia shook her head. "He's going to lose it Fitz, I think I should tell him."

"No." Fitz said firmly. "I told you I would handle this for you."

"You do realize you're basically telling Liv's dad that you came inside his daughter right?" Teddy howled with laughter. "Again."

"Theodore!" Ramona growled. "Behave!"

"Teddy's right." Olivia stood up. "I'm coming with you."

"No Liv..."

"I can't... I need you alive when the baby comes and he might kill you if you go alone." Olivia said. "Ramona can you guys stay here and keep an eye on Zachary while we're gone. He's sleeping right now."

"Sure thing." She beamed. "Good luck."

"Good luck." Teddy sneered sarcastically. "You're damn well gonna need it."

**XXXXX**

"Is there a particular reason you've showed up unannounced?" Ben asked as he joined Sandra, Liv and Fitz on the couch.

"Yes." Fitz nodded. "Olivia and I have something we'd like to tell you."

"I'm pregnant." She swallowed. "And before you say anything I was on birth control." She relaxed as Fitz rubbed small circles into her back, soothing her immediately.

"Oh." Sandra said.

"I knew it." Ben growled. "I knew it. I knew this was coming."

"We just found out." Olivia said. "If you're going to be angry at someone be angry at me."

"Or me." Fitz said speaking up. "I'm taking full responsibility for this. I understand you may not like me anymore but I love your daughter and I love our son. Neither of us planned for this to happen but it did."

"We used contraception." Olivia said squeezing Fitz's hand.

"I saw this coming from a mile away." Ben sighed, trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Well they are getting married." Sandra said trying to soothe her husband. "And look how much you adore Zachary."

"We're both going to be taking a year off after the baby's born, to raise our children properly." Olivia said.

"You're taking a year off Fitz?" Ben asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "My family is my first priority."

"I guess." Ben muttered underneath his breath causing Sandra to smile.

"Pardon daddy?" Olivia gulped.

"I guess." He said louder, getting up from his seat. "I guess I'll let the two of you live."

Olivia grinned immediately and turned to Fitz who let out a breath of relief. "Thank god." Olivia whispered.

"How far along are you Liv?" Sandra asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I've missed two cycles."

"Cycles?" Ben raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Her period Benjamin. She's missed her period twice." Sandra shook her head. "Have you made an appointment with the doctor?"

"Tomorrow." Fitz said holding Olivia close. "10:30 am, the two of you are welcome to come."

"This is something the two of you should do alone." Sandra grinned. "Plus you might cry."

* * *

"Olivia?" Dr. Barns smiled. Olivia looked up from her chair in the hospital waiting from to see her doctor calling for her. She rose from her chair and with Fitz's hand on her back they walked into the room. "Nice to meet you." Dr. Barns smiled to Fitz as he closed the door behind him. "I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't." Fitz smiled. "Nice to meet you as well." Olivia hopped up onto the bed and sat on the edge while Fitz took her hand.

"So hows the little one?" Dr. Barns asked sitting down in his chair.

"He's great, he's currently with his uncle right now." Olivia said.

"How cute." Dr. Barns chuckled. He remembered seeing how scared Olivia was during her pregnancy. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm pregnant." She swallowed. Fitz rubbed circles into the back of her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

"Okay." He smiled. "Home pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Fitz answered for her. Nothing made him happier than to join her to these appointments.

"Well we'll do some blood work." Dr. Barns said. "Do you have an idea of how far along you are?"

"I haven't gotten my menstral cycle in 2 months." She said.

"2 months?" Dr. Barns nodded. "I'm going set you up for an ultrasound and some blood work. We'll see then exactly how far along you are."

"I'm already huge." She frowned looking down at her stomach. "I know I wasn't this big when I carried Zachary at 2 months."

"You might be further along than 2 months Olivia." Dr. Barns smiled. "Pinpointing the date of conception is often impossible. As for your stomach being bigger than your first pregnancy, that's completely and totally expected."

"So you're going to put me on those vitamins again?" Olivia smiled.

"Exactly." Dr. Barns chuckled. "You're becoming a pro at this."

"When can we come back for the ultrasound?" Fitz asked.

"I can see if it's possible to fit you in now, just give me a moment." He said exiting the office. Fitz leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Mhm." Fitz placed a hand on her stomach and drew small circles.

"This is is surreal..." She whispered.

"What's surreal love?"

"You, and me back together with Zachary and now this little one." Olivia smiled looking up at him. "We have our house and we're getting married. Everything such seems... perfect."

"You're perfect." He whispers to her, meaning every single word. Never had he imagined he'd ever be so happy as he's been in the last couple of weeks. "I love you so much, and I'm so excited to have another child with you."

"I'm excited to be carrying our child, despite the fact I'll be huge and fat in a matter of weeks. Speaking of which, I have something to ask you."

"You have my undivided attention."

"How would you feel about getting married sooner than later? And by that I mean before I can hardly fit into a dress."

Fitz chuckled. "I'd love to get married to you today, I'm all for it."

"Good." She smiled pulling him in for a kiss. Her lips tenderly caress his as his tongue snakes against the roof of her mouth. They pull apart reluctantly at the sound of the doctor approaching.

"I have a technician all ready for you." Dr. Barns smiled. "If you'll just follow me you can leave her with a nice look at your baby." The two of them followed him as he lead them to a female technician by the name of Jamie.

"This is going to be cold." She apologized as she spread gel over Olivia's stomach. Olivia smiled at the familiar sensation of the gel, and watched as she hooked up the ultra sound machine. "So are you ready to see your baby?" They both nodded frantically as Fitz lightly squeezed Olivia's hand. The technician smiled as she began to move the instrument along her lower stomach. "Mhm." She smiled after a few moments. "There you go, there's your baby."

Olivia swallowed hard at the screen as she tried to process what was going on. She looked up at Fitz who had a small tear strolling down his cheek.

"My predictions, I'd say you're about 8 weeks." Jamie said moving the instrument around. "Everything looks great."

"Wow." Olivia whispered as she stared at images of their child on the screen. She rubbed small circles into the back of Fitz's hand as he turned to her.

"We're having another baby." He choked with the biggest smile upon his face.

"We're having another baby." She grinned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter :) They're having getting married and having a baby! And Fitz lives on! The next chapter will be a time jump of a few years and may be the last one. I haven't decided to wrap it up in the one chapter or two. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this story :) x **

**Until next time **

**Missschevious x**


End file.
